One Small Change Makes All The Difference
by LilSaiyanGoddess
Summary: What would happen if Queen Selenity and King Vegeta made an agreement? What if they had a br'at together? How different would the lives of the Z Force and the Saiyans be? Queen Selenity x King Vegeta in the beginning but another couple further down the line. I don't want to ruin anything. I don't own anything; SM or DBZ and the Saiyan Language belongs MEGAKAT the great and powerful
1. The Arrangement

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use!**

**Chapter 1: The Arrangement **

The soft clicking of heels echoed through the hall accompanied by fabric rustling. All heads that lined the hall way turned to see the silver haired queen making her way to the throne. Her bright blue eyes locked on the throne as her white silk dress moved as she walked towards the throne. Her soft delicate features were a sharp and hard contrast to that of the Saiyans. Her skin as pale as moon light, he eyes as blue as waters, and her pale grey-lavender hair stood out in stark comparison to the sea of dark brown and black hair, dark eyes, and tanned skin that covered bulging muscles. The Queen stilled her nerves as she made her way through the throng of warriors towards the throne. She held her head high as she looked forward to the King who sat lackadaisical in stature on his throne, bored with all of the political matters of his Kingdom. She stopped just before the throne and bowed slightly giving respect to the Saiyan King.

"King Vegeta," She spoke with a softness and authority at the same time that drew all eyes to her. "I have arrived on your planet as we agreed upon."

King Vegeta sat up straight on his throne, eyes roaming the woman's body. "Thank you for that Queen Selenity." He stood from his throne and walked to her level. He gently grabbed her right hand in his and dragged her knuckles to his lips. "Welcome to Vegeta-sai, Ve'sh of the Dra Ch'a Kingdom. I hope you fared well on your journey." Her hand still locked in his as he turned to walk beside her and lead her out a side door.

"It was fair; just a quick trip on a moon beam and here I am." She allowed him to lead her out of the grand hall and out towards the gardens. She took note of the very large balding Saiyan and the Saiyan with wild hair that followed behind them. "Must your guard dogs follow so close behind us?" She nodded towards the men with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

"They are my two most trusted royal n'ti. If we come to a true agreement today I had plan to send one with you to your Kingdom, Your Majesty." He wagged his eyebrows as he spoke.

"You're going to send one of them with me? To my Kingdom on the moon?" She arched a perfect eye brow towards the brutish Saiyan King.

"Of course." King Vegeta expressed in exasperation at the Queen's questions. "Once we manage to form a br'at from our tapa'or I will need to send one of them with you in order to n'tir you and the sire to both of our Kingdoms. Before you protest, I know you have your own n'ti, but if you are not willing to stay on Vegetasai then I will require a trusted guard to look over you."

"Well", she sighed as she stopped to smell one of the flowers native to Vegetasai, "I suppose you are right." She stood up from smelling the flower and gently rested her fingers tips against the soft petals as she moved slowly down the path. "Neither of us can leave our people for too long."

"You are correct, Ve'sh Selenity. Tell me, how long do you require to train the br'at in the way of your people?" The King stopped causing the Queen to pause and look at him.

"At least 20 years, she will need to learn all of our politics, meet her guardians, and the knowledge of her future duties. How long would you require, King Vegeta?" She glanced around the garden, taking in the beauty of the garden.

"We start training a br'at as soon as they can walk and their first off world mission is around 6 or 8 years old. What age do you start training br'ats for combat?" He led her down another path towards a covered sitting area with a table and chairs.

"We are pacifists, perhaps this is not the best path to follow." Queen Selenity sighed while shaking her head. "She would be trained for self defense and learn how to protect the Kingdom and our people."

King Vegeta pulled the chair out for her as the silver haired Queen sat elegantly. "That is why we are discussing these things, Your Majesty, in order to work out all the sordid details." He sat across from her and nodded to the servants to proceed with serving the food. The tall bald Saiyan stood behind King Vegeta, arms folded over his chest as he observed their surroundings while the other guard with the wild hair and a scar on his face stood in the path way with his back to them.

"Perhaps I could allow her to train with you in as few as 10 years." She nodded her thanks to the servant as she lifted the cloche off of her tray and sat a glass of juice before her. Lifting the glass to her lips she took a small sip and her eyes widened. "This is not simply juice, is it, Your Highness?" She sat the glass back down as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Not at all," King Vegeta chuckled. "I like to spice up my drinks with posh'ri seeing as it makes court business easier to deal with. We need to discuss the days of po'sh to ensure a br'at. Answer me something, Ve'sh Selenity, you keep referring to the br'at as sh. R'et?"

Selenity placed her fork down and gently folded her hands in her lap and looked Vegeta in the eyes. "Our people always have a daughter first; it is very rare that a male is born of any coupling." Her cheeks flushed slightly at the thought of the act of making a child.

Vegeta let out a hearty laugh causing the Queen to raise her eyes to his as a slight flash of anger crossed her eyes. "I mean no offense Ve'sh." His laughter subsiding. "Our people have br'at ho'ta. Sh br'ats are far and few between. If this tapa'or works out perhaps we should make more than one." Vegeta spoke again causing laughter to ring out again.

"We will have to wait and see what our union produces. As to my fertile days, Ve'ta Vegeta, as long as I am on Cha, or near a full moon, I am fertile."

"En'go. Now, concerning Ji'shu, I would like to be present for that." He nodded to the servant to take his plate.

"We don't allow men in the birthing room; most men don't want to be there for childbirth." She thanked the servant as he took her plate.

Vegeta leaned his elbows on the table, knitted his hands together and rested his chin on his hands as he leaned forward towards the Moon Queen. "I am not most men, Ve'sh. I would require the br'at to be on Vegetasai for a Ve'osa Ceremony within the week of birth. You may accompany the br'at and it would not be required to stay more than a few days to allow for the celebration." He stood and moved to the Queen's side and extended his hand to her. "Shall we start the process, Ve'osa? We can work out more of the details once I have put a br'at in you."

She took his hand and blushed as she stood. "I suppose we should actually form a child and once that is accomplished we will have at least 9 months to work out the remainder of the details."

The couple walked down the path and out of the garden. They made their way to the ship landing area and onto a ship. Queen Selenity took note that the two warriors were following close behind them.

"I assume they will n'tiro while we try to make a child?" She cut her eyes to the two Saiyans behind them as they walked onto the ship.

"They won't be in the room with us merely on the ship." He led her down to a room with his hand on the small of her back and opened the door for her. "This will be your room. Feel free to come to my room across the hall once we land and you are ready. Ve'sh Selenity." He bowed slightly and brought the back of her hand to his lips.

Selenity sat on the bed and exhaled as she pulled at her fingers. Her eyes surveyed the room from her position on the bed. There was a door across from the bed, drawers built into the wall, and a window on the wall across from the door with a desk with a communication center and chair pushed under it. The Queen of the Moon stood from her spot on the bed and made her way to the door to find an adequate bathroom with a full tub, a walk in shower, a toilet, a sink with a spacious counter, and towels in the cabinet. She walked out to look through the drawers to find bed linens, Saiyan training clothes as well as some sleeping attire, which caused her to blush, and royal dresses. Selenity moved over to the desk and sat down. She started up the communications system and located the outer senshi. Sailor Uranus's face filled her screen.

"You're Majesty." The woman with short blonde hair bowed respectfully to her Queen.

"Haruka, I have made my decision. I am going through with the plan to procreate with the Saiyan King. I will stay with him on the moon of Vegetasai until we have managed to make a child." Her cheeks blushing as she told her strongest and closest warrior her plans.

"Are you sure, Your Majesty? They are so different from our people." Concerned covered the warrior of Uranus.

"Yes, this will bring forth a good alliance for our Kingdoms. Out of respect, I am going to speak with King Vegeta about your presence being here while this matter takes place. Are you willing to . . .?"

"I shall be there at once, my Queen. Should I bring Michuru or another senshi with me?" Haruka spoke quickly cutting off the Queen.

"Neptune will do, please bring her with you. Let me speak with the King quickly. I shall call you back momentarily, Uranus." The Queen stood from her seat.

"I await your call. I shall go to Neptune and away your word." Haruka bowed to the queen again and ended the call.

The Queen made her to the King's room. The ship shook signaling they were launching as she made her way across the hall. She raised her hand and knocked lightly. The King opened the door in his royal armor, his cape laid on the bed, and a smirk gracing his lips.

"Anxious to get the process started, Ve'sh? We haven't made it to the moon surface yet? We just took off." He stood back from the door offering to allow her to enter.

She shook her head softly as a light blush crept over her cheeks. "I wanted to ask if you would allow two of my Senshi to be present. For verification sake that our union was not forced and that our Kingdoms are agreed upon the terms."

"That is most en'go. Ta'h is most needed for our Kingdoms. Which two shall be here? So I can inform Bardock and Nappa." He nodded his head yes and stepped into the hall.

"Uranus and Neptune will be the ones to come; they are awaiting my order to make their way here." She spoke softly. "Which one is Bardock?"

"Bardock has black hair and Nappa is bald by choice. Feel free to retire to your room until you are ready, Ve'sh." He spoke as he walked towards the bridge of the ship.

"I would like to join you on the bridge once I call them, if you do not mind the intrusion." She turned towards her door.

"That is fine with me. I shall wait for you while you contact them." He stood back as she walked into her room.

The lavender haired queen quickly entered room and hailed Uranus again and gave her the coordinates. She ended the call and walked back into the hallway and stopped just before the King. He offered her his arm and led her to the bridge. Bardock and Nappa stood quickly bowing to the royal pair that had walked into the room.

"I don't see the need for such formalities, especially with what is about to happen. Two representatives from my Kingdom, Haruka and Michuru, will be meeting us once we land on the moon. Tell me Bardock," she turned to the dark haired warrior, "do you have any children and your position in the Saiyan armada."

"My mate, Gine, has just given birth to a ho'ta one week ago and one older ho'ta that is currently off world on his first mission. I am a Commander in charge of training the br'ats and off world survival techniques." He turned back to the controls as he started the landing sequence. "You may want to sit, Your Majesties, we are beginning to land."

"Thank you." She sat and buckled herself into the seat. "And what about you Nappa? A mate or any . . . br'ats of your own?"

"Fr'I, Queen Selenity. I am a General and Ve'ta Vegeta's personal guard." He spoke quickly, seemingly uncomfortable talking to the Moon Queen.

"Not all Saiyans settle down and take a mate, Selenity." Vegeta spoke gaining her attention as the ship shook violently and she gripped the arms of her chair.

"Understandable, not all Lunarians marry." The Queen closed her eyes as the ship continued to shake violently. "I'll never get use to this form of transportation." She exhaled once the shaking had stopped followed by the ship landing with a thud which drew a chuckled from the King.

A flash of light appeared on the bridge and two women in short sailor fukus took up residence. Selenity unbuckled herself and stood quickly crossing over to the Senshi. They dropped quickly into a bow before their queen and gave a formal greeting. Selenity rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I do not feel as though you need to be so formal. You two are about to bear witness to the joining of our Kingdoms." She turned toward the Saiyan guards. "Haruka, Michuru, these men are King Vegeta's most trusted guards Bardock," she pointed towards the dark haired Saiyan, "and Commander Bardock. Perhaps you four can talk and learn the best way to train the future child that will come from this." She turned back to Vegeta. "Shall we, Your Majesty?" Her nerves showing as she turned to the tall King.

He nodded his head yes to her and offered her arm as they made their way to his room. He opened the door for her allowing her to enter first. He took note of her apprehension as she stood in the center of the room. He shook his head and pulled two glasses and a bottle of posh'ri out of one of chilled cabinets and poured them each a glass. He took a sip from his own glass and watched as the Queen downed hers quickly and coughed a little as the harsh liquid burned her throat. Vegeta fetched a bottle of water for her from the same cabinet.

"Woman, I have had years of experience in drinking posh'ri straight and I would not even dare to drink it that quickly. Are you nervous? We can wait if you are." Vegeta took her glass from her and set it down on the table.

"I am a little nervous. I've been told that it hurts the first time." She cleared her throat trying to relieve the ache.

"You're pure? Never touched by a man before?" His kio was thrilled with her admission at being the first to do anything to the Moon Queen. "Don't worry. It will be chri but I will be very ush with you." He filled their glasses again and handed it back to her. He ran his fingers from her cheek down her neck touching the soft spot where her neck met her shoulder. "Usually one would enact tor'sha right here," his fingers danced over the spot, "in order to reduce any pain but that is reserved for couples that are mating. I can bite hard enough to relieve the pain. It would leave a bruise but not break the skin. Would you be agreeable with that Queen Selenity?"

"Yes." Her voice came out weak and breathless.

He led her over to the sitting are of the room. They slowly sipped on their drinks and spoke freely, getting to know and learn more about one another and their kingdoms. Once their glasses were emptied Vegeta placed his hand on knee while he trailed opened mouthed kisses up and down her neck. He raked his teeth over the sensitive spot of her shoulder. Selenity gasped as she felt a sensation of warmth spread through her. Vegeta smirked as he smelled her arousal and inched his hand further up her leg.

"Vegeta." She gasped as his large gloved fingers brushed over the sensitive junction between her legs. "The bite turns pain to pleasure?" She was already breathless and they hadn't even really started.

"It does." He scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and leaned over her with one knee between her legs. He tugged on her dress pulling it down exposing her breast to him. "Na'uch!" He sucked a nipple into his mouth as he pushed her dress up to her hips causing it to bunch up around her middle.

He waved his tail lazily behind him as he brushed his fingers over virgin bud through her panties. She took in sharp inhale as the he stroked her gently. He switched to the other nipple and lavished it. Vegeta smirked as he smelled her growing arousal. His tail waived faster thickening the air with his pheromones. He pulled his hand away from her causing her to whimper. He stilled his tail from its motions and wrapped it around her waist and pulled her dress and panties away from her body effectively tossing it across the room. He raked his eyes over her body drinking in her beauty.

He placed his face between her legs teasing her curls with the tip of his nose before giving her a tentative lick. He watched as her eyes flew open at the sensation of his tongue between her folds. He propped himself up on his elbows as he pulled his gloves from his hands, kicked his boots off of his feet, and unfastened his armored chest piece. He teased her opening with one finger as their eyes locked. Selenity's hands grasped the sheets tightly as she felt herself growing warmer with his ministration. She gasped loudly and arched her back as he pressed another finger to her opening.

"I can't. . . . . Too ... Much. . . . . Vegeta!" She cried out as the pleasure became too intense for her to formulate words.

He pulled away from her to speak softly, "Kot'tor, k'hir, rad'ir for me, and then I will fill you with my br'at." He dove back in suckling on her clit pulling another moan from her as she clamped down around his fingers. He slipped a third finger into her stretching her even further trying to prepare her for his girth. He felt her tightening around his fingers growing wetter.

"Please!" She cried out. "It's too much!" Her hips moving against his mouth of their own volition as she spiraled towards another orgasm.

He pulled his mouth away from her, grabbed her hips, and positioned himself at her entrance. "I'm going to lightly bite you as I take you so it won't hurt. Are you ready?" He watched as she shut her eyes tightly and nod her head yes. He bit her shoulder quickly as he quickly pushed all the way into her. He stayed still as he allowed her body to adjust to his size while he gently bit onto her shoulder. She flexed her hips in attempt to fully feel him.

"I wouldn't move unless you are ready for me to take you full force." Vegeta whispered hotly into her ear causing her to tighten around him in excitement.

"Do it." She whispered as her eyes closed have lidded in lust due to his tail pheromones.

Two weeks later the King and Queen were lying in bed covered by only the bed sheet with nothing but the smell of sex in the air. Vegeta lay on his side behind the Queen with his hand resting on her stomach just below her navel as he sniffed the pulse point behind her ear. What he smelled made him smirk and caused his ego to swell with pride. He stood from the bed and procured food from the cabinet. Placing a tray on her bed side table he walked to his side of the bed and sat against the head bored and began to eat. The Queen rolled over towards King Vegeta and looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"Refueling before we go again, Vegeta?" She yawned sleepily as she sat up and grabbed a bottle of water from the bedside table.

"There is no need for us to perform tapa'or again. There is a br'at in your belly now. Unless, you are saying you want me v'nu, ho cha Ve'sh?" The Saiyan King wagged his eyebrows at the lavender haired queen causing her to laugh.

Her face blanched, "Are you sure? I'm pregnant?" She looked down in shock as her hand fell to her stomach.

"You most definitely have our br'at in your belly. Eat and the rest more sh, growing a Saiyan br'at is going to be very taxing on your body." Vegeta nodded towards the tray on her bed side as he took a bite of his own food.

Selenity pulled the tray into her lap as she leaned against the headboard eating her fill till she fell asleep eating. Vegeta pulled the tray from her lap and laid her down. He covered her up with the sheet and brushed the lock of hair out of her face. The corner of his lips turned up into a smile as he touched her stomach; thinking of their child that lay within her womb.

"Ch'j'ha, br'at, fee."


	2. New Arrivals

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use!**

**Chapter 2: New Arrivals**

Two months ticked by quickly for the Queen of the White. Her people were ecstatic about the news of her pregnancy. The people brought gifts for the Queen and their future ruler. It had been decided that Bardock and Nappa would switch out guard duty over the queen once a month. Selenity felt smothered by the way two Saiyans hovered over her during her daily routine. Today was one of those days; the changing of the guard, which meant both of them would remain near her until midnight. The Queen walked quickly into her room and shut the door behind her. She leaned heavily against the door and sighed to herself.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She leaned away from the door and made her way to the bathroom. "Not even my own Senshi are smothering me this much." She sat on the edge of the tub and began to fill it with warm water and soaking salts. Court had been extremely trying today; small nitpicky things that did not bother her in the past but now grated over her skin like sandpaper. The lavender haired queen slipped out of her dress and sank into the warm bath with her hair hanging outside of the tub. She sat back and relaxed; valuing her alone time.

A knock resounded on her door breaking her blissful peace. She chose to ignore it as she relaxed in the tub. Yelling penetrated through the wooden doors; effectively disrupting her peace and relaxation. She stood from the tub and wrapped her light grey robe around her body and slipped her feet into her slippers. Exiting the door to her bathroom she crossed the large space of her bedroom and flung open the doors to her sitting area where she was greeted with quite the site. Haruka and Michuru stood by the entry way doors facing the queen. Bardock and Nappa stood directly in front of the bedroom door and another young man with wild hair stood behind them.

"No!" Haruka shouted. "We agreed upon two Saiyans, not three! Especially not some wet behind the ears little boy!" She pulled her sword from her space pocket and glared at the men, daring them to a fight.

"We are not going to continue this argument while Your Ve'sh is trying to relax." Bardock spoke in an even hushed voice.

"This br'at is skilled. He won't stay without Ve'sh Selenity's- approval." Nappa ruffled the young Saiyan's hair. "Ve'ta Vegeta wants him here if she will allow it."

"Why does he want another Saiyan here? Is he planning to take over our kingdom? I won't stand for it!" Haruka's voice rose not only in volume but in pitch as well.

"Lover," the green haired senshi spoke soothingly to her blonde lover. "Hear them out before jumping to conclusions." She turned her eyes to the three warriors. "Why does Your King want the young one here?"

"Every royal Saiyan has one specific guard assigned to him, or her," Nappa corrected his words after receiving a sharp pointed look from the blonde woman, "before birth. Ve'ta Vegeta wants Turles here to learn the customs of your world and people so he can be useful to the br'at and ensure a smooth transition when it comes to Vegetasai."

"No hostile takeover is being planned. Our Ve'ta just wants his br'at and your Ve'sh is well guarded." Bardock scoffed at the female guardians.

"That is amicable with me. Tell King Vegeta that I gladly welcome young Turles." Queen Selenity spoke, announcing her presence in the room. "If there are any changes, Haruka," the moon queen glared at her fiercest warrior, "I require you to handle things with more civility than the way this situation was just handled. Turles," she called softly pulling the boy's attention to her. She watched as he quickly dropped into a formal Saiyan bow before her causing her to smile softly down at him. She knelt before him and pulled his face up to hers. "I look forward to getting to know you. You should know I don't require my guards to bow to me. Please stand."

Turles stood looking at the beautiful and kind Queen. He had heard his Father talk about her but he couldn't believe it until now. Seeing her in the flesh, with his own eyes, and experiencing her kind spirited nature was completely different from what he was use too. His Father escorted him to his chambers as the queen had requested, allowing him to get settled in before supper was to be served. Haruka and Michuru left the room and Nappa stayed behind to watch over lavender haired ruler. She plopped down unceremoniously on one of lounge couches in the sitting room and folded her arm over her eyes.

"Is something wrong Ve'sh?" Napa asked as he glanced over his shoulder at her form.

"I'm tired and hungry," she whined, "all of the time and so irritable!" She sat up and locked eyes with the general.

"From what I understand, that is part of pregnancy. Would like to dine in your room tonight? Allow yourself some peace and quiet?" Nappa turned towards her, arms folded over his chest.

"I really should not but," she rose from her position on the couch, "as long as you, Bardock, and young Turles would join me? I want to learn more about Vegetasai without my senshi around and what this baby will have to know before going there. I want this alliance and my child to succeed."

"Of course Ve'sh." Nappa gave a slight bow to the moon queen. "I shall speak with the kitchen staff and arrange to have food brought here. Until then, why don't you change into something comfortable and rest."

"Thank you, Nappa." She stood from the couch and gently touched his arm. "Be sure to wake me before dinner arrives, please?"

Nappa nodded his head and left the room. He stopped by to inform Bardock and Turles of the change in plans for the evening and headed towards the kitchen. After Napa was finished placing an order large enough to feed four growing Saiyans he returned to take up post outside of the Queen's chambers. As he rounded the corner he found Turles standing in front of the door and just down the hall from him he spotted several of the queen's advisors and scorch mark from a ki blast.

"Boy," Nappa spoke earning the attentions of the advisors as well as Turles. "What are they doing?" He nodded his head in the direction of the advisors.

"They wanted to speak with Ve'sh. I told her she was sleeping and when they decided not to listen I threw a ki blast at them to make them back away, Ja'ta." Turles shrugged his shoulders as if it were nothing.

Nappa laughed as he took note of their terrified faces. He made his way over to the advisors who were currently cowering behind the wall. "Ve'sh Selenity is currently resting. You are aware that she has a br'at growing inside of her and needs all the rest she can get, right?" Nappa glowered at them menacingly as they shook their heads yes. "Good. Now, is it dire that you speak with Ve'sh right now, or can it wait until court tomorrow?"

One brave man stood from the group. "They are papers requiring her signature before court begins tomorrow, Saiyan."

"Well then, Lunarian," Nappa sneered back at the man, "I will hand them over for her Majesty to read over when she wakes for supper. She is not to be disturbed." He turned to walk back to the door. "Be sure to pass that message along. Otherwise, it won't be the floor the br'at," he jerked his head in the direction of Turles, "hurtles a ki blast at. Got it?" He growled for added effect watching the men scamper off.

The General and the young warrior stood in the hall guarding the door while Bardock had taken up his position on the balcony to guard the Queen whilst she slept. Two hours passed quickly and soon the kitchen staff arrived with carts full of food. Nappa held up his hand signaling for them to stop. He and Turles removed the lids and inspected the food before tasting it to ensure it wasn't poisoned. The older Saiyan opened the door to the sitting room and allowed the staff to begin setting up the meal. He opened the balcony window allowing Bardock to come into the room to watch over the servants as he went to rouse the sleeping royal. He knocked lightly on the door and when he received no response he cracked open the door to find the bed empty and no sign of the sleeping woman. He threw open the door and searched for her ki before calling out to her. The sound of the toilet flushing signaled him to her location. She walked out of the bathroom wiping her mouth with a towel while her right hand rested on her stomach.

"Sorry, Nappa. I woke a few moments ago feeling sick." She tossed the towel into her hamper and crossed over to him. "My stomach still feels queasy and I don't think I can eat anything."

"Have you eaten today Your Majesty?" Nappa bent down inspecting the queen and trying to read the energy level of the br'at.

"No, I have not." She sighed as she held her mouth to her hand as she once again felt a wave of nausea wash over her.

"That's why you feel this way. Saiyan br'ats are very much like the full grown ones. It," he pointed to her stomach, "needs food to keep you from feeling sick. You'll need to eat throughout the day to prevent you from feeling this way." He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her into the sitting area.

"I can't take breaks during court just to eat a snack." She nodded to Bardock and Turles as they stood when she entered the room.

"Tch, you are the Ve'sh, you can do what you want. Especially now that you have that br'at in your belly." Bardock snorted.

She shook her head no softly. "That would not make me a benevolent and fair ruler, Bardock."

"If it is for the br'at you are currently growing inside of you then you can. Sit and eat." Bardock stretched out his hand out towards the food laid out before them.

She sat down with her plate in her lap and pulled a few vegetables, cheese cubes, some fruit and crackers onto her plate and slowly nibbled. The three Saiyan men loaded their plates with meat and sat down and began to eat. Nappa looked over at the queen's plate and began laughing at the contents.

"That's why you are sick, Ve'sh. Saiyan br'ats need meat, preferably red meat. Here," The bald general took her plate from her and handed her a new plate loaded down with meat and bread.

"But I do not really care for meat, Nappa." She looked at the ribs on the plate hesitantly, she felt her mouth water the longer she looked at it.

"It's good for the br'at." Bardock mumbled with a mouth full of food. He swallowed his food quickly. "Just try it your majesty."

Selenity picked up the meat and took a small tentative bite. A small moan escaped her throat as she chewed the tender juicy meat. The two older men let out a chuckle as the queen unceremoniously began to devour the food in front of her as if she hadn't eaten in days. When she was finished eating her fill, Selenity leaned back against the couch and patted her slightly distended belly.

"That was delicious! Tell me about, what was the word King Vegeta used, nuh till eh?" She glanced over to Turles. "It means night guard, right? What does that in tale?"

"N'tile." Bardock corrected her. "Basically it means he," jerking a thumb towards Turles, "will stay with br'at if it is sh. N'tile is only for females; it ensures no one takes them before they are of age."

"Turles will be n'tir the br'at either way." Nappa stood to refill his plate.

"And how is it ensured that a n'tile would not take the charge against their will?" Selenity leaned forward and took grabbed a glass of water taking a sip.

"If n'tile were to try anything it would be dishonorable." Turles spoke up. "N'tile is a very high honor for a Saiyan. The only way that would happen is hi'sha; which is rare and almost never happens." Turles shrugged his shoulders and loaded down his plate again.

"Hi'sha? That basically means soul mates, right? That you feel this inevitable force pulling you together and nothing can stop it?" The queen questioned the men around her.

"That is correct Ve'sh. We Saiyans may seem harsh and barbaric to you and your people but we would never harm a sh. They are too precious and few amongst our people." Bardock nodded his head as he spoke frankly to the lavender haired woman.

"And anyone that harms one is taken care of properly."

"When you say properly, Nappa, what do. . .?" She trailed off afraid of the answer she would receive but knew she needed to know.

"Ch'ete." Turles spoke quickly his eyes downcast. He knew he would need to do his best in order to protect the future royal of the two kingdoms and not to bring shame upon his Ja'ta and their house.

"And that means?" Selenity asked the young man.

"It means that if the boy screws up he will be literally ripped apart and handed to me. He would bring shame and dishonor to our family, we would never be trusted again, and our position ripped from our house. So he knows he had better not screw this up." Bardock glared at his eldest ho'ta.

"That seems rather harsh." She dropped her hand to her stomach. "I understand those are your ways but it still seems harsh. What else should I know so I can help my child?" Selenity steeled her nerves as she prepared to learn more about the history of the Saiyans and their culture.

Queen Selenity began implementing new ideas as far as her court was concerned. Sitting still all day had begun to be uncomfortable for her. Despite her senshi and the Saiyan's better judgments she had decided to hold a walking court. She would walk amongst her people and talk to them as they went about their days. The queen had found it easier and less tiring to be moving throughout the day. Bardock had explained that that was due to the Saiyan blood that flowed through her child. The months had ticked by for her rather quickly and she was due to give birth in roughly 5 weeks. King Vegeta was expected to arrive within the next two weeks.

As she made her way down the hall way towards the doors that led out of the palace she spotted Turles and Nappa standing at the doorway. She smiled at the two familiar faces she had become very accustomed to seeing. The two Saiyans met her half way and stopped her from moving towards the door.

"Ve'sh Selenity." Nappa spoke seriously. "Ve'ta Vegeta has decided to arrive earlier than planned and should be here momentarily. Shall we meet him at the portal?"

"Yes Nappa, let us make our way to greet your King and then we shall begin court." Her hands rested on her large belly as she turned and moved to make their way towards the portal landing. "Is there any reason he has decided to come sooner than discussed?"

"Ve'ta Vegeta seems to think you might not make it another five full weeks and wants to be present for ji'shu as agreed upon." Nappa spoke softly as her senshi and advisors flanked them and began to fill the room.

"Why does he think that?" She whispered back quietly.

"Due to your activity level and the br'at's size he feels as though it will come sooner rather than later." The tall General leaned closer to her ear. "He is also bringing more Saiyans with him. He was not pleased to hear you are still walking amongst your people so close to time for you have the br'at." He paused as she sharply cut her eyes at him. "He is not worried about your safety amongst your people but that should you go into go into labor," he paused waiting for her to confirm he had used the correct word, "without him nearby that he might miss the birth. He is very adamant on being present for this moment."

The portal lit up brightly signaling the incoming Saiyans. When the light died down King Vegeta, Bardock, three new Saiyan men and one woman stood on the platform. Queen Selenity held her hand up signaling for her people to stand down. She watched as Bardock spoke quickly to the newcomers and pointed around the room. The followed their King off of the platform and stopped before the Queen of the Moon bowing respectfully. Nappa and Turles bowed to their King. He crossed over to Selenity and gingerly touched her distended stomach and chuckled as his scouter indicated the strength of their child.

"The br'at is definitely going to be strong." He turned to Bardock and the new Saiyans behind him. "You know Bardock. These are his men; Toma Shugesh, Borgos, and Fasha. They will be added to your n'ti." He hooked her right arm through his left and led her out of the room. "Aren't you late for your unconventional form of court?"

Selenity's cheek flushed as he called her out. "Well, yes I am." She looked up to him through her bangs. "Would you and your men care to join me as conduct court?"

"Of course we will. I assume your senshi will be following you as well even though you are well guarded?" He glanced over his shoulder to see the young women following behind the Saiyans.

"They are stubborn; not as stubborn as you Saiyans, but still stubborn." She raised her left hand to her lips as she let out a soft laugh.

King Vegeta looked on in amazement as the Moon Queen continued walking through the common areas of her Kingdom stopping and talking to the commoners and merchants as they made their way through. Many of the Lunarian people offered food and beverages to the queen and her entourage as she made her through the market place and into the housing area. The people showed respect and love for their Queen and kindness to the people who were following her. As they made their way back to the castle Selenity sent one of the servants ahead of them to warn the kitchen staff about to drastically increase the amount of food for dinner and set up the formal dining hall. King Vegeta nodded towards Fasha to follow the servant and oversee the food preparations. Once they had arrived back at the palace Queen Selenity showed each of the warriors their rooms which were centralized around her room. King Vegeta was shown a room just across the hall from her own. He nodded in appreciation and insisted on sitting with her till it was time to dine.

"Selenity," he started once the door to her sitting area was closed behind him, "while I accept the offer to have my own room I will have to graciously deny. I prefer to stay with you in your bed to offer any added protection for you and the br'at."

Her cheeks flushed at the thought of sharing her bed with him again. "That is highly inappropriate, King Vegeta." She twisted her fingers in her hands.

"Tell me," he crossed over to her trapping her against the door with his body, "why is it so inappropriate for me to be in your bed? I've already put a br'at in you and touched you in ways no one else ever has." He whispered hotly into her ear as he ghosted kisses down her neck to her collar bone. Her arousal perfumed the air heavily as he placed his hands on her hips and snaked his tail under her skirts to stroke her.

All rebuttals, reasons, and words forgotten as the King of the Saiyans, the Father of her child, ignited a fire and need within her. She allowed him to scoop her into his arms and carry her to her bed where he worshipped her body giving her the release and relaxation she not only need and deserved but desired without her even knowing.

Two weeks later the royal couple lay together in bed as the sun rose over the Moon Kingdom. The dark haired King lay with his front pressed against the lavender haired Queen back. His fingers softly caressing her stomach as he felt their child move within her as she slept. He flattened his hand against her stomach as he felt it tighten and release every few minutes. He sniffed her pulse point and frowned. He pulled away from her and slipped out of the bed dressing in a pair shorts quickly. He exited her bed chambers and made his way towards the entry way of her sitting room where Shugesh and Fasha stood. He threw open the doors causing the two Saiyan guards to turn slightly towards him.

"Shugesh, go get everyone and send for Ve'sh senshi. Fasha," he turned to her as Shugesh rushed off without question, "I am going to need you in the room." He walked into the sitting room; Fasha followed him and quickly shut the door.

"Ve'ta? Is something wrong with Ve'sh Selenity?" Fasha stood on guard, ready to do as her King instructed.

He raked his hands through his hair as he exhaled heavily. "I believe that she is going to have the brat today. She is still sleeping at the moment."

"This is an exciting day. What can I do for you?" Fasha smiled at her King.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps order food and beverages for all of us as we wait? The tablet to order from is on the table." Vegeta sank into one of the couches and covered his eyes with his arm. "Selenity explained to me that this process may be very long."

Fasha looked up from scrolling through the food choices and glanced at Vegeta. "Ve'ta m'yo," she spoke softly. "Might I suggest getting dressed?" She turned her back to him as she chuckled and continued to scroll through the food options.

Hours later everyone was gathered in the Queen's sitting chambers. A woman with dark green almost black hair walked out of the bed room and sighed. King Vegeta stepped up to the senshi in the short skirt.

"Well?" Vegeta towered over the woman.

"Queen Selenity is progressing quickly but she is tiring easily. Is there anything your people might suggest to help with that?" She crossed her arms under her chest as she exhaled.

"We use birthing pods, which you don't have any of. Move aside so I may see her and I will formulate a plan." Vegeta moved past the time senshi and into the room. He paused in the door way upon seeing the queen leaning against the bed with her forearms. Haruka and Michuru stood by her side rubbing soothing circles into her lower back and spoke encouraging words to her. He quickly shut the door and grabbed her hand across the bed causing her eyes to snap up to his.

"Vegeta." Her voice was weak and strained a contraction racked through her.

"Selenity, how can I help?" He stroked his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Walking," her voice strained, "walking helps but they," she arched her back and took a sharp breath, "won't let me."

"It would be best for you to labor in bed, Majesty." Haruka glared at the Saiyan King.

Selenity stood and turned to glare daggers at the sandy blonde haired woman. "Have you given birth before? Then don't tell me what's best. Ahhhhh!" She grabbed the bed post with her left hand while her right hand cradled the bottom of her gravid stomach. Vegeta rushed to her side wrapping his left arm around back and grabbed her right elbow with his right hand. She leaned into him heavily and grabbed his left wrist with her hand.

"Her water hasn't broken yet, King Vegeta." The aqua haired senshi spoke softly. "Once her water breaks her labor should progress quickly and I will escort you from the room so that we may proceed."

"NO!" Selenity yelled as she stopped walking and tried to keep from squatting. "He stays Michuru. Already talked about this." She gripped his arm tightly as another painful contraction. "He stays."

"Perhaps you should rest momentarily. From what I understand the real battle comes when you are actually pushing the br'at out." She shook her head no at his words. "At least stop and let your senshi check on you."

She sighed and shook her head in agreement. He scooped her up into his arms and gently laid her on the bed and sat next to her slowly feeding her his ki. A blue haired woman walked in and lifted the queen's legs into a bent position and gasped and rushed to the door. Vegeta sat up, alarmed at how quickly the woman had run to the door and pulled other women and equipment into the room.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He leaned forward.

A gently hand on his shoulder stopped him from leaving Selenity's side. "Her water just broke and she is ready to start pushing and it doesn't seem like it is going to take a long time after all."

After an hour the Queen of the White Moon sat propped up on pillows, hair matted to her face from sweat but a happy and peaceful expression upon her face as she looked down at the small bundle in her arms as she leaned into Vegeta's chest. His chin rested on the top of her head as he looked down at their child who was currently nursing from Selenity's breast.

"I told you Lunarians had girls first." She sighed contentedly resting her eyes. "What shall we name her? We need a name to introduce her to my people and to yours."

"Hmmm. Had she been a boy I would say Vegeta but seeing as I have a ho'sh I did not have name prepared. What are you thinking?" Vegeta spoke softly seeing his daughter unlatch from her mother's breast and fall asleep. Blonde hair covered her head and he had seen the vibrant blue eyes that mirrored her mother's. The only evidence that proved she was his child was the tail; brown with silver streaks.

"Serenity," she dropped a kiss to her daughter's forehead, "my sweet daughter."

"Usagi as a middle name," the King spoke up. "Your hair reminds me of dumplings and I assume you shall fashion the child's hair the same as yours when it is long enough."

"A fitting name; Serenity Usagi, the Princess of the Lunarians and the Saiyans."

**END CHAPTER 2! Usagi is born. There will be a time jump in the next chapter. As always; I don't own anything and they Saiyan Language belongs to the beautiful and smart MegaKat! Go and read her stories. SHE IS AMAZING! If you don't know the Saiyan Language, be sure to read or have the dictionary pulled up. Here is a link to where it can be found. s/9338368/1/Saiyan-Language-Dictionary-Glossary**


	3. P'ue M'yo

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use!**

**Chapter 3: **

She stood at the portal bouncing from foot to foot, her blonde hair braided down her back, her blue eyes anxiously watching and waiting. Her mother stood to her left looking at her daughter in the Saiyan armor. The dark haired Saiyan stood calmly next to her with his arms folded over his chest. He reached out to the Princess, eyes still closed as his hand stilled her motions.

"Hi'nah, Ve'ho." Turles spoke softly.

"Mah'ni, Turles. I'm just so excited! No offense Mother but the prospect of more warriors that I can spar with that I won't have to hold back against!" The princess squealed loudly.

"My daughter," Selenity touched the side of her daughter's face, "do not lose who you are while you are there."

At only ten years old Serenity had reached the same height as her mother. She stood beside Turles, her n'tile, waiting for Bardock and Nappa to arrive and escort to Vegetasai for training on her Father's planet. The light flashed blinding the occupants in the room. The young girl flung her arms around Bardock's neck first and then around Nappa's and quickly pulled away from them as the light died down and stood next to them on the platform.

"I'm ready! Can we go now? I'm so ready to begin some real training." She quickly turned to her mother. "Again Mother, no offense."

"I understand my child and yes, I can send you back to Vegetasai immediately as long as you promise contact me once a week." She eyed her daughter as Turles made his way onto the platform to stand next to the blonde princess.

"Of course, Mother, as long as I am within range and not on an off world mission!" Serenity smiled at her mother.

"That probably won't happen for at least two years, sh." Nappa smirked at the young girl before him.

"I would say at least one year, Nappa." Bardock chuckled lightly trying to get a rise out of the girl.

"No more than six months." Turles spoke dryly causing the older Saiyans to look at him with amused expressions on their faces. "You haven't been training with her daily for the last 8 years, I have. I say six months so that she can learn all the technology before she is ready to go off world."

Serenity crossed her arms over her chest in a smug manner as she stuck her nose up in the air. The air around them began to blow gently and the light brightened quickly as they were sent through space protected by the Queen's moon light. They touched down just between two stone buildings with stained glass windows; the smaller building had ornate windows, detailed carvings, and sculptures etched onto its sides.

"Dra and Cha." The little blonde moved towards the building as her finger barely brushed against the stone.

"Not so fast Usa," Turles halted her movements by grabbing her arm. "I'll bring you back here once we see your Ve'ta Ja'ta. I'll even tell you all the ihu'tre you want to know about." He knelt down eye level to her.

"J'ha?" Her eyes lit up as she spun to face the Saiyan she considered to be her ta'fr even though he was only her n'ti.

"J'ha. Esi." He pointed for her stand behind Bardock and Nappa as they stood in front of her waiting to escort her to King Vegeta. Turles fell in line behind her as they made their way into the palace and towards the throne room. The young princess looked around as they passed the different tapestries and paintings that hung on the walls and statues that lined the hall. Her eyes large and her pace slowed as she starred up at one painting in particular.

"Cha'kio." Her voice softly called out as she looked upon the picture of the ape form roaring at the blood red moon.

"Ch cha, a rare occurrence. You remember me telling you about that?" Turles leaned down to her ear and whispered quietly.

"It's more na'uch than I imagined." She said breathlessly as she continued to stare up at the picture.

Turles shook his head and looked up to see Bardock and Nappa looking at them over their shoulders. He chuckled at her before nudging her in the ribs. "F'ril au."

"Ve'ho," Bardock called to her, "let's not keep Ve'ta Ja'ta waiting any longer."

She rushed to catch up to them and gave a slight bow. "Mah'ni Bardock, Nappa."

"Don't bow to us Ve'ho." Nappa spoke quietly as he looked around to see if anyone had noticed her unknowing action of submission. "You will wear ve'osa one day. We bow to you; not the other way."

"Mah'. . ." Turles' hand quickly covered her mouth.

"And stop apologizing to us. You are Saiyan Ve, we are not." Bardock turned back around and began to walk towards the throne room doors.

"I told you that would get you in trouble here." Turles whispered hotly into her ear. "Let's go." He placed his hand on the small of her back guiding her to catch up to the older Saiyans.

Two tall heavy doors opened to reveal men standing in a straight line on either side of the walk way. They stood at attention saluting as the ten year old girl crossed in front of them. Bardock and Nappa stopped and stepped away creating an opening for young princess. They dropped to a bow before her and she looked over her shoulder to see Turles also dropped to a low Saiyan bow before the King. He stood from the throne and threw his arms out towards her.

"Ho'sh m'yo! Rada esi! Let me have a closer look at you br'at!" He motioned for her to walk up to him.

She looked at Turles who motioned for her to go to her Father. She slowly ascended the stairs as she felt all the eyes burning holes into her back. As she reached the top step she stood before her Father and began to bow before him.

"Eh Ve'ta Ja'ta." She bowed slightly to the King as he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her body up to his.

"Tell me," he sat the young princess back onto her feet, "What would you like to do first? Turles tells me you are very adventurous."

"I would like to spar, Ja'ta. Turles was the only true sparring partner I had while on Ch and we had to keep our powers in check." Usagi sighed.

"That can be arranged. Is there anything else? Make a list and Turles will accompany you as you acclimate yourself over the next week. Once you are settled we shall begin your training. Radditz," Vegeta called a young man over to him who quickly dropped into a bow before the royals. "This is Turles younger ta'fr and Bardock's ho'ta; he will be added to your n'ti. He is only a year older than you but well suited for your protection. Tell me, ho'sh, are you hungry? Surely the Lunarian kingdom had a difficult time keeping you and Turles fed." He turned to leave the throne room Radditz, Bardock, Nappa, and Turles stood quickly following after them.

"Actually, Ja'ta," she paused worried about the answer she might receive, "I was wondering if we could walk through the market area?"

King Vegeta laughed loudly. "I see you take after your Ma's interesting in getting to know the people on a personal level?"

"In a way Ja'ta but I have only been to Vegetasai a few times before and I was never allowed to leave the palace or see anything of the planet with the exception of what I could see from a window. This is p'ue m'yo for now and I want to know all that I can about it." The blonde princess spoke firmly.

"Very well, let us go visit."

They walked through the market place tasting food and drink offered to them. Usagi asked questions about items as they walked along occasionally stopping to enjoy different things surrounding them. The King stopped at a few shops and order things to be made for Usagi and sent to her room in the palace; dresses and jewelry for formal events, night wear, training armor, uniforms and female products for her cha'gar. As the group made their way back to the palace Usagi's eyes lingered on the House of Cha and Dra. Turles took note of how her eyes lingered on the building, studying the edifice of it.

"Ve'ta Vegeta," he spoke causing the King to turn towards him. "Ve'ho Serenity expressed interest in visiting there and learning the ihu'tre." He nodded his head towards the building.

"Usagi, ho'sh m'yo," he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she turned to face him. "Do you want to learn about Cha and Dra?"

Her eyes lit up as she shook her head excitedly causing the Saiyans to chuckle at her excitement. King Vegeta extended his hand towards the building and watched as his daughter darted off towards the building.

"Eh! Usagi!" Turles rushed after her quickly and Radditz chased after her as well.

"He calls her by her first name." King Vegeta looked at Bardock and Nappa as they slowly crossed over to the building. "Do I need to remove him from being her n'tile?"

"I would not believe that necessary, Ve'ta." Nappa answered quickly. "They call one another ta'fr and sh'fr, sire."

"I like him for her n'tile and would hate to remove him." King Vegeta opened the doors and looked up as they entered taking in the ornate designs of the interior. He looked over to see his daughter listening intently to the tales Bardock's eldest br'at relayed to her.

After an hour of being in the temple the group made their way back to the palace and towards the training area. Usagi squealed as she looked over the dirt that lay inside a large stone square. There were several smaller squares littered around the training grounds. The blonde inspected the area as best as she could while looking between, around, and under the three much taller Saiyans that stood before her.

"You'll see soon enough. Pomp and circumstance, Ve'ta Vegeta wants to show you off." Turles nudged her with his elbow.

"So you and I will get spar?" Usagi looked up at the older Saiyan.

"G'in." Turles nodded his head as he glared at the Saiyan men trying to look at the young princess and attempting to judge her worth.

"No holding back? A true match? Ji'nava?" Her eyes lit up as she was almost bouncing next to him.

"G'in. Now stop bouncing and wait till Ve'ta Vegeta introduces you. These are elite ge and they will judge you harshly. Ta'h m'eh." He placed his head on the top of her head causing her to still her movement.

"Ta'pa g'in!" Usagi punched her right hand into her left palm.

Bardock looked over his shoulder at the young princess and smirked. They had stopped walking now and Vegeta had all eyes on him. He called Usagi to stand next to him as he spoke.

"You are all aware that this is my ho'sh. She has come here to begin her training as a Saiyan gen. Turles is her lead n'ti and n'tile and Radditz her second." He dropped his large hand on the top of her head. "Know this, if anyone of you so much as even thinks of ho'sh m'yo in the wrong way or a thought of causing her pain enters your brain I will end you. Are we clear?"

"G'in, Ve'ta Vegeta!" The soldiers cried out as the bowed to their King. "Ve'ho Serenity!"

"Ja'ta," Usagi spoke quietly as the men before them cheered for the royalty. "Can they call me Usagi; I would prefer to use my Saiyan name. Serenity is just too. . . . ", she struggled to find the right Saiyan word to describe how she felt about her Lunarian name.

"Na'ho?" Radditz supplied from behind the princess.

"G'in!" She spun around and pointed to him. "And soft." She looked up to her Father. "Buh'tir buh'mor, Ja'ta?"

King Vegeta laughed heartily. "Of course, ho'sh! Princess Usagi!" The King cheered as he raised his daughter's arm in the air causing the throng of Saiyans to roar loudly. He nodded his head in approval at his daughter impatience to get to the ring and fight.

Usagi and Turles made their way to the large ring, faced one another and dropped into a defensive stance. The Saiyans gathered around waiting and watching. Usagi's tail released from her waist and waved lazily in the air behind her as she grew excited waiting for Turles to attack. The black haired warrior was growing impatient but refused to be the one to strike first.

"One of you attack or I'm attacking you both!" Nappa barked out loudly causing them both to flinch and simultaneously fly at one another.

Vegeta watched on with pride as his daughter took on the older Saiyan. Usagi dodged a round house punch that he threw at her. She swept his legs out from under him with a quick swiping of her leg. Turles quickly jumped up as she raised her leg to kick him. He caught her in the ribs with a right upper cut causing her to slide back a few feet. Vegeta watched as she grimaced at the pain but didn't falter. The blonde hair child charged at the man that had been training her since she was old enough to walk. Turles swiped at her causing her to flip backwards out of the way. He quickly took advantage of the situation and grabbed her by the ankle slamming her into the hard ground of the ring. Usagi gasped deeply trying to force air back into her lungs as Turles wrapped his legs around her right arm effectively pinning her body to the ground. She struggled fruitlessly as he tightened his hold on her arm as he pulled tighter.

"Va'hir d'ha, Usagi." Turles growled as she struggled against him.

"F'ri!" She yelled. "M'eh f'ri va'hir!" She reared her leg back quickly kicking him in the side of the head and launched a small ki blast at the older Saiyan.

He released his hold on her arm with one hand in order to fling the blast away from him causing Usagi to smirk. Using the distraction of the small blast she quickly used her body weight to break free from his grip and flip their positions. She was now straddling his waist, one hand on griping his tail, and her fist poised to strike him. Turles grabbed her waist trying to pull her off of him. She only pressed down harder, pinning him to the spot beneath her.

"Va'hir, Turley?" She asked in mockingly sweet tone as she looked down at him.

"Usagi!" Bardock yelled from the side lines as he saw his son trying to remove the young princess from the compromising position above him.

"R'en?" She growled, not breaking her eyes from Turles waiting for a sign that he would concede the fight to her.

"Sh," Bardock knelt beside her and grabbed her arm, "you are still young and don't fully understand the implications of being on top of a ge like this especially while you have a hold of his tail." He took in the look on his son's face, a cross between pain and pleasure. Usagi had a tight hold on his tail; it was tight enough to weaken him leaving him at her mercy yet just a touch of gentleness causing pleasure to mix with the pain. Usagi looked up to Bardock's face in confusion. He leaned close to the young girl's ear and whispered quietly, "Did Turles explain tail play to you?"

Her confusion still painted on her face as she shook her head no. Bardock let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, you bested him in combat which makes you even more attractive as mate to any male but you sitting on top of him and holding his tail like this is a sexual advance. It usually ends up with a certain mark being placed right here." He touched the soft spot between her shoulder and neck. The young Princess's eye grew wide as she released his tail and stood up scrambling to get away from him quickly.

"Mah'ni, Turley. I didn't realize." Her cheeks stained red and her head hung downward not wanting to look at anyone.

"Usa," Turles stood and crossed over to her, "you should never apologize especially when you just won a battle." He placed two fingers under her chin lifting her eyes to his. "I'm proud of you, sh'fr ve'ho."

"You did very well, ho'sh m'yo." King Vegeta dropped his hand to the top of her head. "Let us go. I'll show you to your rooms and allow you to settle in and then we will dine in the main hall. Your birthday celebration will be held tomorrow."


	4. Coming of Age

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing! I own neither Sailor Moon nor Dragon Ball Z nor the Saiyan Language. The Saiyan Language belongs to MegaKat. You should go find the dictionary language she has on her page and be sure to pay her homage that she deserves.**

**Chapter 4: Coming of Age**

The blonde haired Saiyan Princess stood in front of her mirror inspecting her blue Saiyan armor. The red cloak attached to each shoulder strap almost touched the floor. Her long hair was pulled into a long single braid that stopped just below her butt. She had just returned from a survival mission with Radditz. He had turned 16 ten months ago and today she turned 16 as well. While he had gone through the burning he was relieved of duties and was holed up in the whore house for almost two weeks. All of the royal obligations and duty would take precedence now; coupled with the feeling that something ominous was about to happen. Her fingers brushed over the spot over her him that marked her as the daughter of the king and the mark on her shoulder that marked her warrior of the Saiyan Armada. A knock on her door brought her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Turles poke his head in the door. As he walked in dressed in his formal armor, ready to escort her to the throne room where she would be acknowledged and announced formally before all Saiyans since turning 16.

"Au ih os'ka o'kin ih ge ve'ho. One might even dare say you are the ki'po." Turles crossed over to her and bowed slightly to her.

"Turles, those are ihu'tre and blasphemy if anyone else heard you say such things." She sighed as she turned back to the mirror; the gravity of all that was about to happen weighing down on her.

"Buh'mor?" He pointed to her royal cloak attached to her back.

She nodded her head yes and he unhooked one side removing the twist in the material and slid the hook further up to rest against her collar bone and moved the other side further up. "There, now you are ready. Shall we go meet your Ja'ta?" He extended his arm to her.

"G'in." Usagi linked her arm through his and moved towards the door.

Bardock and Radditz stood in the hall waiting for them. The two men bowed formally to their princess. She sighed heavily again as she nodded towards the father and son asking them to stand. Bardock moved to take the lead before them, Turles on her right released her arm, and Radditz on her left. The quartet made their way to the back entrance of the grand meeting hall. They were greeted by Nappa and King Vegeta at the back door along with the King's countless advisors. He nodded to the men to go in first and crossed over to his daughter pulling her into his arms quickly dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

"Happy Birthday, ho'sh m'yo, you make me so proud. You will only bring glory and honor to the Saiyan race." He pulled back. "I will see you in there. Follow Bardock's lead." He turned from her and walked through the door with Nappa on his back. 

The Saiyan people roared at the sight of their King. They praised his name and homage as they cheered for him. Usagi stood back wringing her hands against one another as she listened to the large crowd. Radditz dropped his hand on her left shoulder causing her to look up at him.

"Happy Birthday Usa." He smiled down at her, a smile meant for only the four Saiyans present to see.

"Happy Birthday, Ve'ho." Bardock nodded to the young princess that he had come to care for as if she was his own daughter.

"Happy Birthday, Usagi sh'fr." Turles gave her a quick sideways hug trying to quickly steel her nerves.

King Vegeta hushed the crowd and began speaking. "Today is a special day, today is the day we acknowledge that our Ve'ho Serenity Usagi is of age!" The throng of Saiyans erupted in a loud roar. Bardock nodded to them and opened the door and walked forward with Usagi behind him and the brothers behind her. She walked up to stand off to the left behind her Father. "Not only has she proved herself in the ring and matches but also off world. She has conquered several worlds in the name of the Saiyan people and for our planet." He turned to his daughter and held out his hand for her to step forward next to him. "All hail Ve'ho Serenity Usagi of Vegeta-sai!" The crowd roared loudly with approval. A sinister laugh accompanied with a slow sarcastic clapping. All eyes turned to the back of the hall to see a white and purple alien in a hover chair making his way down the hall. He was flanked by several of his own men; all of different races and colors. He made his way up to the platform and stopped just before the princess causing her Saiyan guard to bristle at his closeness to her.

"My, my, my, how you have grown young Princess. Happy Birthday indeed." He fingered a loose strand of hair that hung off side of her face. "You are very beautiful indeed. I wonder how many men you will have fight off." He looked over her shoulder to see the house of Bardock on edge. "Or perhaps your little guards will fend them off for you. Hmmm." He turned his attention to the king. "I'm surprised you did not wait for my arrival before beginning the festivities, King Vegeta." The tyrant sneered the title to the taller man.

"Apologies, Lord Frieza." The young blonde haired princess bowed to the Arcosian leader. "We had received word from one of your men that you would be unavailable to attend because of more pressing matters. We received the same message from Lord Cooler and King Cold. My humble apologies, sire, if we had known that you were coming we certainly would have waited and had a place set aside for you to stand with us."

"Hahahahahaha! Quite the little diplomat, aren't you? Now that you mention it, there was a matter I had to handle but it has since been handled. Perhaps I should have sent word." He moved to the left side of the Princess, his men filled in behind him and on the stairs. "Please continue, King Vegeta."

The King nodded and turned back to his people. "Ve'ho Serenity Usagi!" He cheered again causing the Saiyan throng to roar loudly.

Usagi raised her left hand, "Lord Frieza!" she shouted out urging the Saiyans to praise the tyrant that they all worked for. The crowd echoed her cheer as she turned and nodded towards the alien ruler. He nodded his approval of her.

"Zarbon," he whispered quietly beckoning his trusted general to his ear, "I want her in our service sooner rather than later. She will be quite useful."

Due to her Saiyan hearing Usagi heard his words causing a chill to run through her body as she tensed. _'This must be what I felt earlier, the bad feeling. I will find a way to free us from his bondage.' _

"Lord Frieza," King Vegeta turned to the being they were in servitude to, "from here we move to an exhibition match where ho'sh m'yo allows challengers to fight her in the ring. Normally my advisors and commanders of the armies would judge the matches but seeing as you and your men are here would you do us the honor of presiding over the matches?"

"Oh my! Such an honor! Of course we would be honored; as long as some of my men would be allowed to participate in some of the sparring. Is that acceptable with you, my young Princess?" His eyes lingered on her body, trying to calculate and judge her ability.

"If it pleases you, My Lord, I will fight whoever you set before me." She half bowed to the tyrant.

He let out a pleased laugh. "Oh! She is truly perfect! It must be that Lunarian blood that gives her the head for hosting foreign dignitaries. Shall we move to the ring?" Frieza held out his hand motioning for the Saiyans to lead the way.

Turles and Radditz flanked her immediately keeping her close and talked with her reminding her of strategy and what to do should someone try to gain the upper hand. She pulled the gloves from her hands as they entered the training grounds and handed them to Radditz as Turles removed her cloak from her shoulders. She turned towards her Father and Frieza, waiting their approval. The two men nodded at her to take her place in the ring waiting for her first challenger. She stood waiting for the first challenger to enter the ring. A young third class warrior that went by the name of Meelof approached her first, his dark brown hair spiked up and mostly to the side. He knelt before the princess and spoke softly.

"Ve'ho, I wish to serve as your first challenger and a warm up for your other challengers." He kept his head bowed as he spoke to her.

"G'in, stand up then." She dropped into a fighting stance waiting for him to be ready.

When he stood dropping into a fighting stance prepared to take a hit head on. Usagi sighed and charged at him, taking it easy on the young warrior. She threw punches and kicks at the boy immediately putting him on the defense. She hit him with an upper cut to his stomach knocking the wind out of his lungs and kicked him out of the ring. Mang, an older second class warrior with short black hair, entered the ring and bowed before Usagi before both of the dropped into a fighting stance.

"King Vegeta," Frieza spoke sinisterly, "instead of with each challenger entering the ring and doing this little song and dance what if they just jump directly into a fight after the opponent is knocked out of the ring?"

"That is not how this tradition is orchestrated, Lord Frieza." King Vegeta spoke nervously.

"Too bad, I would much rather enjoy that. It would also show her strength and worth more readily, would it not?" Frieza let out a fake yawn of boredom.

Usagi easily knocked the Saiyan out of the ring and turned towards her Father and Frieza. "Ve'ta Ja'ta, if it would please and entertain Lord Frieza to alter how this is normal done then we should. He is correct in that it would only further prove my strength and ability to lead our people one day." She bowed to the men as she spoke.

"I do like your daughter, Vegeta. Yes, girl, we shall have any and all challengers approach you rapidly. Proceed with the next challenger and don't stop until she beats all of them or she herself is knocked out of the ring. Cheshta, go fight her now."

Frieza sent the orange alien man with brown spots towards the Princess. An evil look washed over his face as he eyed the Saiyan female, his lips curled into a sinister smirk.

"I'm going to enjoy this little girl." He put his hands up and wiggled two fingers at her telling her to come at him. "I'm going to enjoy making those monkeys watch you eat dirt when I beat you into the ground."

Usagi growled and raised her ki. She launched herself at him; punches and kicks flying at the man as he blocked and dodged most of her attack. Occasionally she would land a hit and he vice versa. Turles hands tightened into fists as he watched her being hit in the face causing blood fly from her nose and mouth. She rolled away from Cheshta as he raised his leg above her attempting to drop his leg on her. The blonde rolled up into a crouch at the edge of the ring as the orange alien came chasing after her. He jumped in the air and prepared to attack what looked like an out of breath and tired princess. She looked up at him and smirked; a smirk that was identical to the Saiyan King. She evaded his attack and jumped behind him knocking him out of the ring. Several warriors and roughly four hours later Usagi was beginning to wane and wear down. Her form was not as strong as it usually was her breathing labored, sweat poured down her face, and her braided hair was coming loose from all the fighting. She quickly moved around her challenger wrapping her arms around her neck squeezing tightly. Straba, the first class female warrior of the elite team with dark black hair and eyes had challenged her. The older female's hand weakened its grip on the Princess's arm.

"An honor. . . Ve'ho m'yo. . . . . to lose to you." Straba passed out in the Princess's arms causing them both to fall to the ground.

Usagi rolled off the older Saiyan and flopped onto the ground on her back gasping for air. Her lungs burned as she sucked in air. The sun above her was blocked out by the body of a new challenger flying towards her in the ring. She flipped quickly onto her feet in a defense stance. Bardock landed before her and looked over to the body of the passed out female elite. He hooked his foot under her body and tossed her out of the ring. Turning back to the young blonde female he looked her over. She was drained, tired and needed water.

"Your ja'ta said you could take a five minute break. Lord Frieza wasn't too pleased but agreed to it. Esi." He tossed her a bottle of water which she easily caught and looked at it and dropped to the ground.

"An enemy wouldn't give me a break for water. Let's go." She crouched down low waiting for an attack.

Bardock nodded and moved into his own stance as he analyzed her. She was still breathing heavily and sweating under the setting Saiyan sun. He made his move towards her, the young girl held up both her arms blocking his attack. He punched her ribs feeling them crack under his forceful punch and watched as her face contorted in pain. He could see his oldest son fighting hard to stay back and not come to her aide. She pulled away from him panting and cradling her ribs with her right hand. Bardock knew he had to end this, if he didn't someone else was going to hurt her worse than he had. He had been holding back and knew she had several injuries. He moved behind her quickly and hit her in the back of the head causing her vision to blur. The young princess dropped to the ground on her knees. Bardock hit again, watching as she fell to the ground struggled to rise up with her left arm. Bardock knelt down to her level to check on her. She was fighting to stay conscious and stand.

"Ve'ho," he whispered softly as he brushed blood and sweat matted hair out of her face, "stay down. You have done well. You took on so many ges alone and everyone is impressed. Rest Usagi, you deserve it."

Usagi closed her eyes and her body relaxed as she succumbed to the darkness. Turles and Radditz entered the ring and stopped beside her. Turles looked over and grimaced seeing so many injuries on her. He accessed her injuries quickly trying to find the best way to pick her up and tallied her injuries. Her nose was broken, her right shoulder seemed dislocated, right clavicle was broken and dangerously close to breaking through the skin, her left hip was out of place, judging by the bruise forming on her left leg at least one bone was broken, and several ribs were cracked and broken. He looked up glaring at his father, he knew he had broken some of her ribs and could tell she was injured and finished the match quickly. Turles scooped the comatose princess into his arms and made his way over to the King and Frieza.

"Look at that," Frieza smirked as he leaned over to examine the young woman in the warriors arms. "She certainly does have that Saiyan spunk when it comes to never giving up. King Vegeta," the alien tyrant spoke quickly pulling the King's attention from the blonde Saiyan. "Thank you for allowing us to participate in this event. I do declare her a winner, wouldn't you Zarbon."

"Definitely my Lord, she did not go down easily and bested almost every warrior with ease." The light blue alien with dark green hair spoke.

"Take her to the medical crew and let them determine the course of treatment." King Vegeta looked over his daughter's broken form.

Turles moved through the crowd of Saiyans as they looked on at their princess in their arms. Radditz trailed behind his brother through the crowd. His eyes never left her face as he thought about how he had failed her. Once he was out of the crowd he moved quickly through the palace to the medical wing and laid her down on one of the beds allowing the staff to look at her. They put her shoulder and hip back into place and set the bones they could back into place. They ran a medical scanner over her before determining she needed to be placed in a healing pod. She had several internal injuries and bleeding, some too sever to be left to heal on their own. One of the men began to remove her armor causing Turles and Radditz to both growl.

"We will handle this part!" Turles raised his ki causing the medical staff to back away quickly.

The two brothers removed her tattered armor and uniform. Radditz pulled her boots off and looked at her left ankle which was an ugly dark purple and black color, most likely broken as well. He looked up to see his brother shaking as he tried to free her hair from the loose braid. Turles grabbed one of the damp towels off the cart next to him and wiped the dry caked on blood and dirt from her face. The short haired Saiyan flipped the cart over and yelled loudly in frustration.

"Ta'pa! I should have stepped in long before she got this hurt. What kind of n'ti am I if I can't know when she needs help? Ja'ta had to end it!" Turles roared as he flipped another table and punched the wall.

"You know we couldn't have stepped in. That would have made her look weak and she would have hated you for doing it." Radditz looked from his brother's back to Usagi's peaceful form. They had stripped her down to her bra and panties. "I'll handle this, why don't you go spar with Ja'ta? You know, to blow off some steam."

"F'ri," he turned angrily towards his brother and scooped Usagi into his arms delicately. "Get the pod ready, I'm not leaving until she comes out."

Radditz opened the pod as Turles placed her in it and hooked her up to the machine. They closed the machine and stepped back watching as it started filling with the healing liquid. Radditz looked over to his brother watching as the pod finished filling up and began to calculate healing time for their charge. Turles visibly sagged in relief at seeing that she would be healed and able to leave the tank shortly after sun rise. He plopped down in the chair in front of the pod and closed his eyes. Radditz called down to the kitchen and ordered food be brought up to them. The door opened causing Radditz and Turles to rise quickly in a defensive manor. The door opened fully to reveal King Vegeta, Nappa and Bardock. The brothers exhaled quickly relaxing.

"Frieza has left the planet. How is she?" King Vegeta crossed over to the healing tank placing his hand on the glass and looked over his daughter.

"She will be healed in the morning and out of the pod. Mah'ni, Ve'ta Vegeta. I should have ended that farce Frieza insisted on sooner. If I had, Ve'ho wouldn't be in such a state." Tules's hand clinched tightly into fists as he shook with anger.

"If you had, ho'ta, that would have been unworthy and brought shame and dishonor to not only yourself and our family but also the Princess." Bardock locked eyes with his son. "Would you have wanted that? To bring shame upon us all?!"

Turles turned his head away from his Father. "F'ri, Ja'ta."


	5. Changes

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use!**

**Chapter 5: Changes**

"I really think you sho -" The long haired Saiyan was cut off by a hard punch to the face and landed on his back side from the force.

"I already told you I am fine! I am going to the ring to spar and then to sit in on court with Ja'ta. Are we clear Radditz?" The golden haired Saiyan questioned the man as he lay below her. Her hair was pulled back in a low braid that started at the base of her skull and she wore black training clothes with white boots and no gloves or armor.

"It is my job to keep you safe." He cast his eyes to the ground as she glared at him angrily.

"Uhhh." She extended her hand to him offering to help him up. He took her hand and stood beside her. "I know you are only looking out for me. Between you, Turles, Bardock, and Nappa I am going to go insane with you all questioning me. I'm a Saiyan, the Saiyan Princess, and yes," she turned her back to him and continued her walk to the training grounds, "I know I got my ass kicked on my birthday but that was two days ago. I am fine; in fact, I am stronger now than I was then. So lay off it!"

He grabbed her arm gently stopping her movement. "That isn't what I'm worried about. You haven't spoken much since that evening after you got out of the tank and learned about your Mother and her kingdom." Radditz held his eyes to the back of her form, refusing to look away. He watched as her shoulders slumped slightly.

"There's nothing I can do about it. They are all dead and gone. Perhaps if they hadn't been such pacifists they would not have all died. Drop it, Radditz, it won't change anything." She pulled her arm from his and made her way to the door.

She threw open the doors to the training grounds causing all present to stop and turn towards her. They quickly dropped to their knees acknowledging her presents. She rolled her eyes as she moved forward towards one of the rings and beckoned Radditz to follow her as she stepped over line and into the ring. As Radditz made his way towards the ring a tall muscular Saiyan with shoulder length spiky brown hair knelt before the line of the ring before Princess Usagi.

"Ve'ho Usagi, I would like to challenge you to a spar. I regret not being able to do so on your birthday. It would give me great honor to spar with you. My name is Belpre, I am a first class elite warrior and I serve directly under Nappa. I believe it would be of great use to personally know your fighting style should we ever be paired in battle together. Will accept my challenge?"

"Absolutely not!" Radditz roared, he had a strange feeling about the way this warrior was speaking to the Princess; his charge, his little sister.

"Radditz! We just had this conversation." She glared at the long haired warrior for a moment before turning back to Belpre. "I accept your challenge." She turned her back to him and walked to the center of the ring waiting for him to enter the ring.

He smirked over his shoulder at the young guard of the princess. He rose from his knees and walked into the ring. He bowed to Usagi quickly and dropped into a fighting stance. Radditz did not like the way his eyes were roaming her lithe body. Usagi let out a growl and charged at the older Saiyan aiming to punch him in the face and quickly phased out to sweep his legs out from under him instead. He landed with a loud thump and quickly rolled out of the way as the blonde female moved to strike with a punch. He swiped his leg at hers causing her to flip backwards out of the way. He chased after her quickly striking her in the jaw causing her head to fly to the side. She looked to him slowly as a trail of blood ran out of the left side of her mouth, her tongue dipped out of mouth to wipe the blood away.

"Now the fight really starts." She yelled increasing her ki as Belpre jumped back and increased his as well. The two Saiyans charged at one another blocking, striking and dodging one another easily. Their battle took the air as they continued to fight one another. Radditz looked on and watched as Usagi was caught in the stomach with a kick from Belpre. He quickly grabbed the back of her head and slammed her face into his knee causing her to have a bloody and broken nose. Usagi landed three rapid upper cuts to his ribs causing him to lose his grip on her hair. He charged back at her, a dangerous look in his eyes as he became more intent on defeating the blonde haired Saiyan before him. She held her ground defensively, mostly blocking his attacks as he charged onward mercilessly. Belpre managed to snag the end of her braid, pulled her body flush to his while wrapping her braid around his wrist and his arm around her waist.

He dipped his nose to her neck. "You smell divine, Ve'ho." He flew to the ground rapidly taking advantage of her shock and slammed her into the ground knocking the wind out of her lungs. He splayed his body out flush against hers and once again sniffed at her neck. "Tell me, will you concede to me and be k'sha m'yo?"

Usagi's eyes grew wide. "This was a sparring match; not a spar for you to gain rights to k'sha 'or!" She pulled her elbow back attempting to make contact with his ribs.

He quickly grabbed her left wrist and pinned her arm to the ground. "Oh na'ho, Ve'ho. Any man that can best you has the right to claim you." He forced his legs between hers pressing his hips against her. "I'll be gentle with you the first time."

"F'ri!" She roared as she wrapped her right hand in ki and sliced at her braid cutting it free from his grip. Her body exploded in ki causing him to be thrown backwards. She stood over him, her power rolling off of her in waves as she stalked over to him. Her eyes held a dangerous intent as she pressed her right foot into his chest she took note of how his right hand was bleeding and he cradled it close to his body. "Au ih nava'f'ri, ma'tapa! I will end you now! Ta'ir!" She raised her right hand and powered up a small ki blast and launched it at his head. His scream was abruptly cut off as her blast made contact with him.

Usagi looked up to see Radditz and Bardock crossing over to her in the ring. Her hair now an uneven shaggy, bloody, mess that was shorter in the back than in the front and flowed in an invisible force caused by her own power surrounding her. Turles grabbed her by both her upper arms and looked her over, inspecting her for any sign of damage or injury. She turned to a third class warrior that looked on in shock.

"You, clean up this mess. I'm going to meet with Ja'ta m'yo." She looked back to Turles who still held her arms. "Let go of me, Turles." Her eyes had turned cold as she looked up to the tall long haired warrior.

He released her arms and nodded, satisfied that she was not grievously harmed. "Ve'ho, perhaps you should clean up before you join Ve'ta Vegeta."

"Very well." She moved towards the exit of the training grounds with both brothers trailing behind her. She entered her room leaving the door open allowing both men to follow her inside. She caught sight of her appearance in the mirror; her once long golden hair was now in a short messy bob and blood splatter covered her face, hair and clothes. She smirked at her appearance finding that she looked more Saiyan than ever before. She stripped out of her bloody training clothes leaving her in only her underwear. She stood before her bathroom sink and washed the blood from her face and hair. She turned to leave the bathroom and find a suitable dress to wear.

"Sh'fr," Radditz spoke softly not wanting to anger her, "you still some ch in your hair and on your neck. Buh'mor?"

She nodded her head yes and moved back into the bathroom. Radditz had her sit on the floor of the tub and lean her head back as he washed the remaining blood from her hair and neck. Once he was sure it was all gone her offered her his hand and helped her out of the tub. Turles stood waiting for them with a red dress in his arms. Usagi nodded her approval and he set the bed on the dress. Both men turned around to give her privacy as she pulled her bra from her body in order to dress. The door flung open to reveal a fuming Bardock and Nappa.

"What is the meaning of . . . .?" The question died immediately on Nappa's lips as he saw the half naked princess before him. Her hair was much shorter than it had been yesterday and he saw a mix of healing and fresh bruises covering her ribs. He quickly turned around and shut the bed room door. "Ve'ho, what happened?"

She stepped into the dress and shrugged her shoulders as she tied the dress around her neck. "One of your men challenged me to a spar and then tried to claim me." She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on her boots quickly.

"Wait," Bardock stepped in front of her stopping her movement towards the door. "Are you sure he didn't challenge you in that way?"

"He did not challenge her with the right to k'sha, Ja'ta. I was there; I saw and heard the entire exchange." Radditz spoke up quickly, defending the blonde haired Saiyan Princess.

"And then she killed him for being dishonorable." Turles smirked as he looked over to her.

"I saw your hair on the ring. Did he do this to you?" Bardock questioned her as his fingers reached out to touch her much shorter hair.

"F'ri, I cut it myself to free myself from him." Usagi shook her head no as she ran her hand through her now much shorter hair.

"He was trying to force her right there in the ring. Something just snapped with her." Radditz spoke to his Father.

"While I'm not happy to have lost a soldier and I pleased you were not harmed, Ve'ho." Nappa crossed over to her and dropped his hand to the top of her head. "Rada, Ja'ta au is waiting for you."

As they entered the throne room King Vegeta stood and took note of his daughter's short hair. Once she was seated on his left side he leaned over to her ear.

"What happened to your hair?" His fingers brushed over the downward angle of her hair that stopped just below her jaw line.

"Ge attacked, I defended, I was pinned and I had to cut my hair to get free." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Is that why I saw your power level spike so greatly?" He turned her face to his with his fingers.

"Yes, Ja'ta." She answered quietly as he bore into her eyes.

"You smell like another ge. Did someone try to claim you?" The king's voice held a tinge of anger to it.

"Ve'ta," Turles stepped forward kneeling beside the royals on Usagi's left. "The man had no honor. He said he wanted to spar with Ve'ho and then tried to claim her."

"You were there to witness the agreement to the sparring?" King Vegeta leaned forward looking at the oldest son of Bardock.

"He was not, Ve'ta," Radditz knelt at the King's right side, "but I was. He did not make his intentions clear as to this being a sparring match resulting in her being his k'sha if she were to lose."

"Well," his eyes landed back on his daughter, "you will only spar the elite from now on then."

"He was an elite officer, Ja'ta, under Nappa's banner." She leaned back in her chair and folded her arms over her stomach.

The King stood from his chair and fixed Nappa to his spot with his steely gaze. "Is this true, Nappa?"

Nappa quickly bowed before his King. "Yes, sire. Had I known his intentions I would have killed him myself but he never made that information knowledge to me. Mah'ni, Ve'ta Vegeta."

"You four are the only ones allowed to train with her now. If any of you even thinks of trying to tapa ho'sh m'yo I will kill you myself. Understand?" King Vegeta roared as he looked at the four Saiyan men surrounding them.

"G'in, Ve'ta!" They yelled loudly in response to their king.

"Ja'ta," Usagi sighed as she remained seated and crossed her right leg over her left and closed her eyes, "I don't plan on mating until I have to, and only in the same sense as you and Ma."

King Vegeta sat beside his daughter shaking his head as a small smirk spread across his face. He waved his hand to the men at the entry way signaling them to open the doors and allow court to begin.

Fours years later Usagi found herself standing on the balcony of her room as the sun began to set. It had been raining on Vegeta-sai for nearly three days now. The wind blew softly carrying the cleansing scent that rain always brought. She stood leaning on the railing in one of her long night gowns that was very thin and almost see through. Even though her hair had grown back out she opted to keep it shorter; the length stopping just past her shoulders. Usagi was currently waiting for Bardock; he had been working on something for her. Even though she had 16 she had yet to experience the burning; something Radditz and Turles envied. However as she neared her 20th birthday the brothers had recognized signs that she was going to be start her burning very soon. Their Father, being the scientist he was, had come up with a solution. She heard a heavy knock on the door and allowed entry. Bardock crossed into the room quickly and took in the site of the Princess standing on her balcony in the long night gown. Even though the wind and rain had greatly cooled off the planet he could see the sweat dripping down her body.

"Ve'ho, let me explain how the ball works so you can obtain relief." He outstretched his arm towards her holding a silver ball in his hand as he downcast his eyes away from her body.

She crossed over to him and plucked the ball from his hand and inspected it.

"I have it set to only stop once you rad. . . Until you. . . " Bardock became slightly embarrassed at the thought of her being sexually active; he had changed her diapers as a small br'at and bathed her.

"Spit it out Bardock," she barked sounding extremely Saiyan. "Just say it, until I cum all over my bed and can't handle any more or until the burning stops. It shouldn't be that difficult. You had this conversation with both your ho'tas, right?" She turned the ball over in her hand inspecting it.

"It isn't the same, Ve'ho." He looked above her head and activated the ball causing it to pool into a liquid that wrapped around her hand in a slow movement as it looked for the right spot. "I see you as a ho'sh and the thought of you being old enough to mate is unnerving." He cleared his throat as she let out a soft laugh at his embarrassment. "Now, when you are ready all you have to do is place this between your legs and it will do all the work. Radditz and Turles will be standing guard outside for the first shift should you need anything. Nappa and I will take over at day break." Bardock quickly and awkwardly exited the room causing a loud laugh to escape Usagi's lips.

She crossed over to the bed and leaned against the pillows as she watched the silver liquid roll around her hands. She moved her hand to between her legs and waited. She felt it slip between her folds and waited. Nothing was happening, she was still burning up. 'This thing must be defective.' As she moved her hand to pull the thing from between her legs she felt it begin to move over her the apex of her sensitive flesh causing her to draw in a quick breath.

"Ooooo!" She exhaled as she felt its pace pick up. She sank back into the pillows as it moved inside of her as it continued its slow motions over her overly aroused clit. She gripped the bed sheets as she felt her body temperature rise even higher. It seemed to collect around her belly button. She suddenly felt like she was falling over the edge as the balls activity increased.

Radditz and Turles stiffened as they smelled the arousal coming through the door accompanied by the sounds of pleasure. The two brothers looked at one another, both of their cheeks stained a slight touch of red and their hands held in front of them. It was going to be a long night for the both of them.

Three days later Usagi had pulled the doors to her room open dressed in Saiyan training gear. She looked out to find Bardock and Nappa walking towards her room. Radditz and Turles stood on either side of her door, their heads turned away from her and Bardock's eyes down cast to the ground meanwhile Nappa just beamed at her with a huge smile plastered on his face. He crossed over to the young blonde woman before him and wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Hahahaha! Let's go get a drink, sh!" He led her down the hall towards the exit of the palace. "I promised to answer all your questions and get you t'ur once you went through the burning. Au tur'sh ih hir au t'uh ta'ir!"

Bardock and his sons followed after Nappa out of the palace and down to the local drinking hall which also had women. The sun had begun setting casting a dark orange over the buildings and streets of the city. As they walked up to the door Nappa stopped the brothers.

"I know you two are very familiar with this place but you are not allowed to go off and tapa'or until our Ve'ho gives you permission. Tonight is about celebrating her!" Nappa pulled the small blonde to his side and hugged her tightly.

As soon as the five of them stepped into the bar all chatter stopped and every eye landed on them. Usagi let out a small growl of frustration and walked over to the bar and ordered several drinks from a woman with dark brown hair. Usagi pulled money out of the side of her fatigues but was quickly refused by the woman behind the bar.

"I cannot take your money, Ve'ho. These are on the house." The woman bowed quickly.

"Listen, what's your name?" Usagi looked at the woman as she splayed both hands on the bar top, her money under her right hand.

"Cherra, Ve'ho m'yo." She bowed again.

"Cherra, if you allow us," she shook her thumb at the four warriors behind her, "to drink free all night two of them will definitely put you out of business. I don't want to have to order you to take my cr'dit but I will. We are also going to need f'ai brought over to our table. This," she shoved the money across the bar top towards the woman, "should be enough to start us off with. I expect you to treat me like any other customer. Raddi, come help me carry these to the table." Usagi grabbed three of the glasses by the handle and walked over to a corner booth that was large enough to hold at least twenty Saiyans.

Radditz grumbled at the nick name and walked over to help her carry the glasses over to the table. She slid in the middle, automatically knowing that all men would prefer her there for their piece of mind and her safety. She passed each man a glass and raised hers in the air. They clinked their glasses together and took a sip. Usagi sputtered a little at the taste of the liquid as it burned its way down her throat.

A small cough left her throat as she took a deep breath. "No wonder we call it posh'ri, it literally burns."

"You get use to it." Turles nodded to her. "Try smaller sips till you - or not." He shook his head as Usagi lifted her glass again and began to down the remainder of her glass.

Usagi inhaled deeply as her throat burned and her eyes watered causing the four Saiyan men to chuckle at her. Turles stood from the table and crossed over to the bar. He leaned over the bar top flirting with one of the bar maids. She had reddish brown hair and coal black eyes, her height was barely more than Usagi's and she wore a very skimpy revealing dress that barely covered her. The woman leaned towards Turles flirting back. She pulled out a large bottle and several glasses. She smiled at the Saiyan and nodded her head to the table before turning around and placing the items on the table. Turles moved back over to the table and sat down. The woman made her way over to table and sat down the tray long enough to pass out the glasses and plates to each member at the table, put the bottle in the center of the table and a large platter of food. She bowed to the Princess and the generals at the table and quickly scurried away after giving Turles a longing look.

"She seems to have it bad for you, ho'ta, be sure to use protection with her." Bardock spoke as picked up the bottle and poured a glass for Usagi and handed it to her. "This should be a little easier on you, Ve'ho." He poured his own glass and raised it to hers clinking them together.

Usagi took a sip and waited for the fire to rip through her throat. She exhaled with a sigh and looked to Bardock. "This is much better, thank you Bardock. Explain something to me, why does Turles need to be careful with that one?" The blonde nodded her glass towards the woman she had seen flirting with the man she thought of as her older brother.

"She's a whore that works here in the bar, Ve'ho." Nappa spoke quickly as he downed his first drink and began pouring a glass from the large bottle for himself. "Women like that usually only find one of two ways out of a place like this; they become pregnant and the man responsible for the br'at takes her as his mate," he held up his pointer finger, "or they die here." He held up a second finger indicating the second way the women of this establishment left.

"Well then," Usagi lifted the glass to her lips and took another sip, "I depend on you too much to let you become a Ja'ta Turles, be sure not to slip up." Usagi winked at the Saiyan across from her and let out a little laugh. "Heu, I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time. No wonder you two idiots," she wiggled her finger at the brothers, "like to frequent this place quite often."

The group continued drinking and eating throughout the night. Usagi had become quite intoxicated as the night progressed. She shoved the two brothers out of the booth telling them to 'wrap it before you tap it' which the blonde female found hilarious in her intoxicated state. She and Nappa carried on a conversation in their own slurred speech as Bardock looked on slowly sipping from his glass. He kept a watchful eye on all present in the bar; at least one of her guards had to be sober and vigilant. A loud laugh from Usagi drew his eyes to her; she was leaning back with her head thrown back as she laughed and her right hand gripped Nappa's upper arm while her left hand held the glass. Bardock's lips curled upwards into a smile as he saw her in such a happy state.

"So Bardock, you would rather drink over here instead of our regular booth, huh?" A female with short dark hair leaned onto the edge of the table locking eyes with Bardock.

"Celipa," Bardock exhaled deeply as he took another small sip from his glass, "that isn't it at all." He jerked his head towards the princess who was currently laughing like a maniac as Nappa regaled her with a story from when he was younger.

"Oh!" Celipa dropped to her knees. "Ve'ho Usagi, apologies, I did not know you were here."

"Huh?" Usagi stopped laughing and looked to the female warrior blinking to clear her eyes. "Celipa? Stand up! I'm not Ve'ho here." She swung her glass motioning around the bar. "Join us! We haves more foods and drinksies coming and sent Raddi and Turly off to get their ta'kis wet. Come on! Bring rest of Team Land Shark!" She growled the last part causing another bought of laughter to rip through her and Nappa.

"How drunk is Ve'ho?" Celipa leaned over to Bardock.

"This is the second bottle that they have opened. She needs more food in her belly to keep her from getting sick later on." Bardock sighed as he raised his hand signaling for one of the bar maids.

"Let me order, Bardock," Celipa placed her hand on her commander's shoulder, "I know what will keep her from getting sick later tonight or rather in the morning." She yelled at Toma, Shugesh, and Borgos to join them over with their commander as she went to fetch something from the bar.

"So, Bardock, how has life been catering to the Ve'ho?" Toma questioned as walked over to the table.

"Toma, right?" The blonde haired blue eyed female turned to face him as she sized him up, one eye closed as she leaned on her elbow. "Sit down and quit drawing attentions to us; you two sit, and has a drink." Usagi looked around the bar. "Where Celipa go? She is always with yous guys."

"Right here, Ve'ho, I got us more food and po'shir since we are crashing in on your celebration. From what I understand you are officially a woman now." She bowed to the royalty at the table as she sat down the tray of food and beverages.

"You mated someone, Ve'ho?" Shegush asked in a whisper, his eyes lingering on Nappa, the tall bald warrior.

"Heu, it wasn't Nappa was it? He looks like he would break you in two." Borgos whispered quietly.

Usagi and Nappa looked at one another somberly before bursting out in laughter so loud it silenced the entire bar. Usagi fell backwards into the padded seat of the booth behind her as Nappa leaned his head on the wood behind him; both of them gripped at their stomachs. At this moment Radditz and Turles appeared before the booth in all their naked glory with nothing covering them.

"What happened!?" Radditz roared with a ki blast formed in each hand

"R'es ih Usagi, sh'fr ho m'yo?!" When no one answered Turles roared loudly. "R'ES?!"

Usagi emerged from seat of the booth her hair flowing around her in a mess, laughter surrounding her voice as she spoke to the furious brothers. "I'm right here. You two go finish what you were doing." She flopped back into the booth collapsing in laughter. "You're both bare assed! Somefing I ain't seen since br'ats. GO! NOW Au ee'ko en! Ih t'ur."

The two brothers looked down taking note of their naked state and rushed back up the stairs causing everyone in the bar to laugh loudly. Bardock's team joined Nappa, Bardock and Usagi at the booth as the bar returned to its normal temperament. Nappa pulled the young Saiyan Princess into a seated position once her laughter had subsided and piled a plate high with food. Usagi pushed the food away, eyeing one of the sandwiches instead. Celipa pushed a large glass of light pink liquid towards her simultaneously only to lock eyes with the Princess.

"You are not mated yet, correct?" Celipa held onto the glass as Usagi reached for it.

"Do you idiots really think that Nappa and I . . . . . .?" When there was a moments silence the blue eyed Saiyan continued. "I see Nappa as Ja'ta! Him and Bardock both! And Turles and Radditz are ta'fr so you can counts them out; especiallies after seeing their nakeds asses running down stairs when I was seated right here." She pulled the shoulder of her shirt down over both shoulders revealing her clean unmarked shoulders. "I don't plan on ever taking a mate anyway." Her speech slightly less slurred as she shrugged her shoulders. She grabbed the glass from Celipa and a sandwich from the large tray as leaned back in the booth.

"You'll have to mate eventually, Ve'ho." Toma spoke respectfully as he brought his glass to his lips taking a slow sip.

"I'll mate like Ja'ta m'yo, to make a br'at out of necessity. The crown's not somefing I want. I keep hoping Ja'ta will experience hi'sha and produce a long line of ho'ta." She took a large gulp from the glass Celipa had brought her. Her nose flared as she forced herself to swallow the liquid and quickly shook her head afterwards. "What is this? It tastes awful!" Usagi sounded less intoxicated from the shock of the way the liquid tasted.

"It will help you not feel hung over or have a killer head ache in the morning, Usa ho'sh." Bardock nodded to the glass. "Finish it quickly and it won't taste as bad." He watched as she downed the liquid and grimaced. "En, ho'sh."

"Why do you want Ve'ta Vegeta to have more br'ats, Ve'ho?" Shugesh asked as he stuffed half of a sand which into his mouth.

"I am a ge and want to train up new recruits. I would rather not sit on the throne." Usagi picked up her sandwich and continued to eat.

"You don't want to sit on the throne?" Borgos looked at the young princess in shock.

"But that's what you were born to do. It is a great honor!" Celipa slammed her hands down on the table.

"Celipa, show respect, she is Ve'ho!" Bardock snarled at the female warrior.

"F'ri, Bardock, they don't understand." The blonde held up her hand to silence anymore argument or discussion. "I don't want to have to give up fighting, or learning from Bardock, or being able to come out like this." She popped the last bite of her sand which in her mouth, folded her hands behind her head, closed her eyes and slumped down in her seat.

"The blood lust of a Saiyan, especially a royal, is something very difficult to ignore." Nappa looked at the young blonde. "Ve'ta Vegeta enjoys fighting too, Ve'ho, and I'll let you in on a little secret," the tall bald warrior dropped his lips to her ear, "he still gets to enjoy that urge privately. Perhaps you should ask your Ja'ta to spar with you. I bet it would do you both some good." He pulled back to see she had cracked open one eye and was looking at him.

The drinks continued to flow throughout the night. Eventually Radditz and Turles made their way back to the table fully clothed. Cherra brought over a tray to clear the table in order to bring fresh drinks to back. Turles stepped over the other booth and sat beside Usagi wrapping his right arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him sideways wrinkling her nose.

"You," she pointed him in the chest, "need to shower before we spar." She picked up his arm and removed it from around her shoulders.

"You don't like the way I smell? Sweat and sex?" He chuckled at her as he scooted closer to her.

"I don't like her smell on you, it just smells wrong." The blonde pushed at his chest.

"Ooooh! Somebody is jealous!" Radditz teased as he slid into the other side of Usagi wrapping his left arm around her middle.

"As if!" She turned to look at Radditz over her shoulder. "Heu! You smell even worse!" Usagi pinched her nose as she found herself trapped between the two stinky warriors.

"Awwww! We can't smell that bad, sh'fr." Radditz tightened his grip on her as she tried to pull his arm from around her.

"Yeah, it's just sex, sh'fr ho." Turles wrapped his right arm around her shoulders causing her to become even more securely locked between the two brothers.

"I'm gonna hurl and not cause of the drink!" Usagi whined as she quickly elbowed them both in the ribs.

She wiggled free from them and tried to escape over the table when they each grabbed one of her ankles and pulled her back down onto her stomach and flipped her over onto her back. They pulled her back to them and began to tickle her causing her to laugh and squeal out as they assaulted her sides and ribs. The table looked on in amusement as the three youngest Saiyans carried on as if no one else were around to witness them. Usagi's head and back were splayed out on the table as she was attacked by the two brothers. Radditz and Turles each held onto one of her legs to keep her from getting away.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF VE'HO USAGI NOW!"

All eyes snapped up to the door to see a tall Saiyan standing in the door way. His hair stood on end, his left eye was closed due to an old injury, his formal armor shined, and his white cloak flung over one shoulder.

"Disgraceful! I find Ve'ho in this whore's den with two of her guards torturing her and the other two just looking on! I cannot believe you four are just sitting back watching this happen. I shall speak with Ve'ta Vegeta about this!" The older man huffed and yelled.

The two brothers released the Princess and looked on in shock as well as the rest of the table. Usagi flipped backwards and turned around to march up to the older Saiyan.

"First of all, Paragus," she spat his name out at him, "they weren't torturing me and we were celebrating and drinking. What do you want anyway?" She crossed her arms over her chest angrily and cocked her hip to one side.

"Ve'ta Vegeta sent me to look for you. It is morning and you were not in your room making ready for the day, or the training grounds, the kitchen, and none of your guards were anywhere to be found."

"MORNING!?" Usagi, Radditz, and Turles yelled.

"We've been here all night? Ja'ta is going to kill me!" Usagi groaned as she bolted out the door.

Everyone remained seated as they watched the Princess run off. A few seconds later the door flung open again flooding the bar with the first rays of morning light.

"Are you coming or not?" Usagi looked pointedly at Turles and Radditz.

The two brothers scrambled over the back of the booth and rushed to her side as they exited the bar. They launched into the air flying quickly to the palace. Usagi muttering and mumbling as they flew to their destination. They landed on the balcony to her room and the blonde began stripping out of her clothes throwing them around the room leaving her in nothing. Throwing open her closet doors she stepped inside and began digging through her clothes. She slipped a black dress over her head, she riffled through one of her drawers and pulled clean uniforms out for Radditz and Turles and shoved them into their arms. She pulled a pair of underwear from her drawer and slipped it on and then leaned against the wall to pull on her boots. She looked over to see the two brothers pulling their armor over their uniforms. Usagi exhaled as she ran her fingers through her hair trying to shake the last of alcohol from her system.

"Let's go." She made to move towards the door just as Nappa fell through the door as Bardock and Toma supported the tall Saiyans weight.

"Ve'ho, mah'ni. Lemme was' up 'n' I," he swallowed his words as he tried not to be sick, "right be'in 'ou." Nappa tried to pull away from the two warriors and down the hall.

"Nappa," she walked up to him and placed her hand on his chest stilling his movements, "I think you had better lie down and rest for the remainder of the day." Usagi closed her eyes and wished she could take away Nappa intoxication. "Toma, will you stand in for Nappa today?"

"Of course Ve'ho. Bardock and I will take him to his room and then we will return to escort you to the throne room." Toma bowed as much as he could under the weight of a slumped over Nappa.

She nodded her head to them as they turned to leave. "I'll have a fresh change of clothes for you both." Usagi crossed over to the bed and fell backwards, arms above her head, and eyes closed. She felt the bed depress next to right side and cracked one eye to find Radditz sitting cross legged on her bed next to her and Turles stood by the door leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest.

"Usa," Radditz spoke softly, "Ve'ta Vegeta and the advisors will have a fit if you show up with your hair down."

"I don't feel like doing anything with my hair. I put on a dress, they should be happy I changed clothes." She grumbled as she felt the last of her intoxication leaving her.

"If you sit up I'll fix it." He offered softly.

Usagi sat up and leaned her back against his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. He made quick work of braiding her shoulder length hair and wrapped it in a bun at the base of her neck using one of his red ties from around his arm. Turles opened her door to reveal Toma, Bardock and Nappa standing there in freshly changed uniforms. Usagi stood from the bed, her black dress stopped mid calf and trailed down to drag the ground slightly, it hugged her body just right, and the top was a deep V-neck dress that showed off her cleavage and shoulders that flowed down stopping just above her elbows.

"Nappa, I told you to rest. Ja'ta won't be pleased if you show up t'ur to court." Usagi looked up at the tall bald warrior.

"Ve'ho, I feel much better and able to perform my duties." He bowed to the small princess.

"Nappa." She spoke his name in a low warning tone.

"You know your hand glowed silver when you touched him right?" Turles stayed leaning against the wall as he spoke. "You've done that once before after you beat the crap out of me. I think you heal people with that light of yours. Lunarians are known for having that ability and I think you might have inherited it."

"Really?" She turned towards the carbon copy of Bardock.

"We can discuss this later and run test, Ve'ho Usagi. We really need to get to the throne room." Bardock moved out of the door way and extended his arm to allow the Princess to move forward.

The five men quickly flanked the small princess as they made their way towards the hall. Toma and Bardock stood behind her, Radditz on her left, Turles on her right and Nappa took the lead. As they rounded the corner they found King Vegeta standing with his arms folded over his chest with an angry look upon his face. Paragus stood next to him and smirked upon seeing the entourage of Saiyan guards. Usagi stepped out from her circle of guardians and up to her father. She quickly bowed before her Father and King.

"Ve'ta, forgive me for causing you concern and for being tardy. We were celebrating and lost track of time. It is my fault, not theirs." Usagi bowed her head in submission to her father in hopes of leniency towards her guard.

He leaned down and grabbed her upper arms pulling her to her feet. He locked eyes with her and smiled a small soft smile towards her before pulling her quickly into a hug. "I am not angry with you or your guards. I was worried but I am relieved to see you are unharmed." He released her and looked to her guards. "I expected none of you to show when I heard how you had been at Cherra's all night. Are you fit for duty?"

"G'in, Ve'ta Vegeta!" They all called out as they bowed before their King.

"Excellent. Toma, you may stay at ho'sh m'yo's side. I have a special announcement. Come, ho'sh." He extended his bent elbow towards her and walked out to the thrones. He deposited Usagi in the throne and remained standing. "People of Vegeta-sai! I stand before you today to inform you of some changes. Ho'sh m'yo will now be part of Bardock's team during off world missions and that team will also be added to her guard." Hushed whispers filled the air as the remainder of Bardock's team made their way to stand behind the royal family. "And also, as of today I will be taking a mate." He turned to his right and extended his arm towards a dark haired woman wearing a dark blue dress, her hair spiked around her head, and the royal cape attached to the back of her dress. "I give you Ve'sh Razbetta, r'sha m'yo!"

Usagi stood quickly from her seat on the throne and knelt before her Father and his mate. All Saiyans present followed suit and began cheering for their new queen. When the King quieted everyone down he called for court to be delayed for the next several days as he and his mate would be spending time together. As the hall cleared the royal family made their way out of the hall. In the back hall Usagi once again bowed to the new queen of Vegeta-sai.

"Ve'sh Razbetta, we are honored and pleased to have you as our family." Usagi kept her head bowed.

"Ve'ho, I would like for us to be a true family." She knelt before Usagi and lifted her head by her chin. "After your Ja'ta and I spend some time alone I would like to get to know you better and in time I would like for you to be comfortable enough to call me Ma." She smiled softly at the young blonde before her.

"I would like that too, Ve'sh Razbetta." Usagi stood as Razbetta pulled her to her feet. She squeezed Usagi's hands and returned to the King's side and the couple quickly left to retire to their room.

"I'll bet you have a ho ta'fr in less than a year." Turles whispered in left ear.

"Yeah," Radditz leaned forward to whisper into her right ear, "your new Ma smelled po'sh."

"Gross! Would you two knock it off?" She turned around to lightly punch them each in the shoulder. "I don't need that mental image of my Ja'ta! Let's go train. Toma," she paused before the tall warrior, "you and I are going to spar first. If we are going to be one big team from now on I need to be adept with all of your fighting styles." She turned on her heel and made her way into her room to change quickly.


	6. Chik'yu, Esi Me'hu Rada

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use!**

**Chapter 6: Chikyu, Esi M'ehu Rada!**

The sound of flesh hitting a punching bag filled the training room aboard a ship as it blasted through space. A blonde female paused her assault on the object to wipe the sweat from her forehead and take a sip of water. Her brown and silver waved behind her lazily. Thoughts and memories of the last 22 years raced through her mind; the birth of her two brothers, the death of mother, the destruction of her home and people, and the enslavement of the last of their people to the tyrant Frieza. She gripped the water bottle tightly in her hand as her anger began to overtake her.

_'Ja'ta. What really happened? Were you really killed on the planet like Frieza said? Whatever happened I will avenge you! Bardock, Gine, Toma, Celipa, Shugesh, Borgos, and so many more of our people!' _

"Hey," a voice called out to her accompanied by the sound of three pairs of foot falls.

"What?!" She spun around to see her brother, Radditz, and Nappa walking up to her. "Oh, it's just you guys." She jumped and spun in the air kicking the bag one last time hard enough to split the bag in two. She exhaled heavily as she wiped her face with the towel and turned towards the men.

"You alright, Ve - Usagi?" Radditz asked out of concern for the blonde.

"Yeah, just thinking." She paused and looked around them before continuing. "You just got back from your mission, right? Let's go grab something to eat. Turles should be back soon." She threw the towel into a basket as she exited the training room.

Radditz took note of how many more scars she had obtained over the last several years. She had opted to serve Frieza curve his ire at their race. The Arcosian dictator gladly accepted her into her service in the stead of her brother, Prince Vegeta. The boy had been a carbon copy of King Vegeta only with dark black hair. They had been told a meteor destroyed their planet shortly after receiving messages from their respective Father's telling them their younger siblings had been sent off world. Kakarott had been sent off world shortly before the destruction of Vegeta-sai by mere hours and Prince Tarble, the youngest of the Royal Family had been sent away the day before on a mission. The four of them gathered food and followed Usagi out of the dining hall towards their rooms.

"Where do you monkeys think you are going?" A purple alien creature stood before them in armor blocking their way.

"To eat Cui. Do you have a problem with that?" Usagi challenged the warrior before her; her tail thrashing behind her excitedly at the prospect of a fight.

"No, not at all. Just clean up behind yourselves and bring back the plates. You know how Lord Frieza hates to leave a mess behind." Cui laughed as he walked off.

Usagi growled as she watched the retreating form of the purple alien, a small ki blast forming in her hand.

"Usa!" Vegeta barked at her causing her attention to snap to him and dissipated the ki blast in her hand.

She continued down the hallway to her room, which was the largest, and typed in the code opening the door. She sat her tray down on the bed and waited till they were all gathered in the room and the door shut. Yelling in frustration she slammed her fist into the desk that resided in her room, leaving a large fist shaped dent.

"Tapa! We have to get out of here. I'm telling you they are planning to kill us all! I can't stand for it, I won't stand for it! If I lose one more of you I am going to go insane!" She raised her fist again ready to strike at the table when her hand was quickly caught. Her angry eyes locked with the Bardock look alike and they softened immediately. "Turles." She sighed in relief as she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "You jerk," she whispered against his chest, "next time I call you, you had better answer. I was worried that. . . " She bit her lip as she felt the tears of worry and relief prick her eyes.

"Hey, sh'fr," Turles wrapped his arms around her waist and chest and slowly moved his left hand up and down her back as their tails wrapped around one another in a comforting manner. "I'm here, I'm right here." He dropped a brotherly kiss to the top of her head. "Come on." He tried to pull her from him but she shook her head no as she held on tighter. He could smell her tears and feel them falling onto his shoulder. Using his left arm her scooped her legs into his arm and cradled her to his body. He carried her over to the bed and sat down as he leaned his back against the wall. He took note of how entire body seemed to be shaking. Radditz passed him the tray of food and sat it on the bedside table. He picked up a piece of meat and offered it to her but she softly shook her head refusing the offered morsel.

"Usagi, when is the last time you ate?" He nudged her face trying to look her in the eye but she refused to move. "The last time you slept?" He asked softly in attempts to coax an answer out of her.

"She hasn't eaten in at least two days and who knows how long since she's slept." Vegeta spoke harshly. "You would think she would want to be in prime condition but obviously not with way she is acting like a spoiled impudent br'at ba'dum!"

Usagi pulled herself from Turles arms and charged over to her brother grabbing him roughly by the front of his shirt pulling him up from his seated position. "F'ri tapa jik'arot! Do you want to know why I don't sleep and eat when you are all gone? Do you know what happens when you aren't around? F'ri! Of course you don't! Do you know how many times I have had to fight off one of Frieza's men and defend myself from being raped or beaten to death? How many times I've been cornered in the dining hall? I don't sleep because I worry that he is going to send a battalion after one of you and kill you! He claimed Ja'ta was on the planet when it was hit with a meteor. Did you know he told me he was going to talk with Frieza and get you back? You, ho'ta ho! Not me, you!" She slammed her brother on the ground and straddled his chest pinning him to the ground as she held onto his shirt with her left hand. "His ki disappeared a full five minutes before the planet was destroyed. I believe Frieza blew up our planet; not a meteor like he claims. Bardock or one of the other scientists would have noticed a meteor coming and destroyed it! Call me ba'dum all you want! It is what I am!" She raised her right fist and slammed it into his face. "Tell me how I'm spoiled!" She hit him again. "How all I think about is keeping you alive!" She landed another punch as her tears fell harder. "When all I do is think about keeping you safe!" Blood flew from his mouth as she landed another vicious strike to his cheek. "I gave up my title of Ve'ho to keep you safe. Once you were born I knew our people wanted you on the throne more than me. No one had to say anything directly; I heard the rumors and the names. Ve'ho ba'dum. The half bread who should never sit on the throne." She dropped her arms to her side, her furry subsided and she looked at her brother's swollen, bloody and bruising face. "Heu! Geta, mah'ni." She gently cupped the sides of his face and flooded him with the silver healing light she had learned to harness over the years. Once he was healed she leaned down, wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly to her as she sobbed loudly.

He wrapped his arms around her slowly, too shocked to do anything else. "Hi'nah au shi, sh'fr. Buh'tir mah'ni." He whispered quietly in her ear as he nodded to Radditz to take Usagi from him as released his hold of her.

"Usagi, au t'ui br'ad ih m'kor." Radditz placed his hand on her shoulder. "Rada esi, sh'fr." He pulled her to her feet and against his chest as he escorted her back to the bed and placed her between Turles and himself.

The two brothers scooted their trays before her urging her to eat and drink her fill. Nappa picked Vegeta up off the floor and set him on his feet. They all ate in silence together and once they were done Usagi stretched and yawned. Nappa gathered the trays and set them together on the desk. Leaning over Turles, Usagi snagged her small tablet and began pulling up information.

"Remember how Bardock said they sent your ta'fr atti off world? I was able to figure out which pod they used and tracked it to a planet called Chikyu. His pod is still transmitting as well as his scouter but there is no activity coming from either of them. I tried to track Tarble's pod as well but it was destroyed, probably in the crash and his scouter never sent out a signal. I think our best bet is to go looking for Kakarott." She looked up from her screen to the stunned faces looking at her. "R'en?"

"You would have been in charge of an entire armada had Vegeta-sai not been destroyed." Nappa chuckled. "You really believe Frieza destroyed p'ue?"

"I do." She closed her eyes in thought.

"When are we going after Kakarott?" Vegeta stood from his chair and folded his arms over his chest.

"I'll have to work out the details and figure out how to get away without raising too much suspicion." She leaned her head back against the wall.

"You can do that later, Usa." Turles placed his head on the top of her head as he took the tablet from her hands tossing it to the end of the bed. "M'kor ih d'ha."

"We will discuss it more once you wake up. Rada esi." Radditz pulled her to his chest and wrapped his left arm around her while he ran his right hand through her hair in a soothing manner.

Before drifting off to sleep she placed her left hand on his chest and wrapped tail around Turles right wrist. Vegeta looked at the scene before him; _'My own sister is closer to two third class warriors than we are. We are blood and yet she chooses them over me.'_ Vegeta looked away in frustration and anger.

Nappa left the room and took the trays back to the dining hall and returned quickly to the room. Vegeta picked up the tablet from the end of the bed and began looking through the files. He noticed that she had detailed information on each and every planet they had all been sent to. She had tracked every mission they went on as well as the location of every team Frieza sent out around the same time. There were notes on each mission on the travel time and how long it would take her to get there should they need her. He scrolled to another file and opened it noting that she had been keeping a tally of how many times she had been cornered and who had done it. Vegeta made a mental list of all the names that appeared paying special attention to the names of those that had tried to force themselves on her. He handed over the tablet to Nappa letting him read over the names of the vile men that had dared tried to attack the blonde Saiyan. When he was finished reading it he passed it over to Turles who held it so both of them could read over the names. Radditz began to shake with anger as he held Usagi in his arms.

"Once we are free of Frieza we will kill every single one of the men on that list. Tai'ji!" Vegeta promised as a dangerous growl left his chest.

"Of course Ve'ho Vegeta." The three men answered quickly.

Turles flipped back to the file Usagi had on the planet called Chikyu where his youngest brother was suspected of being. He tried to pull his wrist free from Usagi's tail so he could look through the information easier only to have her tighten her hold on his wrist. He smiled softly down at the blonde pressed tightly against his brother. He switched to hold the tablet in his right hand as he searched with his left hand. Vegeta and Nappa decided to leave the room and go train seeing as Usagi was safe and protected with not one but two n'tile to look over her.

Two days later they began putting their plan into action. Turles normal team was away on leave for the next several weeks. He had requested an audience with Frieza and showed him the path he had planned out that led them to Chikyu and explained that these planets had minimal worth but enough to produce several of the Trees of Might. Frieza approved of his foresight and approved the mission. He also allowed the remaining Saiyans to accompany Turles as his team since they would be purging the planet of life. The five remaining Saiyans were in the hanger of the larger ship loaded supplies and food onto the smaller ship. Usagi picked up a large box and making her way towards the ship.

"Usagi," that voice made her stop in her tracks, "a word before you leave, dear."

"Of course, Lord Frieza." She sat down the box and knelt before the tyrant as he floated before her in his portable throne.

"I would like you to report in at each planet and give regular updates of your progress. Am I clear?" Using his tail he lifted her eyes to his. "And don't disappoint me; you won't like the consequences." He turned away from her.

"Yes, Lord Frieza." She tightened her hands into fists as she watched the alien overlord flanked by Zarbon and Cui leave.

She stood and walked back over to the box and picked it up. She carried it up the ramp into the cargo hold. The blonde stormed to bridge of the ship and strapped herself into one of the seats and waited for the rest of them to join her. Her anger was taking over her as she shook in the chair.

Vegeta walked in and sat next to her buckling in to his own seat. He looked over at his older sister and took note of how she was shaking and low predatory growl echoed from her chest. "Usa, what is it?" He reached over to lightly touch her hand that was gripping the arms rest of her chair so tightly she was starting to leave dents in it.

"Frieza. Just need to get away, so close to being free from him." She growled loudly.

Radditz, Nappa, and Turles entered the room and strapped themselves in. Turles sat in the captain chair while Turles took position in the co-pilots chair. They started up the space craft and blasted off into the dark reaches of space. They stopped at the first three planets and let the tree take root. Once the tree had grown they harvested the fruit from tree and loaded it up in the cargo hold. Usagi reported in to Frieza with each planet informing him of their success. In one week they would land on Chikyu. The ship was currently on auto pilot as they all gathered around the table in small kitchen to eat. Usagi secured the communication systems in the room and set it to off. She wanted to ensure privacy as the reviewed their plan once more before arriving at the planet. She set her tablet in the middle of the tablet and enabled the hologram to show the statistics of the planet.

"Remember, the inhabitants of this planet are of low power so we should be able to find Kakarott quickly. The planet is large so we will split off into two groups. We have to move quickly. Don't forget when we land we have to disable the tracker in the ship and our scouters. We have to make it appear like we crashed and did not survive that way we have the element of surprise when we take our revenge. There is plenty of drinkable water and food on this planet. I have uploaded all of the information I have obtained about the planet onto our scouters so we know what is safe to eat and drink. Also, there are several languages and I have updated our translators. They will translate what we hear as well as what we speak to anyone around us. If you don't want anyone to understand us you touch the side button twice to disable that function, we will still be able to understand them but they won't be able to understand us. Any questions?" Usagi looked around the table at the Saiyan men shoveling the food in their mouths as they looked at the hologram.

"Are we going to plant a tree of might here?" Turles asked before shoving another bite of food in his mouth.

"No," she pinched the bridge of her nose, "if we do that Turles he would know we didn't die in the crash and we will lose our element of surprise."

"When did you last sleep, Usagi?" Vegeta asked as he shoved his now empty plate away from him.

"I slept last night, Geta." She sat down in the chair and pulled the plate in front of her.

"Tch, you only slept maybe 2 hours last night. He means a full night." Radditz loaded his plate down and slid it next to the blonde princess.

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders as she brought another piece of meat to her mouth.

"You keep waking up screaming." Nappa took a sip from his glass. "I can hear you in my room girl, don't look so surprised. I'm shocked Radditz and Turles haven't gone deaf from your screams. So what is plaguing your dreams?"

She pulled the plate Radditz had loaded down for her and sighed. "We're all on some planet fighting Frieza and we die. All of us, the end result never changes we all die but the way we die is different every time."

Turles grabbed her right hand. "We won't let that happen. I will die before I let you die, Ve'ho; either of you."

Usagi slammed her eyes shut and shook her head no. "That's just it, every time Vegeta and I are the last left and the three of you die protecting us. None of can die. M'eh t'ui au ih j'ha ih au nava f'ri ta'ir. Ta'ir ih ji'kot."

"G'in." Turles squeezed her hand softly and let go to allow her to continue eating.

"But don't let me die old and ugly, I have to die when I still look good." Radditz winked at her causing her to playfully slap his shoulder.

"Can't do much about the ugly part but I'll take you out before you get too old, Radditz." Nappa laughed at the long haired man as he flipped him off.

"You're just mad you don't have my hair." Radditz ran his fingers through his hair drawing a laugh from his sister.

The next week passed smoothly. They had filled their time with sparring and training. They found themselves sitting on the bridge as the ship shook violently upon entering the atmosphere. Usagi sat with her eyes closed and her hands fiercely gripping the arm rest of the chairs. Vegeta reached over and grabbed her hand and held her hand tightly. She looked over to her brother and smiled back at him.

"You really like the space pods better?" He questioned her as she closed her eyes tightly and squeezed his hand harder when the ship shook more violently.

"G'IN!" She screamed loudly.

Nappa laughed softly from her right. "Your Ma didn't like travelling like this either."

She glared at the bald Saiyan and quickly punched him in the shoulder. Radditz unbuckled from his chair and made is way to the engine room. He jerked the communications and tracking equipment from the main brain of the computer and sent a ki blast at them; ensuring that it would register as a if the ship had crashed. He quickly returned to his seat and buckled back up in preparation for landing. The shaking ceased as they broke through the atmosphere. A hard bump signaled they had landed and they began unbuckling from their seats. Pulling on their chest armor they exited the ship. They separated into their two teams; Radditz, Usagi, and Turles in one group and Nappa and Vegeta in the other.

"There are two equally high energy signals. Remember, keep your energy low and use the scouters when you find Kakarott." She spoke as she fiddled with her tablet. "And be safe, Vegeta." She looked up to him and smiled with a touch of worry.

"You too." Vegeta nodded to her as he and Nappa blasted off.

The trio blasted off after Usagi turned off her tablet. They followed the first energy signal to a barren desert where they found a green alien wearing a purple gi, a white cape and turban and brown shoes. He looked over his shoulder at the three of them as they landed behind him.

"Well that is definitely not Kakarott." Usagi pushed the button on the side of her scouter. "Hey, this one is not Kakarott, unless he's turned into some kind of green guy." She paused for a moment. "Yeah, we'll get the next one. Let us know if you find him. Bye." She looked up to green guy. "Hey, do you know where Kakarott is? We're looking for him."

"I don't know anyone named Kakarott," he turned fully around to face them, "but I know a guy named Goku that looks exactly like that one." He pointed to Turles.

"Do you know where he is? We need to speak with him." Usagi asked.

"Hmmmm. I don't have to tell you anything. Leave me alone." He turned his back to them.

"Well then," Usagi shrugged her shoulders, "let's meet up with Vegeta. That other energy has to be Kakarott. Let's go, full power so we can catch up to Vegeta and Nappa."

They charged up and blasted off into the sky following the ki signal their scouters indicated. Usagi opened up her tablet again as she flew alongside the two brothers. She had scanned the strange green man while they were talking and looked at the information her tablet had gathered. Nothing, there was no information other than this being was not from this planet.

_'So he's not from this planet and it is a planet we haven't been to. I wonder where he's from.' _Usagi thought as they flew.

They crossed over the land and watched as it changed to water. Usagi shoved her tablet against Turles chest as she descended low enough to drag her hand across the top of the ocean's surface. She slowed down as she enjoyed the light splash of the water touching her face caused her to laugh and smile. Turles nodded to his brother to continue on ahead as their charge enjoyed herself for a moment. He looked on as she dove beneath the water and swam for a moment before resurfacing. She looked up to see Turles floating above her with a smile on his face. She flew up to him.

"Fresh water is so nice after having to use recycled water for so long." She paused for a moment looking around them. "Where's Turles?"

"I sent him on ahead of us. You deserved a moment Ve'ho, I haven't seen you this relaxed in a long time." He offered her back her tablet. "Let me test out this water and we will be on our way." He dove under the water for a moment himself before flying back up to the blonde female. "You're right, that is refreshing. Come on, let's go."

They blasted off following Radditz ki signal when they noticed he had changed directions and had a large ki with him. They stopped and waited for him to come to them. When he met up with them they noticed he had a small boy is his arms.

"Surely that isn't Kakarott." Usagi questioned him as she peaked at the small scared child in his arms.

"No, this is his ho'ta. We're uncles, Turles." Radditz chuckled.

"And where is Kakarott?" Turles questioned his brother.

"He didn't want to come with me so I took his br'at as a bargaining chip." He said nonchalantly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You did what?!" Usagi yelled at him. "You did exactly what Frieza did! You bastard!" Usagi pulled the small child from his arms and held him close to her. She looked down at the small and scanned him. Using the scan of the region of the planet they were in she selected a language she was sure he would understand based upon the language Kakarott had spoken to Radditz. "Hello, my name is Usagi. We aren't going to hurt you, we just need your Father's help. These are your Uncles, Radditz and Turles. What is your name?" When the child didn't answer Usagi tried again with something that she thought might elect a response from him. "Are you hungry?"

The small child looked up at her and started screaming and crying. "I want my Daddy! Mommy! Daddy!" His loud screams caused the Saiyans to wince in pain as the loud wailing hurt their ears.

Usagi tried to reposition the boy to calm him down. He started struggling against her harder and scream louder. Turles quickly hit the boy in the back of the neck knocking him out ending his struggle and wailing. The female Saiyan glared at him and rolled her eyes, frustrated he had struck the child but grateful that the squalling child was no longer causing permanent damage to her ears. They blasted off back to the ship and contacted Vegeta and Nappa on the way back to the ship. Usagi entered the ship and placed the sleeping boy down in one of the spare rooms and walked back outside. She plopped down on the ground and laid back looking up at the sky. She closed her eyes and folded her hands behind her head. The two brothers sat on the ground on either side of her. Radditz leaned over and sniffed her.

"I took a swim in what this planet calls an ocean. You can quit sniffing me now." Her eyes still closed as she relaxed.

Radditz cheeks took on a slight red hue at being caught causing Turles to laugh. Usagi sat up as her scouter indicated two large energies along with three weaker energies were headed their way; one of which she recognized as the green man they had encountered earlier. She stood up brushing the dust from her pants. The green man and a man that looked identical to Bardock and Turles wearing an orange gi with a blue under shirt landed before them. The new comers dropped into a defensive fighting stance.

"Give me back my son!" The clone of Bardock yelled at the three people before him.

"Nice to meet you too, Kakarott." Usagi brushed her hair over her shoulder and pulled it in a high pony tail. "We have a proposition for you, we need your help to defeat Frieza. He is the man that destroyed our home planet and killed both of our Father's."

"I don't know who this Kakarott is that you two keep talking about. My name is Son, Goku and I want my son Gohan back. Chichi will kill me if she knows I lost him." He spoke quickly.

"Your name is Kakarott, you are a Saiyan, you are the youngest son of Bardock and Gine, and you were sent here to avoid the destruction of our home world by your Father and Mother. Are you and idiot or something?" Usagi sighed in frustration as she looked at the youngest of Bardock sons.

"Well my Grandpa Gohan said I hit my head as a baby." He looked at the blonde before him.

"Enough of this!" Radditz growled as he powered up and dropped into his fighting stance. "Will you help us or not?"

"I don't take well to bullies." He glared at the long haired warrior that claimed to be his brother.

"If we beat you in a fight will you help us?" Turles dropped into his own fighting stance.

"Fine."

Usagi stayed back as she watched the three brothers started a brawl and the green man joined in. She watched as they threw punches at one another and dodged easily. The green man was sent hurdling towards her. She easily caught him but slid backwards from the force of which he had been thrown towards her by Turles. He grunted a thanks at her and blasted back off to the fight. She looked over her shoulder to see a craft flying towards them carrying the three energy signature she had felt from earlier. They touched down and exited the vehicle. She turned towards them and walked over to them.

"We need Kakarott's help. Don't interfere in this fight." She spoke in a low warning tone and turned back to watch the fight.

"And just who are you to tell us what to do?" The blue haired woman placed both her hands on her hips and cocked one hip to the side.

She turned back around to the three new comers, actually taking in their appearance. The blue haired young woman was young and wore a white jacket and shorts with a dark blue shirt, dark blue socks, white tennis, and her hair was short and just above her ears in a pixie cut. Next to her left stood an older bald man with white beard and mustache wearing flip flops, a green shirt, and khaki colored pants while holding a staff. Next to her right was a younger bald man with six orange dots on his head wearing the same out Kakarott had on and the same symbol.

"I'm Usagi, a Saiyan." She unfurled her tail from around her waist. "We've come to collect Kakarott and get him to help us exact revenge on the thing that destroyed our home and killed our people. That's Turles, he looks exactly like Kakarott, and Radditz has long hair; they are his brothers. Nappa and our Prince Vegeta are on their way here as we speak. And you would be?"

"I'm Bulma Briefs, this is Master Roshi," she pointed to the man on her left, "and this is Krillian." She pointed to the man on her right.

"You sure are pretty." Master Roshi let out his signature laugh. "What do you say you come back to my place and I'll teach you all about Earth."

"Earth, huh? Our information had this place labeled as Chik'yu." She turned back around to observe the fight.

She checked her scouter and noticed that Vegeta and Nappa had stopped some distance away and were observing the fight. The four warriors landed on the ground. Kakarott and Picollo were breathing heavily and quickly threw off their weighted clothes. The two earthling warriors powered up and charged at the two Saiyan warriors. The battle raged on between the four of them, this time Radditz was blasted into the ground forming a crater four feet from her. She walked over to Radditz.

"Your little brother is working you over good. Hold still." She placed her hands on his chest holding him in place as her hands glowed silver causing his wounds and energy to be restored. "Go easy on him, we need him on our side."

Radditz blasted back into the air attacking the green man. Usagi walked back over to the three humans; their face expressed that they were in shock and scared.

"So who is the green guy?" She asked once she was within ear shot of them.

"Oh, um that's Piccolo. He is a Namekian that was raised here on Earth." Bulma gulped nervously. "How did you just heal him?"

"It is an ability I inherited from my Ma. Her people could heal others." She folded her arms over her chest as she looked on tracking the movements of the fight.

"Saiyans can heal people?" Kirllian, the young bald one asked with surprise in his voice.

"No, my Mother wasn't Saiyan. She was a Lunarian." She looked back to fray just in time to see Turles coming towards her and barely dodged him crashing into her. "Damnit Turles! Watching where you are getting thrown around."

"Sorry Princess." He chuckled as he breathed heavily while lying in the crater. "Kind of hard to pilot when you are free falling."

"Lay still and let me take a look at you. That Piccolo guy was wiping the floor with your ass." Placing her hands on his chest she inhaled sharply. "Gods, he nearly punctured your lung when he shattered this rib." She poked the rib she was currently healing causing the Saiyan to take a sharp inhale at the pain. "Sorry, won't do it again. What do you think our chances are?" She whispered quietly to him as she focused on healing him quickly and glanced up to see how the battle was going for Radditz with Piccolo and Kakarott tag teaming him.

"Piccolo, huh, so that's the green guys name. I don't know little Princess, he sure is strong. Hopefully he is strong enough to help us defeat Frieza. I'm good, you can stop now." He moved to push her hand away when she quickly jabbed him in the same rib causing another sharp hiss of pain.

"Really? I think not, hold still while I finish healing you. Radditz can hold off without you for just a few minutes." She looked over to see Kakarott holding Radditz still while Piccolo appeared to be charging an attack. Worry took over her for a minute and she increased her healing ki. She glanced between looking at Turles who was resting with his eyes closed and to Radditz who was still struggling against Kakarott. She stole another glance at the relaxed warrior beneath her before turning in time to see the Namekian fire the shot towards the two youngest sons of Bardock. "Oh shit! Radditz!" She pulled her hands away from Turles and turned rushing towards Radditz.

Turles jerked up into a sitting position and saw as the beam made its way towards his brothers. "Usagi! NO!" Turles lunged knocking her down to the ground and shielded her.

Her eyes grew large as she watched the beam pierce through both Radditz and Kakarott's chest. She watched as their bodies fell to their ground and Piccolo sank to his knees, breathing heavily. Elbowing Turles in his injured ribs she threw him off of her and flew towards Radditz's side. She immediate rolled him over to his back and gasped loudly as she took in the site of the large hole in his chest. She leaned over him and flared her ki as high as it could go filling him with her healing light.

"VEGETA! GET HERE NOW! RADDITZ IS DOWN!" Tears poured down her face as she poured her healing ki into him. The world around her faded away as she focused on healing one of her closest friends.

Gohan broke one of the windows on the ship and flew over to his father who lay dying on the ground. Turles stood in shock behind Usagi, watching as she tried to heal his brother and talked to Vegeta and Nappa over their scouters.

"No! Radditz, you don't get to do this to me! You can't die here! You promised!" She screamed at the long haired warrior as her tears fell from behind her closed eyes onto his chest.

Radditz raised his hand weakly to her cheek. "S'ok, Usagi. Turles, will keep you safe." His hand fell to the ground to weak leaving a trail of blood down the blonde's cheek. "Sorry .. . ." his breathing became more shallow and labored. "I didn't . . . . . keep .. . . . my promise." His eyes closed and his head rolled to the side.

Usagi opened her eyes looking down at the man below her. There was nothing coming from him; no breathe, no heart beat, and no ki. "NOOO!" She yelled in rage forcing more of her own ki and healing energy into his body. "You can't. . . Radditz! You can't!"

"Usa," Turles dropped his hand on her shoulder trying to gently pull her away, "he's gone. Stop, you'll just end up depleting your own energy."

She stopped forcing her energy into him and her body slumped. She stood quickly and stomped over to where Kakarott and his son were. The boys screamed and pleaded for him not to leave. The father tried to comfort his son telling him how he loved him and how he would need to be brave and strong from now on. Usagi dropped on her knees and being pouring her light into the youngest son of Bardock.

"You are not allowed to die. Do you hear me?!" She stared blankly ahead of her as she flooded the warrior's body with healing light. Her tears continued to pour down her face as she focused on healing the man. "Radditz is dead." She slammed her eyes shut in an attempt to stop her tears. She could feel Kakarott conceding to the fight of death and slipping to the other side. "NO! I DO NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO DIE! AHHHHH!" She yelled as she forced more energy into him as her own body was engulfed by the silver aura of her power. The small boy backed away from the blonde female.

"What is she doing, Turles? Make her stop, its too much." Vegeta yelled at the Saiyan who was standing behind Usagi starring down blankly at the body of his brother that he had grown up with.

Suddenly a bright light engulfed the two Saiyans on the ground temporarily blinding everyone around them. When the light died down the two on the ground were nowhere to be seen. Panic gripped Vegeta's heart when he could no longer see or sense his sister's ki anywhere. Turles looked around bewildered at the blonde Princess's sudden disappearance.

"Where is she? Where did she go?" Vegeta turned on the three humans that looked just as shocked starring at the spot where the two had vanished from. "What did you do with my sister? WHERE IS SHE?!" He charged a ki blast, ready to launch it at them if they did answer quickly.

"Us?" The blue haired woman was the first to respond and looked at the shorter of the three men. "We didn't do anything! You three showed up on our planet demanding Goku to come with you and then that one," she pointed to the prone body of Radditz on the ground, "kidnaps Gohan and takes off. We didn't do anything to them. You must have done something!" Her eyes locked with that of the short man and her heart rate rapid began to increase.

Vegeta's come back died on his lips as their eyes locked. His heart rate increased, breathing seemed difficult and he felt drawn to her. The pair stood in a staring contest, unable to move or look away from one another.

Piccolo took advantage of the situation and scooped up the now silent child and blasted off into the air. Nappa stood silently behind Vegeta watching the interaction between the prince and the blue haired woman. He glanced over to see Turles kneeling beside the body of his brother before turning his attention back to his prince. Turles turned Radditz over onto his back and removed the scouter from the side of his face.

"Excuse me, but I can answer your questions." A voice answered from above. "I am Kami, guardian of the planet Earth and I have taken Son, Goku to train with King Kai. I have seen this dangerous being you call Frieza and we are going to need all the help we can get to defeat him."

"Where is Usagi?! Where is my sister?" Vegeta looked up into the sky trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"I presume you mean the young woman that was with him? She is going to train with King Kai as well. She has great untapped power and potential that will be beneficial in defeating Frieza. Bulma and Krillian, you need to gather the dragon balls and use them to wish Goku back to life. I have to ask you give him at least one year to allow him to train with King Kai before you bring him back."

"You snatched away my Princess, give her back now!" Turles roared at the voice.

"I cannot do that. She must train. I'm sorry, I must go now." The voice faded away.

The two groups looked at one another unsure of what to do now. Vegeta looked away from the blue female as their eyes locked again; the feeling making him uneasy. He turned to the other two Saiyans and barked a command for them to gather wood to build a pyre in which to burn Radditz's body.

"Wait!" The blue haired woman walked over to the group hesitantly. "If you'll help us gather the dragon balls we can wish him," she pointed to the body of the man on the ground, "back to life. The dragon balls can grant any wish. Will you help us?"

"Why should we help you?" Turles growled at her. "Your green friend killed both of my brothers, ran off with my nephew, and that voice stole my Princess!" He formed a ki blast in his hand ready to launch it at them.

"We'll help you." Vegeta spoke quickly causing Turles to look at the young prince in shock. "What do we do with his body, woman?"

"Great! My name is Bulma," she folded her arms under her breast, "not woman. We can put his body on ice for now if you'll follow me back to my house we can do it there. Come on." She turned around and headed to the hover car. "Oh," she stopped to look at the young bald man, "Krillian you had better go tell Chichi what happened."

"What? Why me?" He shrieked.

"You are Goku's best friend and it should come from you. I'll go with you." Master Roshi spoke to his former student. "Bulma, do you have another vehicle we can borrow?" She nodded her head yes and handed over a capsule which contained a hover car.

"You think its ok to let her go off with them alone?" Krillian jerked his head in the direction of the three men.

"We won't hurt the woman," Nappa grunted. "We are warriors and have more pride and honor than to do anything dastardly to her."

The two groups separated and went their own ways. Bulma, Nappa, Vegeta, and Turles loaded into the vehicle belonging to the blue haired genius. Vegeta sat in the back on the passenger side where he could glance up at Bulma as she piloted the ship. Nappa sat next to Vegeta while Turles occupied the seat across from the other two Saiyans while Radditz's body laid on the floor between them. Vegeta pointed to the scouters on their ears and took his off indicating for the other two to remove them.

"What do you two know about hi'sha? Explain every detail to me." Vegeta ordered as he glanced at the blue haired woman again.

"From the way Ve'ta Vegeta described it to me once you feel hi'sha you are unable to be away from the one you feel the pull for. You can't stop thinking about the one and you are unable to resist the urge for very long." Nappa spoke as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall of the ship.

"Ja'ta said that when he first locked eyes with Ma that he felt almost like a tugging in the center of his gut. His heart beat increased as well as his breathing. He said the longer he tried to ignore it the more his beast went insane until he could no longer ignore it. Why do you ask Ve'ho Vegeta?" Turles chanced a glance at the blue haired woman in the front seat and earned a warning growl from Vegeta. "You felt it for her?" The shock leaking through his voice.

"You can't help who you feel it for." Vegeta growled as he looked at the woman again.


	7. Afterlife

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use!**

**Chapter 7: Afterlife**

The world around them changed suddenly. Usagi glanced up noticing the sounds of nature had changed to hushed whispers. She took in the site of the large table before her, small little floating white balls around them that looked like fire, and a green wrinkly skinned alien standing above her talking to rather large red being behind the desk. The blonde haired woman looked down to see the dark haired man from earlier lying below her, his wound and clothes completely healed and a halo over his head. As he opened his eyes he smiled at her softly. Her hair had come loose somehow in the shift to this place and it hung around her like a curtain.

"But King Yemma," the green being shouted up to the tall red man at the desk, "I beg you! They must go to King Kai's for training if they are to save the universes from the tyrant known as Frieza. I beg you!"

"Hmmm. Son, Goku has saved the world many times and I do suppose I could allow him to keep his body and train with King Kai." The red skinned being with black hair tapped the pencil against his chin thoughtfully before his eyes landed on Usagi. "But this one isn't dead, Kami, so tell me why she is here."

"She has a power that she needs to learn to control it is crucial to the universes' survival." The green namekian known as Kami spoke respectfully to the larger deity.

She moved away from the Bardock clone and looked up to the giant sitting behind the desk and then to the green man as they bantered back and forth. _'This is the afterlife? Bardock. . . . Ja'ta. . . . . Are you here? Radditz?' _ She flew up to the desk and looked at the red skinned giant. "King Yemma, could you tell me where certain people are and where I could find them if I were to give you their names?"

"Of course I can. I am King Yemma but the real question is will I." King Yemma laughed and then looked down to the blonde haired woman below him. He stared blinking at her momentarily before gasping as scooted back from her. "Tell me who you are looking for and I will tell you where they are." He said with a touch of fear in his voice.

"Bardock, Radditz, and King Vegeta." She brushed her loose hair over her shoulder.

"Radditz is a new arrival, quite the pest he was." He thumbed threw some papers. "The other two arrived decades ago and all three of them are . . . oh my. . . uuummmmm."

"Where are they?" Usagi glared up at the large man, her voice holding a threatening tone.

"Hey," Goku laughed nervously as he landed on the desk next to her rubbing the back of his head, "maybe you should be a little nicer to him. He is in charge of this whole place."

Usagi turned viciously on Goku as her power flared up. "I have a chance to see Ja'ta m'yo and Bardock and Radditz, I will not miss out on this." She spun back around causing her hair to fan out behind her.

"Did you two hear me?" King Yemma roared from above them as he stood. "I will see what arrangments I can make for you to see them, Your Majesty. You need to go train with King Kai but you two must stay together and not get separated on your way down Snake Way to King Kai's planet. Understand?"

The goofy Saiyan could swear he saw tears in her eyes and decided not to say anything as they both answered the King of the afterlife. One of the workers escorted Goku and Usagi to Snake way and showed them how to get to King Kai's planet. Usagi was told by King Yemma that he would arrange for the three men to be brought to her once she made it to King Kai's planet for training. After running for some time Goku and Usagi had become tired and decided to rest for a moment. A vehicle approached them on snake way and offered them a ride. The two climbed in the back of the trunk. Usagi watched as Goku quickly fell asleep in the bed of hay. Usagi closed her eyes as she leaned her head against the cab of the truck and folded her arms under her chest. The truck shook viciously jarring Usagi out of her thoughts causing her to sit up just in time to see Goku go flying off of the trunk and off of Snake Way.

"Kakarott!" She jumped after him and caught his arm in her hands and noticed how difficult it was to fly up as they were falling quickly to the ground below. She landed on her feet while Goku landed on his back and woke quickly.

"Whoa." Goku stood up and dusted his pants as he looked around him. "Where are we?"

"I don't know Kakarott but we need to find a way to get back to Snake Way so can get to King Kai's, complete our training, and then go kill Frieza." She turned her back on him as she looked at her surrounds.

"Look who we have here." A sinister voice echoed in the cave they were in. "I can have my revenge now."

Usagi spun on her heel hearing the familiar voice. "Radditz!" She rushed forward and launched her body at his arms, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Usagi?" He asked in shock as he looked down at her and pulled her away from he so he could look at her. "What happened? Why are you here? Did he. . . . " Radditz's eyes darted dangerously towards his younger brother and growled threateningly.

"I was brought here to train and your idiot brother fell asleep in a vehicle and fell off." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder in Kakarott's direction. "Ma'hni." She hung her head down. "I'm sorry I didn't . . "

"Shhh, Princess." He pulled her into a tight hug. "It was an honor to die in battle." He wiped at the tears slipping down her cheeks from behind closed eyes. "Hey, I know something that will cheer you up. Come on." He grabbed her hand leading her out of the cave.

Goku crossed over to them following behind them. "Hey, why did he call you princess? I remember him calling you that back on Earth and King Yemma called you 'Your Majesty', why is that?"

"Because she is the Saiyan Princess Serenity Usagi, first in line to the throne and first born. She is also the last Lunarian and the Princess of the White Moon." Radditz slung his arms around her shoulders and squeezed her tightly to him.

Usagi rolled her eyes, "I gave up the claim to the throne, Rad, so I'm not first in line to the throne and the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. Beside that, what throne is there to sit on? What people to rule over? There are only four full blooded Saiyans left alive and Kakarott's br'at." Usagi looked around her as they exited the cave. "Besides, with Ja'ta dead the crown falls to Vegeta."

"Who is Vegeta?" Goku asked as he looked around him, seeing people in the distance.

Bringing her right hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose, Usagi closed her eyes before answering him. "You weren't raised on Vegeta-sai. Vegeta is my little brother and our prince."

"Stop!" A large red man with two horns on either side of his head stepped in their path.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Another large man with blue skin and one horn in the center of his head stepped up from the other side.

"And why didn't you come through the correct entrance?" The red being questioned.

"Oh, hi! I'm Son, Goku and this is Usagi. . . . Do you have a last name?" Goku scratched the back of his head as he gave his goofy signature grin.

"No, Kakarott." She huffed as she spoke to the younger Saiyan, "I don't have a last name. We are here to train with King Kai but someone," she looked over her shoulder, "fell off Snake Way and we were told we had to stay together."

"I'm Goz," the blue man pointed his thumb at his chest, "and this is Moz." He pointed to the red skinned man.

"We are the guardians of the Home For Infinite Losers. In order to leave here, you have to battle us." Moz spoke trying to be menacingly.

"Kakarott can go first." Usagi waved her hand flippantly as she and Radditz moved away from them. "So where are we going Rad?"

"You'll like it, it is a surprise." Radditz pulled her along side him to an area full of people.

Usagi noticed some of them wearing Saiyan armor and as the couple walked by them she heard them mumbling. Most of them bowed before her and others backed away clearing a path. Usagi's eyes caught sight of familiar hair styles and had to contain herself from running up to the group.

"Ja'ta, look who I found." Radditz watched as his father turned around to glare at the boy but his eyes softened the moment they landed on the blonde princess.

The ire and fury returned quickly to his eyes as he turned back to his son. He grabbed the front of his son's armor in both hands and hoisted him up off his feet. "You told me she was alive and well." A growl echoing through the air. "You haven't been here that long, ho'ta, so tell me what happened to our Ve'ho! NOW!" He roared loudly, his energy crackling around him.

"She's not dead Ja'ta, look, she doesn't have a ring like we do." Radditz waved over Usagi's head.

He snapped his head in her direction as she delicately laid her hand on his forearm. She smiled up at the tall warrior as he instantly dropped his son and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Ve'ho. Usagi."

"I know Bardock. It has been so long." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged tightly. She was thrilled to see him and all the other Saiyans again but her blood began to boil. "I'm going to kill Frieza, even if I have to die trying. I will avenge the Saiyan race." Her tone had grown darker and a threatening growl emanated from her chest.

"That is good to hear ho'sh."

A voice called out to her, causing her to freeze momentarily. Bardock and the other Saiyans dropped to the ground out of respect. The blond slowly turned around to see her father standing before her in all of his Saiyan glory and royal armor, his arms folded over his chest, and his signature smirk etched onto his face. Usagi quickly dropped to a bow before him.

"Ve'ta Vegeta." She whispered quietly as she watched his boots stop before her.

"Ho'sh," he stooped down and pulled her to her feet. "You," he pointed his finger to the center of her chest, "do not have to bow to me. You are ho'sh m'yo, Ve'ho Serenity Usagi of the Saiyan people. It took my death to know I should have come for you both sooner. I wanted to get ho'ta m'yo out first because of his age but I should have never let that tyrant take either of you." He pulled her into his arms and against his chest. "Radditz informed me of what all you did for your ta'fr ho. D'in m'yo!" He bowed before her causing the woman's eyes to grow large in shock and disbelief at the gesture of the King and his words.

"Ja'ta," she glanced around at the throng of Saiyans on their knees before her. "Stand, buh'tir, Ja'ta. I'm not Ve'ho anymore." She knelt before her father forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"You may have denounced the title but the blood will never leave your veins. You are ve by ch ho'sh m'yo, au ih m'yo ve ch, m'yo ura ho'sh nee m'yo pride." He smiled at his daughter, her shock evident on her face.

"Ja'ta. . au. . " Her words failed her as she watched her father, the King, stand before her.

"Rada, ho'sh, tell me what I have missed while being dead. We have all the time to catch up now." He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to a table.

"Actually, Ja'ta," she said quietly as she sat beside him, "I don't have all the time."

"Ho'sh, I don't think you understand the concept of being dead." The king laughed.

"Ve'ta," Bardock spoke up from across the table next to his son Radditz, "Ve'ho isn't dead." He pointed to the missing ring above her head.

"R'en?" He blinked as he took note of the absent halo above her head. "How is this possible? Why are you here if you are not dead?"

She turned to look at Bardock, "We found Kakarott, he's here too but he is dead." She looked down at the table for a moment. "Radditz and he were killed by some Namekian being named Piccolo. Kakarott is actually here too. We were sent here together for training." She looked back up, a light in her eyes as she looked over to Bardock. "Did Radditz tell you you have a grandbr'at?"

"Great, my whore of a son knocked somebody up and then died." Bardock rolled his eyes as he took a sip out of a glass.

"It isn't me Ja'ta." Radditz huffed at the accusation.

"Turles then, eh? Who did the space pirate in-pregnant?" Bardock grumbled at the thought of more than one woman coming forth with another br'at that looked just like him.

"Bardock," Usagi shook her head, "your youngest actually has a four year old ho'ta and he seems quite strong. With the right amount of training he'll be very strong."

"Excuse me but the two of you," the blue skinned demon pointed between Usagi and Goku, "need to be on your way and you still have to fight us both."

"Sorry about that Sagi," Goku extended his arm behind his head, "I tried to convince them to just fight me but it didn't work. Something about you have to prove your worth."

"Heu," Bardock breathed out, "how did I manage to mark two of them so well." He erupted into laughter causing the other Saiyans around them to laugh as well.

Usagi stood from her seat and made her way over to the two demons. "Fine, let's do this but it is going to be one fight, two against one. I want to spend more time with my family." She smiled at her father, Radditz, and Bardock over her shoulder and nodded to the rest of the Saiyans behind them.

"We shall see." Moz said flatly as he walked towards the ring.

"You only have a limited amount of time here before you are unable to leave forever." Goz spoke as she followed after them.

Usagi and the Siayans followed after the two demons. Goku walked beside Usagi with his hands behind his head and gave her advice after his fight with the two demons earlier. Bardock observed the way his youngest son just seemed to gravitate towards the blonde princess. While it was true that his other two sons had done the same thing they had been her night guards since she was a child and their bond had formed over time. Radditz had explained to his father how they had just met Kakarott earlier that day.

"Bardock," King Vegeta spoke to the older Saiyan, "do you notice anything strange between them?" He wiggled his pointer finger between his daughter and the man's youngest son.

"She does act differently to him." Bardock looked closer, trying to see what the King saw but he just couldn't.

Usagi stepped away from Goku and into the ring and waited for both of the demons to enter. They were currently on the outside of the ring playing rock, paper, scissors trying to determine who would be the first to fight. Radditz entered the ring and offered to braid her hair quickly. She shook her head yes and continued watching as the two oafs continued their pointless game. Radditz used one of his arm bands to secure the end of her hair and once he was done he leaned down and whispered softly into her ear.

"All done Ve'ho, wipe the floor with their asses." He squeezed both her shoulders and inhaled her scent before exiting the ring.

"That's enough!" Usagi yelled breaking Goz and Moz's concentration on their little hand game. "I already told you both of you were fighting me at the same time." She dropped into a fighting stance and waved her fingers at them. "Come on!"

"We really shouldn't team up against you." Goz spoke quietly.

"Yeah," Moz replied, "you don't know what you are up for little girl." As the two beings shrugged and entered the ring.

Usagi laughed softly as she dropped into a fighting stance. The two demons took up their own fighting stances and looked at the young woman analyzing her.

"Remember!" Goku yelled from the side of the ring. "You only have to knock them out of the ring or push them out of the borders!"

"Screw that! Kick their asses, Usa! Show them the power of a Saiyan!" Radditz yelled from beside his brother causing the Saiyans crowded around the ring to roar loudly with words of praise and encouragement.

Usagi smirked at the praises and cheers she had heard from the throng of people behind her. She lunged forward at Moz, the two horned demon, and began her assault. Goz watched for a moment baffled by the speed and strength of the small female as she backed Moz towards the edge of the ring. Using a ki blast she sent him sailing over the crowd of on lookers and into the water fountain before quickly turning on Goz, the red skinned one horned demon. He tried to dodge and evade her attacks while attempting to strike at her. She evaded his attempts easily and grabbed his arm when he threw a punch at her and began to spin him around before letting go and sending him flying out of the ring into a tree.

"She's tougher than she looks, huh?" Goku whispered to Radditz. "And a really good fighter. I can't wait to train with her!"

"Of course she is great warrior," Bardock spoke up from the other side of Radditz, "she is a true Saiyan warrior that has trained her entire life and she is our Ve'ho. Excellent as always Usagi." Bardock warmly at the young woman before him.

"D'in m'yo, Bardock. So," the blonde turned to the rest of the Saiyans behind her, "are we going to celebrate now or what?"

The crowd roared loudly as they crowded their princess and lifted her onto their shoulders. Drinks flowed and were passed around to all present. A drink was thrust into Goku's hands by his father. He looked at him for a moment unsure of what to say.

"Drink it up, puppy." Radditz said quickly. "Ja'ta doesn't give a drink to just anyone."

Goku nodded and took a sip of the beverage and shook his head in disgust at the taste. "What is this?"

"Po'shir, ho'ta. You have alot to learn about our people and I'm sure Usagi will teach you. Follow me and tell me about your br'at and your mate." Bardock spoke to his youngest son that he had sent off world in order to protect from the destruction of their planet; thankfully he had listened to his gut. He searched the ground looking for the short haired woman and smirked as he redirected them over to the area where food was being prepared.

"Well, Chichi is kind of a spit fire." He laughed as he scratched the back of his head nervously with his free hand as he took another sip of the strong beverage slowly becoming accustomed to it. "She is a fighter too but since Gohan was born she has focused on more of being a mother and wife. Gohan is four years old and still has his tail; it freaked Chichi out but she said he could keep it as long as I promised to keep him away from the full moon." He took another sip the drink and sighed. "She is going to kill me for dying." He laughed nervously.

"Hmmm. Kakarott," Bardock said his name quickly, "this is your Ma, Gine. Gine, this is our youngest br'at Kakarott."

The small short wild haired woman looked up from the meat she was cutting. Her eyes grew large as she looked up to see her mate and two of her sons. She immediately threw down the knife and hugged her youngest son around his neck tightly. 

"Hue m'yo! Look at you! Baby boy, all grown up and so handsome! OH!" She pulled back to look at him closely and inspect every inch of him.

"D'in m'yo, Ma. What am I?" Radditz huffed as he took a large gulp of his drink.

"Radditz?!" She hugged her middle child quickly. "I have missed you!" She quickly smacked him in the back of the head. "You should have made me wait longer to see you. Both of you!" She jabbed each of the men in their chests. "Is Turles here?" She glanced around her trying to see through the crowd of taller Saiyans.

"He is not here, Gine. He, Nappa, and Ve'ho Vegeta are still alive."

Gine turned sharply to see the blonde haired half Saiyan walking up to them. She crossed the distance and fiercely hugged the girl she thought of as a daughter and took note of how she was missing a ring above her head like everyone else there.

"Usagi, why don't you have a halo like the rest of us? It can't be because you are royal because Ve'ta Vegeta has one." Gine spoke thoughtfully as she folded right arm over her chest and held her left hand up to her chin in thought.

"I'm not dead, Gine. Kakarott and I were actually sent here for training but we ended up on this detour. I'm glad that we did end up for a little bit; I got to see all of you." Usagi smiled sweetly at the short female Saiyan.

"Alright you two," Moz huffed as he walked over to them, "it is time for you both to continue on your way to King Kai's.

"If you spend anymore time here you will be stuck and we don't want King Yemma mad at us. Follow us and we will take you back to the exit path." Goz grumbled, still angry that he had been bested by two people.

Usagi nodded and turned away from the crowd of Saiyans with Goku beside her. Radditz, Bardock, and Gine followed closely behind them. They walked a short distance to a dark tunnel where Moz and Goz indicated if they followed this path they would return to Snake Way. Usagi turned around for the first time and noticed not only Radditz, Bardock and Gine following but the entire Saiyan race. Her breath caught in her throat, she had planned to say good bye to only three people not the entire race. King Vegeta stepped forward to his daughter and placed his hand on the top of her head.

"You are the pride of our people. Make us proud!" The King dropped his lips to her forehead and stepped back.

Bardock stepped towards the pair. "I'm glad to have met you, ho'ta m'yo." He nodded his head to his son and turned to Usagi. He dropped to his knee and kissed the back of her hand. "Ve'ho, stay alive."

Gine quickly hugged her son tightly unable to speak for fear of looking weak because of the tears that threatened to fall. She turned to the golden haired Saiyan and kissed her cheek before hugging her tightly. "Look after ho'ta m'yo and grandbrat and don't you come back here until you are old and dead. You hear me?" Gine pulled back and shoved her finger into Usagi's chest.

"I promise, Gine." Usagi smiled softly at the short haired female Saiyan and turned to Radditz. Their eyes locked for a moment before Radditz bent down to hug her burrying his nose against her neck. Slowly, the blonde princess wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his body shaking and a soft purr echoing through his chest.

"Bu'hir, stay safe. Don't do anything reckless," he inhaled deeply taking her scent to memory. "Let Turles and Nappa protect you and Vegeta. As much as I would love to have you here I can't bare to know you died." He placed a soft kiss to her ear as he pulled back. He turned to his little brother and gathered his gi in his right fist. "Listen up Kakarott," the long haired Saiyan growled menacingly, "Usagi is important to me. I'm putting you in charge of keeping her alive and safe. If she dies I will find a way to come back and personally kill you. Understand?"

"Geez, yeah," Goku cast a glance at the blushing blonde, "but she's pretty tough and I'm sure she can handle herself. OWWWW!" Goku cried out as his brother punched him in the nose.

"I know better than anyone she can handle herself!" He growled angrily at his younger brother. "She is our Princess! It is our job as Saiyans to protect her and keep her safe. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I'll look out for her. Don't worry." Goku gave him a goofy smile.

Radditz let him down and watched as the two of them walked off down the tunnel. Usagi sighed heavily as the exited the tunnel and stepped back onto Snake Way. They powered up and ran the remainder of the way and continued even when they became tired. Once they reached the end of Snake Way they looked around them for the place where King Kai resided. Usagi elbowed Goku in the ribs and pointed up to a small planet above them. He nodded and they both powered up blasting off towards the planet. As they approached the planet they felt themselves being pulled down faster and harder towards the surface of the planet. Using her power, Usagi tried to force herself up against the gravity. She watched as Goku sank like a stone to the ground below them leaving a crater in the shape of his body. As soon Usagi's feet touched the surface of the planet she felt the gravity pushing down against her causing her to sink to her knees and hands. Her head hung down as she breathed heavily trying to force her body to not fall to the ground against the imense pressure.

"Well, you must be the two I am suppose to train that Yemma told me about." A voice spoke mumbling his words.

The two of them looked up to see a monkey sitting before them.

"This is King Kai? Oh wow! Hahahaha!" Goku laughed. "We can't wait to train with you sir!"

"That's Bubbles," a short stubby blue man wearing dark sunglasses, a black tunic with a symbol on it, red long sleeves, and white shoes. "I am King Kai and you two will have to master the gravity and complete two tasks in order to train with me. Once you have mastered the ability to run around the planet I will give you your next task." The short blue man turned around and walked into the circular house.

Usagi rocked back onto her haunches in a squat as she breathed heavily. She cast a glance at the Earth reared Saiyan and watched as he pushed his body up into push up position and dragged one foot forward. Placing her hands against her legs at shoulder width she stood up breathing heavily as she made it to her feet. Glancing again at Goku she saw that he had made it to a squating position and was taking big greedy gulps for air.

"Whew! This. . . . sure isn't. . . . easy." He turned his head to look at Usagi noticing she was standing up right breathing heavily as her body shook all over from her struggle to remain up right.

"Shut. . . UP. . . . KAKAROTT!" She growled at him, her eyes closed in as she slowly slid her right foot forward.

"Wow Usa!" He looked on as she slid her left foot forward. "You're doing it!" He huffed as he slowly stood into a hunched position. "You . . . . really are. . . amazing."

"SHUT UP KAKAROTT!" Usagi felt her power bubbling deep within her as she focused. "I'm trying . . . to . . con. . . cen. . trate!" Picking up her right foot slightly in attempts to make an actual step she lost her balance and fell flat on her back. She let out a growl of frustration and closed her eyes. She rose her body up on her elbows and then into a seated position.

"Hey." Goku slowly made his way over to her. "Let me help you." He spoke slowly as he bent over and extended his hand to her.

She looked up at him grimacing as she extended her hand to him allowing him to slowly help her up. Just as she was upright Goku lost his balance sending them both crashing down to the ground. Goku landed on top of Usagi; her legs on either side of his body, his face burried in the right crook of her neck, her arms pinned between her body and his forearms, and their bodies from the waist down pressed flush against once another. Goku took in a deep breath as her scent hit his nose; a peaceful feeling rushed through his body as he took in her sweet smell. He ran his nose up and down her neck and over her shoulder. He suddenly felt himself being flung onto his back. He looked over to see Usagi breathing heavily and her cheeks flushed as she glared at him causing their eyes to lock. Usagi groaned loudly and covered her eyes with her arm.

_'This can't be happening, hi'sha. He has a k'sha and a br'at. Unless. . ' _ Her thoughts ceased as she rolled over onto her stomach to begin the process of standing up again. "Tell me Kakarott," She sighed as she stood up and slowly began taking slow tenative steps, "how long have you been with your woman."

"Well," he stood up slowly making his way to her side, "I promised Chichi when we were kids that I would married her and we have been married for 5 years now."

"When you first mated with her, did you feel anything? Like the urge to claim her, pin her, bite her?" Usagi noticed the more she moved the easier it was to breath and talk.

"Bite her? Why would I do that?" He asked looking bewildered at his blonde haired training partner.

"When a Saiyan finds their mate they consumate a bond." She sighed heavily and turned to look at him, avoiding eye contact. "I'm going to have to teach you everything about our culture, aren't I?"

"Well we have a year for you to teach me everything. I have to warn you, I'm a slow learner so you might have to continue teaching me once we make it back to Earth." He laughed his goofy laugh and threw his arm behind his head.

The two of them continued their treak around the small planet as they talked. Their walk quickly progressed into a brisk jog and then a run. Once they were running around the planet they began flying at break neck speeds racing and pushing one another to go faster.

Bulma walked through the house carrying the last Dragon Ball, the one star ball, in her hands. They had started their mission to collect them all only five days ago and had just completed it. Vegeta was hot on her heels carrying the four and three star ball while Nappa carried the five and six star ball leaving Turles to carry the two and seven star dragon balls. Placing the dragon balls into a bag the quartet piled into the hover bus with Radditz's body in cryo stasis in the center of the floor. They blasted off into the sky and made for Kami's look out. As they landed Bulma and Vegeta unloaded the dragon balls laying them before the green Namekian guardian of Earth. Nappa and Turles brought Radditz's body out of the air bus. Bulma explained their wish to Kami and turned to switch off the cryostasis perserving Radditz's body.

Vegeta darted forward and quickly grabbed her left wrist stopping her. "What are you doing?"

"We're about to wish him back to life. His body needs to be warm so he doesn't go into hypothermic shock. Calm down, your highness," she placed her right hand against his chest trying to ease his fears. "I won't hurt your friend." She looked into his, feeling that strange tugging sensation she had felt ever since she had met him.

"Tch," he pulled away from her and folded his arms over his chest as he glanced at the green beiing that was speaking in a strange language causing the balls to light up. "He's not my friend, he is my subject."

Bulma shrugged her shoulders and began the warming process. She monitored the levels and waited for Shenron to awaken. The sky grew dark and cracked with lightening as the huge dragon filled the sky encompassing the lookout.

"I am Shenron, the Eternal Dragon, state your wish." His loud booming voice filled their eyes as the green dragon's seemingly endless body slithered around the sky.

"Oh mighty Shenron, we wish for the Saiyan known as Radditz to be returned to life in his body." Kami bowed before the powerful dragon.

"So be it!" His body glowed golden and dissappeard.

Turles looked on as his brother's ki flared, his eyes opened, his heart rate returned and his breath was heavy. Bulma placed her hands on his chest urging for him to sit a moment as he readjusted to his body.

"Ve'ho Vegeta," he spoke once his breathing returned to normal, "your Father sends his regards." He nodded to his prince, watching as he stuck his nose up in the air. "Nappa, Ve'ta told me to tell you d'in m'yo for all you have done for his br'ats and for keeping them safe." Nappa smirked at the words. "Turles, Ja'ta and Ma were there as well. Did I really die or was it all a dream?"

"You were really dead." Bulma spoke softly. "Are Goku and Usagi okay? Did you get to see them?"

"I did." He nodded his head yes. "They are training with some guy named King Kai. I feel so much stronger now." He looked to his older brother. "You want to fight, Turles?"

"Oh no you don't! You just came back from the dead, you need to let me run some test and check you out and make sure you are alright before you jump head first into a fight." Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip to the side.

"Fine." He stood stretching his muscles. "Where do we go for this testing?"

"Back to my house. Come on, I'll fly us all there." She moved to make her way back to the air ship.

"I would prefer to fly of my own volition." Radditz levitated into the air and the other three followed suit.

"Hang on! I can't fly without the ship so you'll have to wait for me." Bulma huffed.

"Woman," Vegeta floated over to her, "doesn't that thing collapse into a small ball?"

"It is called a capsule but yes it does. Why?" Her skeptical gaze landing on the short prince.

"Then turn it into the capsule thing and I'll carry you. We're faster than that tin can anyway." He shrugged his shoulders as he waited for her to do as instructed.

Bulma collapsed the hover craft and the stasis pod and dropped them into the zipper pocket of her cargo capri pants. She walked over to Vegeta, her eyes down cast momentarily before she raised her eyes to look into his. "You promise not to drop me?"

"Woman," he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her flush to him, "I won't drop you as long as you hold tight and continue providin us with food, lodgings, and training space." He watched as her cheeks turned red and she nodded her head threading her arms around his neck. He hooked his other arm under her legs and blasted off into the air.

The blue haired genius tightened her hold around his neck pressing her chest tighter against him. Vegeta's beast let out a pleased growl feeling his intended mate pressed firmly against him. He tightened his hold around her back causing his fingers to brush over the side of her breast. He smirked hearing her sharp intake of breath at the simple touch. Even with the rushing wind surrounding them he smell her arousal and was pleased that a simple touch caused such a reaction. They landed in the front yard of Capsule Corp and Vegeta reluctantly set the blue haired woman down to stand on her own. She stayed impossibly close to him as she looked into his eyes.

"Thank you, Vegeta." She leaned up slightly and softly pressed her lips against his cheek. She turned around abruptly; her cheeks burned with the simple action of kissing the royal Saiyan. As she made her way into the house she called out to the long haired Saiyan. "Come on, the sooner I finish my scans and test the sooner you can start training with the rest of them."

He watched as Bulma and Radditz walked away into the house and turned quickly to face Nappa and Turles. "Not a word from either of you!"


	8. Hi'Sha

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use!**

**Chapter 8: **

Months ticked by on Earth for those training and waiting for the return of Goku and Usagi. The defenders of Earth trained together under the tutelage of Mister Popo atop Kami's lookout. The Saiyan forces had declined and instead decided to spend their time training in the deserts very impatiently waiting for Bulma to finish some new training tools for them. One morning, Vegeta found his way into the lab where the blue haired woman was currently working. She was bent over a piece of machinery, her enticing rear end in the air as she fussed at the something she was working on. She leaned up and wiped the sweat from her brow. Now that she was standing Vegeta took note of her attire, she wore a pink sports bra which lifted her breast high and pushed them together, a navy-blue jump suit hung loosely on hips with the arms tied around her hips, and a pair of white and yellow accented ankle high boots on her feet. He watched as she leaned against the machine trying to slide it back into place, but it wasn't budging at all. Suddenly she felt the machine slide into place.

_'Finally.' _She leaned her back flush against the machine and opened her eyes to see the smug and sexy prince standing above her, his hand resting on the machine. _'Did he help me push the machine back?'_ Their eyes locked as she looked up at the Saiyan Prince, that familiar sensation settling in her stomach again. "Thank you for your help Vegeta." As she began to lean away from the machine Vegeta rested his other arm against the machine trapping her between him and the machine.

He slowly pressed his body against her against the machine. His tail waived lazily behind him as he dipped his nose to run along the pulse point on her neck and dipped his tongue against her salty skin tasting it. A low quiet growl rumbled from his chest as he pressed his body harder against the blue haired genius. He brought his lips to the shell of her ear and whispered hotly, "Tell me, Bulma, do you want me? Do you want me to touch you," he dropped his hand to her hip as he ground his growing erection between her slightly spread legs, "to taste you, and to fill over and over again you while I have you screaming my name?" His beast rattled at the cage confining him as he smelled her arousal filling the air around them as he pulled back from her neck their eyes locked again.

"I... " She looked up to him unsure of how to answer him, her name spilling from his lips caused her heart to beat harder within her chest. She could feel the wanton feeling of need and desire burning deep with her as their eyes remained fixated on one another. "Yes." She leaned up to press her lips against his softly closing her eyes. Her arms slipped around his neck as he dropped his hands to her hips and hooked her legs around his waist.

Her groped her rear end as he ground his hips against her, the kiss turning from slow and chaste into a heated and hungry kiss. Bulma threaded her fingers into his hair as he stood pulling her with him and to one of the semi empty tables. He deftly swept his hand over the table clearing it so he could lay his blue haired woman down. Breaking their kiss, he quickly pulling her jumpsuit down and took note of a pair of black lacey boy shorts; an approving growl rolled out of his chest as he ripped the underwear from her body. He pushed the jumpsuit and boots from her legs and pulled the zipper down on the front of her bra pushing it off her shoulders. Meanwhile Bulma struggled to pull at his training armor, desperate to fell his skin against her own.

"Are these painted on?" The blue-haired woman asked between planting her own kisses against his heated skin causing Vegeta to chuckle.

He chuckled as he pulled back slightly from her to peel the top layer of his training shirt off. Bulma's eyes widened as she took in his bare scarred and muscle ripped upper half. Her fingers danced over the scars that littered his body. She stopped as she came across a particularly deep one that ran diagonally across his left pectoral and stopped just above his nipple. The blue-haired blue-eyed beauty bent down and pressed her lips against the particularly rough gash that was long since healed. His beast burst through the cage as her lips pressed against the scar. He dropped to his knees pulling her hot center to his lips as he dove in like a man dying from thirst. Bulma's hand immediately found their way back into his hair as he suckled and nibbled away at her sensitive nub.

He glanced up to see her head thrown back, her chest heaving with heavy breathes as she screamed out his praises and name, begging him not to stop, and his hands tightened their grip on her hips as she started to buck against him. He slowly slipped his tail up her leg and teased her entrance. Growling against her core when he felt grow more wet, he slipped his tail further inside of her where he felt resistance from her barrier that marked her as a woman. He emitted a please growl as he did his best to stretch her slowly, his tail was less than half the girth of his man hood and he didn't want to cause her pain. Bulma raked her nails against his scalp as she felt her entire body catch fire from his touch.

"Vegeta!" She screamed, throwing her head back as the pleasure flooded her body. "Please! I. . . I. . . Oh god!" She gasped as his tail plunged slightly deeper and his teeth joined in on her sensitive nub.

"Yes Bulma?" He pulled away slightly, his hot breath ghosting over her lower lips before he quickly dove back in to taste more of her.

"NEED YOU!" The blue haired genius felt herself spiraling into a fever pitch.

"Mmmmmmm." Vegeta growled against her center. "When you're ready for me, Bulma." He dropped kisses to her hips as he spoke to her softly. "Don't want to hurt you, k'sha m'yo."

"What. . . " Bulma gasped as her gave her a slow tentative lick. "Does that mean?"

"Mate," he looked up their eyes connecting again as he continued his sensual torture.

"Mate?" Bulma gasped.

He trailed kisses up her body, "It means, what's the word your people use, the thing before wife?" He kissed his way up her body.

Bulma's mind rattled between what he was doing to her body and the words he had spoken. _'Fiancé? Engaged? Without dating?!'_ She gasped as he flicked her right nipple with his tongue as his thumb ghosted over her left. "You want to –" She moaned as his tail rubbed against a certain within her. " – get married some day?"

"Hmmm." Vegeta purred against her as he switched to the other nipple. "A Saiyan marriage. Remember the word I taught you, tor'sha?" He looked into her eyes and watched as she shook her head yes. "That is a Saiyan marriage." He nipped at the spot on her right shoulder causing her arousal to fill the air with an impossibly heavier scent. "Won't do it till you ask; Saiyans mate for life and would never hurt their mate." He touched her cheek softly as he placed a tender kiss on her lips as he pulled his tail from her opening and placed his member there. "Are you ready for me?" He slowly eased into her. "You feel ready for me."

Bulma nodded her head yes with wide eyes as he pressed his entry slow. Bulma bit her lip as she braced for the pain. Vegeta, noting her apprehension, slipped his tail to her overly sensitive nub and began lazily stoking against it. He watched as his k'sha rolled her eyes into the back of her head and her breath caught in her throat. Vegeta slowly inched his way in and out of her just short of her maiden entry. Her breath and heart rate increased as he continued moving against her. He fought for control against his beast to keep from slamming into her roughly. The blue haired genius mewled as she lifted her hips against his bringing them closer together. He held her hips tightly as he growled speaking to her softly.

"Woman," his breath shuddering as his body shook from trying to control his inner beast, "don't do that or I won't be able to control kio. He wants to take you hard and fast, slow first time."

He watched as Bulma leaned up on her hands and kissed him passionately. Her legs locked around the back of his hips forcing him to fully enter her causing them both to suck in a sharp breath as they separated from the kiss. She thumped her head against his shoulder as she gasped for breath meanwhile Vegeta continued shaking with restraint as he adjusted to her tight warmth. He pulled back slowly and pushed forward earning a gasping moan from his blue haired lover. She threw her head back in submission to the prince as he continued to pump in and out of her setting a slow and steady pace. He licked, nipped, and suckled his way up and down her neck to her shoulder. His beast taking over as he seductively purred while his tail ceased his toying with her nub to wave lazily behind him spreading his pheromones. He nipped at her shoulder again as his speed increased in response to her moaning and pleading.

"Don't . . . . Stop!" Her nails dug into his back. "GODS!" The blue haired inventor yelled loudly. "YES!" She cried moving her hips against his as best she could in futile attempts to gain more friction.

Sensing her need for more, Vegeta's kio smirked internally and pulled her from the table and flipped them onto the ground and pulled her on top of him. Her gait widen as she straddled him evoking another deep throated moan to come tumbling from her lips. Hands landing heavily on his chest as a new feeling coursed through her veins and being. Vegeta's hands fastened around on her hips as he moved hers against his in a leisurely manor beckoning moan after beautiful moan from his blue-haired genius inventor. He thrust into her with a compassionate manor that was only for her to experience and enjoy. Leaning up, he pulled her face down to his crashing his lips against her own as he felt her tight channel constantly tightening and releasing as they moved together.

"Tell me," Vegeta nipped at her bottom lip pulling it between her teeth, "r'sha, does this feel better?" The prince grunted as he gave upward thrust into her repeatedly while his hands guided her motions.

"Yes!" She cried out as she felt her self spinning and igniting again. "Take me! Fuck me! Hard!"

"Careful what you wish for, r'sha." Vegeta's beast roared as he pulled her up from his hips quickly flipping her over onto her hands and knees as he entered rough and swiftly from behind prompting her to moan loudly.

Bulma howled loudly as she felt Vegeta crash against her powerfully with a stamina that she didn't know anyone being could possess. Arching her back down and her head back she pressed into him, wanting and needing more of him. He gripped her hips tighter as he increased his speed; the draw of his own need for release drumming through him. As determined as ever, the prince reached between her legs with one hand and found her bundle of nerves that set her over the edge. Moments later he exploded inside her as their juices mixed and coated them. Bulma's body travelled to the ground spent; Vegeta's arms wrapped around her as he pulled out of her and turned her body to cradle against his as he laid on his back placing her head against his chest. Both panted, breathing heavily in the after glow of their time together.

_'Hi'sha,' _Vegeta mussed to himself as he laid with his blue-haired beauty laid in his arms as his fingers aimlessly ran through her hair. _'This is that complete feeling; of needing nothing more than your k'sha.' _He chuckled softly as he looked down seeing his mate dozing in his arms. _'How could __**this**__ make one weak. I feel stronger than ever just having her in my arms.' _With a truly inhuman speed, Vegeta gently pulled the sleeping blue-haired woman into his arms and stood carrying her to his room.

~~~~~~ King Kai's Planet ~~~~~~~~

"Seriously?!" Goku asked as he dodged a blow mid air from the blonde hair Saiyan Princess. "As soon as they can walk?"

"Yes, Kakarott." She growled as she attempted a round house crest kick to the youngest of the House of Bardock only to have him dodge it. "Saiyans were sent off world as soon as they could walk in order gain their true combat power.

"OW!" Goku's knees hit the ground. "Man, you sure do hit hard, Usa." He stood quickly as she continued throwing her barrage of punches at the taller Saiyan.

"The enemy will hit hard, Frieza's men will hit harder, and Frieza," she landed three consecutive punches to the side of his face, "will kill you and everyone you love showing no mercy what so ever."

Goku quickly grabbed her arm blocking her next jab and flipped her over his shoulder. As she crested over his head she deftly wrapped her legs around his neck and on her way down her hands touched the ground bringing him face to face with the ground. Releasing his neck momentarily she wrapped her legs around his arm locking his arm in place.

"That's enough you two!" King Kai came barging out of his house, Gregory and Bubbled flanked him on either side. "Wash up, it is time for supper. Training will commence in the morning." With that, he turned back towards the house.

Usagi released Goku's arm and rolled over onto her back looking up at the sky. Excepting the hand from the tall Saiyan, she allowed him to pull her to her feet. The duo walked over to the outside water pump and quickly washed themselves clean before entering the house to eat. Once finished with their meal, Usagi returned outside and laid down in the grass with her hands behind her head as she looked up at the sky. The tall clone of Bardock plopped down in the grass next to her quietly. He leaned back on his elbows as he looked up at the cloudless sky as well. He glanced over at her seeing her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling slowly.

"Hey Usagi?" Goku rolled over onto his side. "You awake?"

"Just resting Kakarott." He voice was soft and low.

"You want to spar some more?" The excitement thick in his voice.

She cracked one eye to look at him, he resembled a small overly excited pet. "Sure, why not." She flipped onto her feet and stretched lazily as she yawned deeply.

Goku followed suit and stretched before dropping into a fighting stance. The two charged at one another simultaneously as they threw punches and kicks. Usagi flipped just out of Goku's reach as he made to grab for her. So caught up in the spar, they didn't notice how close they were getting to the pick nick table King Kai had set up under the tree. Usagi landed flat on her back on the table with Goku tumbling right on top of her pinning her to the table beneath him. Her legs fell on either side of his hips with her arms by her side and Goku's hands rested beside her head just above her shoulders with the lower half of their bodies pressed incredibly close together.


	9. Reunion

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use!**

**Chapter 9**

One year, the time had come for the Shenron to be summoned to revive Goku. Everyone was gathered at Kami's Lookout patiently waiting for everything to be aligned. Bulma stood with the Saiyan entourage away from Earth's defenders. Vegeta had his tail wrapped around her waist holding her close to him. Nappa stood off to Bulma's right with his back to her. Radditz and Turles stood to Vegeta's left talking in their home language. Krillian, Tien, Chaitzou, Yamacha and Yajirobe stood behind Kami and Mr. Popo with the dragon balls arranged before them. Chichi paced back and forth nervously looking up to scan the horizon.

"Where are they, Krillian?! You said they were on their way here. That monster that stole my child should have been here already!" The dark-haired woman leaned over glaring menacingly at the short bald warrior.

"They're still headed this way Chichi, I promise." He gulped nervously at the woman towering over him. "They should be here any minute.

Chichi huffed and continued her pacing. Kami gave his instructions to Mr. Popo and turned toward the glowing dragon balls on the ground. He began speaking in his native language in order to summon the dragon. The dragon balls rose into the air as they pulsed glowing brightly. A bright light flashed as the sky began to grow dark around them. Suddenly a large dragon appeared filling up the sky around the look out. Vegeta pulled Bulma closer to him, wrapping his arm around her waist at the uneasiness the filled him as he looked upon the large dragon.

"I am the eternal dragon, Shenron, state your wish!" His booming voice shook the very air around them.

"Oh, mighty Shenron," Kami bowed before the large, "I come to you humbly requesting for the life of Son, Goku to be reinstated."

The eyes of dragon glowed red as he spoke. "Your wish has been granted." The dragon glowed bright yellow and faded away back into the dragon balls. The dragon balls pulsed with light before lifting into the air and dispersing across all corners of the world. Kami excused himself as he went off to retrieve Goku and Usagi from King Yemma's.

"MOMMY!" A loud yell filled everyone's ears as they watched a small blur attach itself to Chichi's legs.

The woman looked down to see her son holding onto her leg tightly. She picked him up and spun him around before hugging him tightly to her chest. Bulma smiled as she watched the interaction between mother and son. She cast a small sideways glance at Vegeta before turning back to watch Chichi and Gohan for a moment longer. Vegeta tugged Bulma closer to his side as he noticed the smile playing across his mate's face. She turned slightly in his arms to look at him her cheeks slightly flushed, and her eyes hidden behind her bangs.

"Um, Vegeta," her eyes cut sideways as she stole another glance at Chichi and Gohan talking excitedly to one another, "do you think? I mean, do you want children one day?" She looked up into his eyes to see him glancing down at her, his face softer than normal. "I mean, we've never talked about it before and I was just curious." Her cheeks turned darker as she voiced her question quietly. "Just forgot it." Her face found the floor quickly out of embarrassment.

Vegeta hooked his fingers under her chin pulling her eyes to his. "One day, Bulma," he gave her lips a soft yet quick kiss to her lips, "when we are both ready, after Frieza is defeated, I will put a br'at in you; as many br'ats as you want, but for now," he paused seeing her eyes grow wide, "I want you all to myself."

"Oh Vegeta." She looked into his eyes trying to read if he was teasing her like he would in private.

He wound his left hand into her hair as he tightened his right arm around her waist pulling her impossibly closer to his body. "I mean it," he dropped a kiss to her shoulder. "M'eh taka'hor au, Bulma, r'sha m'yo." He covered her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers threading into his hair. The kiss continued and intensified as Bulma moaned against Vegeta's attentions.

"What in HFIL is this about? And how long has this been a thing?" Radditz looked over his shoulder to see blonde out of his peripheral vision.

"Usagi!" He turned around and grabbed her around the waist hugging her tightly to him as he spun her around before returning her to her feet.

"And what in the hell are you wearing?" She took note of their attire. Radditz wore a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged him in the right places, a tight black fitted graphic tee, and a pair of dark tennis shoes. Turles wore black jeans, a light grey tight fitted graphic tee, and white tennis shoes with black accents. Nappa wore a pair of cargo khaki shorts, a white t-shirt under a short sleeve black and red plaid button up that was left undone, and a pair of black tennis shoes. Vegeta wore a pair of semi-tight fitted khaki pants, a pink button up shirt, and a pair of black shoes. Bulma, the blue haired woman she had briefly met before being whisked away, was currently wearing a tight-fitting purple halter top that exposed her midsection, white high-rise skinny jeans that stopped just above her belly button and a pair boots.

"Us? What about you?" Radditz poked her in the side. She was wearing an orange gi that resembled the ones the Earth's defenders wore with grey accents and her white Saiyan boots. Her hair, which flowed loosely down her back like a golden water, had grown considerably longer in the year she had been away and reached just past her knees.

"My armor was destroyed, and I didn't have any extras with me." She shrugged her shoulders.

Turles walked up to her and dropped to his knees before her taking one hand in his kissing the back of her knuckles. "Ve'ho Usagi, welcome back."

"Get up you idiot!" She jerked her hand away from his lips and shoved at shoulder pushing him back. She and Nappa locked eyes for a moment before the large general lurched forward and scooped her into a tight bone crushing hug.

"It is very good to have you back, Ve'ho. It wasn't the same without you." He whispered softly in her ear, his words meant only for her to hear.

"Hue," She breathed as he set her down on her feet, "if I didn't know any better, I would say you missed me you big softy." She light punched his arm in a playful manor as he ruffled her hair.

"Usagi."

Her attention turned to the gruff voice of her brother as he walked over to her, the blue-haired woman still wrapped in arm. "Vegeta." The siblings nodded at one another.

"So, you have a mate now, huh?" Usagi teased at her brother, folding her arms under her chest.

"Hi," Bulma thrust her right hand out towards Usagi, "I'm Bulma, we met when you guys first got here."

"I remember." She looked at the couple before her. "So how did this," the blonde waived her finger between the two of them, "come to happen?"

"Well," Bulma looked over to Vegeta as a slight blush crept up her cheeks, "it just kind of happened. We couldn't stay apart from one another and one thing led to another. . . . . ."

"Hi'sha?" She looked at her brother. "Really ta'fr ho? That's wonderful! Welcome to the family, sh'fr Bulma."

"Thank you!" Bulma pulled away from Vegeta and hugged Usagi tightly causing the blonde to awkwardly return the hug with a pat on the back. "You must be starving! I know those four are always hungry." She linked her arm through Usagi's and began walking over towards Goku and the gang. "Hey guys, why don't we head back to Capsule Corp and get some food? I need to check on the progress of the ship we can formulate a plan."

"Food! Yes! I'm starving! Coming back from the dead is hard work." Goku exclaimed excitedly.

He scooped up Chichi and lifted into the air. Vegeta pulled Bulma into his arms and instructed her to hold on tight. Usagi watched as their group, once again whole, lifted into the air and began to fly away. Looking over she saw Piccolo, the young Namekian, standing off to the side away from where the rest of the group was. She charged up to him and poked him in the chest.

"You!" She glared up at taller being. "You stay away from them. You caused their deaths and while we need your help to defeat Frieza, once he is gone, so are you. Got it?" She growled angrily trying to prove her point.

"Whatever," he huffed, "I plan on killing Goku once this is over."

She grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "I don't think so green boy! You lay a finger on him and I will kill you so slowly that you'll beg for death!" She shoved him back. "Stay away from them." She blasted off into the air following the ki signals of her friends and family.

Piccolo scoffed as the blonde-haired warrior departed. As he made to leave Kami called out to him.

"Piccolo," the older Namekian called out to him, "if I could have a moment of your time."

Usagi landed and walked towards the back of the house. She was greeted with the sight of everyone piled around a large table talking and eating. Bulma rushed over to Usagi and walked down the set up with her and showed her what each food item was. As they reached the end of the table a light blonde-haired was standing pouring beverages.

"Mom, this is Usagi. She is Vegeta's older sister. Usagi, this is my Mom, everyone calls her Bunny." Bulma supplied the introductions.

"Oh, it is so nice to meet you dear! You are just beautiful, look at you. I see a shopping trip in our future very soon! What would you like to drink dear?" Bunny's excited nature cause Usagi to cringe slightly.

"Do you like sweet drinks?" Bulma asked happily.

Usagi wasn't sure what they meant and was suddenly very happy to have Radditz appear at her side.

"Make her the same drink I have." He nodded to Usagi seeing her shoulders relax in relief.

"Oh my! That is certainly a strong drink, are you sure she can handle it?" Mrs. Brief's began mixing the drink.

"She can drink Turles and I under the table. Usa here will be fine." Radditz moved down the table to grab more food before returning to the table beside his brother.

Nodding her thanks Usagi made to move to the table. Bulma suddenly gasped and rushed over to an older gentleman wearing glasses with a cat on his shoulder and cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Hey Dad! How's the space ship coming?" Bulma asked perkily from the opposite side of the long table.

"Slowly," he looked up at his daughter and to the blonde he hadn't seen before. "Time frame probably another four to seven months. If you can separate yourself from Vegeta, probably two months at most."

"Really Dad?" Bulma huffed as she folded her arms over her chest. "I'll see what I can do. This is Usagi, by the way, she is Vegeta's sister. This is my Dad, Dr. Brief's. He is currently working on the space ship that will take us all to Namek."

Dr. Brief's walked around the edge of the table and followed his daughter and the blonde Saiyan to the table. Turles moved down one seat allowing a spot for Usagi to sit. Vegeta pulled the blue-haired genius into his lap and brought a fresh strawberry to her lips.

"Dr. Briefs?" Usagi asked after taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes, dear?" He stuffed a piece of sushi into his mouth.

"What is it about the ship you are having difficulties with? Perhaps I could help." Usagi took a bite out of a pork egg roll and moaned enjoying the taste of the food on her tongue.

"It is a very complicated process, I wouldn't want to bore someone as beautiful as you with the semantics and technical terms." He took a sip of his beverage.

"You wouldn't bore her." Nappa snorted as he jerked his thumb towards the blonde princess, a half-eaten rib in his other hand.

"Usagi here use to help our Ja'ta with different things in the lab." Radditz wrapped his arm around her shoulders squeezing her to his side.

Usagi's head whipped in the direction of the tree to see the Namekian standing there watching her. She stood up quickly and launched at him. She grabbed the front of his cape and threw him onto the ground digging her knee into his chest. "I already warned you to stay away from them, Namekian! What are you doing here?" She kept a grip on his white cape with her left hand and raised a small ki ball in her right hand ready to strike him.

"It wasn't my idea to come here, Princess Serenity." He smirked up at her from the ground.

She snarled at him loud enough to draw attention to them. "You don't get to use that name! How do you know it?"

"Kami told me who you are and told me to make sure you don't die." He grumbled as he turned his head to the side. "Not like I need to worry about you keeping yourself guarded; especially with all of them around."

"Mr. Piccolo!" She looked up to see the small boy running towards them.

"Br'at, go back to the table with your Ma and Ja'ta. This matter doesn't concern you." She turned her angry glare back to the green man below her.

"Mr. Piccolo is my friend! He trained me and taught me so much." He walked closer to them causing Usagi's gaze to fall on the small boy again. "Please don't hurt him."

"Uhhh." She dissipated the small ki ball and stood up. "You," she pointed at the Namekian, "remember my promise. Gohan, right?" She turned to the small boy who shook his head yes. "Let's go, sit down with your parents." Placing her head on the back of his head she guided him back to his mother.

Chichi thanked the blonde woman and pulled her son into her arms. Goku nodded his thanks to her to which the blonde rolled her eyes. She occupied her seat between Radditz and Bulma's father and asked for the inventor to continue their discussion. Usagi made plans to meet with Dr. Brief's and Bulma in the lab in the morning after training to assist them with the preparation of the space ship. Gohan came over carrying over two more plates for Usagi while Turles brought over ingredients to make all Saiyans another drink as they continued discussing plans and strategies. A short while later everyone split off to return to their homes. Bulma and Mrs. Brief's took Usagi on a tour of the house and set her up in a bed room.

"Radditz brought some clothes for you in this room but it looks like you only have training clothes. Why don't you let Mom and I take you shopping this afternoon and get you some things?" Bulma offered as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "It'll be fun, and we can get to know one another a little better and bond."

"I can take one day off from training." Usagi shrugged her shoulders and tugged to tighten the belt of the gi she wore. "Let's go then."

"Oh dear," Mrs. Brief's took in her appearance, "let us get you another outfit to wear while you shower." She rushed out of the room.

Bulma pointed Usagi to the bathroom and turned on the water, grabbed a wash cloth and towel for her and supplied her with soap, shampoo, and conditioner. The blue haired woman left the bathroom allowing Usagi to strip down and step into the shower. The warm water washed over her soothing her immediately. She let the water run through her hair and down her back. Lathering up a wash cloth with a flowery scented soap she scrubbed herself quickly; the smell a little too strong for Usagi's sensitive Saiyan nose. She washed her hair and rinsed it and repeated the same motions with the conditioner.

Grabbing the smaller towel from the top of the shower rail she toweled her hair dry and wrapped it up. She wrapped the larger fluffier towel around her body and stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Looking at the bed she noticed several complete outfits including some odd-looking things laid on top of them. A note laid on top of the clothes explained to Usagi the sizes of each one. She picked up one of the bras that was red and see through in color. She examined the strange contraption trying to figure out which one would work best for her.

"I'm guessing the light blue set will fit you best." Radditz whispered from just inside her door way causing Usagi to jump slightly and Radditz to chuckle.

"Glad you know what these are," she shot the rum loving Saiyan a sharp glare for startling her, "but how does this work."

He fully entered the room closing the door behind him. "First thing, take off the towel and put on the blue underwear and then I will help you with the bra." He sat down in the dark grey tub shaped chair that was in the corner of the room and closed his eyes. Once he heard the towel hit the ground, he continued his instructions and kept his eyes closed.

"Put one strap on each shoulder and I'll come hook the back for you. Let me know when you are ready." Radditz spoke quietly.

"Okay, ready." She felt nervous for some reason in this skimpy little lacy set. She gasped when she felt his fingertips graze against her back as he hooked the bra into place. She turned to face him, and he made a quick adjustment pulling the straps tighter. Radditz nodded his approval and pointed out the hunter green cargo capri pants, a light weight pink shirt with a slightly darker floral design on it, and a pair of white skate shoes.

"Damn Usa," he ran his fingers through her hair once she was dressed, "your hair has gotten so long." He pulled a chunk of hair between his fingers and took a large inhale of her scent. It was masked by the flowery scent, but he could still smell her beneath it; moonlight and Vegeta-sai clung to her filling his nostrils. "Do you want a single braid or two?" He pulled her over to sit on the floor between his legs as he worked his fingers through her hair.

"Actually, just leave it down for now and I will get you to cut it later." She turned to face the tall warrior. "Radditz, what does this shopping entail?"

"Trying on lots of clothes; lots and lots of clothes." He sighed as he flopped back onto the bed folding his hands behind his head.

She leaned her head on his left leg as she sighed. "Come with me, please?" She asked softly.

"Anything for you Princess," he sat up and placed his hand on top of her head. He took note of how her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful.

A knock on the door jarred her up and out of her peaceful resting place. Radditz rested his hand on her shoulder and moved to the door opening it to reveal Bulma and her mother standing there; dressed and ready to go. Bulma entered the room and inspected the clothes left on the bed and Usagi trying to gauge how well the fit her. She and Mrs. Briefs nodded their approval and beckoned Usagi to come with them. Radditz trailed beside the blonde princess as they made their way through the house towards the front door.

"Alright," Bulma stopped and turned to the long-haired warrior, "we're off then. Feel free to do what you want just don't destroy the house."

"Usagi requested that I accompany you. It isn't a bad idea to have at least one Saiyan guard around to protect both of our Princesses." Radditz bowed slightly to Bulma causing the blue-haired woman's ego to inflate and stain her cheeks a slight crimson.

"Where are escorting them, ta'fr ho?" Turles walked into the main entry way and leaned against the wall, his arms folded against his chest, and his ankles crossed.

"Shopping!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed. "We sure could use another set of strong arms to help us carry everything.

"To that mall thing with all the people?" He leaned away from the wall. "I will inform Vegeta where we are going," he crossed over to Usagi, "wait for me." Turles darted off down the house and quickly returned ready to go.

The group piled into one of the large hover cars. Bulma was situated in the driver's seat with Usagi up front beside her. Meanwhile, Mrs. Briefs was between the two bulky Saiyans on the second row; the woman commented how handsome and muscular the men were along with a couple of sly sexually related comments. Bulma became embarrassed by her mother's antics and told her to be quiet.

Once they arrived home, Chichi started preparing a meal for her family. She looked out of the window watching as her son and husband played together happily in the back yard. She smiled contentedly as she enjoyed having her family whole again after being apart for a year. Goku and Gohan were rolling around on the ground laughing as the father tickled his son. An hour later Chichi was done cooking a meal and stepped outside to call them in reminding them to wash up. The family sat together at the table, Chichi sat for a moment watching as her husband and 5-year-old son ate their food as if they were starving; even though they had eaten less than two hours ago. A soft smile touched her lips, very happy to have them home she decided not to correct them in their manners. She sat back sipping on her glass of warm green tea as she admired the completeness of her family.

Gohan had fallen asleep in his chair with his chopsticks held loosely in his fist. Goku picked up his young son carrying him to his room and lay him down on the bed. He covered the small sleeping boy up and lingered on the edge of the bed momentarily as he watched him sleep while running his fingers through his hair. He stood from the bed to see Chichi waiting for him just inside the door frame. She walked in and dropped a kiss to his forehead before turning on the bedside lamp. Closing the door behind her she turned to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

"Oh Goku!" She said between kisses. "I missed you." She started sobbing. "I missed you so much. Please don't ever leave me like that again. I don't think I could take it."

Goku wrapped his arms around his wife holding her body to his. "I promise Chichi."

She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Make love to me, Goku." She wove her fingers into his thick unruly Saiyan hair.

He placed his hands on her hips as he dipped his face down to kiss her lips. He picked her up pulling her legs to wrap around his waist as he slowly walked them to their room. Their kisses were sweet and slow as he laid them down on the bed kneeling over her. Chichi pulled at Goku's top tugging it free from his pants and untied the drawstring of his pants. He pulled the shirts over his head and looked down at Chichi as she fumbled to undo the side of her dress. Leaning back on his heels he placed his hands on Chichi's stopping their movement. He slowly loosened the ties on the side of her dress and slid it open causing his breath to catch in his throat. He dress laid open exposing her nude colored lace bra and simple white cotton panties. He dipped down to kiss her lips hungrily as his tail waved behind him lazily.

He lifted her hips slightly and pulled her underwear from her body. Pulling her into a sitting position he pulled the dress from her shoulders and unhooked her bra throwing both items across the room as he swooped down claiming her lips roughly. He hungrily dragged his lips down her throat stopping momentarily to pay special attention to each nipple. Chichi's finger found their way into his hair and pulled him up to her lips. She reached between them pulling his pants down and gently wrapping her hand around his shaft. Goku hissed as he moved his hips against her hand. Using his distraction to her advantage she flipped their position to where she lay off to the side of his body and quickly took him into her mouth; suckling hungrily like she would die without him.

Goku's right hand gripped the bed sheet while his left hand found its way to the back of her head and let her hair loose from its confined bun. He watched as her hair spilled over her face and down her back. He brushed the hair from her face watching as she continued to pleasure him with her mouth and hand. He purred pleased with her attentions as she increased the grip from her hand and mouth.

"Chichi!" Goku gasped loudly. "I'm going to cum!"

The black-haired woman looked up as she sucked harder taking him further into her mouth as their eyes locked. He exploded down the back of her throat throwing his head back tightening his grip on her hair. His entire body went limp as he sagged into the mattress of the bed. Chichi pulled her mouth from him but kept her hand firmly locked around his still hard member stroking him. She climbed a top of him filling her tight cavern instantly pulling a moan from both their lips. Slowly, she rocked her hips against his stretching her in a sweet pleasurable pain. The dark-haired woman's movements becoming more urgent as the fire within her built quickly turning into a fever pitch. Her soft mewling growing louder and louder the more she moved against her wild-haired husband.

Quickly, with expert precision, Goku pulled his wife from his lap and flipped them over to where she lay below him; her hair spread out beneath her as she gasped for breath. He wasted no time and filling her again repeatedly. Chichi raked her nails down his back as he found the sweet spot that sent her tumbling end over end. Goku looked down to see the beautiful sight of his wife beneath him; her head thrown back eyes slammed shut in passion with her back arched up towards him. He hooked her legs over his shoulders as he leaned up and grabbed her hips pulling them to meet his thrusts. Feeling his impeding climax, he pulled his away from Chichi's hot damp center and flipped her onto her hands and knees swiftly entering her again as his left hand found its way to her nub gently circling it. Chichi cried out as she tightened around him again. Goku grunted, struggling to hold on.

"Chichi!"

"YES!" She gasped below him as she arched her back pushing against him. "Cum with me! PLEASE!" She yelled.

Goku held his body up on shaky arms as Chichi sank to the mattress breathing heavily; panting and gasping for air after their intense reunion. Goku unhurriedly pulled away Chichi and flopped onto the bed dragging her body to his right side resting her head on his chest. He looked down to see his wife breathing heavily as he lazily ran his hand up and down her back. A smile graced her lips as she opened her eyes to look up at him, her breathing final returning to normal.

Reaching her left hand up she gently stroked his cheek. "I missed you so much, Goku." Tears stung the back of her eyes. "Promise me," she choked on her tears that rapidly spilled from her eyes, "promise me you'll never die on me again."

"I'll do my best," he whispered softly to her as he dropped a kiss to the top of her head, "but I promised Usagi that I would help them destroy Frieza." He paused at the sharp look from his wife. "Frieza will come after Earth if we don't stop him. I have to protect you and Gohan even if that means I die in the process."

"Oh Goku!" Fresh tears sprung into her eyes.

Wrapping both of his arms around her slim body he pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips gingerly, trying to convey all his love for her. One thing led to another and they wound up making love through out the night.


	10. Up and Away!

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use!**

**Chapter 10: Up and Away!**

One and a half months later found our motley crew of warriors found themselves standing before the ship's entry door. Their bags packed and loaded onto the ship. Usagi had joined in helping Dr. Brief's and Bulma in the ship's completion. Bulma was joining them despite Vegeta's vehement argument that she should stay on Earth where he knew she would be safe. Bulma, along with Usagi's agreement, had convinced that would need her along for the journey for the simple fact that the two of them would be best suited to fix any issues that might occur on the ship. Chichi hugged and kissed her husband good bye as they loaded into the craft for a long journey to Namek, the planet where the Dragon Balls originated, hoping they could use them to destroy Frieza swiftly. Goku hugged his son good bye and asked for the small boy to look after his mother and be a good boy. Bulma entered the ship and began to prepare launch. Vegeta followed her closely, not wanting to let her out of his sight, as he reinforced his warning for her to stay with the ship where she would be safe once they landed on the foreign planet. Usagi stood leaning against the ramp way of the ship with her arms folded against her stomach as she watched the youngest son of Bardock bid his family goodbye. Goku slowly walked up the ramp, stopping momentarily to look at the blonde half Saiyan.

"Don't worry Kakarott," she placed her right hand against his upper arm, "I'll personally make sure you get home to your family." She stood away from the door waiting for him to make his way to the bridge in order to close the door.

Yamcha, Yajirobe, Tien, Chaitzou, Dr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, Master Roshi, Chichi, and Gohan stood on the ground waving at the ship as the rockets fired up. Gohan stood watching them, fighting the urge to fly up and enter the ship as it began shaking. The ship began lifting into the air and the ramp slowly closed.

"I'm sorry, Mama, but I have to go with them." Gohan spoke quickly as he flew into the air and into the ramp waving good bye to his Mother. Guilt washed over him as he saw the look of pure fear and terror cover his mother's features. He slid down the ramp as it closed only to be caught by Usagi, the blonde female he had unexplainably become attached to in such a short time.

"Your Ma is going to kill us if anything happens to you." She placed him on his feet, her left hand resting on the top of his head. "Come on br'at, we need to get you buckled in." She paused as she looked down at him. "Tapa," she raked her right hand through her now shoulder length hair, "au Ja'ta is going to be pissed, isn't he?"

"Probably for half a second." He shrugged looking up to the woman. "Daddy will probably be glad that I am here."

"Kid," she dropped down to eye level with him, "I promise you if you 'Daddy' knew Frieza the way I do he would not be thrilled. Come on." She gently coaxed the small boy to move forward towards the bridge where everyone awaited them. As she entered the room, all eyes turned to her. "It would seem as though we have a stow away." She nudged Gohan forward to where the rest of the group could see the small boy around the chairs.

"GOHAN!" All the Earthlings roared loudly causing the Saiyans to flinch.

"Chichi is going to kill us!" Krillian whined as he slumped in his seat.

"She is going to skin us alive if there is even a hair missing on your head." Bulma grumbled as she rubbed her temples imagine the screaming fit that was happening on the surface of the planet below them.

"Did your Mom let you come with us?" Goku asked excitedly as he looked at his son who was nervously shuffling his feet while he held his arms behind his back.

"Not exactly." He glanced up shyly at all the eyes around him.

Nappa, Radditz, and Turles let out a boisterous laugh. Usagi ushered the small boy into the open seat next to his father and took care to ensure he was buckled in securely before the ship exited Earth's gravity. Krillian looked on confused as to what was so funny. The ship shook violently as they exited the gravity pull of the planet. The violent jerking sent Usagi falling towards Goku; who caught her quickly. Their eyes locked igniting the fire in their veins along with the familiar tugging sensation in their gut. Nappa, being the first to recover, commented on the current situation of the small child joining the journey.

"At least we know the ba'dum br'at doesn't have diluted blood and that his thirst for battle is still strong." Nappa's laughter was quickly silenced by a hard and sudden punch being thrown by the angry growling blonde who was standing eye to eye with him.

"You know how I feel about **that** word, Nappa!" She growled leaning closer to him. "Am I not proof enough that a half breed can be strong? That this 'dilution' of our blood does nothing more than to strengthen our resolve and determination to prove one's self worth?"

"Ve'ho," Nappa looked at her, slightly shocked at her anger and the way her ki was increasing and flaring dangerously around her, "you are different. You are special. You are ve of two kingdoms joined, while the br'at is descended from a third class ge and a weak Ear." Another rapid punched cut his words off immediately.

"What did I say about that word!" She grabbed the front of his armor as her ki began to flare around her dangerously.

A warning about maximum power level being reached began to flash throughout the ship. Goku was the quickest to react and undid his safety harness standing and pulling Usagi away from the tall bald warrior pinning her to his chest and turning her to face away from the source of her aggravation. He dipped his mouth to her ear and whispered quietly.

"I don't know what that word means but it seemed to upset you," he whispered softly to her as he felt her flaring ki immediately dropped once she was no longer looking at the oldest Saiyan, "but I do know that warning from the ship meant you need to calm down." He looked to his left at his oldest friend and the blue-haired pilot. "Right, Bulma?"

"Ye – yeah." She answered a little shocked by the blonde's outburst. "The ship recognized the burst of energy and was basically telling us we needed to cool the ship. You should remember that Usagi," she turned back to the control panel inspecting the ship to make sure everything was in order. "You set the fail safe and insisted on it yourself, saying something about with this many Saiyans on board we needed to make sure we didn't blow ourselves up on the way there." She turned back to see the blonde-haired warrior subdued in her best friends' arms.

"You're right." She stumbled out of Goku's arms. _'R'sha and br'at. Can't act on it. No matter what.' __**'You want this too! You can't deny how good it felt to be in his arms. His breath on our neck. Tell me you didn't feel it too?' **_ Usagi shook her head. "I'm going to lay down," she took a few steps towards the door. "But if Nappa touches the kid or calls him that name again I will kill him." She quickly exited the bridge and made her way to her room and locked the door behind her as she leaned against the door and slid to the floor attempting to gain control of her breathing. She closed her eyes letting her head fall to rest against the door.

A couple hours later a knock on her door roused her from her sleep. Leaning against the door for support as she stood sleepily. She unlocked and opened the door, looking out she didn't see anyone. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused her to look down to see the young demi Saiyan. She knelt so they were eye level.

"What is it?" She asked softly as she watched his head drop. "Did someone hurt you? Say something to you?"

"No ma'am." He answered quickly. "I wanted to ask if you would help train me."

"Why do you want me to train you?" She looked at him skeptically.

"You told Mr. Piccolo to stay away from me so now he won't train me, and I want to be useful if we have to face Frieza." He gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Let's go kid," She stood up from her crouched position and led him to the training room.

As they walked in, she saw Piccolo sitting on the floor in the corner of the room. Reaching out her hand to stop the small boy from moving towards the green Namekian but found him already moving next to him. He bowed before the green man who was sitting on the floor meditating. Piccolo opened his eyes seeing his young pupil before him and the blonde princess standing off to the side.

"You actually got her to come, Gohan," he stood from the ground and gently rested his hand on top of the young boy's head, "good job." He turned to see the female shaking slightly as she struggled to hold her power at bay. "I needed to speak with you." He took several steps towards her until she growled menacingly. "Kami asked me to help you tap into your latent Lunarian powers through meditation."

"What good will meditating do me?" She glared at him. "Especially from the likes of you?"

"Miss. Usagi," Gohan softly grabbed her right hand in both of his, "Mr. Piccolo is a really great teacher. He taught me so much and helped to grow not only in power but in confidence. Please, listen to him?" He was once again giving her the puppy dog eyes. "Kami is a good man and if he asked Piccolo to help you there must be a reason. Please?"

Usagi sighed. "Fine br'at," she knelt down to look him in the eye, "but only for you." She winked at the small boy. Having him around her was making her soft and flooded her with the memories of when Vegeta and Tarble were young. She sat on the ground and crossed her legs waiting for instruction. Piccolo circled her slowly as he observed her posture.

"Back straight, close your eyes, rest your hands on your knees, and take slow deep breaths in through your nose and out through your mouth." He observed as she did as instructed but her body still seemed tense. "You need to relax and find the power hidden deep with in you. Kami said you'll have to reach deeper into your being."

Usagi growled softly. "It is hard to relax when you don't trust the person telling you what to do."

"Would beating me senseless help you to relax and trust me?" Piccolo asked in a condescending tone.

"Yes!" She snapped at him her eyes opening to glare at him.

"If you can keep your power in check, I'll spar with you." Piccolo looked at her as she stood quickly dropping into a crouched fighting stance akin to Vegeta's.

"This room has a ki absorbing feature. Ho'ta," she spoke to the small boy without taking her eyes off the Namekian, "go over to the control panel. Find the button that says dampening and activate it."

Gohan did as instructed and activated the button. He turned to face Usagi and watched as she powered up slightly. Piccolo also dropped into a fighting stance and powered up. He looked her up and down, analyzing her stance in hopes to understand her style. Sliding her right foot out she charged towards the tall green man. Raising his arms, he blocked her barrage of punches. He watched her move continuing to judge her fighting style. Reading her moves he began to counter them; throwing his own offensive attacks while remaining defensive at the same time. The young Saiyan looked on in amazement as the two danced around the room slowly increasing their speed and power of attacks. He sat down observing and learning from his sensei and the female Saiyan's fight. The pair broke apart, sizing one another up for a weakness they could exploit. Usagi unfurled her tail for a moment letting it wave behind her in thought before quickly wrapping it around her waist when she noticed Piccolo's eyes landing on it. Swiftly, she phased behind her opponent and rained down unrelenting punches and kicks rendering him to a purely defensive manner. Having him where she wanted him, Usagi attacked with a strong well-placed round house crescent kick to his neck. The force of her attack sent him skidding backwards into the wall. She followed him and crouched above his body grabbing the front of his gi.

"Do you conceded, or should we continue?" The blonde smirked down at him.

"I concede for now if you are satisfied enough to continue your training." Piccolo looked up at her with his own smirk.

"Very well." She released the front of his shirt and stood offering her hand to help him up. He took it allowing her to pull him up.

The two resumed their seated position for meditation in the middle of the floor. Usagi closed her eyes and focusing on the power with in her. Piccolo instructed her to find the source of her healing power and to concentrate on that. Finding the power Usagi tried to pull it out to her hands. A small quiet voice whispered in the back of her mind as she centered her attention on the silvery warm energy at the core of her being.

'Daughter, you've grown so much. You're so beautiful, more beautiful than I could have ever imagined.'

Usagi opened her eyes to find herself in a white void. She spun around looking for the voice, the voice she recognized that belonged to her long dead mother, Queen Selenity. She looked down taking in her own appearance. She wore a long white dress and her long blonde hair was pulled into the traditional royal Lunarian hair style. The sound of heels clicking on the ground brought the half Saiyans eyes up to rest on the lavender haired queen deftly making her way over to her.

"Mother?" Usagi took in her appearance in disbelief. "How are you here? Where are we?"

"I asked Kami to have Piccolo train you in the art of mediation so that I could speak with you and help you to understand and harness the power of the Ginzuishou. We are in a private dimension of the afterlife reserved specifically for royalty. Yes," the Moon Queen raised her hand closing her eyes in order to evade her daughter's question, "you are able to speak to your Father in this void but for the time being it need be only you and I here. You need to learn how to control the crystal so that you can unlock your full potential and keep those you love safe from Frieza and all those who would dare to harm them."

Usagi nodded her head yes in understanding. "That's all I want, Mother, to be able to protect my family. What do I have to do?"

"My child," Selenity crossed over to Usagi and held her face between her hands as she dropped a soft kiss on the center of her forehead igniting the crescent moon on her forehead that had remained hidden for so long, "you already know what to do. I will help guide you in that way. Come." She grabbed her daughter's hand and led her further into the void.

"She's just been sitting there for so long, Mr. Piccolo," Gohan looked at the blonde with worry. "Do you think we should wake her?" He outstretched his hand to touch her shoulder.

"No!" Piccolo threw his hand out to stop the boy. "I would dare to guess that she is communing and learning from her mother right now. We shouldn't disturb her." He looked at the small boy. "Let's spar while we wait for her to finish."

Two hours later Gohan found himself lying flat on his back breathing heavily after an intense sparring matching with his teacher. He turned his head to see Usagi still sitting perfectly still, her breathing so slow and shallow had it not been for his enhanced Saiyan sight he would have thought she had stopped breathing. Piccolo offered the boy a bottle of water and waited for his breathing to return to normal. He ordered the small boy to stand up and continue training. They continued sparring for the next couple of hours only stopping when the boys stomach grumbled loudly with hunger. Piccolo nodded signaling they would break for now to allow the small boy to eat. As they exited the room, he cast one last glance at the blonde still sitting and meditating.

'I hope Kami is right and that you have the strength and power we need to defeat our enemies. Best of luck, Princess Serenity.'

As they entered the kitchen all eyes turned in their direction. They Saiyans' eyes lingered on the door watching for Usagi to follow behind them. When the door slid closed and did not reopen they turned their attention to Goku's son and Namekian.

"Where is Usagi?" Radditz asked in an untrustworthy tone.

"She is still training. I recommend you don't disturb her." Piccolo leaned against the wall with a glass of water in his hand.

"She rarely trains alone." Turles stood from the table slamming his hands down. "You're lying. What did you do to her?"

"He's not lying Uncle Turles." Gohan swallowed his food. "She's meditating."

Nappa laughed loudly. "She can barely sit still quietly for 30 minutes."

"How long has she been at it br'at?" Vegeta looked at the small half Saiyan and then to the tall green being.

"About three and half hours." Piccolo answered quickly. "She is learning to harness her Lunarian abilities."

"She can heal," Radditz snorted. "What more is there to learn from those pacifists?"

"More than you think." Piccolo snorted back. "She has more power at her disposal than you'll ever comprehend."

"What did you say to me, you green freak?" Radditz stood abruptly causing his chair to go flying back.

"GUYS!" Bulma stood rapidly hoping to dispel a quarrel. "Remember energy levels! If you want to fight you have to use the training room. There is ki dampening function in there that won't cause any damage to ship." She flopped back into her chair muttering something about testosterone.

Vegeta pulled her closer to him whispering something into her ear which caused the blue-haired genius to turn crimson. She lightly smacked his arm turning in to his embrace.

"I have to monitor the flight path, especially while Usagi is busy." She whispered softly to her dark-haired prince.

"Turles," he turned to face the eldest son of Bardock, "monitor the flight path and make sure nothing happens. Radditz, go with your ta'fr should he need help. Nappa," he looked to the tall bald warrior, "I trust you not to impede Usagi's training so go and sit with her in the training room."

"What do you want me to do?" Goku asked with a mouth full of food.

"I don't care what you do Kakarott." He said dismissively as he stood pulling Bulma with him. "Go train with your br'at." He waved his hand behind him as he and Bulma exited the kitchen and made their way to their room.

Radditz and Turles left the kitchen after putting away their dishes and the dishes that belonged to Vegeta and Bulma and made their way to the bridge of the ship. Nappa put his away and made his way to the training room. Goku sat a plate of food before his son as he continued to eat and offered one to Piccolo who quietly declined and continued standing against the wall.

"So Piccolo," Goku spoke through a mouth full of food and quickly swallowed, "what is so special about her training?"

He leaned away from the wall. "I don't know the details of what is going on, Goku, but Kami said it was very important that she complete this training." Turning to walk out of the kitchen he paused and looked over his shoulder at his former archnemesis. "You get that she is a princess right, not of one kingdom, but two of the most powerful and revered people of the universes?"

"Yeah," he answered quickly, "she explained all of that to me when we were training under King Kai. She explained some basic things about Saiyans too and even taught me some of the language." He turned to his son. "I think you should get Usagi to train you some when she is done with her own training. She really pushed me when we trained together."

"Do you think she'll really train me, Dad?" Gohan looked up at his father hopefully excited at the prospect of learning from the only female Saiyan.

"I'm sure if you ask nice enough, she will. She told me how she helped train Vegeta and their other brother and look how strong Vegeta is." He smiled happily at his son, glad he liked the blonde Saiyan.

Piccolo scoffed at the overly excited Earth reared Saiyans and made his way to the training room. As he entered, he found the tallest Saiyan standing in the back corner of the training room with his eyes locked on the blonde. A silver aura currently enveloped her causing her hair to float around her in an invisible wind. Her ki jumping up and down dramatically as the silver flames flared around her with each pulse. Checking the clock, he took note that she was approaching four and a half hours of meditating. He and Nappa's eyes locked as they looked up from the blonde sitting on the floor. Soft words echoed from her lips, even with their impeccable hearing they struggled to hear her words as more than sounds. Nappa's eyes grew wide as he recognized the dead language.

"That's Lunarian." He looked up from his princess to the Namekian. "What type of training is she going through? What does this meditation include?"

"All I know is she is supposed to be connecting with Queen Selenity and learning to harness the Ginzuishou in order to become stronger." Piccolo shrugged his shoulders.

"The Silver Crystal? THE Silver Crystal?" Nappa gawked at the Namekian. "Do you know how dangerous that thing is?! She tried to use it once and almost died!" The tall general stepped forward to stop Usagi's meditation.

Piccolo stepped between them halting the Saiyans movement. "If you want a chance of stopping Frieza then we must let her complete this training."

Goku and Gohan walked into the training room at that moment to see the Namekian and the Saiyan in a position that looked as though they were about to fight. Goku pushed his son behind him as he watched the two of them. His body tensed as he watched, waiting to spring between the two in order to prevent an unnecessary battle. His eyes travelled to Usagi's seated body watching as her power fluctuated rapidly in a fever pitch.

"NO!" Worry filled Nappa's eyes. "You weren't there when she tried to use it after her Ma's death once she learned she had the crystal." He looked over Usagi as her power increased and stayed at the highest level. "That thing takes the users life force and drains it away till they're dead. I won't allow her to sacrifice herself by using that thing."

They both turned to see the blonde incased in an almost blinding light as a flower shaped crystal appeared in front of her heart. Goku noticed her hair taking on a silvery white hue as her power continued to rise. Her words became louder and easier to understand. While he didn't know the language, he could tell the words were powerful. Nappa made to move around Piccolo and was once again blocked from getting to her. Gohan leaned around his father watching as Usagi's clothes morphed into a long flowing gown instead of her normal Saiyan under armor and a crescent moon appeared on her forehead.

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" She yelled loudly.

Piccolo quickly tackled the tall Saiyan from reaching for her. "No! She must do this, overcome whatever she is experiencing, in order to become stronger.

"Last time this exact thing happened she almost died!" He shoved at the Namekian blocking a punch that was thrown at him. "Do you think Vegeta will let you, or any of us live for that matter, if his sister dies? I won't stand for it!" Nappa launched into a series of punches at the green man.

'Die?' Goku thought as he watched her radiate more power.

Nappa broke away from Piccolo and moved to Usagi. As he reached out for her the silver aura blasted him against the wall rendering him unconscious. Piccolo stepped back in fear as he felt her power flaring wildly about her. A red light began flashing in the room signaling that the fail safe was failing. Goku pushed Gohan towards Piccolo and nodded for him to protect his son. He calmly stepped towards the blonde woman he counted amongst his friends and knelt eye level to her.

He spoke calmly to her, trying to rouse her from the deep reaches of her mind. "Usagi, its me, Goku. Can you hear me? You have to stop for now, the ship can't take anymore. Please, Usagi, can you hear me?" He reached his hand out slowly to touch her cheek, feeling the intense energy licking its way up his arm to encase his body. It was pure energy filled with light and peace. As soon as his hand was flush against her skin her eyes flew open locking with his.

"Kakarott?" Her voice sounded sad as tears instantly filled her eyes and her body began to tremble.

"Yeah, it's me." He smiled at her softly feeling that strange tug in the center of his chest. "You need to calm down." Inside of him there was an overwhelming need to get her to calm down and regain control over her power. "Please?"

Her power instantly dropped next to nothing as she collapsed against his chest. He felt her shaking felt the tears immediately soaking through his gi. "I'm sorry." Her hands gripped the front of his shirt as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her to him as he tried to comfort her.

The red light stopped as he felt her go limp against his body. He looked down at the blonde in his arms and turned her to see that she had passed out. Radditz and Turles burst through the door with panicked expressions on their face. They took in the scene before them; Nappa passed out cold on the ground against the wall, Gohan pushed behind Piccolo, and Usagi passed out in their little brother's arms. Turles walked over to check on Nappa and Radditz made his way over to Usagi's limp form in the arms of his little brother. Vegeta entered the room meeting Radditz at Usagi's side dressed in only a pair of spandex shorts.

"What happened?!" He roared as his eyes scanned over the eerily still form of his sister in the Earth reared Saiyan's arms.

"Her power started fluctuating too much and tripped the sensor even with the dampening this Bulma talked about." Goku's eyes had yet to leave her form. "We had to snap her out of it. Nappa tried and was flung against the wall by her aura." He took note that the crystal was still floating above her chest and pulsing rapidly with a blinding light.

"The Ginzuishou." Vegeta looked down in fear as he saw crystal of legends floating above his sister's chest. He spun quickly and grabbed the Namekian around the neck lifting and pinning him to the wall. "What the fuck kind of meditating is this? That thing almost killed her once."

Piccolo grabbed at Vegeta's arms. "Kami said she had to do this. I was just doing as I was instructed, to guide her to Queen Selenity so she could learn how to control it."

"She does NOT do this again!" Vegeta growled. "Am I clear! That thing is only good killing the one that wields it! I won't lose my sister over some stupid piece of jewelry. CRIL?!" He glanced to his left to see Turles helping Nappa sit up. He dropped the Namekian on the ground. "Turles get Nappa to the med bay. Radditz," he turned to the long-haired warrior, "take Usagi to her room and keep watch over her. I am invoking n'tile against her wishes. You don't leave her side for anything. Got it?"

"Of course, Ve'ho Vegeta." Radditz leaned forward attempting to take Usagi from his brother's arms only to receive a warning growl from the carbon copy of his father, the younger Saiyan's eyes left Usagi's face for a brief moment. "Kakarott, let go of her. I'm taking her to her room."

Goku stood from the ground cradling Usagi to his body. "I'll take her there." His voice was dark and gravely, not at all like his light jovial tone.

Radditz looked to Vegeta who nodded his head yes. He followed his brother. "Do you know what n'tile is Kakarott? I only ask because I know Usagi was teaching you things about our people." He walked down the hall behind them.

"Night guard." Goku's voice was still dark and menacing in tone, his kio slipping its leash with concern for the blonde in his arms.

"Exactly," Radditz nodded his head yes, "a job reserved only for an unmated warrior. You have a mate at home and br'at here with us. You can't stay alone with her, no matter what the little beast inside of you is saying." As they entered the room Radditz pulled the blankets down letting Goku lay her down and covered her up. "I can not allow you to dishonor your mate even if she is human; it is not the way of our people Kakarott, remember that." Radditz looked on as the crescent moon on her forehead pulsed in time with the Silver Crystal still floating above her.

His words seemed to snap Goku out of his trance. "You're right," his voice the soft normal tone, "it would be disrespectful to Chichi. I'll be in the training room." He made his way to the door, pausing in the opening. "Let me know if either of you need anything, okay?"

Radditz gave a quick nod as he pulled a chair up to her bed side in order to watch over her. Once the door closed, he ran his hands through his hair and buried his face in his hands. "Tapa," he looked at the sleeping form of the girl he thought of as his sister, "what happened between you two in the afterlife. One would think. . . . F'ri, can't be. . . . ." He shook his head thinking of the complications his speculations would cause. He watched over the sleeping Princess as he softly brushed the back of his knuckles against her cheek. "I have so many questions you need to answer when you wake up; answers I will take to my grave with me should you answer them."


	11. Awake At Last

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use!**

**Chapter 11: Awake At Last**

Her head throbbed with pain as she woke. A low moan escaped her throat as she pressed her hand to the center of her forehead trying to quell pounding ache. Even with her eyes closed she could tell the room was darkened and she could hear someone chewing away at food. Dragging in a slow shallow breath through her nose she recognized the unmistakable scent of the posh'ri loving, long-haired Saiyan space whore.

"Radditz," she groaned as she tried to sit up, "could you chew a little quieter, please?"

She felt warm alcohol coated lips press firmly to hers as he pressed her back into the soft pillow and grabbed her right arm holding her hand. "Don't move." He pressed the button on the scouter signaling to the rest of the ships inhabitants that she had woken up. "Bulma had to put an IV in your arm to keep you nourished and a catheter so you wouldn't go all over the bed." He lightly rested his forehead against hers. "I was so worried about you."

"Do you have any water?" She asked softly, her throat dry and sore. Radditz lifted her to sit up and offered her straw. She took a small sip from the straw in a glass of ice water that Radditz had brought to her lips. "How long have I been out?" Her throat felt better after taking a sip of water alleviating the dry ache.

"Over a week." He grabbed the plate from the bedside table and offered her food.

She politely declined by holding her hand out and shaking her head no. Just looking at solid food made her throat hurt. Turles rushed into the room pulling her into a tight embrace dropping his head to rest on her shoulder.

"D'in m'yo Cha ih Dra." He pulled back holding her face between his hands as a stern look crossed his face. "Don't EVER do that again! I thought we were going to lose you." He pulled her face against his chest again in another tight embrace.

"You're going to suffocate her if you keep hugging her so tightly." Nappa grumbled as he walked in the room nodding at the blonde laying in the bed.

Bulma rushed in the room and sat beside Usagi on the bed. Vegeta sauntered in calmly behind her looking over his older sister, his body visibly relaxing when he saw that she was in fact sitting up on her own and her color was healthier, and she was no longer as white as the sheet she lay on. The heiress to Capsule Corp waved her hands at Turles telling him move aside. She began to inspect the blonde sitting quietly on the bed and took her vitals. She pulled the IV out of her arm and held a piece of gauze where the needle had come out.

"I'm going to take out the catheter so out with you boys." Bulma stood ushering them all out of the room. "You can all come back for a short visit when she is ready." Once they were in the room alone Bulma began to explain what she was going to do, how Usagi needed to sit and what Bulma needed her to do. Usagi laid down folding her right arm over her eyes as she relaxed and Bulma counted to three. "Alright," Bulma stood up gathering the medical supplies and throwing them in the garbage shoot and stripping the gloves from her hands throwing them away as well, "all done. Would you like to get a shower? You were unconscious for almost 11 days and goodness knows I would want a shower after being out for that long." Usagi shook her head yes as Bulma helped her to stand and walked her to the bathroom. The blonde took note of how she was dressed in only a sports bra and nothing else. "I had to force the boys to take breaks and eat." Bulma gently nudged Usagi to sit on the toilet lid while she turned the water on. Bulma chuckled at the memory. "At one-point Gohan had crawled in bed next you and fell asleep while Goku sat in a chair watching over you while everyone else took a break. I'll say one thing, that Saiyan loyalty is one serious thing to your people. Goku and Gohan were raised on Earth and they seem to be affected by it as well. Listen to me blabbering on." She turned to Usagi and offered her a hand to help her into the shower.

Usagi pulled her bra off and stepped into the shower and under the warm water. Closing her eyes as the water caressed her body, she absent mindedly listened to Bulma chatter away. Focusing on the familiar warmth of the Ginzuishou that was her birth right she drew on the power allowing it to fill her and surround her; feeling her strength replenish slightly she began to shower and clean her body. As she started to wash her hair, she realized that it had grown exponentially longer than what it previously was. It now reached her down to her ankles; a sudden memory flashed through her mind's eye reminding her that Lunarian hair grew at an incredible rate and now that she had tapped into the hidden power it would continue to do so.

When she had finished rinsing the shampoo from her hair, she turned off the water and slid open the door to look at Bulma only to find her brother standing before her. His eyes bore into hers as he held a towel out to her in his extended arm. She took the offered towel from him and quickly wrapped it around her body. Vegeta held out his hand to her as she began to step out of the shower. When she was out of the shower, he pulled her into a fierce hug wrapping his tail around her waist. Usagi's eyes grew wide as her little brother held her to him, her arms trapped between their chests and his chin resting on her shoulder as the side of his face lay softly against her cheek.

"Please don't ever do that again." His voice was soft she almost didn't understand his words. "You are the only family I have left, I can't lose you too." He squeezed her tighter to him.

"Vegeta. . .." Her voice trailed off as she absorbed the tone of her brother sounding so desperate and broken. "You have Bulma." Her eyes slid shut half way at her own confession. "You'll never be alone, you found your perfect mate."

"She is my mate, but you are blood." He held onto her for dear life trying to remind his internal beast that she was okay. "The only blood I have left, the only thing that keeps me grounded, my voice of reason." He trailed off as he heard his own vulnerable tone.

"Vegeta." They pulled apart looking at each other.

"I know you have to learn to harness the power of your Mother's people but as your Prince and brother I command you not to over do it. Cril?" He tucked a wet chunk of blonde hair behind her ear.

She dropped her eyes to the floor. "I'll do my best, ta'fr."

They left the bathroom, Vegeta standing impossibly close to her. He could tell she hadn't entirely recovered and would not leave her side. He motioned for her to sit on the bed while he gathered clothing for her to wear. He handed her a pair of spandex training shorts that stopped at the middle of her thighs and a t-shirt that stopped just below her butt and was so big on her that it hung of one shoulder. He kept his back to her as she dressed, only turning around when she cleared her throat and found her toweling her hair dry. He frowned when he noticed she was still too weak to dry herself with her ki.

"I need a haircut, Geta." She looked up at him from her seated position on the edge of the bed. "Hair this long," she pointed to the top of her head, "is only going to get in the way of a fight. If you'll get Radditz to come here in, I'll get him to cut it."

"I'll do it." He moved towards her. "It is something I can handle." He crossed his arms over his chest as she looked at him shocked. "I have watched Radditz do this many time in the past for you. Just tell how short you want it." He grabbed a pair of scissors out of one of the drawers and a pony tail holder. He handed the small circular band to his sister as he sat with his legs on either side of her body. He watched as she gathered her hair into a high pony tail slipping the band around her hair. She pulled the band away from her scalp about an inch and instructed Vegeta to cut her hair beneath the pony tail close to her scalp. He gathered the massive pony tail in his hand to keep it from falling to the ground once it was cut free. Her blonde fell in shaggy layers around her head stopping at the middle of her neck. She ran her hands through her short hair and looked up at her brother.

"D'in," She sighed as stood slowly, "I feel like I've lost 10 pounds." She smirked softly at her brother.

"Probably closer to 20 with all this hair." He looked at he massive mane in his hand that trailed the ground. "Lay back down and I'll have some food brought to you."

"I would rather eat in the kitchen." She scoffed at his stern glare. "I've been in bed for over a week, I can make it to the kitchen just fine but if you feel that I need to be escorted like a small child then come get a snack while I eat." As she opened the door, she was greeted with the sight of all the ship's occupants standing in the hallway outside her door. She felt a strong pair of small arms wrap around her legs almost throwing her off balance if it hadn't been for the door way. She looked down to see Gohan hugging her legs tightly, his face pressed against her legs hiding his face.

"Gohan?" She softly touched the top of his head pulling the young boys tear streaked face to hers.

"I was so scared you wouldn't wake up." His bottom lip quivered as he looked up at her struggling to hold back his tears.

"Listen to me br'at," she softly pulled him away from her and knelt down to be eye level with him, "it will take a lot more than that to put me out of commission, okay?" She ruffled his hair.

"Promise?" He sniffled softly, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Promise." She held her pinky out to him as he wrapped his pinky tightly around hers. "Now," She stood scooping the small boy onto her hip, "you didn't waste all that time watching me sleep, did you? Surely someone here spent some time training since we have to be ready for anything."

"Mr. Piccolo trained me, and Daddy trained me when he wasn't looking over you." He wound his arms around her neck as she carried him down the hall.

"So, you were all slacking off while I was asleep, huh?" She looked to her right fixing a stare right at Radditz and Turles over her shoulder.

"Someone had to watch over you." Radditz shrugged as he folded his hands behind the back of his head.

"Watching someone sleep sounds like so much fun." She rolled her eyes as they entered to the kitchen seeing Bulma rushing around preparing massive amounts of food.

"Usagi! You should be resting in bed! Vegeta! I told you to keep her in her room and I would bring her food! Why. . ." The blue-haired genius was silenced with a kiss from the dark-haired Saiyan royal.

"She is scarier than you, woman." Vegeta pulled Bulma flush against his chest as he kissed her again.

Usagi placed Gohan in a chair and sat heavily in the chair as felt light headed, her body weak from not eating for an extended period. She surveyed the food options that were laid out before her and opted for the jiggly substance she had come to know as pudding. It was soft and cool, and she felt as though that would be easiest on her throat. Goku watched as she took the soft choices avoided the things that required chewing. He picked up a bowl of egg drop soup and set it before her. She looked up at him, her eyes growing wide as their eyes locked and he smiled down at her softly.

"Kakarott. . ..." Her voice trailed off as he leaned closer to her, his hand on the back of her chair.

"Your throat hurts, right?" He watched as she numbly nodded her head yes. "I figured soup would be okay for you." He placed a spoon in the bowl as he continued looking into her eyes unable to look away from some unknown reason.

"Thanks." She turned away from his gaze instead focusing on her bowl of soup and she slowly sipped on it. Her body remained rigid as he occupied the chair to her left, his right hand still on the back of her chair as his thumb absent mindedly ghosted over her back.

"The short hair looks good on you." He said softly, hoping she would look at him again with her vibrant blue eyes.

"Yeah," She continued staring into the bowl of soup. "It hadn't been that long in a while and was time for a cut."

"It looks nice," he tucked a few loose strands behind her ear and noticed she flinched slightly when his finger tips brushed against the shell of her ear. "You okay?"

"Fine." She stood quickly from her seat and made to exit the kitchen.

"Usagi," Radditz stood and followed her, "you didn't eat a lot. You want me to bring some more food to your room?"

"Maybe later." She was short with her response as she hurried out of the kitchen. "I just need to rest a little more. I should have done as Bulma said and stayed in bed." She walked down the hall and into her room, Radditz kept his stride matched to hers. The blonde walked up to the bed fell face down on the bed and her body immediately sagged into the comforter.

Radditz walked around the bed and sat beside her head. Running his fingers through her now short hair he looked down at her. "Usa," he prodded softly, "I need to know the answer to some questions and m'eh jaha na'va" pausing waiting for her to respond, "not to tell a soul."

She lifted her head looking at him waiting for the questions. Radditz closed his eyes exhaling heavily before he began and looked back to her. "What happened between you and Kakarott in the afterworld? I have never seen you react the way you do when he is in the same room as you."

Usagi groaned and flopped over onto her back covering her face with her hands as she let out a frustrated muffled scream. "I can't look him in the eye, what do you think Rad?" She folded her left arm over her eyes.

"Hi'sha? But he has a mate and a br'at?" Radditz looked down at her in confusion.

"I know!" She snapped as she moved her arm to look up at him, the fire and furry burning in her eyes. "They never mated in the traditional Saiyan way. It was a promise he made to her as kids and he kept his promise. Your idiotic little brother knows what the pull is and swears he has never felt that with Chichi but that he has that word for her; that word we don't say. Kio does not help me out, keeps trying to tell me they are really mates." She dipped her head down as she gripped the comforter in her hands turning her knuckles white. "It is driving me crazy Radditz. What do I do? It is like going through ta'pa po'mi all over again for the first time."

"So, you two didn't. . . ." He asked softly.

"NO!" Usagi yelled at him snapping her eyes up to his face as they filled with tears. "He has a mate and a br'at. I even like his br'at and I can't do that to them." She shook her head trying to make the tears dissipate. "What do I do Rad?" She thumped her head against his chest in defeat.

The long-haired warrior wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her close to him. He slowly rubbed his hand up and down her back. Her tears flowed freely as her body shook with tears. She held onto the front of his shirt as her resolve finally faded in the form of tears.

"I don't know, Usa," he dropped a soft kiss to the crown of her head, "I don't know but we will figure it out. M'eh j'ha, sh'fr."

A week later Usagi was back into her normal routine and training. She spent most of her time with Radditz in attempts to avoid the youngest of the three brothers. She dressed quickly in a black sports bra and tank top, a pair of grey training shorts, and her normal white Saiyan boots. She made her way to the training room waiting for Radditz. She began stretching and warming up while awaiting his arrival. She stood with her legs shoulder width apart as she stretched down grabbing her right ankle. Feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around her middle she saw the shadow of the familiar wild hair styling belonging to the one person she was trying to avoid. Raring back quickly, she drove her elbow sharply into the face of the person who had grabbed her from behind and crouched down low sweeping her leg at the man's leg effectively knocking him flat onto his back. She flipped back and looked at him to see it was Turles and not Kakarott.

"Oh shit!" She rushed over to Turles's side, he was holding his nose as it poured blood all over the clean white floor. "Turles! I didn't mean to. . . I didn't know it was you. Tapa!" She rushed over to one of the panels in the wall and grabbed a couple towels and a water bottle. Helping him sit up she poured water on one of the towels and began wiping the blood from his face and nose. "Mah'ni," she shook her head as she pulled the towel away noting that she had without a doubt broken his nose. "I thought you were someone else."

Radditz walked into the room to see Usagi kneeling beside his older brother who was covered in blood. The blonde seemed shaken as she tended to his nose and seemed to be stumbling over her words. He crossed over to them and lightly touched her hand that held the damp towel that was cleaning the steady stream of blood from Turles's nose.

"Heu, Radditz," with wide eyes she looked at him. She swallowed nervously before continuing, "I saw his shadow and the way he grabbed me, and I thought. Shit, Turles, I'm so sorry."

"Hey," Radditz said softly pulling her attention back to him. "Calm down, it's okay. Turles has had worse than a broken nose."

"Speak for yourself! You didn't just get you ass beat while trying to give her a hug! Tapa Usagi," the older brother looked at her seriously for a moment, "what is going on with you lately. You seem so jumpy and tense whenever I first come around." He pondered his words a moment. "You never seem to relax when Kakarott is around." He watched as he tensed when saying his youngest brother's name. "Usagi," he said seriously, "did he do something to you?"

"F'ri," she sighed as she sat down cross legged and began to flood his nose with her healing light. "Its nothing like that at all, Turly."

"Then what is it? Every time you two are in the same room. . .. . . ." his voice trailed off as his eyes grew wide with realization. "You felt it for our ta'fr ho?"

She closed her eyes as she leaned back on her hands shaking her head yes.

"When?" He questioned softly, not wanting to anger her.

"During their time in the afterlife." Radditz supplied. "It is driving her a little insane. Obviously, our baby brother has felt it too but doesn't know how to act on it. Either that or his kio knows that she is his perfect mate but is conflicted because he has a wife he hasn't properly mated with."

"Damn, Usagi." Turles looked from his brother to the blonde her thought of as a sister. "It all makes sense now. I'll make sure you know it is me from now on in the future. You know, so we can avoid anymore broken noses." He chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Her shoulders dropped as she hung her head in defeat. _'I really am going crazy.' __**'You know how we fix that. Why are you fighting it so hard? He is our perfect match?'**__ 'You know why, damnit!' _Usagi growled becoming tired of having the same argument with her internal beast. "I need to train and distract myself. Kio is trying to convince me to go to Kakarott and seduce him." She closed her eyes shaking her head at the stream of dirty images and thoughts kio was showing her in her mind's eye. "I thought you two were perverts, tapa. Knock it off! It isn't happening!" Usagi growled loudly, threatening her internal beast to knock it off.

"Why don't we both take you on? I'm sure you can handle it." Turles shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Are you two sure?" She looked up at them skeptically.

"Yeah, we have to be ready, right?" Radditz stretched his arms out in front of him.

"We sure do!" The three of the separated and began stretching.

They quickly jumped into a spar with the two brothers facing off against Usagi. They had her on the defense from the start, showing no mercy at all. Bumping into the wall dropped to the ground rolling away from the two of them and quickly blocked a punch aimed at her face from Radditz and used her right leg to block an upper cut Turles was throwing at her ribs. She pushed away from both and powered up, taking it to the next level. Vegeta and Nappa walked in watching from the side lines. Usagi flipped backwards several times and stopped landing in a defensive crouched position. They ran towards her in a serpentine pattern in attempts to confuse her as to who might attack first. They lunged forward at the same time only for Usagi jump over them and hit them both in the back with a ki blast sending them to the floor.

"Is that all you two got?" She stood before them her arms folded over her chest, her hips cocked to the side as she smirked at them.

"You wish!" Turles lunged at Usagi and he charged a small ki blast.

Radditz hung back watching and waiting for the right opportunity to enter the fray and catch her off guard. The two of them matching one another blow for blow with speed and strength. As Turles spun her to where her back was facing Radditz and the long-haired brother decided that was his moment to strike. He charged forward watching as her body went rigid the moment before his kick connected with her side. She staggered to the left and then quickly to the right as Turles's right hook contacted cheek. Dropping to her hand and knees, her chest heaved for breath, and her head hung low between her arms. She struggled against the searing pain that ran through her being. Moments before either blow was landed, she felt a jolt of painful electricity shoot through her body. She slammed her eyes shut trying to cease the painful assault she was experiencing.

"Usagi, what is it?"

She recognized the deep baritone voice as belonging to Nappa but couldn't move her body or even open her eyes. "Don't. . . . . . know. . . . ." She breathed heavily as the pain increased. "Something. . . . something is wrong." Taking a slow deep breath, she concentrated on the Silver Crystal causing the silver aura to surround her. "F'ri!" She exclaimed loudly. "It can't be!" Gasping loudly, she shook her head no. "Frieza! Frieza just destroyed an entire planet!" She shook her head harder. "For no reason other than he could! He didn't even give them a chance." Tapping more into the power of the Ginzuishou she reached out towards where she felt the destruction of an entire planet and found Frieza's energy. Almost as if being there in person, she could see and hear the conversation currently taking place. The evil laughter from the dictator filled her ears.

"Lord Frieza," the green skinned alien known Zarbon spoke as he stood behind the tyrant, "what shall we do now?"

"We continue on to Namek as planned." His face contorted into an evil smirk as his laughing ceased. "There we will gather these dragon balls we heard the monkeys talking about and then kill them all like the worthless vermin they are." He laughed evilly.

Usagi eyes flew open as she was instantly brought back into the training room. The four Saiyan men surrounding her looking on concerned. Her eyes were wide with fear as she stood on shaky legs. "How? How does he know?"

"Know what?" Vegeta reached his arms out to her grabbing her arms to steady her.

"About the dragon balls? On Namek?" She felt her knees go weak again and if it hadn't been for her brother's hold on her arms, she surely would have hit the ground. "And that we aren't dead? We faked the crash perfectly! What happened? What went wrong?!"

"How do you know all of that?" Turles asked as he placed his hand on her shoulders in a soothing manner.

"It was the crystal, wasn't it?" Nappa asked in a soft tone as Usagi began to hyper ventilate.

"Usa," Radditz reached out wrapping his tail around hers, "breath, calm down, and tell us what happened and where you went."

"She obviously gained the ability to use astral projection." Piccolo stated flatly from just inside the door of the training room. Krillian and Gohan stood just behind him inside the doorway.

"I need air." Usagi shoved past the four Saiyans and out of the room. As she made her way down the hallway to her room, she bumped into the strong muscular frame of Goku sending her slightly off balance. She felt his arms wrap around her middle holding her to him as he steadied her. Looking up to his face their eyes locked.

"Hey, you okay?" He as tucked her hair behind her left ear.

As she opened her mouth to speak a sudden wave of nausea hit her. Pushing out of his arms she leaned against the wall as she sank to her knees spilling the contents of her stomach on the floor. She coughed violently and gagged after her stomach was empty, the sick nauseating feeling lingering. She had helped kill and destroy several planets and entire civilizations before so why did this bother her so much now? _**'It isn't the destruction, it is the threat of Frieza and the fact that he knows we aren't dead. I'm worried too.'**_ Raking the back of her hand over her mouth she stood on shaky legs leaning heavily against the wall with her eyes closed. Feeling herself being lifted into two strong arms she opened her eyes to see Goku's kind and worried filled eyes staring back into hers.

"Let's get you to bed," he began walking down the hall, "you must have over done it training with Radditz and Turles."

"That's not it." She rested her head against his shoulder, her nose pressed against his throat as she inhaled his scent calming her instantly. "Frieza knows we are alive and that we are headed to Namek. He just mercilessly eradicated an entire planet and its population."

"That monster!" Goku's gripped tightened on her for a brief second. "Don't worry," he looked down at her peaceful expression, "we will make him pay and destroy him."


	12. Namek Ahead!

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use!**

**Chapter 12: Namek Ahead!**

The time had passed quickly on the ship and they were preparing to land on Namek. The last week had flown by quickly and they were soon approaching their destination. The group was gathered in the bridge of the ship as they discussed last minute strategies. Usagi knelt before Gohan tightening his straps that held him in his seat.

"Remember," she looked into his eyes, "your main goal is to help gather the dragon balls and avoid any and all fighting. Get the balls and get back to the ship," she turned to look at the short bald warrior from Earth that was seated next to the young half Saiyan, "both of you. And Krillian, you protect him no matter what, got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" They both answered quickly, knowing by now not to anger her.

She turned to Bulma who was strapping herself in the seat. "Bulma, you have to stay with the ship and be our base contact and coordinator. We need to be able to stay in constant contact with you. No leaving the ship, got it?" She glared down at the blue-haired woman.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She spun her chair around to face the control panel. "You and Vegeta keep saying it over and over again, I get it."

Usagi spun her chair around again to face her. "Do you really? If Frieza finds out about you he will exploit you and use you against us. He'll probably enslave you at the very least and do horrible things to you," she paused for a moment hoping to convey the seriousness to the woman who was now her sister, "and worse case scenario he will torture and kill you slowly, painfully while mutilating your body beyond recognition. Hell, he might even make us watch you die!"

"I got it Usagi." She looked up, blue clashing against blue. "I promise I'll stay on the ship."

Satisfied that Bulma would do as instructed she nodded her head and let her turn around to prepare for landing on Namek in just little over 30 minutes. She turned around sharply to make her way to her own seat only to find Kakarott standing immediately behind her. Trapped between the back of Bulma's chair and Kakarott's chiseled muscular body. Her eyes slowly made their way up his orange gi to land on his kind smiling face as their eyes locked. Grabbing her left hand in his right he squeezed it tightly before pulling it up to rest against his chest, his heart beat drumming against her finger tips.

"You stay safe and with someone at all times." He chuckled at her. "You're giving us all orders but are forgetting that you need to be careful too." His face slowly moved closer to hers.

"Right." Her voice was soft and breathy as he leaned closer to her, unable to look away from one another or even wanting to separate.

"Usa! Kakarott!" Radditz loud voice called out to them as he entered the room. "Get your asses in your seats before the ship breaches the atmosphere." He walked over to his own seat and buckled in quickly, leaving a seat next to his right open for his princess.

The blonde pulled away from him as if she had been burned and rushed to the right side of Radditz mouthing a small thank you as she sat beside him. Thankfully, Nappa was already seated and buckled on her right side. Turles sat off to Bulma's right in order to assist her with the navigation and landing of the ship. Vegeta sat to her left side, for obvious reasons. Unfortunately for her, the only open seat was directly across from her in between Krillian and Piccolo. She gulped heavily as she closed her eyes and thumped her head backwards against the chair.

Radditz reached out taking her left hand in his. "You still don't like the take off and landing, huh?" He tried to cover for her tense appearance.

"Yeah." She answered shortly as the ship began to shake signaling that they were entering the atmosphere of Namek. Gripping his hand tightly as the ship shook harder, she felt Nappa rest his overly large hand on her right hand that had a fierce grip on the end of their shared armrest.

"It will be alright, Ve'ho, we will be on solid ground again soon." He softly squeezed her hand in a his larger one.

"Not soon enough." She mumbled as she kept her eyes closed. Even through her closed eyes she could feel his eyes on her. "I really need fresh air, Rad." She softly whispered their code to the long-haired warrior, the code which had meant she needed to get away from the youngest of Bardock's ho'tas.

"Soon enough," he reassuringly squeezed her hand, "it shouldn't be too much longer now."

After thirty minutes went by and they were finally down on the planet's surface. Usagi unbuckled herself and rushed out of the ship to stand on the ground below her, her breathing labored as she greedily gulped for air. Goku stood following after her. Radditz stepped before his brother, blocking his path to the blonde-haired princess.

"Just give her a minute and she'll be fine." Radditz glared down at his younger brother, he might have only been 5 inches taller than his little brother, but he had to use the height advantage.

"Man, she really doesn't like flying in a space ship, does she?" Goku laughed slightly as he placed his hand behind his head.

"Almost as much as you hate needles, if not more." Bulma mumbled to Vegeta as he pulled her into his arms.

"As much as I fear losing you." He caressed the side of her cheek affectionately before kissing her softly on the lips. He watched as her face turned red. "Do as we say," he rested his forehead against hers as his eyes slipped closed while he inhaled her scent committing it to memory, "and please stay in the ship for your own safety."

"I will," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "just so you don't have to worry about me." Their eyes locked as she winked at him.

"Tch, I'm going to worry about you because you are on the same planet as Frieza." As he made to pull away from her, she stopped him by placing her hand on his upper arm.

"Here," she removed the scarf from around her neck and offered it to the spikey-haired prince, "Nappa told me a woman usually gives their mate something with their scent on it to take with them into battle. He said it reminds them of what they are fighting for and to come back too."

Vegeta let a rare true smile grace his lips and he took the offered red cloth in his right hand. "So, this is why you didn't take this thing off?" He threaded his left hand into her straight blue hair to rest at the knap her neck. He kissed her fiercely as he pulled her left leg to hook over his right hip grinding his hardening member against her core.

Everyone quickly made their way off the ship as Bulma and Vegeta began their intimate goodbye. Usagi rolled her eyes at the royal couple's insatiable need for one another. Folding her arms over her chest she sighed.

"Ok, does everyone have their magic beans?" Usagi asked as she looked around at the groups.

"Ummm," Krillian looked up to her scratching his cheek. "They're called senzu beans."

She waved her hand in dismissal. "Yeah, whatever, does everybody have them?" Everyone either held up their bags or shook their head yes. "Ok, slight change of plans since my brother can't keep it in his pants," she sighed in frustration, "Krillian, Gohan and Piccolo go on ahead and start collecting the dragon balls." She handed Piccolo the radar and nodded at him in silent agreement that he would keep the young demi Saiyan safe. "Radditz and Turles, here's your radar. Keep your ki low and avoid Frieza and his men, got it?" She watched as they shook their heads yes. "Good, then go." She shooed them off and turned to Nappa. "You'll stay here and wait for Vegeta. Come on Kakarott." She blasted off into the air the opposite direction from Gohan's group.

Nappa started laughing loudly as he watched the retreating form of his princess and the Earth reared Saiyan. Radditz and Turles looked on in a daze waiting for her to realize what situation she had just put herself in. Nappa's laughter died down to light roll.

"She is either going to kill your little brother or fuck him senseless and show him how Saiyans really mate." His laughter reached a new fever pitch.

"What do you mean, Nappa?" Radditz asked as he looked at his brother, not wanting to give away what they knew about the golden-haired princess.

"I know you two know already. You would have to be an idiot, blind or currently obsessed with someone not to notice. Her beast has been clawing the walls of the cage and Kakarott's naivety isn't helping her." Nappa looked at the two brothers seriously. "I know you two had been playing defense when it came to her being around him because of his little human wife. She doesn't want to pursue him because she views him as mated." He looked at the two of them dumb founded into silence. "What? Tell me I'm wrong. I know that girl as if she were my own daughter."

"You're right." Turles sighed. "She's going to end up driving herself insane if she continues to ignore it."

"She already beat the ever-loving shit out of Turles just 'cause she thought it was our idiotic baby brother." Radditz sighed as he glanced in the direction the pair had flown off.

"We'll figure something out once this is all over." Nappa looked back at the ship. "You two had better get a move on it. I won't say anything to Vegeta, I know she wouldn't want that."

Radditz and Turles nodded their heads and blasted away with their radar in hand. Nappa leaned against the outside of the space ship waiting for the prince to exit.

_'Ma'tapa! How did I not notice that I paired myself with Kakarott until it was too late? Quit gloating and being so elated! HE HAS A MATE!'_ She yelled internal at her beast who was roaring with laughter._** 'But you want him so bad, just one time,'**_ her beast whispered seductively in her mind,_** 'just let him have you one time and you'll be satisfied.'**_ Usagi growled internal as she gnawed on her lower lip._ 'Do you take me for a fool going through the burn for the first time?! I know what the pull is, and I know I can't just fuck once and get it out of my system. I'll want and crave him more and more like I already do. I won't be the cause of tearing a family apart so drop it.'_

So, preoccupied with arguing with her kio she didn't realize Goku had flown up beside her and grabbed her right hand in his left hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze drawing her attention to him. "Hey," his face etched in concern, "are you okay? You're growling pretty loudly."

Usagi immediately stopped flying and jerked her hand out of his grip. He turned around and flew back to stop just before her. She was floating in the air with her arms down by her side. Her hands balled into fists with her chin tucked to her chest. The younger Saiyan took note of how her body was shaking.

"Usagi, what is it?" Goku reached his hand out to touch her face.

She swatted his hand away from her as she looked up at him with fire in her eyes. "Don't Kakarott! You don't get it! Just stop being so nice to me," she raised her fist hitting his right cheek. "Stop touching me." She threw a punch at his left cheek. "Stop looking at me!" She raised her left hand to strike at him again.

He grabbed her wrist pulling her body flush against his chest and trapping her right hand between their bodies. Looking down he noticed her eyes were closed as tears slipped between her closed lids. His left arm wrapped around her shoulders as he lowered his nose to the top of her head breathing in her scent. "If I did something, I honestly don't know what I did but I am sorry, Usagi. Forgive me?"

Usagi looked up from his chest, their eyes locked as their faces were impossibly close together. Goku smiled down at her softly as his lips drew closer to hers. A chorus of amused evil laughter rang out behind them. They pulled apart quickly turning to see a group of five alien men floating in the air roughly ten feet from them.

"Well, well, well," snickered the tall purple skinned man with two black horns on either side of his head, "looks like the Saiyan Princess has finally found a little play thing." His hands resting on his hips as he turned his head to look at the red skinned alien with white hair. "Didn't she reject all your advances, Jeice?"

"She sure did Cap." He smirked at the blonde before him. "Said she never wanted to mate with anyone." His accent thick as he spoke slowly his eyes trailing up and down her body.

"Looks like she just didn't want you!" The blue skinned alien laughed loudly.

"She didn't want you either, Burter." The tall orange haired humanoid said in a booming laugh.

"Shut up Recoome!" Guldo, the shortest four-eyed green warrior yelled. "You're just mad she told you no before you even had the chance to ask."

Usagi's eyes grew wide as her body went rigid. _'Kakarott,'_ her fear palpable even through the mental communication, _'this is the Ginyu Force. They are one of Frieza's special force teams that he only calls on for extremely important matters. We must be careful and fight together. Do not let down your guard, no matter what. Got it?'_

Goku nodded his head yes as he took an offensive fighting stance. Usagi raised her hand in front of her body preparing for an attack.

"You idiots don't know anything!" Usagi roared loudly causing them all to look at the two Saiyans before them. "Frieza couldn't be bothered to come and take care of us himself, huh?"

"Oh, little princess," Ginyu laughed, "you should know better than anyone that Lord Frieza doesn't get his hands dirty unless absolutely necessary. You were once apart of our team and helped us do his dirty work."

Usagi growled threateningly at the purple commander. "Don't remind me." Her eyes hardened as she remembered all the lives and planets she had helped to destroy at the order of the evil tyrant.

"He sent us to eradicate the last of the Saiyans," he touched the side of his scouter scanning their power levels, "and by the looks of it that shouldn't be too hard. Is it possible that you have become weaker since finding this man to, dare I say, love?"

Usagi yelled loudly as she flared her ki and charged at Ginyu punching him swiftly just below his ribs. "It's called hiding you power level, so the enemy doesn't know your true strength." She spun quickly kicking him in the side of his ribs. "Saiyans don't have that emotion." Throwing him to the ground she flew after him. "It only serves to make us weak!" She kicked him into the side of the mountain and turned around just in time to evade a ki blast launched at her by Guldo. Moving almost too quickly to detect she reappeared before Guldo, an evil smirk spread across her face. "Do you want a turn too, Guldo? Were you felling left out? I can fix that for you." She dove into a head on battle with the short warrior.

Goku looked on as she fought with him and noticed that Burter was powering up an attack to launch at Usagi; a protective growl escaped his throat. He phased in front of the being just as the blue skinned member of the Ginyu force released the blast and knocked it away into the sky. "How dare you attack someone while currently engaged in a fight!" He rushed forward forcing the alien to fight him one on one.

Recoome and Jeice moved to the side of Captain Ginyu observing as their team mates fought fiercely against the two Saiyan warriors. Guldo and Burter were not fairing well in the fight. Usagi sent Guldo careening to the ground and chased after him. Stopping just shortly above the ground Usagi raised her hands in front of her chest she formed a large ki blast in her hands.

"Say goodbye, Guldo. World Shaking!" She yelled loudly as the threw the orange blast at the green being that was struggling to stand from the crater.

She watched as he screamed in pain before his ki diminished into nothing. She glanced up to see how Kakarott was fairing in his own fight. He was still fighting with Burter and faring well but appeared to not be trying to harm him. Knocking him away into the ground he moved over to Usagi and stood next to her on the ground.

"Did you have to kill him?" Goku looked at the crater.

"Kakarott," she turned to look at him with her hands on her hips, "it is either us or them. They won't hesitate to kill us. If you are too soft to handle this Kakarott then stand back and let me take care of it."

She blasted off charging towards Burter as he stood from the ground, anger seeping from his aura. He tried to move out of the way but was too slow. Usagi assaulted Burter with rapid punches and kicks. The two of them continued fighting, occasionally landing hits on one another. Looking up from the ground, Goku watched on in awe. Usagi wasn't going to give up no matter what. He could tell she wasn't giving it her all and yet the blue skinned alien was struggling. She forced Burter into the ground with a myriad of punches and kicks. Beating him into the ground she didn't stop even as he begged and screamed for her to stop. His loud wails ceased signaling the warrior was either unconscious or dead. Searching for his ki, Goku gasped loudly when he discovered that it was rapidly decreasing. As he stepped forward to stop her, he saw the large red-haired warrior fly in her direction.

"Look out!" As the words left Goku's mouth Usagi was sent flying away from her current opponent.

Her body rolled to a stop several hundred yards away from the crater. Flying as fast as he could, Goku landed by Usagi. She was lying on her stomach taking shuddering labored breathes. He touched her shoulder softly causing her to shrug it off as she pulled herself up on her hands and knees. She coughed hard spitting out a mouth full of blood and wiped the back of her hand against her mouth. Goku positioned her into a seated position and offered her a senzu bean which she took reluctantly.

"You rest," Goku smiled at her as he resisted the urge to reach out and touch her soft blonde hair, "I'll take a turn."

As he stood Usagi grabbed his hand causing her to look into her eyes again. "Recoome may appear dumb and big but he is strong and fast. Be careful."

He smiled back at her lightly squeezing her hand. "I will, don't worry."

Usagi sat back as she watched the Saiyan walk slowly towards the taller member of the Ginyu Force. Deciding to meditate she closed her eyes resting and focusing on healing. As she felt her subconscious drifting off to the land of the white void, she forced her mind to stay present. She concentrated on gathering and replenishing her strength while keeping tabs on the red-headed giant that was currently duking it out with the wild-haired Saiyan. Her eyes flew open as she sensed that Goku was beginning to lose his edge in the battle. Standing quickly, she launched into the fray punching Recoome into the ground before quickly turning to check on the Saiyan warrior.

"Usagi," he was out of breath and cradling his ribs with his right hand, "I told you I can handle this."

"Obviously you can't, Kakarott," she glared up at him as he stood nearly a foot taller than her. "Take a senzu bean and we will take him on together." She dropped into a fighting stance as she waited for Recoome to come at them. "We will finish them off together."

"Right." He fumbled with the bag on his waist as he pulled a senzu bean out and ate it quickly. Tying the bag around his waist band again he dropped into a fighting stance just as the red-headed giant charged at him.

He braced for a bone crushing blow which didn't come. As he looked up, he saw Usagi standing before him blocking the oncoming assault. He moved quickly, striking at the warrior breaking his grip from Usagi. Together, the two warriors moved in attacking the member of the Ginyu force in tandem. They moved together attacking flawlessly as if they had fought and sparred together for decades. Ginyu and Jeice looked on in a mix of shock and awe as the two Saiyans fought flawless and effortlessly against one of the strongest members of their team. Without warning Usagi was sent flying into a mountain side of the foreign planet. Goku looked away from his opponent momentarily as he saw the red skinned fighter charging after Usagi. Recoome took the moment of distraction to punch Goku in the spinning him around. Arising from the rubble in a show of blinding power Usagi charged up to Jeice and started attacking him viciously.

"_Don't get distracted, Kakarott!"_ She yelled into his mind as she continued pushing Jeice back to Ginyu's side. _"We have to finish them off now! Ginyu has something up his sleeve, I'm sure of it. Focus on Recoome, not me. I'll hand Jeice."_

"_Right! Be careful."_ He responded in his mind quickly as he returned his attention to the tall warrior.

"_Don't tell me what to do, Kakarott," _the laughter echoing through their minds. _"Even though you don't understand all of our ways, I am still your Princess."_

Effectively knocking Jeice into the dirt, Usagi sent a volley of attacks that were sure to bury him in the dirt long enough to buy her a few minutes allowing her to support Goku long enough for them to defeat Recoome. Charging an attack quickly, Usagi blasted one of her strongest attacks at the warrior knocking him away from the youngest of the house of Bardock. She barely dodged an attack from the now seething Jeice.

"You never know when to stop do you? I don't want to have to hurt someone as beautiful as you." The white-haired warrior spoke with a cocky smirk.

"Like you could ever hurt me, Jeice." She smirked back at him. "You've never beaten me in a spar before and I have only gotten stronger."

"But this time you are distracted." His eyes landing on the newest Saiyan. "What is it about him that makes you lose your focus?" He charged at her fist raised. "Your attention never falters with the other monkeys, why this one? Eh?"

"Fuck you, Jeice!" She landed a hard punch to his right eye. "I'm not distracted, maybe it is you that is distracted." She laughed wryly at him. "Are you imagining me in just my training top and shorts? Or perhaps you are thinking of the time you saw me in the shower but were too chicken to do anything about it, huh?"

"You!" His anger began to over take him making him sloppy.

"KAKAROTT!" Usagi yelled from her battle with the accented warrior. "Kaoi-ken! NOW! Finish off Recoome!" She forced Jeice into the ground as she punished him with a myriad of attacks forcing Jeice into the ground.

She flew back as she kept an eye on Captain Ginyu from her peripheral vision. Goku's body erupted into red orange flames as he summoned the technique. He fought hard against Recoome using a massive amount of his energy. As Recoome was drained and fell to the ground Goku dropped to one knee gasping for breath. Usagi made to move towards the Saiyan she had grown to respect she suddenly felt herself grow weak. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Jeice had a fierce grip on her tail forcing her to her knees. The scene played out before her in slow motion; Ginyu stabbed his own chest with his hand as he flew above Goku and began to perform his special technique. Struggling to rise to her feet, Usagi knew she had to warn him somehow.

"See," Jeice's evil laughter rang out behind her, "I told you, you were too distracted by him. Now you are going to watch the Captain take his body and kill all your little allies using that face."

"No," Usagi said weakly. "Kakarott, dodge, please dodge." She felt the tears coming to her eyes. "You have to dodge!" She yelled out as loud as she could, but she was too late as she watched the scene play out before her. "DODGE!"

Ginyu had performed the body switching technique and had taken one of the beans out of the bad and ate it quickly before throwing one towards Jeice. Anger coursing through her as she looked at the monster that had taken over Goku's body she found the strength to fight back. Elbowing chase quickly in the face, hard enough to break his grip from her tail, she flew towards the falling body of Ginyu which now housed Goku. Meeting him in the air she wrapped her right arm around his waist placing the other on the gushing wound. Goku wrapped his left arm around her shoulders as she supported their weight as they flew away. Usagi poured her healing light into him. She was unable to fly as fast as she normally would while concentrating on healing the wound on Goku's new body.

"Usagi," Goku panted, "you need to get out of here." He looked at her as he struggled to breath. "Leave me behind. I'm only going to slow you down and you need to get out of here."

"NO!" She growled up at him as they continued flying as fast as they could. "We're Saiyans, we don't leave one another behind if we can help it." Tears stung the back of her eyes. "We've lost enough our people as it is. I won't lose anymore!"

Feeling Jeice and Ginyu in Goku's body fast approaching them she turned them, so her back was to the duo as the both launched powerful ki blasts at them. She cried out in pain as the blasts connected with her back sending the pair hurdling to the ground. Doing her best, she positioned them so hit the ground fist. They were sent rolling against the surface of the planet stopping with Goku/Ginyu resting on top of Usagi. Her hands rested against his chest as they came to a stop, the healing light never stopped flooding him.

"Lowe your ki, Kakarott." She struggled for breath under his weight. "If they think you are dead, they will leave you behind. I'm going to make a scene and make them believe you are dead. I'm going to be loud," she looked into his eyes, "are you ready?"

"No, Usagi." He could see how weak and tired she was. As their eyes locked that all too familiar sensation ran through them both.

"Damnit, even in another body the damnable pull is still there." She sighed. "Please, Kakarott," she closed her eyes resting her head against his shoulder, "you have to play along with me so I can make sure you get home to your wife. Please?" Her voice soft and full emotion, yet he nodded his head finally agreeing to play along. Their eyes locked one last time as his eyes took on a darker glint. He softly pressed his lips against hers as his inner beast conceded to her words. "NO!" She shoved him onto his back as she weakly leaned over him on knees. "Kakarott! You can't die! Stay with me!" She flooded him with more silver light.

"Well, well, well," Ginyu/Goku walked up to her and grabbed a fist full of hair in his right hand as he pulled her up to face him while his left hand gripped her tail rendering her weak again. "Looks as if can't save anyone Princess." He sneered her title. "Jeice," he called the red-skinned alien over to him, "we're taking her with us." He passed Usagi over to the only member of the Ginyu force left alive once he had a tight hold on her tail.

"Of course, Captain, but what about him?" Jeice nodded to the still body of the other Saiyan.

"Leave him," Ginyu waved, "he's as good as dead. We're going to destroy the rest of their people now as Lord Frieza instructed," he leaned before Usagi's face, "and you're going to watch us do it."

The pair laughed evilly as they blasted off into the air. The blonde watched as Goku in Ginyu's body grew smaller the farther they flew away. She struggled to focus on the location of the rest of the group from Earth. They were closest to Gohan, Krillian, and Piccolo. Locating Radditz and Turles, who were the second closest, she readily reached out to them with her mind. Nappa and Vegeta were the farthest away on the other side of the planet.

_"Radditz! Turles! Ginyu and Jeice are the only ones left from the Ginyu force! Get to Gohan now! They have me captive and are headed straight for the boy! HURRY!"_

_"No! We're coming to you!"_ Radditz yelled back in her mind.

_"NO! Direct order! Ginyu used body swap and has your brother's body! The br'at and his friends won't fight him because he looks like your brother! Buh'tir!" _She yelled back, her voice cracking even in their minds.

_"Anything for you Ve'ho."_ Turles answered quickly. _"But we are going to save you from them. Got it?" _


	13. The Battle Begins

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use! ****Also, if anyone has watched DBZ Abridged by Team Four Star, there is a little fan service in there. If you notice be sure to leave a review or feel free to PM and let me know what it is. Enjoy! As always, please leave a review or a PM, those are always much appreciated and welcomed!**

**Chapter 13: The Battle Begins**

Elsewhere on Namek, Vegeta and Nappa were scouring villages looking for Dragon Balls. Resisting their urges to purge each Namekian they stumbled upon. The bald Saiyan carried a dragon ball under each arm while they headed back towards the ship to safely store the dragon balls away. Their attention turned quickly in the direction of Usagi and Goku's energy levels. They sensed the duos levels sky rocketed to an enormous level. Vegeta became nervous as he felt the familiar energy levels of the entire Ginyu Force surrounding them.

"Vegeta. . . . ." Nappa trailed off as they both stopped midair, their eyes looking in the direction of the blonde Saiyan.

"We'll take the balls to Bulma and then go help Usagi. Hurry up Nappa!" Vegeta sped away quickly in the direction of his mate.

_'Stay safe, Ve'ho,'_ Nappa thought as he flew at break neck speeds behind Vegeta. _'We'll be there soon, just hold on.'_

Gohan turned around looking at the immense powers that were currently headed in their direction. His hand gripped the dragon ball closer to his chest. He, Piccolo, Krillian had felt the intense battle that was happening far away from them. They knew they couldn't make it to the ship before the large powers caught up to them. They opted to hide the dragon ball in the bottom of the lake. As the ball sunk to the bottom of the lake out of sight they saw three figures approaching them.

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled out happily and began to fly towards to who he thought was his father.

"Gohan! NO!" Piccolo yelled out as the small boy wrapped his around the legs of the Goku impersonator. He took note of the red skinned alien next to his rival who was currently holding a limp and beaten Usagi in his hands. His right arm wrapped around her neck applying a light amount of pressure and his left hand behind her back; which he assumed had a hold of her tail causing her weakness.

"Hey Goku!" Krillian flew up to his oldest friend. "Who's this? Did you decide to hel"

Krillian was hit hard across the face by Goku and sent crashing into the side of a mountain. Gohan watched the bald man's body crumble a mountain into dust. He turned slowly back to look at his father as his face took on an evil glint. Ginyu/Goku grabbed Gohan by his hair and punched him hard in stomach forcing the air out of his lungs. He haphazardly through the small boy away from him. Piccolo flew forward catching his student's unconscious body. He softly lay him down on the ground before turning sharply to stare up at the new opponents above him.

"Ginyu," Usagi spoke weakly, "leave them alone." Her eyes landed on the small boy and the glanced to where Goku's best friend lay unconscious in the rubble of the mountain. "Take me to Frieza but just leave them alone."

He laughed loudly at her plea. "Do you hear this Jeice? The mighty Saiyan Princess is begging for their lives." He and Jeice erupted into loud laughter. "I don't think so Princess," he sneered her tightly as he looked directly into her eyes, "I'm going to kill them all. Including your brother while you watch and then I'll take you to Lord Frieza and see what he wants to do with you."

"So, you aren't Goku," Piccolo floated up to them, "are you?"

"I am not, Namekian. I am Captain Ginyu, of the famous Ginyu Force, and this is Jeice." He smirked at the green alien.

"Famous, huh? I've never heard of you, but I'll be sure to take you out and take your fame as my own." Piccolo dropped into a fighting stance.

"You can't take on the Cap, you don't have the power." Jeice laughed at him. "Besides we'll kill her if you even try to defy us."

"I don't care about her," Piccolo shrugged. "She means nothing to me. Let do this!"

Piccolo charged at the body snatcher with a multitude of punches and kicks were blocked easily. Usagi watched on as the fight continued. Ginyu winced in pain and turned to see the small boy floating in the air behind him breathing heavily, anger covering his face. Ginyu smirked at the small boy and motioned for both to take him on at the same time. Krillian blasted out of the rubble and joined in the fray. Usagi watched on helplessly as the three of them barely held their own against the leader of Frieza's captain of the elite forces. She felt Jeice grip on her loosen as she fell to the ground. Feeling a strong pair of arms wrap around her pulling her close to a strong muscular body, she looked up to see Radditz smiling down at her.

"Told you we would come for you, Usagi." He touched down on the ground to inspect her wounds.

"I'll be fine." She weakly shoved him away from her. "Go help them. We have to finish this quickly." When he hesitated, she shoved at his chest again. "Go! That's an order." She closed her eyes thumping her head against the ground as she finally began to access her own wounds. Several broken ribs, a broken orbital socket, dislocated shoulder, broken clavicle, and some very probable internal bleeding rounded out the list.

Radditz nodded his head and gave her a senzu bean from his own bag before launching into the air to assist his brother in the fight against Jeice. Usagi tried to keep her eyes open to follow the fights as best as possible but her vision began to blur and dark. Succumbing to the darkness, closed her eyes as one last thought crossed her mind. _'Add a concussion to the list.'_

Goku stood from the ground and weakly launched himself into the air. Usagi had healed him the best she could before those monsters had taken off with her. He bobbled in the air due to blood loss and low energy, struggling to make it to his friends and son. He could sense everyone but Vegeta and Nappa were there. A strong, new energy was rapidly making its way to their location. Goku struggled to push himself to get there as quickly as he could. His hand resting over the open chest wound, attempting to slow the blood flow.

_'Damnit!' _He mentally cursed as he felt the new energy land near them and briskly leave the area headed in his direction.

Preparing for a fight, he concentrated on the little energy he had. Suddenly the energy turned sharply to his left and moved at a rapid paste. Reaching out with his mind he could sense the very faint ki of Usagi moving along with it. Shaking his head free of the nagging thoughts to follow them and make sure Usagi was okay he continued his way to his son. He could sense the large fight going on fifty miles ahead of him. Pushing his body harder to make it to his son and friends in order to help with the fight. He stopped behind the fight and watched as his two brothers were toying with Jeice as they tag teamed the white-haired alien. His son, former enemy, and best friend were currently struggling to fight against the body snatcher.

"Hey! Give me back my body!" Goku yelled causing every to turn and look at him.

"Daddy?" Gohan asked as he looked between the purple horned alien and the body of his father. He pulled the last senzu bean out of his bag and handed it to his father in hopes to help him replenish his strength.

"It's me Gohan." He smiled weakly at his son who flew to his side and hugged his legs tightly. "Be careful guys, he has a technique that he uses to switch bodies. Thanks son," he rested his hand on top of his son's head as he smiled down at him, "now stay back. Your Mom will kill me if anything happens to you."

Goku in Ginyu's body blasted forward joining Krillian and Piccolo in the fight against Ginyu in his own body. Gohan gripped his hands and looked over to see his uncles fight. They were fairing easily against Jeice. His attention was suddenly drawn to see Piccolo flying right towards him and suddenly screaming out in pain as a large ki blast burned him badly before falling to the ground. Gohan looked on horrified as his sensei fell to the ground. Enraged by the evil tyrant's actions, he flew into the fray assisting his father and Krillian. Within a matter of minutes, they had weakened Ginyu to the point that had him breathing hard and his body beaten and broken. In a last-ditch cowardly effort, he sent a large blast at Krillian and Gohan knocking them away from his previous body. Quickly he switched bodies again leaving Goku back in his own body on the ground in pain. He surveyed the area around them and focused his attention on Radditz and Turles. As he prepared to switch bodies again with Goku, Nappa and Vegeta arrived. Taking note of Ginyu's plan Vegeta picked up a toad and threw it in the path of the oncoming attack aimed at the two brothers. He sauntered over to the fallen toad who looked up at him nervously and tried to hop away quickly.

"Thanks, Vegeta." Goku said weakly from the ground.

"I didn't do it for you, Kakarott." He scoffed at the earth reared Saiyan. "It is payback for all the things he did to my sister." He pressed his foot down on the toad as he caught up to him. "Where is Usagi?" He looked around him.

"That way." He weakly pointed to the direction he had felt her being carried.

"What do you mean that way, Kakarott?!" He yelled at the youngest son of Bardock. "You two were supposed to stick together, that was the plan!"

"Geez, Vegeta," Goku gasped for air, "we were attacked. Jeice and Ginyu took off with her after she created a distraction to keep them from killing me." He turned serious for a moment. "She saved my life, I owe her. I just need to rest and heal for a moment and I'll help you get her back."

"Prince," Nappa said quietly as Vegeta turned sharply on him, his anger pouring from his eyes. "We'll get her back but first we need to get Kakarott to healing pod so he can help us defeat Frieza."

"You're right." He watched as toad Ginyu hopped off to the lake.

Jeice shook with fear as he realized he was the only member of the Ginyu force left alive. He quickly created a large ki blast sending it hurdling towards the group in order to blast away. Radditz and Turles growled preparing to give chase. Vegeta called out to them stopping them from following the last member of the Ginyu force. He instructed them to collect the dragon ball from the bottom of the lake and take Gohan, Krillian, and Piccolo back to the ship. He and Nappa would take Goku to a nearby ship they had found and get him in to a healing pod.

"Come to us once you are done and we will go get Usagi." Vegeta instructed Nappa to pick up the younger Saiyan and flew off to the space ship.

As they flew Vegeta's mind raced searching for Usagi's ki. The longer he searched, unable to find her, the more concerned he became. He left Nappa to set up the healing tank for Kakarott as he scoured the ship for anything usable. As he came to the supply room, he picked up a scouter and turned in on muting the microphone. He scanned through the channels stopping as he heard Frieza's voice and his sister's name on his lips.

"Zarbon, you did very well. Now we just have to wait for her monkey brother to show up and we will have them both." Evil laughter filled his ears.

"Of course, Lord Frieza."

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees her. Shall we have a little fun with her or wait till our beloved Prince Vegeta finally makes his appearance? I wonder if he even knows that we have her yet." Frieza let out an evil wicked laugh.

"Fuck . . . . you Frieza." Hope ignited within Vegeta as he heard his sister's voice. His hope immediately turned to dread as he heard how weak she sounded.

"I'm not into monkeys but thank you for the offer my dear."

"We're going to end you." He could hear her gasping for breath. "Make you pay. . . . for all you have done. . . . You killed our Ja'ta." Her cough was harsh and wet as if she was choking. "Destroyed our people and for that you will pay."

Vegeta heard her scream out loud in pain. His hands formed tightly into fists as he knew Frieza was beating his sister.

"If that were possible, little Princess, you would have already done so and wouldn't be completely at my mercy."

Vegeta ripped the ear piece from the side of face and crushed it. He stormed into the room with the healing pods to see Nappa standing back as the liquid surrounded Goku. He marched up to another pod and began to enter information for Usagi. He had to hold onto hope and just had to get to her and get her back here. Turning on his heel he headed towards the side of the room punching a dent into the wall.

"Prince Vegeta?" Nappa questioned as he looked over the distraught form of his young prince.

"Frieza has Usagi!" He yelled as he looked up at the tall general. "Where are Radditz and Turles! We have to get to her. NOW!"

As the words left his lips, the two aforementioned Saiyans entered the room. Vegeta marched out of the ship silently commanding they follow him. Without question the four of them lifted into the air, and at break neck pace, they flew towards Frieza's ki. Turles and Radditz looked at one another before turning to Nappa.

"Frieza has Usagi." Nappa said with quiet rage.

That spurned all the Saiyans to move even faster towards the tyrant they had broken away from. Not only was Usagi their ally and princess, but also the last of the female Saiyans. They all knew they had to do whatever it took to save her. Females were special and rare amongst their people and she was the last of her kind; in more ways than one. No longer concerned with masking their ki they rocketed through the sky towards where they knew she was being held captive. How many times had she saved them? Stepped in and taken their punishment or smoothed it decreasing their punishment? They owed her, more than they could ever repay her.

Landing outside the ship they were greeted with a monstrous site. Frieza sat in his hover chair, Zarbon on his right and Usagi lay on the ground. Her body broken and bloody, a ki dampening collar around her neck and wrist, and her face almost unrecognizable from all the fresh bruises and blood. A stand down began between the two groups.

"Oh hahahahaha!" Frieza laughed loudly as he brought his hand to his mouth. "You think the four of you can take me on!" He laughed evilly. "Zarbon, be a dear, and take out the monkeys for me while their Princess here is forced to watch them all die." He wrapped his tail around Usagi's neck pulling her body up so the Saiyans could take in her full broken appearance.

She cracked one eye barely open to see the blurry images of what she could only suspect to be Vegeta out front, Nappa to his right, Turles on Vegeta's left and Radditz to his brother left. Fear showed through her one somewhat good eye as she looked at the four of them. Concern for Kakarott, his br'at, the bald earthing, and the green Namekian that had become their ally raced through her mind.

_"Where is everyone?" _She asked weakly through the mental link she shared with the four Saiyans before her.

_"Don't worry about them right now, sh'fr."_ Vegeta answered back softly, not caring if he sounded weak. _"We're here for you."_

_"Restore your energy."_ Nappa ordered her in a sharp tone, one he rarely took with her.

_"We're going to save you and then you can worry about everyone else."_ Radditz quipped back as they dropped into a fighting stance.

_"Just be ready, Usagi."_ Turles smirked at her.

She watched through blurry vision as Radditz and Turles flew towards Zarbon taking him on in a double battle. Nappa stepped forward in a defensive stance, ready to either strike out against the green-haired blue-skinned alien or protect his Prince. The two brothers weren't fairing well against the second in command to the tyrant; described as the space Napoléon Hitler by the young half Saiyan in their group. She could sense the lower ki levels she had become associated with making their way towards them.

_"What are you doing? Get out of here! You don't stand a chance!"_ She yelled at the three warriors from Earth as they made their way towards them.

_"Usagi?!" _The younger half Saiyan answered back quickly in an excited tone. _ "You're alive! I was so worried!"_

_"Turn back! He'll kill you, all of you!"_ She urged with an earnest concern filling their minds.

_"Relax,"_ Krillian's eerily calm jovial voice entered her mind, _"we're here to get the dragon balls. They have the last three balls that we need."_

_"If they need our help I'll step in and create a diversion."_ Piccolo's serious tone comforted her.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder quickly as he recognized the low ki signals of the warriors circling them. He smirked as he turned his full attention back to the fight before them in time to see Radditz go flying back leaving a trail in the ground. Usagi tried to pull away from Frieza's grip on instinct just to get to Radditz. They tyrant pulled her closer to him as turned her face towards his digging his fingers into the freshest wound between her ribs on her right side.

"That's a bad monkey." He smirked evilly as she screamed loudly and tuned his back to her as he followed the battle between the two Saiyans and his second in command.

Vegeta's rage reached a new level as he watched his sister being tortured. His fist balling into tight fist as he fought back the urge to charge head first the Arcosian drove his fingers into Usagi body. Her face contorted in pain as her scream died on her lips and her head fell back. Her body went limp as her eyes rolled in to the back of her head. Frieza released his hold on her causing her body to fall in a crumpled heap on the ground. Nappa noticed her breathing was sharp and shallow as she lay on the ground.

_"Listen up you idiots!"_ Vegeta reached out to the three warriors from Earth as they snuck onto the ship. _"Usagi is hurt, badly. I am going to create a distraction. One of you needs to grab her and take her to the same ship Kakarott is on. The pod next to him is already set up for her. You need to get her there as quick as you can."_ He waited for no response causing him to snap loudly in their minds. _"Well?! Do you understand me? She's going to die if we don't get her there now!"_

_"We will get her out of here!"_ Gohan answered quickly, _"We'll wait for your signal."_

The young half Saiyan's warrior caused Vegeta to smirk. _'Even though he is a third-class half breed, he knows what matters.' __ "Be ready!"_ Vegeta gathered his energy ready to attack; waiting for the moment Frieza was encaptivated by the ongoing fight between Radditz and Turles versus Zarbon. Phasing behind the being that once held them as slaves, he quickly blasted him forward and moved before him in order keep his eyes away from his sister's prone form. _"NOW!"_ He yelled loudly into the minds of the three hidden warriors.

Piccolo moved with an unseen speed scooping Usagi up an carrying her away from the battle field. Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief as he began to dodge and evade Frieza's attacks. The trio quickly made their way towards the ship where Goku was still healing. Frieza became enraged as the Prince of all Saiyans managed to evade his assaults. The white and purple accented being paused midair removing himself from his movable throne. Nappa moved to stand at the forefront of his prince as the tyrant stood on the ground before them in all his diabolical grandeur. Radditz and Turles powered up eradicating Jeice in a matter of minutes and swiftly took their places as n'ti the crowned Prince of all Saiyans. Radditz breathed a sigh of relief noticing that Usagi was no longer in the line of fire. Turles smirked as he followed his brother's line of sight to see his pseudo sister's body was no longer in danger and being carted away at high speeds. The four full blooded Saiyans were now able to relax into the fight free of distractions.

As Gohan, Krillian, and Piccolo entered the ship they readily made their way to the healing chambers. Gohan looked over the controls trying to decipher the alien language and then to the pod his father was currently encapsulated in her surmised that the blonde half Saiyan needed the breathing mask fixed to her face first. Once they had fixed the mask to her face, they closed the door and Gohan pressed the green button. Standing back, the three of them watched as a green liquid began to fill the pod. Divvying up the last remaining senzu beans between them, they each took one and blasted off to rejoin the fight.


	14. The Final Battle

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use! ****Also, if anyone has watched DBZ Abridged by Team Four Star, there is a little fan service in there. If you notice be sure to leave a review or feel free to PM and let me know what it is. Enjoy! Also, there are lyrics from a song by Halestorm hidden within here; I don't own those either. If you happen to notice them be sure to leave a comment with the name of the song if you know it or a private message. As always, please leave a review or a PM, those are always much appreciated and welcomed!**

**Chapter 13: The Battle Begins**

Usagi opened her eyes to find herself in the familiar white misty void. Closing her eyes again she focused on healing herself as quickly as possible in order to get back to the fight she knew was going on. The quiet space was interrupted by the sound of feet moving across the ground closer to her. She sighed heavily as the footsteps drew closer and louder.

"Please, Mother," she sighed heavily again, "I'm do not have the temperament for a lecture. I know you are displeased with my actions, but they had to be done. I am not, and never will be, some girl in a white dress or a fairy tale princess that you want me to be. I'm sorry if that upsets you but I can't be something I am not just because that is who you want me to be."

"I would never expect you be that, ho'sh."

Her eyes flew open at the deep rumbling voice. As she stood spinning around, she caught site of her father standing before her in all his royal Saiyan armor. She rushed forward throwing her arms around her Father's neck and hugged him tightly. The King of all Saiyans wrapped his arms around his daughter's shoulders and held her to him.

"Usagi," he whispered quietly as he held her tightly trying to convey the pride he had in her, "you, ho'sh m'yo, are so brave and strong. We have been watching you fight from the afterlife; all of our people have been watching you."

"How Ja'ta?" Her voice barely above a whisper as she relaxed within her father's arms as she focused more on trying to heal.

"Someone who called himself King Kai sent an older pink haired woman with a magic ball to allow us to see the battle." He glanced down at his daughter's relaxed form. "You know, Bardock's pride is so ridiculously inflated you would think he was King." They shared a small chuckle. "I believe I am the one with the most to be proud of though." King Vegeta turned serious as he pulled her away from him to look into her eyes. "How long have you felt the pull for Bardock's youngest br'at?"

Usagi's entire face paled as her father toward above her, questioning her. "I, well," she gulped nervously feeling like a small child trapped beneath the gaze of her father's eyes. Lowering her head and eyes out of shame, she looked to the floor below her.

"Usagi," he lifted her face back to his with his forefingers, "I am not displeased with you by any means, in fact," he nudged the bottom of her chin up again forcing her to look into his eyes, "I greatly approve of Kakarott. He is quite strong and you two seem to match one another very well."

"Well yes, but Ja'ta," she sighed as the image of Kakarott's wife flashed into her mind, "he has a wife on Earth."

"Wife?" He asked, unfamiliar and confused by the word.

"Yes, it is the Earthling's equivalent of taking a mate. There is a ceremony filled with pomp and circumstance." She waved her hands in the air.

"Oh, the dark-haired woman that could pass for a Saiyan, as far as looks are concerned anyway," he nodded his head yes as if in thought. "I remember the old woman showing Earth to us and seeing her. I am immensely proud of your restraint my child. Usagi, you need to heal faster, they need you and Kakarott as soon as possible."

"What's going on Ja'ta?" She looked up at him with worry.

King Vegeta held out his hand causing an image to appear. She looked on in horror watching as the trio of warriors from Earth fought alongside the Saiyan warriors. One by one they began to fall. Piccolo was the first to fall lifeless on the ground as he defended Gohan. Next was Nappa who had jumped in the way of a large blast that Frieza had intended for Vegeta. Turles fell as Jeice took a coward's shot at the eldest brother. Radditz quickly ended the weakened Jeice in retaliation for his brother and moved to stand in front of Vegeta in a protective stance. Dende, a young Namekian boy they had found on their way to the battle, was shot out of the sky by Frieza which enraged Krillian. The short bald Earthling charged the white and purple horned tyrant with Gohan and Radditz at his side. Vegeta stood back, calculating and watching for a chance to strike. Frieza looked bored as he easily blocked and dodged all the attacks thrown his way. Slamming her eyes shut, Usagi began to furiously shake her head.

"Ja'ta, I need to go. I need to heal Kakarott somehow." She concentrated on his ki trying to reach him with her mind.

"I have no doubt you will." He pulled her into his arms tightly and dropped a kiss to her forehead. "Stay safe, ho'sh m'yo. I don't want to see you on my plane of existence for a long time." As he pulled away from her the fog surrounded him.

Reaching out with her mind she pulled at the connection she could feel to the goofy Earth reared Saiyan. "Kakarott! If you can hear me answer me! It is important!" She walked further into the void following the feeling low in her chest.

"What is this place?" The deep voice of Kakarott filled her ears as she made her way closer to him finally able to make out the outline of his body.

"It is the space in our minds, Kakarott." She supplied the simple answer and watched as he turned around quickly to face her.

He rushed up to her closing the distance between them. His arms wrapped her body as he pulled her flush against him hoisting her up to be face to face with him. A deep rumbling purr escaped from his chest. "Usagi," he placed his nose along her neck inhaling her scent, "k'sha m'yo." He pulled back looking into her eyes, the ever-persistent pull drawing them closer together and igniting the fire in their blood.

"Kaka. . . " His name died on her lips as he pressed his lips to hers forcefully. Grabbing her legs, he pulled them around his waist as he pressed his hard member against her clothed core. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss. His right hand found its way to the back of her head while his left roamed her body touching and teasing every inch of her. Slipping his left hand beneath her shirt he moved his lips down the left side of her throat nibbling at the tender sensitive spot where a mating mark would go. As he began to bite down Usagi gasped, reality crashing against her desire.

"Kakarott," she moaned as he suckled on the soft flesh of her shoulder, "stop. You have a mate back home. We can't do this."

He pulled back smirking at her, fully allowing her to see the dark glint in his eyes. "Goku has a wife, not me." He pulled her hips down to press against his growing erection. "Let go and let me have you. You can't deny hi'sha, r'sha m'yo. Even in this dream world I can smell your arousal, let me have you. Please, let me show you how perfect you are." His thumb lazily circled over nipple as he showered her exposed flesh with kisses. "I'm not able to have your body in the real world so please let me have your soul here."

Usagi's breath caught in her throat at his words. The cloud of lust flooded her mind and took over her actions as she surrendered to the dark-haired warrior. Feeling her body relax into his Kakarott lowered them to the ground and laid her flat on her back as he began to slowly peel the clothes from her body. He dragged his lips down her body, worshipping and tasting every inch of her. His hands stopped on her hips as his face continued further down. As he dipped his tongue between her folds, he felt her tail wrap around his manhood. A pleased growl escaped his chest as he locked eyes with his intended, drinking in the sight of her. Her face was flush, her pupils blown wide with lust, and her chest rose and fell in quick heavy breaths. He could hear her heartbeat pounding away in her chest.

"So perfect, r'sha," he sucked at the sensitive bud reveling in the taste and way she responded to him, "and all mine. Sh," he sucked in a sharp gasp, "that thing you are doing with your tail feels amazing!" He nibbled on the tip of her sensitive bud, watching her as she threw her head back and arching her body. Smirking as he saw her reaction to him only served to drive him wild. He slid his right hand down her leg toward her center. His chest rumbled in a loud approving growl as he felt her entrance grow wet, almost as if calling out to him. In a slow teasing manner, he slid one finger into her at a time in order to prepare her for his girth. Feeling her clamp down on fingers he could take no more and slid up her body. He pressed his lips to her as he leaned over her body and positioned himself at her opening.

"Usagi, r'sha m'yo," Kakarott rested his forehead against her as he slowly rubbed his nose against hers as he slowly inched his way into her, "you feel so good, so perfect. Swear on your tail," he raked in a shuddering breath, "swear you will let me have you here like this until we can fully be together."

"Kakarott!" She screamed out his name as he filled her instantly causing her chest to arch into his as he towered above her.

Kakarott bent his head down biting hard enough on the soft flesh of her shoulder to leave a bruise. Usagi's hand flew into hair holding him to her as she rode the waves of pleasure that were coursing through her body. He slowly rolled his hips up into hers as he focused his attention on the spot of her shoulder.

"Tell me, Usagi," he urged as he trailed kisses up to her ear, his hot breath sending a shiver of excitement down her spine, "tell me I can have you like this, forever. My soul is yours, r'sha ho m'yo." His thrust became harder and more needy as his fingers dug into her hips. "I need to hear it, please."

Usagi came undone at his words. Leaning up she bit into his shoulder marking him as hers. She pulled away from his shoulder licking at the bloodless mark. "Yes," she gasped greedily as she looked up to him, "yours, Kakarott, I am yours and yours alone."

He roared loudly as he latched onto her shoulder and pounded into her with the furry and speed that only a Saiyan could with stand. She gripped onto his left shoulder as her left hand found its way into his hair again, holding him to her as her body shook with force below him. She hooked her legs around his back pulling him closer to her. Gasping and moaning loudly she cried out his name as she shook with the force of her orgasm. Suddenly another one started up right on the coat tails of her last one.

"Ka. . .. Kaka. . .. rott." She ground out as he increased his speed again pounding into her mercilessly. "Au. . . rad'ir. Buh'tir," she screamed out as hit one particular spot with in her, "rad'ir ih m'eh!" She nipped and licked at his tor'sha on his left shoulder.

"Anything for you." He grunted as he fought to hold off his own climax and ride her through her last orgasm. "Rad'ir et v'nu, r'sha." He rested his forehead against hers as his tail dipped between her legs to toy with her overly sensitive nub. "G'in! Usagi! So close! Heu, your pussy is so tight and warm and wet. Os'ko sh, au ih os'ko." He felt his resolve slipping as she tightened around him once again signaling another orgasm for her. Quickly he bit into her neck again causing her to cry out and spasm around him as her juices flowed from her body coating them. Spilling his seed, Kakarott collapsed over the heavily panting Usagi as he struggled to regain his own breath. He smiled down at her seductively as she rested her hand against his cheek. Reluctantly pulling out of her he laid down on his back and pulled her onto her side bringing her head to rest on his chest.

A high-pitched beeping echoed throughout the air around them causing Kakarott to growl loudly. Sitting up slowly, Usagi looked down at the strong Saiyan as he glanced up at her. He sat up alongside her and pulled her into his lap to where she was straddling him, neither of them wanting to part from the other. Closing her eyes, Usagi rested her forehead against his as she flooded him with the silver light.

"Don't die." She spoke softly as her eyes remained closed.

Kakarott leaned up placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I have no intentions of leaving you, r'sha." He pulled her hands away from his chest. "Concentrate your healing abilities on yourself. I am completely healed, and something tells me you are not." He nipped at her lower lip as he laid her down on the ground gathering her clothes and bringing them to her. "Kot'or." He simply ordered as he pulled on his training pants and watched as the Saiyan princess took the orange top of his gi and wrapped in around her body. As she stood crossing over to him, he took note of how his top stopped just above her knees, she tied the sash around her waist to keep herself decent. Stopping before him, she placed her hands on his chest and rose up on her tip toes pressing a gentle kiss against his lips that conveyed what she couldn't say with words. He returned the kiss in a slow sweet melting of their lips. As he pulled away, he saw the tears in her eyes that she tried to hide.

"Don't cry," he said softly brushing his thumb against her cheek, "I won't let Frieza hurt anyone else. I have to go." He stepped away from her and faded from her sight.

She crumbled to the ground sobbing heavily, her hand over her mouth as she tried to hold back her tears. She felt two pairs of slender arms wrap around her, one pair at her shoulders and the other around her waist, hugging her tightly. She didn't need to know who it was nor did she care. Allowing the two people to comfort and care for her in her time of grief she let go. The tears flowed like rushing rivers until she finally succumbed to a peaceful rest. The two women holding the princess in their arms nodded at one another as they lowered her to the ground and looked to the lavender-hair woman that was slowly making her way over to them.

Usagi's head rested in the lap of her Saiyan mother figure, Queen Razbetta, who was currently stroking the blonde woman's hair. Gine sat beside the Saiyan queen gently holding her princess's hand while she slept. Selenity sat before the two Saiyan women that she knew had taken over the maternal role after she had died. Nodding to the two women, she closed her eyes and began flooding her daughter with her own healing light.

"Is she going to be okay?" Gine asked softly as she looked at the woman she thought of as a daughter while gripping her hand tightly.

"She will be." Queen Selenity spoke softly.

"What about her what happened between her and Kakarott?" Razbetta asked the other royal pulling her eyes to her. "Will she be okay mentally with that? He has a wife on his planet, and they have felt the pull for one another and bonded in this realm. Isn't that dangerous for her? For the both of them?"

Selenity sighed heavily as she hung her head. "I do not know the full extent of how this will influence or change her." She glanced at the resting face of her only daughter curled up in the arms of two Saiyan women. "We will have to keep a close eye on her and be available for her."

"That shouldn't be difficult for you two." Gine snorted as she brought the back of Usagi's hand to her cheek. "You are both royalty and allowed to come and go as you please. Ve'sh Selenity, you had to pull strings to gain my entrance here, didn't you?"

"Actually, I did not." She smiled softly at the short-haired Saiyan female. "My Serenity sees you as family and has found a way, without even knowing it, to allow family here. She sees you as a mother, Gine, which is why you can be here. I had nothing to do with it."

"I told you she loved you and thought of you as special, Gine." Razbetta gently placed her hand over Gine's leg and the two women shared a small smile. "Selenity, how can we help Usagi right now?"

"If you are able, force some of your essence into her. When she comes to, she will be able to feel us all and know that we are with her no matter what."

The three women smiled at one another nodding their heads and began to fill the young blonde Saiyan Lunarian with all the power they could spare. They watched as her body began to fade signaling that she was waking. The trio of women continued filling her with their ki until she disappeared from their sight, leaving them all gathered together on the floor. Standing slowly, they shared a serious look.

"All we can do now is wait and pray." Selenity spoke softly as they began to disappear from the plane they were on and returned to their own afterlife areas.

Slowly opening her eyes, Usagi took in the area around her. She was still in the healing pod surrounded by the green liquid. Reaching for the internal switch to drain the liquid from the tank, she began searching for the remaining ki's belonging to her comrades. Turles, Nappa, and Piccolo were really gone. Radditz's ki was so low she almost missed it and Vegeta seemed to be struggling. Once the liquid was low enough for her to remove the breathing mask, she blasted the door opened. She rushed out of the pod and down the hall donning a new training uniform while grabbing a scouter to hail Bulma. Pushing the side of the communicator turning it on she flipped through the channels did she found the one she knew Bulma would be listening to privately.

"Bulma! This is Usagi, if you can hear me pick up!" She waited with bated breath in silence as she walked out of the space ship.

"Oh my god! Usagi! I'm so glad you're okay! How is everyone else, I haven't heard anything from anyone in a while and I was starting to get worried." The blue-haired genius' voice was loud on the other end.

"I've been healing. From what I can tell Piccolo, Nappa, and Turles are dead. Radditz isn't fairing too well. I need you to listen to me, you must fly the ship and find a Namekian that can awake their dragon and use the dragon balls to bring back everyone that has been killed by Frieza and his men and have them brought onto the ship with you. I'm going to help Kakarott and Vegeta. As soon as you make that wish you need to get away from this planet as fast as that ship will go." She turned towards the feeling of the battle preparing to fly that way. "And Bulma, be careful."

"I will. You stay safe!"

Usagi flew as quickly as she could to get to her brother's location. Radditz's ki was falling as she came closer. She stopped as she noticed the bodies of her three fallen comrades on the ground below her. Landing on the ground she let loose three large ki blast and dragged their bodies to the wholes and covered them up before blasting off towards the current raging battle. As she arrived, she watched as Radditz weakly stood throwing his body between a large ki blast and Vegeta that had been thrown by Frieza. Her heart seized in her chest as she heard Radditz cry out in pain and his body fall to the ground lifeless. Vegeta's body was bloody and bruised and his armor tattered and torn.

Enraged at the loss of another Saiyan, the prince yelled loudly charging at the tyrant who batted him away as if he was nothing. Krillian charged head first at the Arcosian who decided to remove himself from his floating throne and was currently in his third form. Without looking away from the fallen body of Vegeta, Frieza held up his hand pointing one finger and stopping the bald Earthling midair. As Frieza lazily moved his finger, Krillian's body followed the same pattern. Usagi's grew wide as she knew what was coming; one of Frieza's special attacks.

"No! Krillian!" She yelled drawing the attention to her and Frieza to evilly smirk as he extended all his fingers causing the bald Earthling to explode into nothing.

"Krillian!" Goku screamed out in agony.

Usagi hastily flew over to Gohan and instructed him to leave and go find Bulma. After urgently repeating her orders to the shocked young half Saiyan he began to move. Frieza's eyes landed on the retreating form of the small boy and formed a ki blast in his hand aiming for him. Usagi moved between the tyrant and the small boy flinging the ki blast away. Her anger reaching the breaking point, she flew towards the evil dictator.

'_I just have to give Bulma and Gohan enough time to make their wish and get away. That's all I have to do.'_ Usagi thought to herself as she chased Frieza backwards.

Frieza struck her away from him with his tail as he took aim at the small boy again. Vegeta rocketed up behind the purple and white being hitting him in the back of the head drawing his ire and fury. He powered up again quickly ascending to his fourth and final form. Meanwhile Goku struggled to take in all the loss of life the beast above him had caused. He yelled angrily in rage as his power erupted around him in a golden burst. His black hair upturned gold in a gravity defying fashion as his eyes a blue green and filled with a menacingly glare.

Usagi stopped midflight towards Frieza as she felt the power awaken within Goku and noticed the look in his eyes that belonged individually to Kakarott. Vegeta's body went sailing between them breaking their eye contact. Gasping, Usagi found Frieza directly in front of her, a wicked look in his eyes as he reached for her. Frozen in place Usagi couldn't move away as Frieza wrapped his hand around her throat squeezing tightly. She grabbed at his wrist trying to break free of his grip. As suddenly as he had grabbed her, she felt his hand release her and as strong arm wrap around her waist pulling her close to a warm muscular body. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see Kakarott looking down at her. His right arm extended towards the way she felt Frieza's energy.

"R'sha, are okay?" His voice was soft yet harsh as he looked over her.

"G'in, Kakarott." She made to move out of his arms only to be met with him pulling her closer and tighter against him.

"I don't want you here." He looked in the direction of Frieza who was rising from a mountain side he had been blasted into. "It is too dangerous."

"I'm not leaving, Kakarott." She shoved herself out of his arms. "You can't take him on by yourself so deal with it." She turned and dropped into a fighting stance preparing for the incoming Frieza. "We'll take him on together."

"The three of us together will take this bastard out." Vegeta rose from the ground floating next to his sister.

The three Saiyans nodded their heads at one another bracing for the fight of their lives. Frieza roared enraged as he barreled his way towards the three warriors. Vegeta looked on for a moment as his sister and the youngest son of Bardock fought in perfect unison as if they had been doing so for years. He watched as they attacked swiftly and took just as many hits as they received. Waiting for the right moment to join the fray, Vegeta flew behind Frieza grabbing onto his tail when both Usagi and Kakarott had been knocked away and threw him into the ground. Quickly following Frieza down to the ground with a series of ki blast, Vegeta landed on the ground in a defensive stance waiting for him to remerge from the rubble. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a tender moment pass between the youngest son of Bardock and his sister as he helped her to stand from the ground. The two of them made their over Vegeta's side as they waited for Frieza's re-emergence.

The trio of Saiyans held their defensive stances as they noticed the sky began to grow dark. A knowing look passed between the three of them. Frieza rose from the ground roaring loudly in anger as he charged at them. He phased quickly in front of them aiming for Vegeta. Without thinking, Usagi moved to kick the evil tyrant in the side knocking him away from her little brother but not before Frieza shot a ki beam directly through his chest. Usagi watched in horror as her brother's eyes grew wide and his body began to fall heavily to the ground. Forgetting the danger of Frieza, she flew to her brother's limp body, catching him just before he hit the ground.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" She looked into his eyes as her vision began to blur with tears she couldn't hold back. "Hang on Vegeta, just hang on!" Placing her hands over the wound she began pouring her healing ki into his body in attempts to keep her brother alive.

Vegeta gently placed his hand over hers causing her to look him in the eye again. "Usa," he gently touched the side of her face, "look after Bulma for me."

"No!" She slammed her eyes shut as she poured more of the healing light into her brother's body, only to realize it wasn't doing any good. He was losing blood too quickly and the wound wasn't healing. "You'll watch over her, you'll have tons of br'ats with her that will climb in Radditz's hair, help me play pranks on Nappa, and we will all train together so just hold on ta'fr ho!"

"Usagi," his left hand rested on her cheek and his right hand wrapped around her left hand that was currently applying pressure over his sucking chest wound, "I'm not going to make it. Promise me, you'll avenge all of our people and live on." His eyes landed on Goku's golden form, who looked on in anger at the scene before him. "You have a legendary Super Saiyan at your side. Live on and defeat Frieza." Vegeta coughed violently as his vision began to darken.

"NO! You and Kakarott are all that are left! I can't lose you ta'fr! Please! Just hold on!" She screamed as her tears flowed down her face.

Frieza chuckled sinisterly as he watched the sibling's final good-bye. Raising one finger he pointed it at the blonde princess that was currently hunched over the fading prince. Vegeta's eyes snapped open to see the beam moving towards them in slow motion. Using the last of his strength, he pushed Usagi away from him just as the beam approached.

"Tell Bulma I love her." The powerful beam hit Vegeta head on effectively ending his life.

Usagi sat in shock as she watched in slow motion as her brother's life force faded to nothing when the beam hit him. She heard Frieza laughing evilly off to her right. Numbly, she felt Kakarott touch the top of her head before making a whole in the ground and turning to pick up Vegeta's prone body. He gently laid the Saiyan Prince in the ground before covering him up. Kneeling beside the grave, he spoke softly.

"I will watch after Usagi, Ve'ho Vegeta," he glanced at the shell-shocked blonde behind him, "and I will protect her." He stood from the ground and crossed back over to Usagi. Squatting in front of her, he placed his hand under her chin and pulled her eyes to his. Tears pooled in her wide eyes as the sum of all life loss tallied in her brain. "I will end him, for you, for your brother, and for all the pain he caused you." Placing a chaste kiss on her lips, he held up his left hand deflecting a blast Frieza had launched at them. He moved quickly and phased to stand before the space tyrant. "How dare you!" He punched the white and purple accented being hard in the face.

_'This can't be happening. . .. They're all dead. . .. Kakarott and I . . . are all that are left. Radditz. . .. Nappa. . .. Turles. . .. Vegeta. . ..' _Her rage broke finally releasing her kio from the cage within her mind.

She sat on the ground screaming in rage as her power began to skyrocket causing an enormous energy to surround her. Her blonde hair flickered to a silver molten color as her eyes turned green. She stood from the ground and moved slowly focused on Frieza. As Goku went flying back she moved quickly stopping before the being that caused her rage. Raining down a vicious attack on Frieza causing him to go on defensive as she mercilessly threw punch after punch coupled with a series of kicks. Managing to drive him into the ground, she stood above him glaring down at his beaten body.

"This is all your fault Frieza," she smirked down at him with hatred pouring from her eyes. "You made me this way, you made me vicious. Now you're going to watching as I leave you needing stitches. I'm going to bring the pain down upon you and leave you in so many little pieces your father won't be able to recognize you!" She had been charging an attack as she spoke ready to blast him away into nothing.

"Wait." The warm calloused hand of Goku grabbed her wrist stopping her from blasting the being that had caused her so much pain into the afterlife. "Give him a chance to redeem himself."

She turned angrily on the Earth reared Saiyan. "He can't be redeemed Kakarott! You weren't there! You don't know what all he did to us! Stand back and I will finish him off now!" She weakened the ki blast in her hand and sent the Saiyan flying away from her.

As she turned back to Frieza he was standing before her, a mere inch away from her face. Using his tail, he struck her across the face hard sending her spiraling into the mountain. She rose quickly and met Goku in a duel battle against the source of her pain. They pushed Frieza back only to watch as he laughed evilly amidst their assault. Goku held out his hand to stop Usagi, pushing her slightly behind him, as he stood protecting her.

"Why are you laughing Frieza? There's no way you can win against the both of us." Kakarott was in control at this moment.

"You fools! While you were distracted, I sent a huge energy ball into the center of the planet and in five minutes we will all die. It seems fitting to blow up the last of the Saiyans that managed to miss the fun blast of the destruction that I caused on Vegeta-sai. It was satisfying to watch those monkeys fry. Oh," Frieza said in thought as he tapped his finger to his chin, "what was his name? The one that stood before me just before I turned your planet to dust? Oh, that's right, Bardock was his name. He stood before me much like the two of you." He threw his head back in an evil laughter. "He was the first monkey to fry."

Usagi became enraged and yelled out in anger. As she powered up to charge again at Frieza, she watched six simultaneous blast flew at the manically evil being. Looking around her she saw Vegeta, Radditz, Turles, Nappa, Piccolo, and Krillian floating in the air around them. _'She did it! Bulma did it!' __"BULMA! Wish everyone but Kakarott, Frieza, and I off this doomed planet now! Frieza is going to destroy the planet and I have to make sure he dies." _ She took note of how they disappeared one by one and turned to the first Super Saiyan. "Let us finish this Kakarott."

He grabbed her fiercely around her waist with his left arm pulling her flush to him as he buried his hand in the back of her hair. He kissed her passionately conveying all he felt for her as he pulled away, she felt an odd tingling all over her body. "I'll finish him r'sha. I already told Bulma to wish you away as well. I can't focus on ensuring his death with you around." He dropped his forehead to hers as he closed his eyes. "I'll find my way back to you. M'eh ta'hi. Tah'kha'or, Usagi."

Her eyes opened wide at the shock of a second Saiyan saying those words to her in one day. She shook her head no preparing to respond when she felt her body being whisked away and dumped in a throng of people. Taking a sharp in take of air she made her way through the sea of Namekians. _'No, no, no! This can't be happening!' _ She looked out of the port whole of one of the windows to see the once green swirled planet of Namek cracking and gushing with volcanic activity as the count down till its destruction reached its final moments. She turned to rush through the crowd only to be stopped by a pair of strong arms pulling her up and into a well-defined chest. She pushed effortlessly out of the arms of the unseen man and moved toward the escape pods. Another person tackled her, and she quickly shoved him off her. As she began to stand, she was once again trapped to the ground and flipped over. Radditz, Turles and her brother starred down at her.

"You have to lower your ki otherwise the ship is going to explode and everything Bulma did will be for naught." Her brother growled down at her as he held her face to look at his; trying to break through her Saiyan rage.

"I have to get back to Kakarott. He needs help!" She struggled against them. "Let me get to a pod and you won't have to worry about me!"

"No." Bulma spoke quietly drawing Usagi's eyes to the side. "Goku asked me to make sure you specifically were not on Namek. He knew you would stay and fight to the death. I wished a fully stocked capsule ship to appear for him to make his escape at the last possible second as he requested. Please Usagi," Bulma dropped before the blonde with tears in her eyes as she touched the side of her cheek, "Goku might still not make it out so don't let his sacrifice be in vain."

"Daddy wouldn't let any of us die and I know he'll get revenge for everything you went through. Please, Miss. Usagi." Gohan grabbed onto her pinned right hand gently slipping his hand into hers. "I just got my Daddy back and I might never see him again." The small boys voice cracked with unshed tears as he tightened his grip on her hand, begging her without words to stop.

Immediately dropping her power level, she was released by the Saiyan brothers. She sat before the small half Saiyan and pulled him to her chest. Wrapping her arms around him, she cradled his head against his chest and dropped her mouth to his ear. "Let it out, et ho. It is a hard thing to lose your family."

All Saiyans present looked away as the princess comforted the young son of their savior. Bulma made to kneel beside them but was stopped as Vegeta wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her to their room. Once the small boy's tears had subsided, Usagi stood cradling him in her arms and turned to his uncles. They nodded and led her to a room where she could lay the small boy down. As they entered the room, she took note of how there were four sets of bunk beds occupying three of the walls. Attempting to lay Gohan down, she was stopped by the small boy gripping tightly on the broken chest piece of her armor and his soft whimper.

"Buh'tir, Usagi," he sniffled as his eyes cracked open to look at her with the same eyes as his father, "don't leave me. I feel safe with you."

She nodded her head yes quickly pulling the broken armor from her chest and into bed with the small boy. He immediately snuggled into her warm embrace and drifted back off to sleep quickly. She ran her fingers through his thick Saiyan hair, finally allowing her own misery to escape her eyes. Feeling a strong warm hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Turles and Radditz standing at her bed side. Radditz crawled over to rest his back against the wall as he pulled her against him trapping his nephew between their bodies as he rubbed her right arm. Turles slipped in behind her wrapping his arms around her middle and his tail her upper right thigh. Radditz softly wrapped his tail around her own tail supplying comfort to their distraught princess. The two brothers shared a knowing look and let her cry, spilling her grief and emotions.


	15. The Road Home

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use! ****Also, if anyone has watched DBZ Abridged by Team Four Star, there is a little fan service in there. If you notice be sure to leave a review or feel free to PM and let me know what it is. Enjoy! Also, there are lyrics from a song by Halestorm hidden within here; I don't own those either. If you happen to notice them be sure to leave a comment with the name of the song if you know it or a private message. As always, please leave a review or a PM, those are always much appreciated and welcomed!**

**Chapter 15: The Road Home and Waiting**

The blonde Saiyan female was currently in a room that had been cleared out for training purposes sparring with the young half Saiyan boy. She was taking it light on him, testing and growing his strength. The pair had been sparring together while on the ship journeying back to his birth planet. Usagi used sparring as a distraction not only for the boy but for herself as well. It had only been two weeks since they had blasted away from Namek and six weeks remained in the time till they made it back to Earth. Breaking away from the small boy, she called time on their spar.

"Gohan, go wash up and then we will eat. After that," she spoke stopping the small boy from running off, "we will continue your lessons about the Saiyan heritage, culture, and language, if you want to." She closed her eyes as she shrugged her shoulders. Cracking one eye open, she saw the young boy's excitement wash over his face as he rushed up to her hugging her legs tightly before darting out of the room.

A deep chuckled filled her ears as she looked in the door way to see the tall bald Saiyan warrior leaning against the door frame. He entered the room crossing over to her. "You're taking a special interest in the boy." He handed her a bottle of water.

"Some one has to help train the next generation." She shrugged her shoulders as she took the offered water bottle and drank greedily.

"Ve'ho Bulma asked me to come fetch you for lunch." He softly touched the top of her head in concern. She hadn't been herself since Namek and he knew not what to do to snap her out of it. "Ve'ho," he spoke softly pulling her eyes to his, "what can I do to help you?"

She swatted his hand away from her head and exhaled as she walked towards the door. "I'm fine, Nappa." She smiled softly over her shoulder at him. "I'm going to shower, and I'll see you in the dinning area a little later. Save me some food, okay?" She called back to him as she made her way to the room, she shared with the two brothers, the tallest Saiyan, her half Saiyan student, the bald Earth warrior, the tall Namekian and the short younger Namekian. She grabbed a pair of what Bulma referred to as dark blue jeans, underwear, a bra, and an orange tank top. Locking the door behind her, she turned the shower on as hot as it would go and stripped out of her clothes before stepping into the shower.

Letting the warm water rush through her shoulder length hair she relaxed and entered the white mist filled void. She entered the world again searching for Kakarott, trying to ease her mind that he was still alive. Calling out to him with her energy, she could feel his ki weakly and worried he was dying somewhere, and she couldn't save him. Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrap around her stomach and lips descend upon her left shoulder as deeply seductive purr rolled out of the man behind her.

"Kakarott." She sighed closing her eyes as slid her left hand up the side of his face into his hair while her right hand laid on top of his. Their tails wrapped around one another instantly. "I was so worried you didn't make it. I couldn't find you anywhere over the past two weeks." She felt herself being spun around in his arms as he continued to drop kisses over her neck and shoulders.

"I'm fine, r'sha," he inhaled her scent again letting out a pleased growl. "I have missed your intoxicating smell but tell me sh," he pulled away from her to notice her lack of clothing, "why are you not dressed?"

"Oh," her cheeks flushed as she took note that neither of them had on a stitch of clothing, "well I had just finished sparring with Gohan and I currently in the shower. Why don't you have on any clothes, Kakarott." She looked pointed up at him.

"I sleep naked, Usagi. So, you're in the shower right now. Any way we can shower together." He raised his eye brows at her as his hands found her hips and pulled her flush to him. Hearing and feeling the running water he pressed his blonde mate to the shower wall and entered her swiftly eliciting a moan from her throat. "Did you miss me, r'sha? My lips on your skin," he thrust into her deeply as he tilted her hips in order to buried as deep within her as he could, "my teeth buried in tor'sha au," he sank his teeth into the soft flesh of her left shoulder causing her to gasp loudly as her hands threaded into his hair holding his head in place, "stretching and filling you as ura m'eh rad'ir v'nui ih v'nui ih v'nui?"

"Heu Kakarott! G'in!" She threw her head back as she tried to move against his hard-demanding thrust.

"Then bite me, r'sha, renew the bond. I need to feel more of your, all of you, buh'tir. T'ui au k'hir, t'uh," he shook his head no, "t'ui au sh'dra ih ishi ih h'ir p'ue."

Usagi looked up to him at his words taking in a sharp gasp as she looked at the golden spiked hair and the teal eyes that drew her in. "Ki'po," she said in awe as she felt the golden power dance across her skin, "anything for you." She leaned up pressing her lips against his in a promising kiss.

An hour later Usagi stepped out of the shower more exhausted yet renewed at the same time. She toweled off quickly and flared her ki one strong time in order to dry her hair. Looking in the mirror she noticed that her hair had turned silver and floated around her in an invisible wind. She powered down quickly and dressed exiting the bathroom to find Turles and Radditz rushing into the room.

"What was that power burst for?" Turles looked at her in worry.

"It felt just like when you first arrived after. . . . ." Radditz trailed off not wanting to bring up the memories of Namek, especially after she and his nephew had just returned to their normal selves only a week prior.

"I was just drying off. Calm down you two." She hung the towel on a hook and threw her dirty clothes into the hamper just outside of the bathroom door. "I didn't set off any alarms, did I? Alright then, I'm going to eat now. Why don't you start helping Gohan with his studies while I eat?" She dismissively waved them off as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Oh! Usagi!" Bulma stood crossing over to her. "Come sit with me." She grabbed the blonde's hand causing Usagi to gasp slightly and still the blue-haired woman.

"Food can wait. Come with me, I want to check something." Usagi dragged Bulma out of the dinning area and down the hall to the medical bay.

Once there she instructed Bulma to lay down on the table and began scanning her. Keeping her face stoic, Usagi paged for Vegeta to come to the medical bay immediately. The grumpy prince entered the room, upon seeing his mate on the table and his sister standing beside her messing with a machine her rushed to her side. He ran his hand through her hair searching to find anything wrong with his blue-haired mate.

"Vegeta," Usagi spoke softly calling her brother's attention to her, "have you noticed anything different about Bulma?"

"What do you mean?" The heiress of Capsule Corp propped up on her elbows looking between the brother and sister.

"Usagi?" Vegeta's voice was soft as his eyes went wide and then dropped to Bulma's lower stomach. "Are you sure?" He turned sharply back to his sister's face.

"I had my suspicions but if you don't believe me," she turned the monitor towards the couple, "maybe this will help you believe me."

A tiny circle appeared on the monitor pulsing in a rapid beat indicating a small heartbeat. Bulma gasped looking at the screen, her hand flying to her mouth as she turned to look at Vegeta. His eyes were wide as looked at the small blob pulsing with life on the screen. That small blob was his br'at that was growing inside of his mate. Bulma gently rested her hand on his shoulder, worried he was not happy.

"Vegeta?" She coaxed gently watching as he continued to stare fixated on the screen. "Are you okay with this?" She softly touched her lower stomach. "With us having a baby and being parents? I understand if it feels too soon for you, for us. I can handle this on my own if –."

Her words were silenced as Vegeta crashed his lips against hers effectively pulling her body flush against his. He pulled away from her lips to see her eyes wide in shock. Resting his forehead against hers he closed his eyes and spoke softly to her. "I couldn't be happier to have my br'at, our atti, growing within you." His hands rested on hips with her legs on either side of his body.

"Oh Vegeta!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him happily.

"You two go do that in your room," Usagi said loudly enough causing Bulma's cheeks to turn red out of embarrassment for forgetting that Usagi was right there. "We would never get the smell out the room. Should I inform the others?"

"NO!" Bulma squealed. "This is our news to tell people Vegeta," she stroked his cheek lovingly, "and I would like to wait to tell my parents first."

"I need to tell the Saiyan guard, Bulma." Usagi sighed. "It is precaution, so they know to aid you first in case of an emergency. They'll keep it a secret."

"It's the way things were done on Vegeta-sai." Vegeta nibbled at the mating mark he had placed on her shoulder before they parted ways on Namek. Bulma nodded her head understanding that it was part of their heritage. "Usagi, how long has the br'at been growing?" He gingerly touched her lower stomach causing Bulma's stomach to flip happily and her heart skip a beat out of pure joy.

"Two, maybe three weeks tops from what I can tell." Usagi walked over and clasped her hand over her brother's shoulder. "Don't worry, ta'fr, I'll keep a closely monitored eye on her."

Vegeta released his mate and wrapped his sister in a tight fierce hug. "D'in m'yo, Usagi sh'fr, for everything."

She hugged her brother back tightly. "D'in f'ri t'uh, ta'fr. M'ehu ih ch." The blonde smiled softly at her brother before pushing him back to his mate.

The short dark-haired prince picked up his mate and rushed them to their room where he worshiped her like the queen she was. Usagi shook her head as she left the room setting it to clean itself. She entered the kitchen to see Nappa sitting at a table with several plates of food around him. Radditz and Turles had Gohan sitting between them with books spread out on the other half of the table teaching him to write the Saiyan language.

"Ve'ho, is everything okay with Ve'ho Vegeta and his mate?" Nappa questioned as she sat beside him and took a deep breath closing her eyes.

"Ve'ta Vegeta ih r'sha ih n'ta." She leaned forward over the table beckoning the three men to lean forward as she spoke softly to avoid being overheard. "Ve atti."

"Tapa!" Nappa roared out loudly as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Jik'arot au!" Radditz looked at her skeptically.

"F'ri tapa jik'arot, Usagi!" Turles looked at her is she was spitting ihu'tre.

"There hasn't been once since Tarble. Are you sure?" Nappa asked in a hushed whisper.

"I saw it with my own eyes," Usagi nodded her head yes as she pulled a plate of food closer to her, "about two weeks maybe a little more."

"Atti? Ve?" Gohan mumbled to himself. "Those two words," he wrote them down as he pondered to himself, "mean royalty and baby, don't they?"

The four Saiyans turned to look at the small half Saiyan in awe at how quickly he was picking up on their language. Usagi smiled at the small boy nodding her head yes and winked at him.

"It does. But it is a secret that you cannot tell anyone. The four of us," she motioned between herself and the three Saiyan men, "only know because we have a duty and obligation to Bulma because she is now our Ve'sh. Do you know what that word means?" She took a bite out of the meat before her and chewed waiting for the boy to respond.

"Queen and Ve'ta means king, right?" He looked up hopeful at Usagi as she nodded her head yes.

"You're a quick study br'at. You must get that from your Ma." Turles laughed as he affectionately ruffled his hair.

"Bardock was incredibly smart too," she took a sip of her drink before continuing. "It must have skipped a generation." She winked at the small boy.

"Daddy and Bulma are friends, were friends," his eyes downcast as he thought of his father, "I want to help look after Bulma too."

"Deal br'at," Radditz replied quickly. "We'll help train you up and teach you everything you need to know."

Time passed smoothly on the ship as the group rocketed towards Earth. There was only a week left till they arrived on Earth. Usagi had opted to let the three older Saiyans take Gohan for training while she slept in. As she drifted back off to sleep, she was greeted by the familiar possessive growl of Kakarott as she entered the dream world, they had come to share with one another. His hands roamed her body with a need and desire they could only fulfil with one another.

"You seem tired, r'sha," he pulled her into his arms resting her head against the crook of his neck. "Rest and then I will show you how much I missed you." He laid them down on a bed that appeared for them. He pressed his front flush against her back wrapping his left arm tightly around her middle and folded his right arm under their heads. Burying his nose in her gold hair he breathed in her scent letting out a loud rumbling purr that reverberated through his being into hers. "I've missed you. Tell me why you seem so exhausted."

"Hmmm. Missed you too." She mumbled sleepily. "Vegeta and Bulma are expecting their first br'at and we are all taking extra shifts of guarding over them."

"A new royal baby," he sighed content with being able to hold Usagi in his arms, "that's exciting. How is ho'ta m'yo doing with his training?"

"Very well," she sighed as she snuggled closer to his embrace. "Don't tell Goku about Bulma and Vegeta."

"Nava, not a word." He wrapped his tail around hers enjoying this level of intimacy they shared.

"We're a week away from Earth. How far are you?" She stifled another yawn as his scent began coaxing her to sleep.

"I had some problems with my ship and had to crash land on a planet called Yardrat. They are trying to repair the ship, but it might take some time. I was only two weeks behind you because the ship was slightly damaged in Namek's explosion. In the meantime, they have agreed to train me and teach some of their techniques."

The blonde turned and pulled from his arms sitting up lightly slapping him on the arm. "You crashed! When did this happen?"

"About a week ago. Calm down r'sha and come back down here." He reached up to brush against the side of her face tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Goku thought it would only worry everyone if you knew I had crashed."

"You idiot! We could have come and gotten you." Kakarott silenced her protest with him by kissing her lips.

"You didn't have enough resources to circle back and get me and to make it safely back to Earth and you know it r'sha." He kissed her again and pulled her to lay back down resting her head against his chest. "Just let me hold you like this Usagi while you rest. I'll wake you with a soul shattering orgasm after you've rested but for now you need to sleep."

Too tired to argue or fight with him she closed her eyes lulled to sleep by the sound of his heart beat drumming away in her ear. True to his word she was awoken to find is face buried between her leg lavishing her with adoration and affection. He looked up seeing her awake and intensified his actions as his tail waved excitedly in the air behind him spreading his Saiyan pheromones in the air around them.

Usagi awoke from the dream world and sat up in bed stretching as she stood. Once she opened her eyes, she saw Radditz and Turles looking at her with their arms folded over their chest as they looked at her with questions shinning in their eyes. Radditz stood leaning against the side of one of the bunk beds while Turles sat at the desk looking over papers that Gohan had given him.

"Did someone have a nice dream?" Radditz wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Shut up Rad." Usagi yelled at him as her cheeks turned blood red.

"We can smell it Usagi," Turles turned to the desk to continue looking over the papers, "you can't blame us for it. Perhaps we should get you your own room." He chuckled as he dodged a pillow she lobbed in his direction.

"Care to tell us who it was about?" Radditz slung his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to the side of his body.

"I do not!" She shoved the long-haired brother away from her and made her way to the shower. Once the door was closed, she heard the two brothers share a chuckle at her expense as she leaned against the closed door thumping her head against it. She closed her eyes and slid down the door to sit on the floor.

One week later everyone was gathered in the main area of the ship preparing for landing. Radditz had a firm grip on Usagi around the waist as the ship began to shake. Gohan gripped tightly onto Usagi's hand not to comfort her as the ship shook violently but to also still his own nerves. The ship gently landed on the ground and the hatch opened. Usagi stood back watching as the Namekians piled out of the ship. Radditz had yet to relinquish his hold on her until everyone had exited the ship. Gohan looked up to Usagi and tugged leading her to the open ramp.

"You promised you would come with me to see Mama. Come one Usa, please?" The small boy lightly tugged on her hand.

She nodded to the small boy signaling for him to give her just a minute. Turning to look at the three Saiyan warriors behind her she gave them instructions to stay with Bulma and Vegeta. Hoisting the small boy on her hip she made her way out of the ship dressed in simple pair of sandals and a light-yellow spaghetti sundress with little navy and emerald green flowers on it. They had been gone from Earth for almost four and a half months. Locking on to the energy of the woman she knew as Gohan's mother and Goku's wife she made her way to the crowd. Her steps faltered as they approached the raven-haired woman.

"Chichi." Usagi called out to her when there were only a couple of Namekians between them. They quickly moved out of her path and Usagi's suspicions were confirmed. "Gohan," she sat the young five, almost six, year old boy down on the ground and urged him towards his mother, "go to your Ma."

"Usagi?" Chichi questioned as she ducked behind the last Namekian between them. "GOHAN! My baby boy!" Chichi rushed forward kneeling down to pull her son into her arms. She pulled him back to inspect every inch of him. "Usagi," she called out the blonde female as she turned her back on their reunion, "where is Goku? Isn't he with you?"

"Chichi dear," Dr. Briefs called out to the woman, "we have still have all of the dragon balls gathered here. We can wish him back."

"He died?" She turned her attention from the blue haired doctor back to Usagi who still had her back to the woman. Chichi took note of how her head was body, her shoulders tense and her hands balled into fists at her side.

"Kakarott isn't dead." Radditz appeared at Usagi's right side nodding to her.

"We've been in contact with him since leaving Namek." Turles supplied from Usagi's left side. "He had an issue with his ship and had to crash land on a distant planet on the way here."

"He's alive! Oh, thank the heavens!" Chichi cried out relieved.

"She's pregnant." Usagi whispered quietly to the two Saiyans at either side of her. "I need to get out of here." She gripped their upper arms. "On behalf of Kakarott I evoke v'enra," she held up her hands to silence them before protest could be made, "I know he is not dead, but his wife is with atti and she is going to need help until he makes it back to this planet. I only need one of you to look over her for a week while I adjust. Buh'tir."

The two of them wrapped their arms around her tightly hugging her at the same time. They felt her physically relax as they promised to look after their sister until either she or Kakarott returned. She blasted away from the crowd and flew until she could no longer hold her stomach. Dropping to the ground she threw up until there was nothing left on her stomach.

'_She's pregnant, with his second child. I have to end this tawdry affair with Kakarott.'_ Usagi thought to herself. _**'You don't want to end that perfection we share with him. And it isn't affair you two haven't physically been together.'**_ Usagi growled at her beast. _'It is the same thing! I'm not having this conversation with you.'_ Shaking her head, she sat down on the ground and began to meditate attempting to contact Kakarott. Upon entering the white void, she was on guard ready for him to try to seduce her. Feeling his breath upon her shoulder she spun around and pushed against his chest creating a distance between them which he quickly tried to close.

"R'sha, what is it?" He took note of how she wore a dress from Earth, how her shoulders were shaking, her hands balled into tight fists at her side, and her head tucked into her chin. "What's wrong? Usagi?" He took a step closer to her which she responded by taking three rushed steps backwards.

"I have to speak with Goku, please. I can't look at you or I'll lose my resolve. I have to speak with Goku it is important." Her tears slipped through her clinched eyes. Feeling the soft touch of warm calloused hands upon her cheeks she refused to open her eyes.

"Usagi? What is it? What happened? Is it Gohan?" The soft voice of Goku filled her ear causing her to open her eyes and see the soft edges of the Earth reared Saiyan.

"Nothing is wrong, Goku." She sighed as she prepared to tell him the news, she had to tell him.

"Then why are you crying?" He brushed his thumbs against her tear stained cheeks.

"It is good news," she smiled at him trying to make believe that her tears were happy ones. "Chichi is pregnant and from what I can tell it is another boy."

"Oh, wow!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her in the air happily. He sat her down gently on the ground and took in the appearance of the area around them. "Usagi, where are we?" He threw his arm behind his head and laughed his goofy laugh causing Usagi to laugh as well.


	16. Return and A New Arrival

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use! ****Also, if anyone has watched DBZ Abridged by Team Four Star, there is a little fan service in there. If you notice be sure to leave a review or feel free to PM and let me know what it is. Enjoy! As always, please leave a review or a PM, those are always much appreciated and welcomed!**

**Chapter 16: Return**

The blonde Saiyan Princess moved around the house gathering laundry while Chichi sat at the kitchen table with her son, Gohan, going over lessons with him. Usagi had returned from solitude, after almost two weeks away, to the Son's residence. She relieved Turles of his position at the house and sent him to watch over the royal couple. It had been three months since they arrived back on Earth and there was still no sign of Goku coming back. Chichi was now seven months along with her new little half Saiyan and was not one to slow down. Usagi had taken to tending to the house work and meal preparation. Her uneasy feeling had steadily begun to grow the closer Chichi got to the end of her pregnancy; something nagging Usagi in the back of her mid that there was something amiss. Radditz appeared in the yard with a monstrously large sized fish from a river that Gohan had led him to. He nodded to Usagi as she toted out a load of laundry to clean.

Radditz laughed drawing her attention to him as he began gutting and cleaning the fish for their dinner. "Who would have imagined you and I playing house." He chuckled loudly. Seeing his blonde female friend not amused he crossed over to her and slid his arms down her arms stilling her hands from cleaning the laundry on the wash board. "I know you felt the pull for ta'fr ho m'yo and that he has a wife just inside that house but if you need me for any reason, I am at your disposal."

He felt her shoulders sag as she shook her head. "I can't Rad," she sighed heavily as she was about to divulge a secret, she had been holding in for the past five months. "You remember that dream scape I told you about? The one where I saw Ja'ta and Mother?" She felt him shake his head yes. "I found Kakarott there and we bound our souls together in the act of tah'kha'or. That's why I haven't been sleeping very much since we got back."

"Ma'tapa Usagi!" Radditz moaned as he thumped his forehead against the back of her head as he pulled away from her quickly. "You're already mated, I shouldn't even be acting as n'tile with you anymore. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He spun her around to look at him.

"It is embarrassing Radditz." She turned her head away from his and down cast her eyes. "I'm only mated in the spiritual plane, yet this body is still a virgin. Kakarott," she felt herself growing hot at just the mention of his name and the feel of his hands on her in the astral realm, "when we are together, he talks about how he can't wait to feel the real me but Goku has Chichi in this world." She stared up at him with tears in her eyes. "I thought it was hard enough feeling the pull for him but now that he has acknowledged it, even if it is only his kio, it is so much worse." He watched as she turned back to scrub the laundry but not before he smelled her tears. "I'm going insane Radditz."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he purred comfortingly to her. "Sh'fr," he whispered softly into her ear, "you're not going insane and you'll always have me."

"Radditz!" She spun in his arms burying her head in his chest. "D'in m'yo."

A loud growl broke them out of their tender moment. As they looked up, they saw Kakarott charging at them with his fist raised. Without thinking, Radditz pushed the blonde princess behind him prepared to take the onslaught from his brother whose kio was fully in control. Seeing the anger radiating from the normally gentle Saiyan's eyes she darted around Radditz and stopped directly in front of the youngest Saiyan. He pulled her into his arms, subconsciously making sure his back was to his house, and kissed her passionately while groping her wrapping his tail around her waist. He glared down at his older brother as he staked his claim on the blonde princess; making it well known that she was his intended. She pulled away from his assault and his eyes drew in her face; her lips puffy from his assault on her lips, her cheeks flushed, and pupils blown with arousal.

"Kakarott," she whispered breathy trying to pull his attention away from his long-haired brother, "Radditz was not making an advance on what is yours." She gently turned his eyes to hers. "He was trying to comfort me like any en ta'fr would. You can't have me yet." She halted when she heard his angry growl and saw his eyes flash teal in color. "Goku still has a wife and son, a pregnant wife who is due to have his son, your son, within two months. I won't break apart this family, your family." Hearing him growl angrily as he turned his direction towards the house where he could feel the female human, his hybrid son, and the small yet powerful ki emanating from the woman's womb as he tightened his hold on the blonde female. She thumped her head against his chest in defeat as sadness reined over her emotions. "Please, Kakarott, you have to understand. This is Goku's family we are talking about."

He sighed relaxing as he felt his mate's level of emotion pouring through the bond. He gently tucked her hair behind her ear and pulled her face to his gently pressing his lips to hers. "Wait for me, r'sha. Buh'tir? And don't avoid me in our world again." His voice was soft yet with purpose.

Shaking her head yes, she softly answered him, "I won't avoid you again, but you must go to your wife and children now." She softly pushed against his chest only to be rewarded with him tightening his grip around her once more and pressing her lips to his in earnest.

"And you will stay here with me," he nuzzled their noses together, "as close to me as I can have you for the time being."

Her eyes turned sharply up to his, a fire ignited within them that he had yet seen directed his way. "Then Radditz will stay on as my n'tile to ensure you do not slip up and attempt to take me." He growled warningly at her, not keen on the idea. "Cril? That is how I stay here, those are my terms."

"Fine!" He ran his fingers through her soft tresses one last time before releasing her and moving to separate from her once again allowing Goku to take possession of his body as they lowered to the ground. When his eyes opened again, she knew Goku was in control and smiled a soft happy smile at him.

"What are you doing still standing here talking to us you fool? Chichi and Gohan are waiting inside for you! Go on!" She waved him in the direction of the house.

"Oh, yeah!" He gave his signature goofy smile as he scratched the back of his head. "You're right! I'll see you guys inside later, right?" He asked carelessly before he turned and flew towards the house.

Upon seeing him enter the house Usagi sank to the ground, her resolve weakened. Radditz immediately knelt by her side and wrapped his arms around her as he soothingly stroked her mid-back length hair.

"I'll call the others and let them know Kakarott has returned." He whispered softly against the shell of her ear as he continued to hold her.

"Thank you, Radditz." She stood shakily on her legs and continued to tend to the washing.

Once hearing that Goku had returned Bulma insisted that they have a party. Vegeta had tried to argue her into staying home but she wouldn't hear it. She had quickly thrown together a welcome home party fully catered and was having it delivered to the Son's residence. The Earth's forces were gathered outside on the lawn celebrating the return of Goku as well as the upcoming baby of the Son family. Bulma had already had a baby shower planned for Chichi and decided now was as good a time as any. The dark-haired female gently cradled the underside of her large stomach as she attempted to stand to put her plate away. Turles gently eased her back into her chair and took the plate from her and offered her a glass of water.

"You are family, Chichi," he nodded at her as she looked up at her husband's clone skeptically, "I know we did not get off on the right foot, but you belong to the house of Bardock and we will look after you and help protect you." He glanced over his shoulder to see the blue eyed Saiyan watching carefully over the pregnant women as she brought a drink of posh'ri to her lips. "Plus, Usagi would beat us within an inch of our lives if let anything happen to you of Ve'sh Bulma. She's a bit protective of family." He winked at his brother's wife.

"Thank you, Turles," she took a sip of the water. "Usagi is really something else. I would have been lost these last three months if it weren't for her."

"You have no idea." He cast another glance over his shoulder to see Usagi making her way over to Bulma. He watched as the blue-haired genius tried to pick up a bulky box that was wrapped in paper and decorated with bows. "She and Bulma are going to give Vegeta a run for his title." He laughed loudly.

Usagi slid the box from Bulma and glared at her. Bulma huffed and rubbed at her swollen mid-section as she felt the child move within her. She smiled at her sister and quickly grabbed her hand letting her feel as the small babe moved and pressed back against her hand. Bulma's smile reached her eyes as she watched Usagi's amazement turn into a smile.

"Heu Bulma," she whispered as she placed her hand on the other side her stomach kneeling before her as she felt the small thing push and stretch against the imposing force, "he is going to be a strong one. Eh Ve'ho ge ho m'yo." A broad smile stretched across Usagi's face as she felt the small br'at press against her hand. "M'eh j'ha nava ih na'va ih n'ta au ih Ma au."

"Bulma," Vegeta's gruff voice caused Usagi to stand and face him. "You said to tell you when the cake arrived." He pitched his thumb over his shoulder towards the van that was setting up a table and unloading several boxes.

"Excellent! Thank you Vegeta." She winked at him. "Usagi, could you be a dear and move the gifts over to where Chichi is sitting. Don't tell her," she added in a whisper as she leaned close to the blonde, "but all of this is for her. They never had a baby shower for Gohan, so I wanted to make sure she felt extra special this time. Isn't it exciting?" Bulma squealed as she practically bounced over to the caterer's van.

Surveying the gathering around her she took note of how Goku was piling food on a plate and carrying it over to Chichi in order to sit next to her. Chichi smiled at her husband kissing his cheek as he offered her food from his own plate. Picking up her glass off the table she took a hearty sip draining to contents of the drink. Radditz walked by carrying a large bottle of alcohol which Usagi promptly snatched from his hand. Turning to look at who had taken his bottle he held his hands up and moved to fetch another. Vegeta watched as his sister filled her glass with more of the potent alcohol, drained the glass, refilled it, refilled it again and drained the glass. When she started to fill the glass a third time the Saiyan prince took the bottle away from her with his left hand and grabbed her right arm in his left dragging her away from the party.

"Talk to me, what is going on with you?" He forced her to look at him.

"I don't want to talk about it." She turned her head from his. "Just give me the bottle back."

"No," he spoke harshly to her, "you are going to tell me what is going on." He stepped forward and softly turned her eyes to his. "This isn't like you at all." He waited silently for her to answer only to sigh when she gave no notion that she would budge an inch in her resolve. "Don't get t'ur, Bulma wants you to play some part of this showering of babies thing later."

Usagi laughed loudly as her brother looked on in disgust at the pastel colors that covered every inch of the party. "It is called a baby shower because they shower the expecting mother with gifts for the br'at." She laughed loudly. "You should have been there when I had to explain to them," she waved her finger in the direction of Nappa, Radditz, and Turles, "that this thing wasn't going to consist of br'ats being cleaned or an out pouring of attis falling from the sky. It was . . ."

Her words ceased when she felt Vegeta wrap her in a tight hug, something her brother rarely did. "If it is Kakarott that is causing you stress I can order you to come to Capsule Corp for some time. That way you can get some 'fresh air' as you and your n'tile call it." He pulled back looking her in her eyes which were wide with shock at being found out. "I've noticed since Namek. He was gentle and worried about you the way I am with Bulma."

"Vegeta," she whispered his name as her words failed her.

"He and his kio aren't one, are they?" He waited as she shook her head no. "Let me guess, you two felt the pull and Kakarott, his primal side acts upon it but Goku, the carefree idiot side, doesn't seem to understand it. Am I right?"

Usagi silently shook her head yes. Vegeta dropped his hand to her shoulder causing her to look into his eyes. "We'll figure it all out. Come stay with Bulma and I for a while." He waved his hand as Bulma signaled them over. "Bulma is hailing us over." He placed his hand on her lower back guiding her through the crowd of people; many he didn't know. As they passed the long-haired spawn of Bardock he thumped the bottle against his chest glaring at him silently telling the warrior they needed to talk after the party.

Usagi stood next to Bulma dressed in a powder puff blue skirt that flowed and stopped just above her knees, a cream-colored tight-fitting kimono top that had flowing sleeves, and a pair of beige wedge sandals. Vegeta was dressed in a pair of khaki pants with brown shoes and a navy-blue short sleeve button up shirt that was left untucked and the top two buttons undone. Bulma stood in front of her chair wearing a hot pink halter style maxi dress with light blue flowers decorating the fabric and pair of simple white wedge sandals. Chichi sat in her chair with her hands resting on her stomach wearing a yellow sundress and a pair of light brown ballet flats. Goku knelt beside his wife with their hands folded over her belly as they felt their child move against their hands. Goku was wearing light brown pants, brown shoes, and a purple long sleeve button up shirt that was tucked into his pants and the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. Usagi looked on at the couple with a sad smile. Vegeta stepped forward blocking her view of them as he quickly grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

The party continued and they played games, opened presents ate food, and showered Chichi with all things baby related. Bulma had supplied many of the large basics such as a crib, a car seat and stroller combination, diapers, and clothes; which all women, excluding Usagi, cooed over. The blonde rolled her eyes as she folded her arms over her chest and slightly turned her back to them as she kept an eye out over her shoulder.

Once the presents were opened and the cake divvied out amongst the guest Bulma announced that they were going to play a game, one in which the Saiyans would be playing alone. The five Saiyans shared a nervous look as they moved forward seeing the commanding glint in Bulma's eyes. They moved forward to sit behind the long rectangular table. Vegeta pulled Usagi between himself and Nappa and ordered Radditz and Turles to sit on his left leaving Goku to sit on the far end. Bulma and Chichi stood from their chairs quickly explaining that they would be blind folded and must identify what baby food they were eating. The two pregnant women giggled happily as they clapped their hands.

"Sorry about this guys," Krillian mumbled from behind them as he and Gohan made their way down the line tying a blind fold around their eyes. "Those two were scary before they got pregnant but now. . .. Jeez! I think I would rather face Frieza again."

Vegeta turned sharply in his chair to glare up at the bald warrior who was dressed in a white short sleeve polo and a pair of purple pants and a black shoe. "Watch what you say about my mate, badly!"

"Sorry Vegeta," he held up his hands in a defensive manner.

Usagi snagged the blind fold tying it around her brother's eyes and then allowed Gohan to cover her eyes. Each of them were handed a small jar of food and a spoon. Every Saiyan made a comment about how disgusting the food was except for Goku who cleaned each jar. At one particular jar of baby food Nappa flared his nose and pushed it away refusing to even taste it, Usagi spit it back into the jar proceeding to scrap her tongue, Radditz forced himself to swallow the food and looked as if he was going to be sick, Turles touched a drop of food to his tongue and pushed the jar away, and Goku only ate one spoonful and frowned at the sour taste in his mouth. Vegeta, on the other hand, spewed the food out of his mouth and ripped the blind fold from his eyes slamming his hands down on the table.

"This vile filth will never cross our br'at's mouth! It has to be poisoned to be that awful!" He shouted causing the humans present to shrink back.

Bulma huffed loudly and rolled her eyes as her hand rested on her small bump. "It isn't that bad Vegeta." As Bulma put a spoonful in her mouth her eyes instantly began to water as she spit the food out on the ground. "Oh gross! It really is that bad! Yuck!"

Everyone present laughed loudly as Bulma began to spit the baby food out of her mouth onto the ground. Suddenly a large power caught the attention of every warrior present. Usagi stood quickly from her seat causing her chair to flip backwards as she slammed her hands down on the table. Vegeta rose quickly from his seat and nodded to the other Saiyans. Bulma circled the table stopping before Vegeta demanding an answer as to why they were leaving the party.

"There is a large power source that just appeared out of nowhere." He placed his hands on her shoulders trying to convey the serious nature of the situation when she looked at him skeptically. "It has to be Frieza, he is the only with this power level." He dropped his hand to her distended belly. "You have to stay here where I know you are safe." He kissed her lips softly as her hands flew to overlap his hand that rested on her stomach. He turned to the warriors behind him and nodded his head.

"Chichi," Goku walked up to his heavily pregnant wife, "I'll be back soon."

"Goku," her eyes shinning with tears, "at least go change clothes first. You can't fight very well in these clothes." She tried to joke in order to hide her worry.

"You should change to Ve'ho." Radditz looked at Usagi.

She rolled her eyes at the long-haired Saiyan. "I have on training shorts under this skirt. I'll be fine."

"I believe he meant those." Turles pointed to the wedge shoes. "You complained about them being uncomfortable anyway." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll grab your boots Usa!" Goku called out as he ran into the house.

Plopping down in the chair Usagi began undoing to buckle clasp around her ankle. As she removed the shoes, she reinforced how important was for Bulma to stay away from the battle that was about to ensue. Looking up she found Goku holding out her boots as he smiled down at her. Quickly pulling them on she stood, and they nodded at one another. The Earth and Saiyan warriors blasted off into the air at a rapid pace while keeping their ki levels masked. Glancing over her shoulder Usagi saw Gohan flying hastily to catch up to them. She immediately stopped ceasing the small boy's path. Upon seeing that Usagi was no longer beside him Goku looked behind him and doubled back as he saw the blonde floating in the air. As he approached her, he saw his son behind her.

"Hey Gohan! Your Mom gave you permission to join us? That's pretty cool of her." Goku laughed in his normal care freeway.

"That is hardly what happened at all, Kakarott." Usagi's eyes never leaving the small half Saiyan. "He ran away again. I can't say I'm disappointed that he is listening to his Saiyan instincts to join in battle, but we needed someone that could sense ki to stay behind to protect Bulma and Chichi."

"Calm down Usa!" Goku slapped her jovially on the back. "We're all a lot stronger now and I'm sure we can take on Frieza with no issues."

She spun on him with fire in her eyes. "You don't get it you moron! He's not alone this time! That other large energy we can sense is not only an army but also his father who is incredibly stronger. We more than likely won't survive you idiot!" She blasted away from him rocketing through the sky to catch up with the rest of the group.

The landed behind a rock formation overlooking the landing field. Their worst fears and suspicions confirmed; there stood a patched up Frieza, his newly replenished army, and King Cold. Fear seized the hearts of all Saiyans, sans Goku, as they looked on. Feeling a hand grab ahold of hers, she looked down to see Gohan's worried face holding onto her hand tightly. Suddenly a lavender-haired teenage boy wearing yellow boots, black baggy pants, a black tank top, a demi jacket with the Capsule Corp logo and a sword strapped to his back walked towards the Arcosian lords. They watched on as he spoke to them verifying who they were and challenged them to a fight. Frieza, being the evil being he was, consented to the challenge but only after the young boy defeated all his men who launched forward all at once.

Usagi stood ready to charge forward to help the young man but stopped as she saw him dispel all of them in one go only using the sword on his back. He had removed it from its holder and sheathed it so quickly it was almost unnoticed. Frieza laughed loudly and spoke to the lavender-haired boy.

"Perhaps we should strike a deal. How would you like to join my forces? I could use someone with your skill and strength on my team. What do you say?" He smirked sinisterly.

"Thanks for the offer but I don't think so." The sword wielding boy gave a smirk of his own. "I've been waiting to fight with you for some time. I'm going to show you the true power of someone that has mastered the strength of a Super Saiyan, and I'm not talking about Goku."

"What did he just say? Super Saiyan?!" Vegeta asked out loud in disbelief. _'Kakarott has become the legendary Super Saiyan and now this child brags to have the ability!'_

The group looked on in disbelief as the young man transformed into a Super Saiyan; his hair spikey and golden while his eyes turned teal in color. Frieza seemed to lose his hold on sanity as he saw the transformation before him. He threw a large ki blast at the boy and smirked watching as the blast pushed the boy into the Earth. Frieza laughed manically as he assumed only to stop abruptly to find the blast hurdling towards him. The teen wasted no time in launching towards Frieza and cutting him into ribbons and turning viciously on King Cold. The overlord tried to convince the young super Saiyan to join him at his side. Quickly declining the offer, he ended the reign of the two Arcosian dictators. Placing his sword back in its housing he looked over his shoulder calling out to the group behind the rocks.

"You can all come out now. I know you are there." He gave his signature smirk as he saw two of them launched towards him quickly.

A blonde-haired woman he didn't recognize flew at him attacking him furiously. He dodged and blocked her attacks as he stumbled back. Shocked from not knowing who she was, he lost his footing. Taking the opportunity of his distraction, Usagi pinned him to the ground as her hair flashed between silver and gold.

"Who are you and how did you obtain the power of a Super Saiyan?" Usagi snarled at him holding a ki blast in her raised right hand while her left hand pinned him to the ground by his throat. "Who are your parents, boy? Speak!"

"Geez, Usagi. If you give him a minute to answer he might could tell you." The goofy Saiyan sauntered up to them. "Hey, I'm Goku. What's your name?" He asked as he knelt to look the youth in the eye.

"Goku?" The lavender-haired teen asked in disbelief. "You aren't supposed to be back yet."

"What do you mean by that, br'at?" Vegeta growled he stepped up to Usagi's left.

"Do you mind letting me up and I'll answer your questions." He looked at the terrifying female straddling his chest.

"Not a chance br'at!" She growled down at him as she leaned closer to his face as if inspecting him. "What did you mean Kakarott isn't supposed to be back yet?"

"He wasn't supposed to arrive back on Earth for at least another hour." His eyes grew wide and he looked over to take notice of the young Gohan standing beside his father. "All I can tell you is I come to offer a warning and will only speak to Goku."

"Ha!" Vegeta laughed loudly. "If you came to warn us about Frieza you are a little late, br'at."

"No, not Frieza," he closed his eyes letting the power fade away, "but an enemy far worse than him." He looked up to the woman who had yet to budge. "I come from the future to offer a warning."

The ki blast dissipated from her hand as her eyes grew wide. "The future?" She stood up and backed away from him to stand next to Radditz and Turles who quickly pulled her behind them.

"Yes, and as much as I would like to tell all of you, I can't risk changing the future. It is already so much different from my time as it is." He stood from the ground and dusted off his pants. "If you don't mind Goku, could we talk over there for a moment."

"Sure thing." Goku lifted into the air turning to the group. "Don't worry guys, I'll be right back."

The group grumbled as they watched the two of them land several hundred yards away from them. Suddenly a dust cloud surrounded them causing them to shield their eyes. When the dust settled, they saw Bulma climbing out of a capsule craft holding a brown bag of senzu beans.

"Hey guys," she called out to them, "I thought you guys might need these, so I made a stop by Korin's."

"Woman!" Vegeta bellowed as he rushed to her side. "I thought I told you to stay away from here."

She waved his worry away. "I used the modified scouter and monitored the entire battle the entire time. Oh?" she caught sight of the purple headed teen talking to Goku away from the resto of the group, "Who is the little cutie over there? Don't get jealous, Vegeta," she pressed her body against his and cupped his cheek, "you know you are the only one that I have eyes for."

"Damn right woman." He kissed her passionately causing her to giggle.

Usagi seemed lost in thought as she sat against a rock with her arms folded under her chest as she chewed at her thumb nail. Her eyes staring straight through the two Saiyans that were off talking in the distance. Noting that she was sitting all alone, Gohan crawled up on the rock next to her. He wrapped his small arms around her right arm pulling her out of her deep thought.

"Are you okay Usagi?" He asked innocently once she looked at him.

"Yeah, just thinking." She turned back to stare blankly forward.

"Don't hurt yourself, Ve'ho." Nappa dropped his hand on top of her head.

"Nappa!" She spun around suddenly. "You knew all of my Mother's senshi, didn't you?" She continued when he nodded his head yes. "Didn't one of them have the power over time? Something about being the guardian of the time gates?"

"Now that you mention it, one of them did, but didn't you gain all of their powers when their kingdoms fell?" Nappa looked down at her. "You don't think. . . ." He trailed off as her eyes grew wide.

"Oh shit!" She spun around and blasted off in their direction. As she moved to them Piccolo stopped her.

"It isn't what you think." He paused looking at the glare from the female he had come to admire. "He's not your kid from the future; that's all I'm going to tell you."


	17. Ji'shu

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use! ****Also, if anyone has watched DBZ Abridged by Team Four Star, there is a little fan service in there. If you notice be sure to leave a review or feel free to PM and let me know what it is. Enjoy! As always, please leave a review or a PM, those are always much appreciated and welcomed!**

**Chapter 17: Ji'shu**

It had been one week since the strange purple-haired youth had arrived dropping the bomb shell that a new enemy was coming their way sometime soon. Usagi had decided to take Vegeta up on his offer to stay with him and Bulma at Capsule Corp. Currently, she was spending time working with Bulma in the lab to develop new training equipment and environments for the Saiyans and Earth's warriors in order to prepare them for the upcoming battle. She had purposefully shut herself off from Kakarott trying to give them space. She could feel his anger and confusion through their bond. Bulma had gifted her and the rest of the Saiyans with cell phones for easier communication amongst, what the blue-haired genius now called, Earth's Defenders.

While playing around with the phone she had discovered the music the tiny device held. She had listened to all different kinds and types of music before landing on one that resonated with her, almost as if it spoke directly to her. She was currently dancing around one of the storage rooms of Capsule Corp filing away blue prints, plans, and documents for Bulma and Dr. Briefs. Even though everything was digitalized she vividly remembered the doctor telling her with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, "I like the way pen feels against paper. Something about it just excites my blood." She shook her head at the memory as she bobbed along to a song by In This Moment called The Fighter. The blonde had become obsessed with the song as she felt it spoke directly to her feelings and situation.

**I don't need you to save me  
I don't need you to cure me  
I don't need you and your antidote for I am my disease**

**I don't need you to free me  
I don't need you to help me  
I don't need you to lead me through the light**

**I will always fall and rise again  
Your venomous heroine  
'Cause I am a survivor  
Yeah, I am a fighter**

**I will fall and rise above  
And in your hate I find love  
'Cause I'm a survivor  
Yeah, I am a fighter**

**I will not hide my face  
I will not fall from grace  
I'll walk into the fire, baby**

**All my life  
I was afraid to die  
And now I come alive inside these flames**

As she swung her hips closing the drawer, she felt her body being spun around and her back pressed into the metal filing cabinet. A pair of strong hands landed on her waist hooking her legs over a wide muscular body. One hand wove its way into her hair bending her head to the side allowing access to her neck. The tantalizing and intoxicating smell of forest and fresh rain flooded her nose immediately informing her that Kakarott had her at his mercy.

**You don't want me to love you  
You don't want me to need you  
You don't want to look at me for you will turn to stone**

He growled as he pressed his hard member against her clothed core. His lips and teeth roamed her neck as he tasted her flesh taking in her scent. Her hands fisted into his hair holding him in place as he brought her pleasure. She threw her head back as she moaned feverishly from his actions.

**You don't want me to hurt you  
You don't want me to bite you  
You don't want me or my aching soul**

He growled possessively as they moved against one another desperate for need and fulfilment. His powerful scent caused her resolve to slip further away from her even after so much time apart. Her body longed for his touch and the apex between her legs ached with a wanting she had never known before.

**For I will only fall and rise again  
Your venomous heroine  
I'm a survivor  
Yeah, I am a fighter**

**I will fall and rise above  
And in your hate I find love  
'Cause I'm a survivor  
Yeah, I am a fighter**

Kakarott smirked against her neck as he bit into her soft flesh just hard enough to bruise. As he began to press harder against her skin, Usagi's resolve renewed. Snapping out of the lust filled cloud she took note of their compromising position and immediately flared her ki as high as she could and shoved him away from her. He stumbled backwards from the force of her rough shove.

**I will not hide my face  
I will not fall from grace  
I'll walk into the fire, baby.**

**All my life  
I was afraid to die  
But now I come alive inside these flames!**

Looking up he took in her appearance; she wore a pair of black cargo draw string pants, a plain white tight-fitting V-neck t-shirt, white skate shoes, and her hair, once pulled into a high ponytail, now spiked out around her in a golden aura. He growled in a seductive manner as he drank in the sight of her. He stood and took a step to move towards her only stopping when she held her hand up.

"No, Kakarott." She spoke in a low warning tone as she pulled her headphones out of her ears.

"R'sha, Usagi, don't run from me, you know all too well exactly what that will lead to between two Saiyans," he spoke to her softly as he took a step closer to her allowing her to see the dark glint in his eye which identified that kio was in control, not Goku. "You have been avoiding me in our place. I know you said you needed some time away from the idiot's house and I have tried to comply with your wishes but," he moved quickly, trapping her once again between his Adonis like body and the metal filing cabinet as he kissed her passionately, "you made me a promise." He kept her eyes fixated on his as he rested his forehead against hers. "You made a deal to stay with me in the soul realm, to let me have you," he cupped her face with his left hand as his right hand ran down the length of her body, "to hold you," he pulled the draw string on her pants lose and dipped his hands between her thighs dipping a single fingertip into her wet hot cavern, "to let me fuck you," he dragged his fingers over her sensitive bud as he pulled his hand out of her pants and brought it to his lips, "and to taste you." He purred happily as he licked his finger clean and closed his eyes in rapture. "Usagi, sh, you taste so much better in the real world." Opening his eyes again he saw the lust from her own eyes reflecting into his causing his beast to swell with pride. He began waving his tail behind him in a lazy seductive manner spreading his pheromones around the room causing Usagi's will power to slip away again. "Be mine." He placed soft electrifying kisses slowly up and down her neck as he whispered into her ear.

"Already yours," she mumbled as she was lulled further and further into his overpowering smell, "in our private world." She allowed him to roll her head to the other side as he left a trail of fiery kisses down the other side of her neck. Using her distracted almost drugged like state to his advantage he slid his hands thumbs into the waist band of her pants and began to slowly lower them.

"Hmmm." He hummed against her skin as he moved to her collar bone. "Here, in this world r'sha, where I can truly worship you like the princess you are."

"Can't," came her slurred words, "you have wife." Her hands slid into his hair of their own accord as he placed his lips against hers in a slow gentle kiss.

"She is not you." He let out an annoyed growl at the thought of the dark-haired woman. "Let go and let me have you." Kakarott slowly ground his painfully hard erection between her legs. "You can't deny how amazing you feel when I touch you." His smirk grew even more as he heard her moan in the back of her throat and her arousal began to perfume the air heavily.

"KAKAROTT!"

He snapped his head to the door growling loudly at the intrusion. He didn't care that it was Prince Vegeta, he was interrupting him from taking his mate. He finally had her in his arms and at the precipice of falling with him into temptation.

"Go away!" He growled softly as he continued fragrance the room with his pheromones while his hands continued to roam the blonde's body.

"Sh'fr!" Vegeta's voice boomed as he stepped into the room. "Unhand her Kakarott!"

"No!" He growled at the short-haired Prince as he pulled Usagi closer to him wrapping her legs around his body. "She's mine!"

"You know she doesn't want you, not like this, not while you still have a pregnant wife and son waiting for you at home. GOKU!" He roared loudly when the taller Saiyan began nibbling on her neck again.

Moving with quick speed, Radditz and Turles darted into the room from the hallway where they had been waiting for Vegeta's signal. Deciding they could wait no longer they moved in. Turles quickly grabbed his youngest brother's tail and applied pressure weakening him instantly. He pulled him away from Usagi as Radditz swept in and pulled her from the metal filing cabinet. He shook her shoulders attempting to snap her out of it, which he noticed was having no effect since the tail pheromones were still heavy in the air. Looking to Vegeta for permission, the prince nodded his head towards the hallway. Radditz quickly scooped her up into his arms earning a small growl from his younger brother. He rushed down the hall and out of the house before setting her down on the ground outside. He tugged her pants back up into place and tightened her draw string. Almost immediately the lust filled haze began to clear from Usagi's mind. She looked up to see Radditz looking down at her with concern and suddenly her actions and behavior with Kakarott came flooding back to her in a whirlwind. She covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes grew wide.

"Raddy, what did I do?" She took three steps back as he approached her but stopped short as she turned around to run. She ran right into Nappa's chest as he wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly to his chest.

"Don't run, Ve'ho," he kissed the top of her head, "it says you are weak, and you are anything but weak." He picked her up and carried her to her room as Turles flew away from Capsule Corp carrying an unconscious Goku back to his house.

Two weeks after the incident Usagi had finally headed back to the Son's residence; both Radditz and Turles followed her around staying immensely close to her. They took turns standing in as her night guard while she was asleep. One slept in the bed with her at night while the other would sleep on a cot in front of the door. Neither of the brothers were willing to part from her side with the looming threat of Kakarott slipping his leash and attacking their adoptive sister. The blonde was currently standing at the sink washing dishes from breakfast as she watched the Saiyans sparring outside on the lawn. Chichi and Bulma sat at the kitchen table talking and chatting. Usagi's nerves were still on edge as she glanced at the dark-haired pregnant female. Looking back outside she saw Vegeta and Goku sparing in an aerial battle while Nappa instructed Gohan on how to do katas and Saiyan fighting styles. Radditz and Turles kept their eyes on their younger brother watching him as if he would snap at any moment allowing his kio to break free and head for the blonde princess.

Chichi stood from her chair at the table and made her way down the hall. She waved off Usagi's offer to help saying that she was just going to take a shower to alleviate the ache in her back. Picking up the plates left behind, Usagi finished up the dishes. She poured herself and Bulma a fresh cup of coffee and watched as Bulma made her way outside to watch the Saiyans as they sparred. The feeling worsened as her eyes landed followed the path that Chichi had taken down the small hallway of the house. Setting her coffee cup down on the counter she made her way to the bathroom door where she knocked lightly.

"Chichi?" She pressed her ear to the door. "Are you okay?" She hesitantly turned the handle on the door to find it unlocked. She found Chichi wearing a cloth bath robe doubled over on her knees as she gripped the side of the tub.

"Yes, I'm fine," she inhaled sharply as if in pain, "I'm pretty sure my water broke."

Usagi's eyes grew wide as she grabbed onto Chichi attempting to help her seated in a more comfortable position resting her back against the wall under the window. "Let's take a look, okay?" Apprehension exploded through Usagi's senses as she raised Chichi's legs into a bent position and moved the robe. Quickly she looked up to the woman who was moaning in pain and called out to Radditz and Turles for assistance and to bring warm water and clean towels. Patting her legs, Usagi tried her best to remain calm as to not frighten the wife of Goku. "Okay, Chichi," she smiled at her looking her in the eyes to ensure she was listening. "You are definitely in labor. There is a slight problem, the br'at is coming ass first so we are going to have to push him back in and spin him around. It is going to hurt so feel free to scream and yell okay." She looked up to see Radditz and Turles rushing into the bathroom with each of them carrying towels and a large pot of warm water.

She instructed them to set them down beside her and to pull her legs back as far as they could without hurting her. A scream ripped out of Chichi's lips as Usagi pushed the br'at back into its mother and felt Usagi pushing on her stomach moving the small child around. The three Saiyans eyes snapped up to look at one another as they felt Goku's ki moving towards them. Nodding her head at Radditz, she asked him to go explain to the younger Saiyan what was going on. The two brothers walked back into the bathroom. Radditz knelt beside Usagi, ready to help her in any way necessary. Goku rushed into the bathroom and dropped to his wife's side, taking her hand in his he kissed her forehead.

"I can't believe we're about to have a new baby." He smiled down goofily at Chichi.

"Goku?" She asked sweetly. "Talk to me," she grunted in pain as Usagi moved the baby again, "after we have our son in our arms." She yelled loudly.

"Are we sure it is a boy?" Goku asked excitedly as he held onto his wife's hand tightly.

"Considering I just saw his ta'ki, and he is definitely of the House of Bardock with that size of that thing," Radditz chuckled as Usagi lightly elbowed him, "you are without a doubt having another son, ta'fr."

"Okay," Usagi sighed as she kept her right hand resting on Chichi's swollen belly and pulled her left hand from her opening. "I'm sorry, Chichi, I know that was painful, but we couldn't let the br'at ho come out ass first."

"Breech," Chichi breathed heavily, "it's called breech."

"Yeah, whatever. Radditz," Usagi said suddenly as she looked down at Chichi's bottom, "be ready with the towel and water. Chichi are you pushing?"

"No, but I feel like I need to." She strained as she grabbed tightly onto Goku and Turles's hands as she bared down pushing.

"Chichi, don't push! Stop!" Usagi's panic echoed through her voice.

"I can't!" Chichi yelled out loudly as she pushed hard.

Radditz and Usagi looked at each other wide eyed as they began grabbing towels and stuffing them under her. Usagi immediately placed both of her hands on Chichi's gravid middle and began flooding her with healing light. Chichi continued screaming as she pushed and bore down attempting to bring her child into the world.

"Usagi." Radditz voice was soft as he indicated for her to look at the soaked towels, he had piled behind him, his worry shining through his eyes.

"Chichi! You have to stop pushing!" Seeing that the woman was in her own zone and couldn't hear her she turned to the young Saiyan. "GOKU! Get her to stop pushing! She is losing too much blood and I think her uterus has been shredded. I am trying to heal her but the more she pushes the more damage she causes. GOKU!" Getting no response from either of them she focused on trying to knit the dark-haired woman's insides back together. Suddenly the screaming stopped as Chichi laid back against the wall, her grip on the two brother's hands loosened.

"Usagi, I need your help." Radditz voice was shaky as he looked up at her while holding a small unmoving bundle with dark hair and a tail that hung limply from his back side.

"Shit! Give him here." Keeping her right hand on Chichi, who was now slumped against the wall, taking slow shallow breathes and her eyes barely open.

The blonde tucked the small boy into her arm and held him against her chest as she focused on healing mother and baby. She watched Radditz clean the small baby up while in her arms and sighed in relief as he pinked up and began squirming in her arms. A sharp loud cry filled the air of the bathroom as the baby came alive. Usagi passed him back to his long-haired uncle and allowed him to clean the baby up. Usagi looked up to see Chichi's eyes still barely open, her breathing becoming slower, and her ki slowly trending down. The blonde Saiyan princess forced more of her healing light into the dark-haired woman.

"Radditz," she spoke sharply, "let Chichi see the ho'ta and then you and Goku take the br'at to Bulma so she can look him over."

Radditz nodded to Usagi as he placed the small boy into his father's arms. Goku angled the small bundle so Chichi could see him and kiss his forehead. Once Chichi saw him she smiled up at the sight of Goku holding their son in his arms. She weakly spoke naming the small boy Goten. As Chichi closed her eyes Usagi nodded to Radditz who quickly ushered him out of the room. Usagi instructed Turles to lay Chichi down and to move to the spot where Radditz had just vacated. He stood looking down almost as if in shock.

"Holy fuck," he sucked in a breath as he knelt and began pressing a towel between her legs. "Usagi, this is too much blood. We've both killed and know that she can't survive this much blood loss. What do we do?"

"I don't know! That's why I haven't let up on trying to heal her." She turned to Chichi. "Chichi, I need you to wake up. Come on stay with me." She felt the woman's energy began to drop down so low that it was hard for her to sense it. "No Chichi! Don't do this!"

"What do I do?" Turles asked as he moved to sit across from Usagi.

"Chichi they need you! Don't go!" Usagi's body was surrounded in a blinding white light, her appearance becoming that of the Lunarian Princess with long flowing blonde hair and a white dress that covered the floor.

_'It is okay, Usagi.'_ She touched the top of the blonde's head in her astral body._ 'I am ready to go. I am tired of fighting. Look after my boys for me. Promise to take good care of them for me.'_

"No Chichi! We'll wish you back with the dragon balls." Usagi yelled causing Turles to question her sanity.

_'Don't.'_ She knelt beside the blonde._ 'I am at peace with this. Leave me to the afterworld, please. Thank you for all you have done for my family.'_ With those final words Chichi's spirit disappeared and Usagi cried out as her ki faded away.

She continued pushing her healing energy into the prone body of Chichi. Turles tried to slowly coax Usagi to stop as the crescent moon her forehead began to pulse with light. Radditz rushed back into the bathroom clutching the small child to him fearfully. He looked down at the scene before him and took note that Chichi had no breath or ki. Kneeling beside her he shared a look with his brother and the two nodded at one another. The long-haired brother gently touched Usagi's shoulder trying to pull her eyes from the still body of the woman who laid on the ground.

"Usagi, she is gone but the ho'ta," Radditz shifted to hold the small bundle out to her, "isn't doing well. You can't help her, but you can still help him."

Her head snapped up to the young boy and swiftly removed her hands from his mother. Cradling the small boy in her left arm she placed the fingertips of her right hand over his chest and dropped her lips to his forehead. The upturned moon on her forehead flared brightly with power as she tried to find out what was ailing the little boy. She pulled her lips away as she continued to fill the small boy with her healing light. Her eyes landed on his big black eyes as they opened slowly looking at her. Her light began to fade away as the small boy cooed and smiled up at her.

"Usagi," Turles started slowly, "Princess Serenity, will the boy be alright now?"

She moved slowly towards the bathroom door nodding her head yes slowly. "I shall speak with his Father." She walked down the hall towards the group currently gathered in the living room.

Bulma gasped as she took in the blonde Princess's appearance; her white dress was stained red with blood. Vegeta pulled Bulma to him tucking her head against his chest. As the Lunarian Princess walked up to the tall Saiyan warrior she smiled sadly at him. She extended her arms to him placing the small child in his arms. Looking down at the small boy, she placed her hand over his heart filling him with more light, as she spoke softly to the youngest Saiyan warrior.

"He was born too early, Goku, but he should be fine now. However," she slowly raised her eyes to the meet his, "I could not save Chichi, his mother, your wife, I tried very hard, but she wanted to go. She does not want to be revived with the dragon balls. I am very sorry for your loss Son, Goku." A bright light engulfed her returning her to her normal appearance; she was barefoot while wearing a pair of blue jean cut off shorts and an army green tank top. She looked up to Goku, seeing his confused look, her tears began to flow as she felt the effects of using so much energy final taking its toll on her. "Goku, I'm sorry. I tried. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She thumped her head against his chest as she choked on her tears.

"Usagi." He reached out to wrap his right arm around her waist as she suddenly went limp and her legs gave out from under her. "Usagi?" He shook her lightly trying to rouse her.

Vegeta passed Bulma over to Nappa as she cried for the loss of her friend. He walked over to his sister receiving a small growl from the younger Saiyan. "Kakarott, I'm going to take my sister and lay her down. She needs to rest."

"No." He bent forward slightly and hoisted Usagi up to rest against his shoulder as he held her and his son effortlessly. "I'll handle it, Ve'ho, she is my k'sha." He walked down the hall to the room that Usagi was currently using. Stopping briefly, he glanced into the bathroom casting a momentary glance at the woman who lay lifeless on the bloody ground. "D'in m'yo, Chichi, ih ho'tas m'yo." He pushed open the door to Usagi's room and laid her down gently on the bed and took up residence on the side of the bed by her feet. He watched her sleep as his son drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	18. It Can't Be

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use. ****Enjoy! As always, please leave a review or a PM, those are always much appreciated and welcomed! Also, if you have any questions about the time line please let me know!**

**Chapter 18: It Can't Be. . . . **

Seeing the room coming to life with light, the blonde woman on the bed stretched as best she could as she felt a strong arm draped across her hips keeping her from moving. Looking to her left she saw the resting face of Goku lying next to her. Her heart began pounding against her chest as she looked at him. The events of the bathroom came cascading back to her the longer she looked at him. As she made to sit up his quiet voice stilled her.

"Don't move, k'sha." He kept his eyes closed and pulled her closer to his body. "Goten is finally resting and doing better." She watched as his hand moved from her hips upwards to her chest. That was when she noticed the small boy was curled up sleeping peacefully on her chest as he sucked his thumb. She also noticed that her tail had wrapped around the small boy holding him securely to her; Kakarott's tail wrapped around the small babe. "He wouldn't take a bottle and the only thing that is keeping him stable is your light that naturally attaches to him." Kakarott pressed his lips to her temple in a soft kiss. "Thank you, Usagi m'yo, for saving ho'ta m'yo. Goku knows you did everything you could to save his wife, but he is grieving. I took over so the br'ats wouldn't suffer," he paused when he saw the sharp look in her eyes. "He let me have control. You worried me, r'sha," he nuzzled his face into the top of her head, "you've been asleep for two days. Do you want me to bring you some food?"

She shook her head no and made to sit up again only to have Kakarott growl at her. "I want to go sit at the kitchen table and eat." She felt him release his hold on her allowing her to sit up. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and began to stand placing one hand on the small boys diapered bottom and the other resting on the back of his head and upper back. As she stood, she felt how weak she was, and her head began to swim. As she attempted to steady herself, she felt the strong arms of her warrior pull her softly to his side in order to steady her.

He guided her down the hall, passed the living room, into the kitchen where all of Earth's Defender's along with The Ox King, Chichi's father, Master Roshi, and Dr. and Mrs. Briefs were gathered. Depositing her in a chair, Kakarott grabbed a plate and began to pile it high with food. Turles and Radditz moved to stand beside her as they checked on her. She shifted the small boy in her arms in preparation to be able to eat. Looking up, she noticed the large man that was Chichi's father, and the grandfather to Gohan and the small Goten she currently held in her arms. He looked down at her with an unasked question in his eyes. Usagi nodded her head yes and passed the small baby over to him. Tears sprung to his eyes as he looked over the small boy that fit easily in one of his hands.

"Hey there Goten," the Ox King sniffled, "I'm your Grandpa. Goodness, you have Chichi's nose and that's about it, huh?" The small sleeping child in his arms began to take deep shallow gasping breathes.

With quick speed, Kakarott had set the plate before Usagi and pulled his son from the Ox King's arms and put him back into Usagi's. She looked up at him baffled until she heard the rattling coming from the small boy's chest and poured her healing ki into him. She looked up catching the dejected look of the Ox King.

Looking up to the giant, she called out softly to him. "Gyu-Mao, if you'll sit beside me you can hold your grandson while I continue to keep him steady."

His face lit up as he moved around the table and the two Saiyans moved out of way. He sat slowly on the bench and reached out his arms tentatively for the small boy. She gently placed Goten in the large arms of his grandfather and wrapped the small boy's tail around her wrist and rested her hand on his leg. Kakarott scooted closer to her and reached for her plate. She scooped up her chopsticks and shot daggers at him.

_"Kakarott, let Goku have back control while his wife's Ja'ta is here. They need to grieve together."_ She popped a piece of sweet and sour chicken into her mouth.

_"That is not going to happen, not while you are weak and need protection."_ He snapped at her in his mind.

_"I have three full blooded Saiyans that are more than capable of protecting me. Allow Goku to mourn his wife,"_ she paused as she kicked his ankle under the table as he slid his hand up her leg,_ "and I'll allow you to continue sleeping in the same room as me. Got it?"_

_"J'ha, r'sha. Swear you'll allow me to stay close to you at night. I won't take you and I promise I will try my best not seduce you."_ Kakarott closed his eyes waiting for her response.

"_I swear it."_ She responded softly watching as he opened his eyes again to reveal the sad, desperate, and heartbroken look of loss in Goku's eyes.

He looked at Usagi giving her a smile that was drenched in sadness before squeezing her hand in appreciation. He stood pulling Gohan into his arms and carried him over to sit in his lap next to his grandfather. Everyone gathered around the table sharing stories about Chichi honoring her memory. As Usagi finished her food she looked up to see Nappa placing another full plate before her. He gave her a small smile as he touched the top of her head. The two nodded at one another before she continued eating at a slow pace. Across the kitchen Radditz and Turles held up several drink options for her to choose from; all of which were alcoholic, and she declined. Bulma walked over carrying a large glass of ice water setting it down before her. Usagi locked eyes with Bulma and took note of her tears as the blue-haired genius bent down and hugged the blonde tightly.

"Thank you." Bulma choked on her tears. "Thank you for being kind to Chichi, for looking out for her while Goku was gone, for trying to save her, and thank you for saving Goten."

The Ox King raised his large glass of beer into the air. "To Usagi!" He looked to the blonde with tears in his eyes. Everyone raised their glasses toasting to the blonde Saiyan princess causing her to look down at her plate.

After Chichi's funeral, Bulma had convinced Goku to come stay with them at Capsule Corp. Gohan would be attending public school now that Chichi was no longer around to continue his education. Goten had finally started to drink milk from a bottle and required significantly less time in Usagi's arms. Bulma currently sat holding the small boy while Usagi and Vegeta spared. The blue-haired woman smiled down as she looked at her own small son that was slumbering away in the cot beside her. It was hard for her to believe that Chichi had been gone nearly six months. She smiled at the slumbering boy who had begun rutting against her breast. She sighed heavily as she attempted to stand only to be stopped by her sister Usagi. The blonde had become even more protective and watchful of her after she given birth to the small lavender-haired Prince of Saiyans.

"Are you okay Bulma? Is there something I can get for you?" The blonde knelt before her as she lightly touched her knee stilling her movement.

She sighed out of frustration. "Goten is hungry Usagi. I was just going to make him a bottle."

Usagi stood and gently touched her shoulders. "I'll get it, kot'tor au." Usagi rushed inside of Capsule Corp.

Vegeta landed on the edge of the concrete patio and stopped at the cot looking at his son who was currently sleeping on his back as his tail twitched beside him. Vegeta looked down at his small son, the new Prince of all Saiyans, as a small smile crossed his lips. Despite the odd hair color, the br'at possessed, he was an extremely proud father. Frieza was gone, King Cold was no longer around to pose a threat and he now had a mate of his own and a son to carry on the legacy. He leaned over the side of the portable crib and loving touched the small boy's hair.

"Careful now, Vegeta," Usagi's joking soft joking tone filled his ears, "if the others were to see you giving the br'at such affection. . . ." She laughed as he cut his eyes at her in a sharp warning.

"Do I look like I care? This is ho'ta m'yo." His lips curled into a soft smile as he looked at the sleeping boy.

Usagi laughed as she pulled Goten from Bulma's arms and offered him the bottle which he greedily took and suckled hungrily. As the youngest son of Kakarott gulped from the bottle he looked up at Usagi and smiled. Noticing the small boy had nearly consumed half of the bottle Usagi pulled it away from his lips and set it down on the table. He immediately began to fuss and grunt at her as he reached for the bottle.

"Now Goten," she rested the small child against her left shoulder and began to pat on his back in attempts to burp him, "you have to eat slower otherwise you'll make yourself sick. Give me a good burp and I'll let you have the rest of the bottle and some of that disgusting mush they call baby food." She continued patting his back until she heard the small boy belch.

"You're so good with him, Usagi." Goku crossed over to her and stood behind her as he rubbed his left hand up and down his son's back. "Hey there little man," he spoke to his youngest son receiving a toothless grin, "be good for Usagi and your Aunt Bulma while I'm gone." He pressed his lips to his son's forehead in a tender kiss. "Usagi," he stood in front of her, "are you sure that it is okay for us to go and leave Goten with you?"

"For the last time, Goku," Usagi sighed as she walked inside to kitchen and sat Goten down in the highchair as she buckled him in place, "it is fine." She walked over to the cabinet grabbing four packs of baby food and a spoon before crossing back over to the small child who began to excitedly slap his hands down on the tray as he saw the food. "You and Gohan need this time away and you both need to bond with Radditz and Turles." She shrugged as she stood by the table removing the plastic lids and pulled back foil and placed the small spoon in the mashed-up food. She froze as she felt Goku's arms wrap around her middle crushing her back to his front as he hugged her tightly to his body. His chin resting on her left shoulder and his mouth beside her ear.

"Thank you, Usagi." His hot breath ghosted over her ear sending shivers down her spine. "I don't know what I would have done without you. You're amazing. Thank you for all you've done for us." He placed a chaste kiss against her temple.

"No problem, Goku," Usagi responded quickly as she felt her cheeks heat up out of embarrassment. "Are you sure you and Gohan have everything you need?"

He pulled away from her as he thought over his list. "I'm sure we do. Krillian should be here any minute and I'm sure he'll remind me of anything that I forget." He laughed nervously as Radditz and Turles made their way into the kitchen.

Usagi sat down in the chair before the small boy and began to offer him food which he excitedly ate. Gohan came running into the kitchen with a large back pack in hand. Dropping his back on the ground he rushed over to Usagi and slipped under her arm hugging her tightly. He leaned up to kiss the shocked princess on the cheek.

"Thank you, Usa!" He beamed up at her with a broad and happy smile. "Thank you for suggestion this weekend trip!"

"Of course, br'at." She smiled down at the small boy who was nearly seven years old. "It is well past time that your Ja'ta, your uncles, and you went out for a training mission. Vegeta and Nappa need to be able to blow off some steam without worrying about blowing up Capsule Corp." She eyed the tall warrior that lingered down the hall just out of vision.

"Are you sure you and Mrs. Bulma will be okay?" He looked at her out of concern.

"Br'at," Radditz affectionately tussled the boy's hair, "Usagi has been fending for herself since long before you were born, she'll be fine." He winked at the blonde Saiyan.

"I'll be fine." She turned her full attention back to Goten as she continued to fee the small boy.

Krillian arrived moments late and the group gathered their belonging and flew away to the wilderness. Bulma sat across from Usagi nursing her small son. As Usagi spooned the last bite of food out of the last jar she noticed that Goten's eyes had begun to fall heavily. Wiping the small boy down she scooped him into her arms and carried him down the hall laying him down in his own room that was positioned between her room and Goku's room. Gently, she covered the small child up with a blanket and left the room after watching him sleep peacefully for a moment before exiting the room.

She entered the living room to find Bulma asleep on the large sectional couch with the small Saiyan breast nuzzled against her bare breast. She smiled at the tender moment between mother and son as she delicately took the small boy from his mother and carried him up the stairs before depositing him in the basinet beside the bed in her brother's room. She tenderly brushed his hair before returning down stairs and scooping Bulma into her arms. She shushed the blue-haired inventor as she laid her down on the bed in her room.

Taking in the moment of temporary silence Usagi darted out to the gravity room in order to get in some private training. Before she began, she linked both baby monitors in each room to the monitor in the gravity machine. She moved through her warm up stretches and then her katas. She glanced at the video monitors as she moved around the room and began to spar with an invisible opponent. Thirty minutes later she activated the bots and began dodging and evading the energy beams that were being launched at her. As she defeated the last bot a feeling of dread filled her as she sensed several strong ki's moving in her direction.

The ki's were familiar, and as realization dawned on her, she shut off the machine and cast a fleeting look at the small sleeping half Saiyans before blasting off into the air to meet the encroaching enemy. _'Cooler's men, the brother of Frieza, it has to be them.' _She raced towards the energies hoping she was wrong. She paused midair above a dessert terrain and reached out feeling that the others were too far away to meet up with her quickly.

Suddenly before her appeared Naise, the blonde-haired blue skinned commander of Cooler's Armored forces, Dore, the green hued black-haired alien floated to the captain's left, and Sauzer, the orange skinned bug-eyed alien who was easily the tallest of the group, stood to right of the shortest of their group. Usagi squinted as she began trying to analyze not only their strengths and weakness but also their power levels. Usagi recognized them all from her time in captivity to Frieza and was almost sure they didn't recognize her. The blue-skinned captain laughed upon seeing Usagi floating before them in a defensive manner.

"How cute is this?" His accent thick as he laughed. "The little girl thinks she can take us on."

Dore folding his arms over his chest as he huffed looking over his shoulder. "You should go home, we don't pride ourselves on killing women."

"Only enslaving them." Sauzer chucked darkly.

"You three obviously don't remember me." She paused smirking. "I am Ve'ho Usagi of Vegeta-sai, crowned Saiyan Princess, and one of the Saiyans responsible for bringing down Frieza."

"You couldn't have. . . . ." Naise said in disbelief but shut his mouth as he looked at her cocky smirk. "If that is truly the case then we shall take you to Lord Cooler; he wishes revenge on those that murdered his brother."

"I guess that means you fools don't know that King Cold is also no longer a part of the land of the living." She laughed darkly. "Shows how much you idiots pay attention. Bring it on!" She yelled as she powered up and dropped into a fighting stance ready to take them on when suddenly a huge power source appeared beside her. Casting a sideways glance, ready to defend herself, she saw the Namekian known as Piccolo floating beside her.

"I felt the energy and thought you might need some back up." He nodded at her as he stood at the ready.

"Thank you, Piccolo. Let's do it." She nodded at the Namekian and the two of them began to power up.

Ever since Namek the two of them had come to a mutual understanding. Together they had worked with Gohan and his training. As they two of them flew forward they darted and wove around one another in the air, moving like a well-oiled machine. Usagi halted before Naise before quickly phasing out of the way and moving to strike Dore hard in the diaphragm while Piccolo moved in to attack Naise. The two defenders of Earth attacked their current opponents with everything they had. As they flew around one another they nodded and drove their opponents back to back forcing them together. The duo continued their duel assault occasionally switching out their target in order to confuse them. Smirking at the Namekian, Usagi quickly flew backwards and charged a large ki blast.

"Say good bye! Gallick Gun!" The blonde sent a large wave of energy hurtling towards the two soldiers as Piccolo moved out of the way just in time.

He turned his attention to where Naise had last been only to find him gone. He reached out sensing for the blue man's energy only to find him heading in the direction of Gohan and the others. He cursed silently under his breath and looked over his shoulder to see that Usagi had the other two under control. He blasted away chasing after the shortest of the three men; certain that Usagi could handle the both on her own.

As the impending blast rocketed towards the two warriors Dore shoved Sauzer head first into the blast as he cowardly escaped the impending doom. Usagi frowned as she noticed the cowardice of the man before attempting to save his own life. Moving quickly, she landed before him with her arms folded loosely over her stomach as she shook her head at him. She slowly stepped towards him causing the green being to step back in fear as she continued to advance on him.

"Here I thought the great Lord Cooler had the strongest men in the galaxy at his disposal." She laughed as Dore gulped nervously as he continued to back away from her. She darted forward punching him hard enough in the solar plexus to shatter his armor and cause the man to lose his breath. "Looks the rumors were wrong." She whispered harshly into his ear. "I will not let you harm anyone on this planet," the wind picked up around them blowing her hair forward as she took a few steps backwards, "or anyone on it." She raised her hands in front of her gathering a swirling aqua colored ki. "Deep Submerged!" As she released the energy blast, she felt herself being smacked away and into the ground. Using the energy blast against the ground to stop herself, she landed in a crouched position. Her feral eyes looked up in shock as she saw the outline of the being, she hadn't expected to show up.

"Cooler!" She whispered in a gasp as he floated in the air above her with his back to the sun. She stood immediately in a defensive stance, ready to defend and protect herself.

"In the flesh, my dear." He slowly lowered to the ground and walked over to her. Placing his tail under her chin he lifted her face to stare directly into her fire filled defiant eyes. "My, my, my, I forgot for a moment just how intensely beautiful your eyes were. You know," he smirked as he took a step closer to her causing them to stand toe to toe, "my men have a nick name for you, and they gave you a perfectly fitting one in your own language too. Now let me see if I can pronounce this right," he thoughtfully touched his finger to his chin. "Oh yes, that's right," he reached out and brushed her hair over her shoulder, "ta'i na'uch. Very appropriate and fitting for you." He was slowly becoming enraged at her defiance; most people bowed in fear before him but this Saiyan female stood tall and defiant in his presence. "Dore," the last Arcosian Lord called over his shoulder, "do get out of here and find the other monkeys and be sure to end every single one of them."

Usagi's eyes grew wide as the black-haired, green-skinned alien blasted off in the direction of the other Saiyans. "NO!" She tried to dart around Cooler only for him to wrap his tail around her neck and slam her into the ground.

"Oh no," he placed his foot on her chest and pressed down hard, "I don't think so little princess." He leaned down causing her to glare up at her. "You and I are going to have fun. You killed my brother and Father, so you are going to pay dearly. I'll take my time with you but don't worry," he gently stroked her cheek with his tail, "I will be sure to have you see the destruction and death of those you hold dear." He chuckled sinisterly.

Krillian and Gohan were busy setting up the camp site while Radditz and Nappa started the fire in order to cook their meal. Turles was cutting and gathering wood to keep the fire going throughout the night. Vegeta leaned against a tree a good distance away from the rest of the group watching as Goku dove into the river and searched for their evening meal. The prince leaned away from the tree as he felt Usagi's ki began to flare wildly. It seemed as though she were trying to warn them but whatever was happening near her kept preventing her from reaching out to them. Gohan was walking from Turles's side to Radditz and Nappa with his arms full of neatly cut wood. The young boy froze suddenly dropping the wood on the ground as his body shook causing Icarus, the small purple dragon, to screech loudly.

"Damn thing is so loud." Nappa mumbled as he patted the dragon standing next to him.

"Br'at," Radditz called out to him, "hurry up and pick up the wood and bring it over here." He looked up to see the boy's eyes roll in the back of his head and his body slumped forward.

Naise, the blue-skinned, pale yellow-haired being stood behind the boy hold him up by his tail. "Look here Dore, we have one of the monkeys Monsieur Cooler asked us to get rid of." He turned to the green skinned alien that was slowly touching down on the ground behind him. "Would you like to do the honors seeing as the girl gave you quite the beating?"

He chuckled evilly as he cracked his knuckles. "It would be my honor."

Radditz stood from his seat defensively, ready to attack in order to protect his nephew. Turles dropped his log to the ground and positioned himself to be ready to attack. Suddenly, a ki beam struck the Dore in the wrist and another one struck Naise in the shoulder causing him to drop the small boy. Krillian being the closest lunged forward catching Gohan before he hit the ground. He slid backwards coming to a stop and set Gohan down trying to rouse him. Icarus moved over the small boy and began to lick his face softly.

"You thought you could get away from us, huh?" Piccolo spoke from high in the air above them. "Your orange freak of an ally is dead now and I'm sure Usa is taking care of the new comer."

Dore and Naise looked at one another and laughed loudly. "You are funny Monsieur green bean. You think that little girl can take out Lord Cooler on her own?"

"Cooler?" Vegeta questioned as he landed behind Radditz. "He's here?"

Goku landed beside Gohan checking him over before turning his gaze upon the two soldiers belonging to Cooler. "I don't care who you are, but you are not going to hurt anyone else. My name is Son, Goku and I will stop you."

"We will see about that." The shorter of the two of the men turned his eyes down with an evil glint.

Meanwhile, further away in the dessert, Usagi stood panting as she cradled her left ribs as her left arm hung weakly at her side with blood dripping down her arm collecting in a puddle on the ground. She struggled for breath and glared at Cooler through one cracked eye. He moved so quickly to stand before her that she didn't have time to react. He sealed his right hand around her throat and snarled wickedly at the princess as she struggled to breath.

"Now be a good little princess and go to sleep." He dropped his lips right next to her right ear. "I'll wake when it is time to watch them all die; especially your little brothers, both of them."

Usagi's eyes widened as she struggled to speak. "Tarble?" Came the broken and strangled name. "You have him?" A fire ignited in her eyes.

"Yes," his lips curled upwards evilly as his tail flicked behind him, "and he has been so sweet to let me torture him."

"NOOOOO!" Usagi roared as she powered up and pushed away from Cooler; who was still in his first form. Her rage and anger began to fuel her power influx and her need to protect her family drove her to push through her limits. "I won't let you touch any of them!" Her hair flickered between silver and blonde as she called upon the Ginzuishou to expedite the healing of her wounds.

Cooler easily dodged her attacks as she kicked and punched furiously at the taller white and purple being. Landing a sharp round house crescent kick to the left side of Cooler's face, Usagi began to become cocky. As she charged forward Cooler quickly side stepped her and began to pummel the blonde sending her onto the offensive. She blocked and dodged every attack that she could occasionally taking a hit to her already injured ribs. She countered and threw sharp upper cut to the Arcosian's jaw. The pair continued duking it out until Cooler became bored of playing and found his moment and opportunity to grab the blonde females tail rendering her powerless.

"That's a good little princess." He whispered hotly into her ear. "Shall we go watch your pesky little Saiyans die and pay for their atrocities against my family?" He grabbed a fistful of her hair jerking her head back to look him in the eye.

"Just take your revenge on me and let them go." She grunted through the pain he was causing her, the fire never leaving her eyes.

"That would be too easy. In order for you to truly suffer you have to watch the last of your kind die and then I will slowly kill you." He laughed as he heard her growl angrily. "Come now little princess."

Radditz, Turles and Nappa stood before the prince in a protective manner watching as Piccolo, Krillian and Goku took on the two warriors. Gohan was standing behind his uncles' legs. He looked up as Radditz rested his hand on the small boy's head.

"Don't worry br'at," he kept his eyes on the fight above him, "we won't let anything happen to you."

"That's what you think!" They looked to their left quickly jumping apart as Sauzer, the orange hued alien barreled towards them.

Radditz had grabbed onto Gohan's upper arm and pulled him away. Nappa and Turles rushed forward attacking the warrior as he held his own against them. Goku was now taking on Naise by himself as Piccolo battled with Doer. Vegeta growled loudly.

"Fuck this Radditz! We aren't letting your third-class brother and the green Namekian show us up. Br'at!" He turned sharply to Gohan. "Stay back and out of the way. If you think we need help go and get those magic beans from the cat and come back to us. Got it?"

"Yes sir." He said timidly as he took a step back pressing his back against the tree.

Cooler flew lackadaisically through the air as he held the weakened blonde in his grasp. He looked to his left spotting a young boy on a purple dragon go flying by. Usagi tensed and tried to pull away from him.

"Oh," he jerked her head back sharply, "is this one of the little beings you have sworn to protect?" He loosened his fist from her hair and took aim. "Do you mind if I use him as an example of what I'm going to do to the rest of your beloved monkeys?" He laughed evilly as he pointed his finger at the small boy forming a ki ball at the end of his finger.

"No," she struggled against him causing herself more pain, "I won't let you hurt him." Her hair flickered a shining gold color as she amassed enough ki around her hand to cut her own tail free from his grasp. She cried out in pain and spun quickly kicking his hand away from being pointed in the direction of the small boy. "I won't let you harm another Saiyan as long as I live. RUN GOHAN!" She yelled loudly as she positioned her body between the tyrannical alien and the small half Saiyan boy.

He snarled angrily at the female that dared to defy him; her tail still tightly grasped in left hand. "What are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." She spoke softly as her power coursed through her body.

"You will pay for defying me!" Cooler immediately charged towards the blonde female.

Gohan pushed Icarus to move faster as he looked over his shoulder in the direction that Usagi was. He worried about her as she faced off against Frieza's brother. He had to get to Korin's and get the senzu beans as quickly as possible so that he could help everyone. He could tell that his Father, Uncles, Nappa, Vegeta, Krillian and Piccolo were fairing okay but could be doing better. He raced forward hoping they would all be okay when he made it back. As the small boy made his way to Korin's those who were fighting Cooler's men were beginning to tire and wear out. Radditz and Piccolo had paired up to fight against Dore, Turles and Nappa faced off against Sauzer, Goku and Vegeta were squared up against Naise. Krillian was currently comatose in the side of a mountain after he attempted to take on Sauzer by himself. Everyone breathed heavily as they stood back waiting for the next round to start amongst them all.

"Let's do this, Kakarott." Vegeta spoke quietly as he powered up and charged at the short blue skinned alien.

Everyone followed suit and moved towards their own opponents. Radditz and Piccolo pinned Dore between them and began to dole out enough attacks to daze and confuse him. Dore sent a ki blast in Radditz direction causing him to fly backwards into the ground with enough force to knock him unconscious. Piccolo continued his fight, never faltering as he tried to quickly end the fight. Nappa and Turles powered up two large ki blasts knocking the orange tone alien into the mountain and pinning him there. As they saw the long haired Saiyan being blasted into the ground, Nappa nodded for Turles to check on his brother as he finished off their opponent. Vegeta and Goku were currently fighting against Naise and not fairing very well. Neither of them wanting to back down and work together. Both alpha males collided with one another as they flew at Naise.

"Stand down Kakarott! He's mine to finish!" Yelled Vegeta as he glared at the goofy Saiyan.

"But Vegeta," Goku whined as he rubbed his cheek, "if we just work together, we can take him out together. Wouldn't that be better?"

"No!" Vegeta yelled at the Saiyan that his sister had felt the pull for. "Go help your green friend and I will take on this moron by myself!" He flew away from Goku and began to attack Naise viciously.

"Geez Geta," he floated in the air watching for a moment as the prince doled out attack upon attack as he connected with the blue being.

He looked over to see Piccolo beginning to struggle and falter in his fight against other green alien with black hair. He flew over to him quickly and the pair finished off Dore with minimal struggle as they worked in tandem. Nappa floated in the air watching for any sign that his prince might need assistance but stayed back as to not offend or anger the prince. Turles was on the ground tending to his brother as he attempted to rouse him. As Vegeta blasted away the blonde-haired captain he stayed in the air panting.

"Well, well, well," a sinister voice filled the air around them, "looks as those your little monkeys have gotten stronger Princess." All eyes fell to the purple alien with white accents who was currently holding a bloody and beaten Usagi that was dangerously close to passing out. "But none of you will be enough to take me on. Here," he sneered as held Usagi out to them by her hair, "take your broken female back so I can kill you all." Throwing the weakened blonde towards them Goku reacted the quickest and darted towards her body as it fell limply threw the air; his eyes taking on the darkness as Kakarott shifted to the forefront of his mind taking over.

Kakarott growled as he looked over her broken and beaten body. His eyes landed on her face with her eyes cracked open as she struggled to stay conscious. Her breathing labored as she reached up to touch the side of Kakarott's face and gave him a weak smile. Cupping his hand over hers, he leaned into the softness of her palm against his cheek, he pressed her wrist to his lips placing a delicate kiss to her pulse point. Quickly dragging his tongue against her pulse point in her wrist he growled angrily as he cast his eyes up to the new foe.

"Kakarott," she spoke softly as she rubbed her thumb against his cheek.

"Shhhhh." He leaned down pressing his forehead against hers. "Rest, sh, and tell me what happened."

She weakly shook her head as she closed her eyes and let her hand fall to rest over his heart. "He's strong," she gasped in pain as she felt him scoop her into his arms to rest against his chest, "stronger than Frieza. He showed up after Piccolo flew off after Naise." Resting her head against his shoulder she felt the soft growl rumbling in his chest as she inhaled his calming scent. "Be careful, please?" She looked up into his eyes pleading with him. He bent down pressing his lips to her in a passionate kiss being mindful of her injuries.

"Anything you ask of me, r'sha," he gently laid her down on the ground, "I will do. Rest now while I go make him pay and I'll deal with the Namekian later for leaving you alone." As he turned to stand her hand darted out stopping him in his tracks causing him to lean down to her again. "G'in, r'sha?"

"Don't do anything to Piccolo, I sent him on to stop Naise from getting to you guys." She paused as she looked around her. "Gohan? Where is he?" Her heart beat picked up pace as she noticed that she didn't see or sense the small boy anywhere nearby. She tried to lean up on her elbows only for Kakarott to softly place his hands on her shoulders stopping her from moving.

"He is fine." He brushed several strands of hair out of her face tucking them behind her ear. "Vegeta sent ho'ta m'yo to gather senzu beans. I'll send him to you as soon as he arrives." He stood and exited the cave he had laid her down as Turles helped a limping Radditz into the cave. "Look after her." Kakarott growled at his older brothers. "Don't you dare let anything else happen to her." He blasted out of the cave opening to join in the fight against Cooler.

"Damn, Usagi," Turles deposited the semi-conscious Radditz in a sitting position against the cave wall, "ho'ta atti Kakarott sure does come out around you."

"Shut up Turles." She panted as she attempted to pull herself into a sitting position only to immediately become dizzy and sick on her stomach. She rolled over leaning up on her elbows as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Whoa!" Turles rushed to her side pulling her hair back as she threw up on the ground below her. When she was done, he rested her head against his chest leaning her head back in order to check her out. He looked into her eyes noticing that her pupils were so large that he could barely see the blue color of her eyes. "Hey, Usa," he placed both of his hands on either side of her face forcing her to look at him, "focus on me. I need you to stay awake and keep talking to me."

"Sorry Turley, so tired." Her words slurred as she slumped forward as she lost the will to fight to stay awake.

"No, no, no!" He leaned her up slightly shaking her. "Come on now, Usagi, Kakarott already threatened me. I can't have your future mate and brother killing me if something happens to you."

"Gohan would probably help them too." She let out a soft chuckle, her words becoming harder to understand, as she gave a sad attempt at humor. "Turles, my head is throbbing, and the light hurts my eyes." Suddenly another wave of nausea overcame her as she leaned to the side throwing up again. "Sorry." She weakly dragged her hand against the back of her mouth as darkness over took her.

She awoke sometime later to dim lights overhead and a soft bed underneath her. Groaning, Usagi rubbed her eyes. Her head hurt considerably less now, and her body didn't feel as sore and beaten as it had when she passed out. She felt an arm snake around her middle pulling her snug against a hard-muscular chest. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with the smiling face of Goku.

"Hey." She said weakly as she looked up at him.

"Hey," he closed his eyes resting his forehead against the side of face. "How are you feeling?" A soft pleased purr rumbled from his chest as he held her closer to him.

"Better than last time I remember being awake." She sighed as she leaned into his embrace. His purr and scent comforting and lulling her into a peaceful state.

"Good." He kissed her temple. "You scarred me, you know?" He whispered hotly into her ear.

"Sorry." She gasped loudly and tried to jerk away from him. "What happened? Cooler?"

"Shhh." He shushed her finally causing their eyes to lock, she finally realized that Kakarott was in control. "He's gone, blasted into the sun," he ran the back of his hand down her arm and side causing a shiver to run down her spine as his hand came to rest on her hip, "far away from here," he dropped his lips to the her ear again causing her blood to ignite as his hot breath ghosted over her skin, "far away from you," he slowly trailed kisses down the left side of her neck, "and to a place that he'll never be able to hurt what is mine again." He let out a pleased growl as he smelled her arousal and felt her shiver against him. "Ve'ho Usagi," his hips pressed hard against hers, "be mine, let me have you and you'll have all of me. I'll give you everything and protect you from everything. You already have my soul and heart and I yours. I will do anything and everything for you if you'll consent to being mine." he pulled back locking his eyes with her wide ones, "r'sha m'yo."

"Kakarott," she breathed heavily as her blood began to boil and that all too familiar tug drew her closer to him, "g'in. Fee m'eh ih t'au, r'sha m'yo. M'eh k'hir ih au." She closed her eyes and leaned up pressing her lips to his.

He let out a possessive and pleased growl as he rolled her over onto her back and settled his body between her legs. "Are you well enough to mate?" He asked tenderly as he rubbed his lower body against her while his lips trailed down to her shoulder. His right hand slid under her shirt teasing her pert nipple causing her body to arch and mold itself to his. "I don't wish to cause you pain if you aren't yet healed, na'uch r'sha m'yo."

As she opened her mouth to reply the door to their room flew opened prompting a warning growl to spring from Kakarott's lips as he looked towards the door. The bed bounced as the small weight of Gohan shook the mattress. Instantaneously, the small boy launched his body between that of Usagi and his father; completely oblivious to the current position of the couple. The dark-haired boy lay with his head on her chest and his arms thrown around her as tightly as he could. Usagi looked down touching the small boy's head as his body shook lightly with soft tears.

"I'm so glad you are okay!" He sobbed harder as his hands fisted tighter onto her shirt. "I thought you were going to leave us. Promise you won't do that, promise you won't leave us like Mama did."

Usagi glanced up from the small boy to his father, who was still hovering above her. She questioned him silently with her eyes as she shushed the boy trying to comfort him while running her fingers through his hair. "I'll do my best, Gohan. I'm okay now, see?"

He raised his head, locking eyes with her and giving her the most defiant Saiyan look he could. "That's not good enough! You have to promise! Swear it on your tail!"

Usagi chuckled softly. "I would, br'at, but I don't have one of those anymore." She chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"You know what I mean," he growled softly, "Uncle Radditz and Uncle Turles explained to me that that kind of swear means your honor; the strongest and most meaning word you can give another Saiyan. Buh'tir?"

"Alright, ho'ta m'yo," she whispered softly as she dropped a kiss to the small boy's forehead, "M'eh j'ha ih nava ih au." She wrapped her left arm his chest as she gazed into Kakarott's as she spoke the last part and touching the side of his face with her right hand gently stroking his cheek.

Kakarott leaned down and kissed her passionately as he kept his weight from his son's body that was still between them. He rolled onto his side and held her, and his now sleeping son, to his body. As much as he wanted to take her, mate her, and mark her as his; he was content with her being in his arms just like this. He wound his tail around her waist as he buried his nose in her hair. Glancing down to ensure the small boy was asleep, she turned her head slightly to look her mate to be.

"How bad? Honestly, Kakarott, how bad was I that ho'ta t'au thought I was going to die?" She whispered softly.

"I don't want to think about it right now, r'sha. He and I stayed by your side while you slept for the last two days. He only left just before you woke up." His voice finally giving up and allowing her to hear just how tired he was.

"M'kor, r'sha," she gave him a chaste kiss, "and when we are both rested, we will tuk'hir, tapa'or, and tor'sha. J'ha."


	19. Together At Last

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use. ****Enjoy! As always, please leave a review or a PM, those are always much appreciated and welcomed! Also, if you have any questions about the time line please let me know!**

**Chapter 19: Finally Together**

A blonde hair female clashed in a friendly battle on the ground with a taller dark-haired male warrior. They both wore orange sparring gi's with dark blue accents and a pair of black boots with yellow accents. The blonde's hair was pulled back into a braid that stopped just below her shoulders. The couple stood staring down at one another, daring the other to move first. Behind them a group of spectators were gathered as they watched the ongoing battle.

"Do you think they'll ever just get it over with?" A shorter man with gravity defying black-hair asked as he folded his arms over his chest. He wore dark blue skin tight under armor, a white chest piece with orange accents, a pair of white gloves, and white boots with his tail wrapped around his waist.

"He just started letting her spar again, Ve'ho Tarble." Nappa shrugged his shoulders as he took a ship from his drink.

"We're lucky to see him even striking back at her." Turles watched as Usagi flipped backwards out of the way.

"He's that protective of her, huh?" Tarble questioned as he watched Kakarott motion for his sister to charge him.

"Tch!" Vegeta snorted at his younger brother. "You have no idea, ho'ta ho." The older prince held his five-month-old son's hands as he sat on the ground with his son who was attempting to stand on his own.

Bulma sat behind them watching Goten, now eight months old, took slow unsteady steps in the direction of his father and the blonde female. Vegeta reached out his hand guiding the small boy over to his uncle. The boy grunted at the Saiyan prince and turned around to continue his path towards the couple that was sparring.

"Whoa there br'at," Turles scooped up his nephew. "They may not look to serious right now," he pointed to his brother and the princess, "but even those soft punches would cause you damage." He sat the boy in a chair and pulled a plate of soft food before him. He affectionately rubbed the boy's head watching as he ate his food.

The youngest of the adult Saiyan Prince's continued asking questions and listening to stories about his siblings that he had missed out on. As the group continued telling stories, much to Vegeta's dismay, the young boy slipped out of his chair and began crawling quickly towards the sparring couple. He plopped down on the ground on his bottom and stared up watching them.

Goku moved forward quickly tackling her to the ground pinning her body below his. She watched as his eyes flickered back and forth between the sweet, soft eyes of Goku and the lust filled golden rimmed eyes of Kakarott. He leaned down pressing his lips to hers as he slid his knee between her legs. He pinned her arms above her head with his right hand while his left hand fell to her left thigh; gently he coaxed her left leg up to his hip. Kakarott pulled back leaving her breathless with flushed cheeks below him.

"You are downright irresistible in my colors." Pressing his hardening member against her he heard a throaty moan escape her lips. "Should I take you home and properly demonstrate how much seeing you in my colors pleases me?" He nipped at her ear.

"Kakarott," she whined as she pressed her hips against him in earnest need.

"Tell me what you need, r'sha, and you shall have it." His tail snaked up her leg ghosting over the sensitive junction of her legs.

"Ja'ta! Ma!" The couple looked up to see Goten standing before them with his arms out stretched as he leaned forward attaching his tiny body to his father's arm.

Usagi laughed as the small boy nuzzled his face against his father's arm. Kakarott's eyes softened as he leaned back onto his heels and pulled the small boy against his chest resting in the crook of his arm. Goten leaned forward and buried his face in his Father's shirt as his hands held on tightly to his gi. The blonde female leaned up on her elbows and made to scoot away but the tall warrior quickly slipped his tail around her waist pulling her close to him and wrapped his arm around her chest crushing her to his lap. Pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss he pulled away resting his forehead against hers.

"Ma!" Goten yelled out reaching for the blonde.

"F'ri," Usagi touched the small boy's nose delicately, "M'eh f'ri t'au Ma."

"Ma!" The small boy yelled again reaching out to her.

Usagi rolled her eyes as the small boy flung himself into her chest causing her to grab onto him. Little Goten laughed and giggled happily as he looked up into the blonde's face. Kakarott stood pulling his blonde lover up alongside of him, his arm never leaving from around her. He pressed his face into the top of her head as he squeezed her tightly to him.

"Face it woman," he whispered softly to her in their native language, "he sees you as his mother and you, for all intents and purposes, are his mother. I just wish they would let us be when I am trying to enjoy being one with you."

Usagi blushed furiously as he ground his hard member against her lower stomach. She lightly swatted at his chest as Goten bounced in her arms and talked excitedly to her. As she tried to move away from him, he tightened his hold around her with both his arms growling softly begging her to stay like they were.

"Kakarott," she cast her eyes sideways to see a peaceful and happy smile spread across his lips as he held her close, "you have to let me go so one of us can go get Gohan from school."

"We'll go together," he rubbed his nose against the top of her head as he breathed in her scent. "Let me hold you like this for a minute."

She rested her head against his chest nodding her head yes. As she looked down, she caught the small boy letting out a large yawn nuzzling into the soft swell of her breast. A simple smile graced her lips as she watched the boy closed his eyes. She leaned against the tall muscular warrior enjoying the relaxing and peaceful moment between them. Bulma squealed giddily as she saw the couple embracing one another. She quickly pulled out a camera and snapped a few pictures and began fawning over how sweet the couple looked.

"Hmmm?" Goku opened his eyes to see his young son resting peacefully in Usagi's arms and her head resting against his chest. "Usa, we should lay Goten down, right? So, we can go get Gohan?"

"Yeah." She leaned away from him and made her way to the house.

As they passed the group sitting in the back yard Usagi shot Radditz a glare. The long-haired Saiyan gave her a knowing look as he wagged his eyebrows at her. Turles turned away from them shaking his head. Nappa gave her a small nod as she passed by them. Vegeta huffed at his sister and the third-class warrior as they passed by him while he assisted his lavender haired son to take small tentative steps. Tarble and Bulma smiled happily at the couple causing Usagi to blush furiously. As they entered Capsule Corp, they walked into Goten's room and lay the small boy down in his crib. Gingerly, the blonde covered the small boy with a blanket and smiled down at him.

Leaving the room, Usagi quickly entered her room and began changing out of her training gi. Goku leaned against the door frame watching as Usagi pulled the outer orange layer off tossing it into her dirty clothes basket. Toeing her boots off she crossed over to the closet and snagged a pastel long sleeve V-neck shirt and a pair of dark flare jeans and a pair of medium brown boots with a small heel. Setting the clothes down on the bed she pulled out a matching white lacey set of underwear and a pair of thin socks. She moved over the bathroom door and started the shower. As she turned back to the bathroom door, she found her way blocked by the large form of Kakarott starring down at her; his eyes flickering between their normal color and being gold rimmed.

"Kakarott," she started hesitantly as he stalked over to her only to stop when she was in his arms.

He lifted her up to where she was sitting on the counter of the sink with her legs on either side of his body. His passion flowed from his lips to hers as he threaded his right hand into the back of her head and his left hand pulled her hips closer to hers as he ground against her. Usagi's fingers wove into his hair scraping against his scalp as pulled herself impossibly closer to his body. They broke away from one another as Kakarott trailed fiery kisses down her neck nipping at her collar bone.

"Gohan," Usagi gasped as he kissed the mating mark on her left shoulder, "from school." She was unable to finish her sentences coherently as he over loaded her body with pleasure.

"Be quick." He purred as he tugged her draw string loose and pulled her blue under shirt from her waist band. "In the shower." He growled feeling her hands working deftly on untying the front sash around his gi before shoving it back off his shoulders and tugged the tie of his pants free. "Just enough to hold me over for now. Buh'tir, r'sha m'yo." He pulled away from her removing her shirt over her head.

"G'in." Her needy moan filled his ears.

Wasting no time, he hurriedly rid them of their clothes whisking them into the shower. He pressed her against the cold tile of the shower wall only to earn a hiss from his blonde lover. He pulled back looking into her eyes ensuring he had not hurt her.

"Just cold." She whimpered as she felt her tall warrior lover lift her away from the wall and onto his painfully hard erection.

He kept his hands on her hips moving her against him as she gripped onto his shoulders. Throwing her head back she gasped loudly as he found a spot within her that drove her wild. Usagi tried to move against him as her need for more grew. Reaching up with one hand she pushed the shower head to where it sprayed against the wall as she leaned down and sank her teeth into the mating mark upon his left shoulder. Kakarott roared loudly as he pinned her body against the shower wall under the spray of the warm water. He pounded against her causing Usagi to scream out in ecstasy and arch into his touch. Bending his head down he took a nipple into his mouth and toyed with it. He looked up to see his mate's eyes slammed shut as her hands wove into his hair clutching her to him in a desperate way. Switching to the opposite nipple he grinned as she began trying to move against him more.

"Too much!" He barely heard her gasp through her lusty moans. "It's too much, Kakarott!"

He grinned up at her seductively as he saw her looking down at him; her eyes looking down at him blown with passion, her chest heaving for breath, and her fingers digging into his upper arms. Pulling away from her nipple, he pressed his lips to hers and slipped his tail between her legs and began rubbing against the top of her clit causing Usagi's grip on his arms to tighten, her head to fall backwards against the shower stall, and her body arch even further into his. He returned his attention back to her breasts as his hands pulled her hips to meet each of his demanding and powerful thrusts.

"KAKAROTT!" She moaned loudly. "Too much!"

"Ssshhhhh, r'sha," he kissed his way up to her neck stopping momentarily at her mark, "you always cum the hardest when you say that it is too much," he groaned as he remembered the first time she had said those words to him, "and your face looks so beautiful and r'sha, those sounds," he began to thrust harder and faster against her as his tail increased his movement against her, "those sounds you make," he paused as he heard her let out a gasping moan as she felt the tale tell sign that she was about to have an explosive orgasm, "yes, those sounds, make it so hard for me to hold out. Don't stop, r'sha, m'eh ih rad'ir!" He sank his teeth into the mating mark on her left shoulder as he felt her tightening around him. Moments later he felt her explode around him as she cried out, her body shaking against him as he came undone himself. He stayed buried within her, her legs wrapped around his waist, and his forehead resting against her shoulder. He shoved the spray of the water away from them and back to the center of the shower.

"Heu, Usagi, you are amazing!" He whispered slowly into her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Kakarott," their eyes locked as she spoke his name.

"I know," he set her down on her own feet holding her to his body in order to ensure she wouldn't fall over, "we need to shower so we can go get Gohan. Let me help you with your hair." He pulled the pony tail holder from the end of her braid and freed her damp locks from the twisting nature and turned her to stand beneath the spray.

"Shower quickly," he placed a tender kiss to her lips as he grabbed the bar of soap for them to use.

She nodded her head yes and lathered up the soap between her hands and moved it over her body. Kakarott's tail began to wave behind him subconsciously spreading his pheromones around him. Usagi turned sharply on him glaring at him. He looked at her confused and felt his tail moving behind him of its own volition. The sheepish embarrassment of Goku seeped through as he wrapped his tail around his waist and looked at the shower floor beneath them.

"Goku," she sweetly touched his cheek pulling his eyes to hers, "it's okay, I understand." She handed him the soap and grabbed the shampoo bottle squeezed a generous amount into the palm of her hand as she began to work into her hair. "Maybe once the boys are both in bed, we can enjoy one another a little bit more and not be so rushed." She stepped under the shower to rinse the shampoo from her hair.

"I'd really like that," Goku wrapped his hands around her stomach and rested his cheek on the top of her head, "even if I just get to hold you in bed like this."

Usagi felt her cheeks grow red hot at the innocent idea of them spooning in bed together. She nervously cleared her throat as she reached for the conditioner with a shaky hand, but she wasn't quite tall enough to reach it. Goku outstretched his hand pulling down the conditioner and squirting a small amount between his palms before working it into her long blonde hair, massaging her scalp as he went. She let out a soft relaxed moan as he moved down to her neck and shoulders rubbing gentle circles kneading away the knots. He stopped rubbing her shoulders and urged Usagi under the water rinsing the conditioner from her hair.

Stepping out of the shower she wrapped herself in a towel and flared her ki in order dry herself before getting dressed. Goku rinsed the soap off his body, turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower drying himself quickly with his energy. He looked over to see his mate standing in her white lace bra and pulling her dark blue jeans up over her hips. He stood watching as she continued to dress; pulling her shirt over her head, flipping her hair out of her shirt, sitting down on the edge of the bed she pulled on her socks and boots. As she finished, she looked up to see Goku staring at her. He was truly enraptured with her beauty and how he had ended up being lucky enough to be mated to the blonde demi goddess before him.

"Goku," she stood walking over to him, "do you want me to go get Gohan by myself?" She watched as he numbly shook his head no. She placed her hand on his bare chest as he stood naked before her and leaned up to press a soft kiss to his cheek. "Then you had better hurry up and get dressed." She turned to the chest of drawers next to the window and began pulling out clothes for the dumbfounded Saiyan. "Good thing you have clothes in here."

She gathered the clothes; a pair of gray cargo pants, a black t-shirt, boxer briefs, socks, and handed them to him. Walking into the closet she grabbed a grey light weight jacket for herself and a red pull over hoodie for Goku as well as a pair of black tennis shoes. She sat on the bed beside him as he pulled on his socks and shoes. Holding the jacket in his hand he looked up to her questioningly as she pulled on her own jacket.

"It isn't that cold outside, Usa, so why are we wearing jackets." He watched as she stood and crossed over to the door.

"You said you wanted to blend in and not stand out right? Then we wear human clothes and Earthlings wear jackets when it is winter. Come on, we're going to be late if we don't hurry." She opened the door and headed out as Goku pulled on the jacket quickly before following behind her.

As they passed a clock Usagi noticed the time. It was 14:58 and they had two minutes to get to Gohan's school. They only problem was it took them easily 20 minutes to walk there and ten to fly. Usagi raked her nails against her scalp as she let out a huff. Turning to Goku she looked up at him slightly annoyed.

"We're going to have to fly to even think of making it on time to pick Gohan up." She turned to walk towards the door only to have Goku grab her hand and pull her into his body. "Goku, we don't have time for this."

He silenced her with a kiss as he brought his fingers up to rest on his forehead. He concentrated on his son's location and dropped them just behind the school in an alleyway. Kissing her with a couple of soft and tender pecks to her lips he pulled away from her. Resting his forehead against her he looked down to see her eyes closed as her hands gripped the front of his hoodie.

"Goku," she sighed, "that was nice, but we have to go get Gohan."

The tall Saiyan chuckled. "No worries," he wrapped his right arm around her waist as he led them out of the alley and towards the pick-up line. He dropped his lips to her ear and whispered softly, "I used instant transmission and got us here faster."

She looked up turning her eyes sharply on him. "I thought we agreed no using that technique unless it is an emergency."

"It was kind of an emergency," he chuckled nervously as he placed his left hand behind his head, "we had to get Gohan."

Usagi rolled her eyes and nudged him with her shoulder. He laughed as they walked out of the alley way and to where they would pick up Gohan. As they rounded the corner the small boy bounded over to them energetically and launched his body at their legs and wrapped one arm around each of their legs as he looked up beaming at them happily. Usagi smiled down at the small boy softly ruffling his hair.

"Excuse me! Mrs. Son? Mr. Son?" A short pudgy reddish-brown haired woman with green eyes wearing a white button up shirt with blue polka dots, a blue pencil skirt, a pair of white ballet flats adorning her feet, and thick white rimmed glasses hung off the edge of her nose. She appeared out of breath after rushing up to them. "If you have a moment, I would like to talk to you about Gohan. He is an exceptional student and we would like to have him tested and see what grade he is actually testing at so that we could move him up into a class that would challenge him and help him to achieve greatness. I have been trying to get in touch with you, but I don't seem to have number listed that works. The only I have is answered by Capsule Corporation and that is listed as the home number."

"That's the correct number," Usagi answered as she faked a smile for the older woman, "we live there with my brother and his family and my last name isn't Son."

"Usa-Ma also works there and helps Aunt Bulma with things." Gohan smiled up at the blonde woman he considered his mother.

"Oh, I do apologize." She looked down at her clip board and flipped through some papers. "I have you listed as his mother, so I just assumed."

"I'm not the boy's mother, more of a family friend I would say." She looked down at Gohan making sure she had worded that right and sighed a breath of relief when he nodded his head yes at her answer.

Gohan turned his attention back to his teacher, "Mrs. Orimo, is there anything else you need to discuss with them or are we free to go now?" He bowed politely to the woman.

"Oh, no, Gohan-chan." She bowed back. "Have a good night and I will see you bright and early in the morning. It was nice to meet you Mr. Son and you as well, I'm sorry I didn't catch your last name."

"Tsukino, Usagi." Gohan answered quickly.

Mrs. Orimo jotted the name down and smiled at the small group as they left. Gohan walked between Usagi and Goku as he held on tightly to her hand. He chattered away excitedly about his day and the things he had done and learned. Goku couldn't help his eyes from landing on Usagi as she talked to his eldest son and paid special attention to him. He counted himself lucky for the woman that was now in his life, for the way she treated and tended to both of his sons as if they were her own, and the way she took care of him. A smile found its way to his face as he continued to look at her, admiring and memorizing everything about her. As the trio approached the house Usagi sent Gohan ahead of them so he could set up his homework on his desk. Goku wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist pulling her flush against his body. He wrapped his tail around her upper leg as he dropped his head to rest against her left shoulder, his breath tickling the mark he had placed there. Her arms were trapped at her sides as he held her tightly to him and breathed in her scent. He made no move other than to hold her close to him.

"Goku?" She questioned softly sensing that Goku was in control.

"Thank you." He whispered softly, his head still buried against her neck. "Thank you for everything."

"Goku," she sighed as she slid her arms up and around his neck and she leaned up on her tippy toes in order to hold him closer to her. "I would do anything for you and the boys." She whispered softly against his ear.

"I know you would." He lifted his head from her shoulder and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before switching to hold her to his side as they walked to the front door.

As they entered the living room Usagi paused by the couch to see a blonde woman sitting on the floor with Trunks in her lap and rolling the ball back and forth with Goten. Unsure of who this woman was holding her nephew and playing with the small boy she cared for as her own; her instincts took over. She darted forward and snatched Trunks up into her right arm and Goten into her left arm. She passed Goten to his father as she switched the lavender haired prince onto her left side putting herself between the boys and the young woman who sat on the floor with wide eyes looking up at the other blonde who was growling at her in a low warning tone. Bulma walked back into the kitchen carrying two coffee mugs followed by her mother who was carrying a tray with cookies and two sippy cups full of milk.

"Oh?" Bulma looked at Usagi and took note of how she was growling at the blonde woman who was still sitting on the floor. "Usa!" She set the coffee cups down stalked over to Usagi with her hands on her hips. "This is Aino, Minako and she is going to be helping with the kids." She outstretched her hands towards Trunks only to have her son cling tighter to the Lunarian Saiyan Princess.

"You trust her with the br'ats?" Usagi glanced at the blonde woman with the red bow in her hair. She wore a school uniform which comprised of a white shirt with a blue sailor's collar and a red ascot, a royal blue knee length skirt, a pair of white knee-high socks and a pair of black ballet flats.

"Usagi," Bulma huffed as she rubbed her eyes, "you met her at the party we had a couple of months ago and said you liked her then."

She looked at the other blonde skeptically and then back to Bulma. "How drunk was I?"

"I thought you were pretty sober." Goku shrugged his shoulders as he sat his wiggling son down on the floor and watched as he ran over to the ball.

Picking it up he tottered back over to Minako with the ball outstretched towards her. She bent down before the small boy out stretching her arms to him as he placed the ball in her hands and walked over to the other side of the room and sat down. Usagi and Goku watched as the pair began to roll the ball back and forth slowly and the new blonde made a big deal every time, he caught the ball or would roll it straight to her. Trunks began wiggling in her arms in attempts to get down. She let the small boy down onto the ground and watched as he crawled over to Minako and crawled into her lap. Usagi relaxed and turned to head into the kitchen.

"Before you go in there," Mrs. Briefs called out turning to Usagi stopping her in her tracks, "Bulma hired that nice young lady that had catered the party; Kino, Makoto." The pale blonde smiled at her. "Certainly, you remember her or at least her cooking."

"I remember the food Mrs. Briefs." Usagi nodded her head.

"Good, now be nice to her and she might let you try some of the sweets she made. I believe she made your favorite; salted caramel cheesecake." She patted the Saiyan female on the shoulder in a motherly manner.

"Cheesecake!" Goku lit up as he thought about the sweet dessert. "Come on Usagi!" He wrapped his arm around her middle and picked up her carrying her to the kitchen swiftly before setting her down.

A brunette with green eyes was making herself at home as she flowed around the kitchen. She wore a brown skirt with a white long sleeve shirt with a brown sailor's collar and a pair of black ballet flats. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tail. She turned to see the tall wild haired Saiyan standing in the kitchen with a blonde-haired blue-eyed female pressed firmly to his side. She took note of their impeccable size difference. The man stood above her at what the brunette estimated be almost six feet tall while the blonde female barely five feet tall. He was tall, muscular and well-built while in comparison to him she seemed small, lean, and easily breakable. Makoto could tell by the way he held her to him that he would never harm her and for some reason deep down that pleased the chef and made her happy.

"Hi! Nice to see you again," she wiped her hand off on her apron before sticking it out towards the couple. Goku shook her hand enthusiastically and introduced himself and Usagi. The blonde gave the brunette's hand a quick squeeze and a nod of the head. "I'm Kino, Makoto and I apparently owe the two of you a great deal of thanks. Both Mrs. Briefs' said you couldn't stop talking about my food and they called me up to ask if I wanted the job as a personal chef. I just finished my final year of high school and I am taking night classes at a culinary school. Mrs. Bulma said you both really like salted caramel," she turned to the fridge and pulled out a huge cheese cake with a caramel swirl on top, "cheese cake so I made one for each of you as my way to say thank you." She held out the cheese cake to Goku as she bowed. "I'm so sorry for rambling! I'm not usually this nervous. Mrs. Briefs said I needed to cook like I was feeding an army so that must have me flustered." She turned back to the stove once the cheese cake had been lifted from her hands. "Either that or the taller arrogant man that looks just like you."

"Yeah, we eat a lot and there are a lot of us that live here. Turles?" Usagi questioned as she took the cheese cake from Goku setting it onto the counter and grabbed a plate for each of them, forks, and a knife to cut the creamy treat. "What did he do?"

"He just kept looking at me with these eyes and talking to me. I swear at one point I heard him purring." She shook her head as she removed the lid from a large pot and began to stir the contents.

Usagi burst out laughing as she handed Goku his piece of cheese cake. The two of them looked on in confusion at the blonde laughing hysterically while sitting down at the bar top. Once her laughter died down, she shoved a bite of cheese cake into her mouth only to look down the hallway to see Turles lingering just out site of the newly hired chef; his tail waving dangerously behind him. As Usagi and Turles's eyes locked causing the blonde to almost fall out of her chair had it not been for the quick reaction of her mate sitting right next to her. As she struggled to calm down and regain her breath Goku whispered softly into her ear.

"Are you okay, Usa?" He righted her chair as he slid her back into it.

Still unable to stop laughing Usagi gave a thumbs up as she finished her cheese cake. When she was done, she moved to take her plate and Goku's plate to the dishwasher and the cheese cake back into the fridge. She patted the brunette on the back as she walked by exiting the kitchen. Goku followed her trying to figure out why his mate was laughing.

"Usagi," his voice took on the slightly darker edge as his eyes edged with gold, "r'sha," he slipped his hands to rest on her hips as he pulled her back flush to his front and placed his lips to the side of her ear, "I don't think I have ever heard you laugh that hard for that long." He dropped a soft kiss to her temple. "Tell me was so funny." As they rounded the corner, he saw Turles leaning against the wall, his arms folded over his chest and his tail waving behind him in the way that was meant for seducing one's mate. "Oh. OH!" Kakarott started laughing at the look upon his brother's face.

Usagi nudged him in the ribs. "You don't get to laugh," she glared up at the tall Saiyan, "I'm guessing that she doesn't realize what she has felt for you and vice versa."

"No," Turles looked at the ground, "I walked away before I could lose control, but I can't stay away from her. I just need to stay close enough to protect her."

"Turles, why don't you and Kakarott go spar while she finishes cooking and I'll look out for her. Let Kakarott and I repay the favor?"

He nodded his head yes and dropped before his princess kissing the back of her hand. "You are too good for me, Ve'ho."

"Oh, shut up Turles, I'm just doing exactly what you did for me when wild man over here couldn't control himself and when I needed to be distracted to ensure I wouldn't do anything unsavory."

"It wasn't entirely my fault," he squeezed her around the middle letting his hand linger on her lower stomach, "you were denying me and kept avoiding me." He kissed her left shoulder. "I know you weren't ready to be mated physically but our souls were already bound, and it was driving me crazy."

"I know." She spun in his arms and leaned up to briefly press her lips to his. "Now go help your brother while I go help your son with his homework."

The couple pulled apart and went their separate ways. Trudging up the stairs, the blonde stopped just outside the door looking in to see a blue haired woman, Mizuno, Ami she remembered from the party as well, sitting with Gohan at his desk helping him with his homework. Leaning against the door way, she listened as the pair worked their way through his math homework. A small smile graced her lips as listened to Gohan getting the help he needed with homework. Turning away from his room, she made her way to her room to put her shoes and coat away.

As she sat on the bed to remove her shoes, Usagi thought back to the night of the party two months ago when she had met these new comers and when she had finally succumbed and bent to Kakarott's desire. Usagi had been pampered and dressed up and fussed over with make up for a mixer Bulma was hosting. She had been dressed in a light pink chiffon kimono style dress with grey trim, a low-cut V-neck, flowing sleeves that stopped just above her elbows, and the skirt of the dress stopping just below her knee. A pair of grey four-inch-tall peep toe plat form heels that had a cut out geometric pattern that covered her foot and buckled around her ankle. She had tied the sash around her as tightly as it could be tied; the center left too much cleavage visible for her liking especially since she knew Kakarott would be in attendance. She looked in the mirror as she stopped fidgeting with the dress and took in her appearance. She almost did not recognize herself in the mirror; her eyes shimmered with the gold colored eye shadow, her eye lashes were extended and coated with the thick mascara, her lips had a light red shine to them from the lip gloss that had been applied, her hair reached just past her shoulders in soft curls and halfway pulled up and to the side. She ran her hands down the front of her dress nervously trying to smooth out the material.

A knock resounded on the door a moment before Bulma stuck her head in the room. She gasped upon seeing Usagi dressed to the nines. The blue-haired genius was dressed in a red off the shoulder figure hugging dress that stopped just below her knees. Strappy black heels accented her feet and black jewelry hung from around her neck, her wrists, and a medium sized pair of black a red stoned earring dangled from her ears. Her blue hair stopped just below her jaw line had been styled in soft beach waves. Bulma clapped her hands together and let out a soft squeal as she walked over to Usagi. Taking the blonde's woman's hand in her own she began to lead her out the door and down the stairs.

"You are going to blow all of the men away!" Bulma held Usagi's left hand in her right as they descended the stairs.

"Bulma," Usagi sighed, "was this low cut of a dress really necessary? I mean, if I move wrong or too fast, I'm worried I'll fall out of the dress."

"Then call upon your princess training and don't expose yourself." Bulma released her hand as they reached the last step. "Listen, it took a lot of convincing to get Vegeta and the boys into tuxedos so do your part and make sure they don't take them off. Okay?"

"Conniving is the more appropriate word, woman." Vegeta walked up to them wearing a black tuxedo with a red under shirt, a black tie, and a red handkerchief tucked into his pocket.

"Whatever Vegeta," Bulma waved her hand in the air as she crossed over to her mate, "who cares as long as you agree that you look very handsome in this tux." She smoothed her hands over the lapels of his jacket.

"Tch," Vegeta snorted as he wrapped his arm around her trim waist crushing her body to his, "I look great in anything I wear woman." He pressed a quick rough kiss to her lips and pulled away leading her to where the party was being held.

Usagi nodded looking at each of the Saiyans before her. Nappa was dressed in a black tux with a white shirt, a white handkerchief, shiny black dress shoes, and a black bow tie. Radditz, on the left side of Nappa, had on a navy-blue tux with a dark grey under shirt, brown shiny dress shoes, a navy tie, and a dark grey handkerchief with navy designs sticking out of the top of his pocket. Turles stood on the tallest Saiyan's right wearing a dark grey suit with a dark red shirt, a dark grey bow tie, a red and grey handkerchief sticking out his lapel, and a pair of suede dress shoes. She glanced around looking for Goku in order to avoid him at all costs.

"Damn." Radditz finally muttered once he had finished taking in her appearance. "Bulma really did pick out a dress that left you exposed, you weren't kidding."

"At least your shoes help you get a little bit closer to our height." Turles chuckled at the small princess.

"Oh, shut up!" She spun on her heel determined to storm away only to bump into a hard-muscular body.

Looking up her eyes locked with Goku's kind smiling face. Her heart beat wildly against her chest as she felt him wrap his arms around her, holding her fast to him. He gently reached up touching his hand to the curls that hung down her back. She felt a gentle seductive purr reverbing from his chest into hers. His eyes began to flicker between his calm dark orbs and the golden edged ones she knew belonged to Kakarott. Her breath caught in her throat as he dipped down to place a delicate kiss against the junction of her neck and shoulder; the world around them disappearing.

"Right here is where I will mark you when you are ready to stop denying me what we both desire." A low snarl was attached to his voice.

He pulled back slowly ensuring that she was able to stand on her own and allowed Goku to take back control. Usagi took in his outfit, a light navy-blue tux hung off his muscular body, a white button up shirt, a tie matching his suit was tucked behind his jacket, a light grey pocket square tucked gently in his breast pocket, and black shiny dress shoes on his feet. Stepping back, she looked at the ground and excused herself darting off towards the kitchen. When Goku made to follow her, his brother's stepped in front of him dragging him to the room where the part was going and to the table full of food. Nappa followed the path the blonde princess had taken to the kitchen and found her standing over the sink. She held a whiskey glass full of a brown liquor in her shaking hand. He nodded to Piccolo who was currently leaning against the cabinet next to her. He wore a traditional black tuxedo with a white shirt, black shoes, and black tie. Usagi lifted the half full glass to her lips downing the contents and rinsed the glass before setting it on the drying rack.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes letting her head drop and her hands rest on the top of the counter. "Okay. I'm fine now. You can both stop hovering like mother hens."

Piccolo leaned away from the counter and walked away to join the party. Nappa crossed over to his princess and dropped his hand onto the top of her head pulling her to rest against his stomach.

"If I need to lay him out, let me know Ve'ho." He gave her a gently squeeze.

She wrapped her arms around his middle as best she could and looked up to him. "Thank you Nappa. What would I do without you?"

"I pray you never have to find out, Ve'ho m'yo." Nappa let a rare small smile grace his lips. "Let's go eat and mingle. I'll stay by your side the entire time."

Usagi flowed through the room at Bulma's side talking and mingling with the investors and clients. Nappa languidly walked behind them staying close to the couple keeping near by the princess and the queen. Bulma laughed and gently touched their upper arms laughing loudly at their jokes. Once they had spoken to everyone present Bulma shooed Usagi and Nappa away to go eat and do whatever they wanted. The blue-haired genius started sipping on her glass of red wine and walked over to Vegeta. She finally persuaded him to dance with her after saying that she would just find someone else to dance with. Usagi watched as her brother led his mate out on the dance floor and began to spin her around elegantly. She watched them dance smoothly across the floor as Bulma smiled happily at Vegeta; they spoke in hushed quiet whispers.

The tall general led the small blonde princess over to the tables of food. Each of them grabbed a plate and loaded it down with food before making their way to an unoccupied table. Nappa returned with a heavy portion of alcohol for both; the blonde drained her glass immediately after receiving it. Usagi's eyes landed on the blonde that was currently on stage singing slow songs that couples were currently dancing too. A brunette woman in a long white chef's coat approached them at their table inquiring about the food. Usagi complemented the food heavily as she stood and made to get another drink. Nappa asked for another plate of the stuffed mushrooms, sushi, and egg rolls to be brought over to the table as well as a plate of the desserts. The green-eyed brunette agreed to have a server bring the items over and walked away smiling. Usagi sat back down at the table with two glasses and offered one to Nappa. He declined stating that he hadn't even started to finish his first drink. She shrugged her shoulders and began to greedily gulp down the second of three glasses.

"Slow down, Ve'ho," he chuckled as he pulled the drink away from her lips. "You haven't had enough food on your stomach yet." He slid a plate of egg rolls in front of her. "Here, eat a little more," he grabbed the third glass and pulled it towards him, "then you can have this drink."

Usagi nodded and picked up an egg roll. She closed eyes and let out a small moan as she savored the food in her mouth. "These are so good, Nappa!"

"I'm very glad you like them." The brunette set down three plates of dessert options before them as she smiled at the blonde. "Those are my own secret recipe." She winked at the blonde. "I brought over some desserts for you as well. This is apple pie, cherry pie, and coconut pie, chocolate, red velvet, butter cake, and strawberry petit fours, chocolate mousse, chocolate cheese cake, strawberry swirl, blueberry, plain, and salted caramel cheese cake swirl, and this is fruit dipped in chocolate. Let me know if I can get you anything else." She bowed and left the table taking the empty plates with her.

After finishing her food and drink, Usagi stood from the table and walked to the edge of the dance floor. Looking out on the dance floor, she found Bulma and Vegeta twirling around. As she continued to follow them, her eyes landed on Goku who was across the room from her. Their eyes locked as he smiled giving her his goofy smile; a familiar heat pooled in her stomach and spread throughout her body in an instant, one she hadn't felt in a while. She stepped back into the crowd slowly walking backwards until she bumped into someone. Turning to apologize, she looked up to see Radditz standing there. He grabbed her left hand in his right, raising her hand to his lips he kissed the back of it gently and began to lead her onto the dance floor.

"Radditz, no," she whispered as her eyes went wide and tried to pull her hand from his.

"You're a princess," he winked at her as he pulled her close to his body placing his right hand on her hip and held her other hand in his. Her left hand automatically drifted to his right shoulder. "You should be treated like one so be quiet and dance with me."

"I'm trying to avoid your brother." She whispered as she thumped her head against his chest. "I was trying to hide from him."

"You know running and hiding from him will only cause a chase to ensue and, unless you are wanting to be bitten and fucked senseless, you know better than to run from him." He bent his head down to look at her, her cheeks blood red and her eyes impossibly wide. "Wait? Is that what you want?" He could smell her arousal leisurely filling the air around them as he felt her skin heating up by the second. "Oh shit, Usa, po'mi?" He watched as she softly shook her head yes. "Tapa," he whispered to her in their native language and looked around the room for Turles and Nappa, both of whom were talking to women, "we have to get you out of here. Come on." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and escorted her off the dance floor and to her room quickly. He deposited her on her bed and began digging through her drawers searching for the small thing Bulma had made for her. He could smell her desire becoming more potent and saw in the mirror that she was struggling to be still.

"Usagi," he placed her face between both of her hands, "where is the ball Bulma replicated for you. You need it. I'll stand guard outside your door, but you know what you need. Tell me where it is so I can help you."

He watched as she pointed to the bed side table and bit her bottom lip. He roughly yanked the drawer open and found the silver ball rolling around loosely. The long-haired Saiyan grabbed her hand and placed the ball into her palm. He darted out of the room and locked the door behind him. Leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes and let his head fall backwards.

Inside her room, Usagi activated the burning ball Bulma had replicated from what she could remember of Bardock's design. As she let the ball slip beneath her panties, her mind immediately began to think of Kakarott. She gripped the sheets beneath her as she felt a tongue drag lazily over her mound and fingers slipping inside of her. She gasped and moaned his name as she felt the ball bring her closer and closer to rapture. As she crested her first orgasm, she felt lips against her own causing her eyes to fly open. She looked up to see the solid black eyes of Goku baring down into her own as their tongues battled for dominance. She whimpered into his mouth as his left hand brushed against her pert nipple as he slowly drug his hand down her body. His eyes became golden rimmed as his hand dipped below her skirt. His fingers brushed against the soft metal material between her legs and he smirked.

"What is this r'sha?" Kakarott's deep rumbling voice whispered hotly in her ear. He watched as her cheeks turned red and her body arched upward. "You smell divine and you feel so hot. Tell me, r'sha, are you experiencing po'mi?" She nodded her head vigorously as her eyes remained clinched shut and her hands gripped the sheets tightly. "Oh r'sha," he dipped his mouth to trail down her neck as he untied her dress and slipped his hand behind her arched back unhooking her bra, "you seem to be enjoying what this is doing to you. Tell me, are imagining me? You must be because I heard you calling out for me."

"G're!" She breathlessly answered him as she felt her blood ignite with fire as he pulled her bra down and his hand travelled down to rub and tease her hard-left nipple in his hand while lavishing her right with his mouth.

"I want to watch you come undone." He looked into her eyes as her body began to move of its own accord from the pleasure building inside of her.

"Too much," she threaded her hands into his hair holding him to her in desperate need, "Kakarott! I can't. . .." she gasped loudly, ". . .. my body. . ... is on fire!" She almost screamed as her body jerked. She felt her orgasm building and mounting to a peak she had never reached before.

"Hush, r'sha," he pressed his lips to hers as his tail waved behind him filling the air with his scent, "Radditz is just outside the door and I know he won't hesitate to bust in here and try to take you from me. You know I can't allow that, Usagi." He bit down on her shoulder hard enough to pull a gasp from her. "Tell me you want me, you need me, and I'll give you everything to the point that you'll want for nothing. I'll make you so happy you'll never regret becoming mine." He lavished her upper body with kisses.

"G'in!" She yelled loudly. "M'eh ih t'au! M'eh tapa'or!" She yelled out as the pleasure she felt continue to grow even more.

"F'ri, r'sha," he pulled away from her and locked the door from the inside, "au tuk'hir ih m'eh." He slid his body back up her teasingly sliding his hand from her knee up to the junction of her thighs. "All night long r'sha, till I have you screaming my name and past the point of where you aren't able to scream anymore."

"Yes! Kakarott! Take me where we can be alone." Her eyes locked with his; full blown with passion, lust, and need.

"Patience," he kissed her softly as he pulled body flush against his and placed his fingers against his forehead preparing to use the instant transmission technique, "tah'kha m'yo. I'll take care of you shortly." He growled at the door realizing his brother had figured out he was in the room. "I need to know you are willing r'sha." He spoke loudly enough for his brother to hear him through the door.

"G'in." she licked his neck as she trailed her way up to his ear, "t'au."

"Louder," he wrapped her legs around his waist rubbing her against his hard member, "ta'fr m'yo is standing outside your door playing n'tile. Do you want him to barge in here and take you from me?"

"F'RI!" She yelled loudly as her eyes flew open and glared at the door. "M'yo ih Kakarott!" She growled out loudly before sinking her teeth into his shoulder.

"Heu Usagi!" His fingers dug into her hips as he pulled her closer to his body. "That's it woman, mark me as yours. YES!" He ground against her core as he exploded in his pants; both still dressed in their fine clothes from the party. "Hold on tight to me, Usagi." As he buried his left hand in the back of her hair and wrapped his tail around her waist with her teeth still buried in his left shoulder while he raised his right hand to his forehead.

The door splintered open to reveal Vegeta with his ki flaring wildly around him, his hair flickering between that of yellow and black as he looked at the tall warrior cradling his sister to him. Kakarott had turned his back to the door to protect his mate that clung to him as if her life depended upon him. He heard the Saiyans behind growl, but he refused to turn and expose his half naked mate to them. Sure, two of them behind him were her brothers and the other three had been around her since birth and seen her without clothes numerous times, but she was his now and he wanted no one looking at her.

"Let go of my sister, Kakarott." Vegeta roared from the door way.

"I'm not forcing her into anything, Ve'ta Vegeta." He looked over his shoulder at the shorter Saiyan.

"She's not thinking straight, she's going through the burning. Let her go and I won't hurt you." Vegeta warned the younger Saiyan.

Usagi opened her eyes and released his shoulder. "You'll do no such thing!" She yelled at her brother flaring her ki causing her blonde hair to turn gold and spikey. She raised her right hand forming a ki blast in it as she turned to Kakarott and spoke softly to him. "Buh'tir Kakarott," her eyes begging him, "take me where we can be together, just us. Where I can finally be yours and yours alone." She closed her eyes gasping as he nibbled on her collar bone.

"Whatever you want, r'sha." He raised his fingers to his forehead again and teleported them to his mountain side home causing them to land on the living room floor; Usagi on her back gazing up at Kakarott as he stared down at her.

The five Saiyan men stood in the door way in shock staring at the empty bed where Usagi and Kakarott had just been. None of them moved for several moments unsure of what to say or do. Vegeta raised his fist slamming it into what was left of the door frame and viciously turned on Radditz and Turles.

"If he hurts sh'fr m'yo, or she regrets mating with him, he will die by my hand. C'ril?!" He shouted at the taller Saiyans.

"G'in, Ve'ta." The brothers answered simultaneously as they bowed before him.


	20. Po'mi ih Sh

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use. ****Enjoy! As always, please leave a review or a PM, those are always much appreciated and welcomed! Also, if you have any questions about the time line please let me know!**

**Chapter 20: Po'mi ih Sh**

Desperate to feel his body against her own, Usagi wasted no time in undoing his buttons and pulling his jacket, shirt, and tie loose. Kakarott purred at her boldness helped her out of her dress and under garments before throwing them across the room and shrugging his own clothes onto the floor behind him. He leaned down pressing their bodies flush to one another. Trailing kisses from her ear to her collar bone, he worshipped her skin and drank in the soft gasps and moans of pleasure that escaped her mouth. His tail waved behind him filling the room with his scent and pheromones.

"Usagi," he moaned as his nose picked up the heavy scent of her arousal, "I need to taste you." He dipped his face between her legs and ran his tongue up the crease of her right leg to her hip. "Tell me how to move this out of the way so you can have me instead." His fingers ghosted over her outer lips causing her gasp loud and grip his arm as pleasure over took her. "Well, r'sha? How do I remove this from you?" He tapped it three times and watched as the metal removed itself from her nether region and formed into a solid ball rolling away from them.

He raked his eyes over his mate's body to see her breathing deeply as she seemed to relax on the floor with her eyes barely open. A seductive purr escaped Kakarott's throat as he bent down giving her overly sensitive nub a lick. Usagi squirmed as he began to slowly taste her, savoring her. Throwing her right leg over his back he rested his left arm over hips in order to force her to be still. He lapped up the small amount of juices that had escaped her lower lips. Her scent and taste pushed him over the edge causing him to growl as he licked and suckled at her sensitive nub. Usagi bucked against him as the pleasure increased tenfold.

"You taste amazing!" He purred against her causing her to cry out loudly as he suckled hungrily at the top of woman hood occasionally dipping his tongue into her wet cavern. "You taste pure." His words caused him to stop as he looked up into her eyes. "Am I the first to touch you?" His tone was soft and look in his eyes let her know that Goku was in control at that moment.

She nodded her head yes softly as her cheeks flamed red and she turned her head away from his intense gaze. He pulled back from her and tugged her up with him into a seated position and cradled her into his lap tucking her head under his chin. He slowly rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed, r'sha." He purred to her in a comforting manner, Kakarott and Goku merging as they tried to console the blonde princess in his arms. "I am very honored to be your first and only." He nudged her chin up causing their eyes to lock again and the pull tugged them closer together. "I meant what I said earlier in your room; I will do anything for you and whatever it takes to make you happy for the rest of our lives. I hope you know that." He closed his eyes and dropped his forehead to rest against hers.

"Kakarott," she sighed happily as she snaked her arms around his neck and adjusted her position to where she was straddling his lap, "I am yours and yours alone forever."

They opened their eyes and smiled at one another as he crushed her body to his. His kisses were soft and tender as he picked her up and carried her to her former room. Never separating from one another, he kicked of his pants and boxers as he entered the room. He gingerly laid her down on the bed spreading her legs wide as he softly pressed entry into her opening. Feeling her tense up, he pressed his lips to the fleshy part of her shoulder.

"The mark will help lessen the pain," he looked up to see her nodding her head yes. "Are you sure you're ready? I don't know if I can stop him once we start." He pressed further into her seeing her wince slightly as he pressed against her barrier.

"Don't stop!" She leaned up biting into the mark she had placed on his shoulder less than an hour ago.

As her teeth sank into his shoulder, he threw his head back roaring loudly. He bent down and sank his teeth into the soft flesh of her left shoulder immediately filling her with his entire length. She pulled away from his shoulder gasping loudly as she felt her blood heat up even more. He felt her trying to move against him and held onto her hips with his left hand as he pulled away from her shoulder kissing his way up to her ear. His right arm supported his body weight to keep his from crushing her.

"You feel so good," he gently flexed his hips into her slowly and pulled out even slower, "so tight," he moved again seeing his mate gasp in pleasure, "so warm," Usagi grabbed onto his broad shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her, "so wet and ready for me. Hmmmmm." He pumped in and out of her slowly.

"Kakarott, buh'tir," she whined as she desperately tried to move against him, "au t'ui," she moaned as she moved with him, "au t'uh, buh'tir."

He pulled back and pushed into her with a little more force. "You have me, woman," he spoke to her in their language as he bent down to her ear, "all of me, for all of time." She clung to him tighter as he began to move within her more frequently.

"Yes! Yes!" She moaned loudly as she gripped tightly to him. "G'in! Kakarott!"

Hours later they lay in a sweaty mess of arms and limbs. Usagi lay with her head on his chest as they both breathed heavily struggling to catch their breath. Goku had assumed control again and had his right arm folded behind his head. Looking down, he saw his blonde-haired mate tracing the few and faint scars on his chest. He lazily dragged his left hand up and down her arm and side before pulling her up to him and kissing the top of her head.

"We need to eat and rest. Let me get us some food. I'll be right back." He slipped out from under her and lay her down on the pillow before covering her up with the sheet. He grabbed his discarded boxers pulling them on quickly.

"Do you even know where the capsules are?" Usagi asked as she sat up pulling the sheet against her chest.

"In a cabinet?" He goofily smiled at her as he scratched the back of his head.

Usagi smiled as she shook her head and chuckled happily at him. She stood from the bed dropping the sheet and made her way to the kitchen. He wrapped his arm around her middle stopping her as she passed him. He scooped her up placing her back on the bed which earned him a huff. Goku held up his hands silently asking her to just wait for him right there. Returning seconds later, he handed her one of the few t-shirts he owned watching as she pulled it on over her head. The shirt hung off her left shoulder and stopped mid-way down her thigh. As she stretched making her way down the hallway Goku watched as he followed slowly behind her. Images of Usagi standing holding her hands under her very gravid and pregnant belly flashed through his mind causing him to groan as he instantly grew hard. He watched as she opened one of the upper cabinets reaching for a capsule on her tip toes. Walking up behind her he pulled several down and allowed her to pick what they would eat. Once she had selected three full of food and one with only drinking water, Goku picked her up bridal style. A small squeak of surprise escaped her lips as he scooped her up quickly carrying her back to the bed. Sitting with his back against the wall he pulled Usagi between his legs resting her back against his chest. Opening the first capsule she sat the tray in her lap. Goku grabbed a chicken strip offering it to Usagi.

"Usa," he asked softly as he swept her hair to her other shoulder resisting the urge to nip at her mark, "do you want to have a baby?"

She nearly choked on the chicken she was eating and quickly reached for a glass of water. "No," she coughed, "Gohan and Goten are more than enough for me." She looked sheepishly over her shoulder at his down cast face. "Unless, do you want more br'ats?" Her cheeks flared red and her blood ignited at the thought of having a child with her mate. She nibbled on the chicken strip he held before her mouth as she listened, waiting for his response.

"There's a voice in the back of my mind and I keep seeing flashes and images of you pregnant and holding a baby in your arms with this smile on your face." He closed his eyes and rested his cheek against the top of her head. The images flooded his mind again, only this time he was kneeling before her gently stroking and kissing her belly as he talked to the child with in her. He felt himself growing hard as he subconsciously pulled Usagi closer to him emitting a low seductive purr.

"Kakarott?" Usagi asked hesitantly.

"Heu, sh," he buried his face in the top of her hair as he took a deep breath. He placed feather light kissed against the shell of her ear as he moved down her neck. "Just the thought of getting you pregnant has me hard and ready for you again. Tell me you'll give me a br'at." His hands gripped her hips pulling her more into his lap as he moved her along his solid member. A pleased smile crossed his face as he bumped against the top of her mound causing her to gasp and moan in ecstasy.

"Kakarott," she pushed the tray of food away from them folded her hands over his. "One day," her voice weakened as he ghosted gentle nerve racking kissed along her neck and shoulders. "Maybe one day," she moaned loudly as he gave a teasing licked her mating mark, "we'll have our own br'at but for now," she pressed back against him as the burning began to take over her body again, "just us. Not ready for a br'at of my own! Heu Kakarott! I need you, I need you so bad!" She began to grind her hips against him desperately.

He lifted her turning her in his lap to face him. She reached down and freed his hard member from his boxer, licking her lips as it sprang free. Quickly before he could say anything else, she lowered herself onto him and let out a shuddering breath throwing her head back as she moved against him slowly. She wrapped her hands around his neck as leverage when she began to move with more determination. His hand latched onto her hips holding her to him tightly as he helped her to move more urgently. Throwing her head back in submission she moaned, and his lips descended upon her throat instantaneously. Feeling her tighten around him, he latched onto her hard nipple driving her over the edge. With an unseen speed and skill, he flipped them over to where she was pressed firmly into the mattress below him. Smiling down at her with a wicked seductive grin, he pumped into her quickly and rapidly pulling another orgasm from her again almost as soon as the first one had ended.

"That's it r'sha, come for me again." He grunted as he struggled to hold back his own release. "You feel so good!"

"Don't stop!" She screamed out as she pulled him down to kiss her again while she raised her hips to meet his thrusts; pushing them both over the edge.

Three days later found the couple tangled together in bed sleeping peacefully. The burning had finally slacked off for Usagi allowing the couple to rest. Kakarott was currently propped up on one elbow holding his blonde-haired mate close to him as he watched her sleep. A smile broke out across his face as he took in her form; curled against his body she lay on her right side, her hair fanned out amongst the pillows, her right arm tucked under the pillow and her left hand intertwined with his. Perfection, his mate was pure and utter perfection in his eyes. His eyes cut to where the front door of the house was as he sensed the other Saiyans arrived. Dropping a kiss to her temple, he slipped out of bed and watched as she rolled over to his side of bed reaching for him. He slid his pillow into her arms and smiled bigger as she inhaled his scent and drifted back off to sleep. Moving quickly through the house, he pulled on a pair of boxers and training pants. As he opened the door, he pulled on his shirt to see his two brothers, the eldest Saiyan, and Usagi's two brothers glaring daggers at him. He stepped back and allowed them entry into the home.

"Usa is sleeping now," he closed the door behind Nappa after he ducked through the door way. "You guys want something to eat or drink? I've got a couple of capsules of food left, maybe." He made his way to the kitchen, the five Saiyans followed behind him.

"Kakarott," Vegeta's deep gruff voice spoke quietly, "you didn't force my sister, right?"

"Of course not!" His eyes flashed golden for a moment at the insult to his honor.

"You didn't roofie her with your tail into submitting to you, did you?" Turles growled at his younger brother, concerned for Usagi.

"Did I what?" He looked over his shoulder at his oldest brother as he grabbed several capsules of food.

"Wave your tail, spread your scent around before she consisted to being with you." Nappa explained as he folded his arms over his chest, itching to take out the Earth reared Saiyan had he done anything dishonorable to his princess.

"No." He turned back to them as he laid the capsule out of the counter.

"Well, Kakarott," Tarble grabbed a capsule from the pile and crossed over to the table, "perhaps you can explain to us what happened. We are worried about Usagi because last we all heard from her, she was adamant about trying to avoid you."

"Ok, well, where to start." He scratched the back of his head nervously as he sat beside the youngest of the royal Saiyans, everyone else filling in the table. "Usa and I connected in some dream world that she can control, and we bound our souls there. No matter how much we tried to avoid and distance ourselves, we just kept getting pulled back together almost like magnets. During the party I could hear her calling out to me in my mind and I just followed the pull to her room. My beastie, as Usagi refers to it, kinda took over and she bit me first. That's when you broke down the door. I mean, we fought it for so long and we just couldn't anymore." He leaned back into his chair and exhaled as he replayed their last three uninterrupted days together. "And she was so hot."

"What?!" Vegeta roared as he stood up slamming his hands down on the table causing the chair to clatter backwards on to the floor.

"Not like that, Vegeta!" Goku waved his arms in front of his hands defensively. "She was physically hot to the touch, almost like she had a fever."

"I told you she had started po'mi, your majesty." Radditz huffed, "Did you not trust me? You think I would just give Usagi over to my idiot little brother without a fight?"

"We know you wouldn't do that, Radditz." Tarble tried to calm the tensions in the room.

"Keep it down you idiots." Usagi stood in the kitchen door way completely nude as she stretched, the sheet trailed behind her.

The men quickly turned their backs to her or stared up at the ceiling as she strode over to sit down in Goku's lap and wrap her arms around his neck. Pressing a brief kiss to his lips, she nuzzled her face against his neck and let her arms fall to rest against his chest. He quickly wrapped his arms around her body shielding her naked form from their averted eyes.

"Usagi m'yo," he nuzzled his nose against her neck, "you should really have gotten dressed first."

"Mmmm, wrapped up in sheet." She mumbled against his neck.

"You dropped the sheet." He chuckled softly at her sleepy reply.

"Hmm," she cracked open one eye to see the sheet spread out on the floor just outside the kitchen, "make them leave then." Shrugging her shoulders, the female Saiyan leaned in closer to her mate's body.

"They're worried about you." He dropped a kiss to her temple. "Here, take my shirt," he wrapped his tail around her while quickly stripping off his shirt and dropping it over her head. She lazily stuck her arms through the arm holes and settled back against his now bare chest. He lifted her up to pull the shirt down to where it stopped just above her knees.

"Best pillow ever." She purred softly as she began to drift back off to sleep. "You can quit staring at the ceiling now, idiots."

"He didn't hurt you, did he Usagi?" Turles asked softly, he had seen the bruises that littered her body along with numerous bite marks that covered her breasts and her legs.

Goku let out a small threatening growl at what his brother insinuated. Usagi reached up to cup his face in her hand, pulling his lips down to hers she kissed his tenderly as she pushed her calming silver light into him. His eyes never leaving his brother's as he glared at him. Usagi broke off the kiss and with her eyes still closed, she pressed their foreheads together.

"If any of you," she spoke in a calm and quiet voice, "think of accusing my mate of something like that again I will personal end your existence. C'ril?" She yawned as Goku pulled her tighter to his body.

Vegeta growled angrily and wretched Usagi out of the younger Saiyan's arms. Her angry eyes flew open wide to stare at him and Goku stood from his chair, growling threateningly at the older prince, causing the chair to crash backwards into the wall. Nappa crossed over to Goku and placed his hand on the shorter man's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"We need to talk, outside, now! It is a conversation for blood family only!" He turned and started to drag her outside of the house. "Come on Tarble!"

Goku growled loudly and made to move and follow his mate; not trusting the angry vibe seeping off the shorter Saiyan.

"Whoa there Kakarott," Nappa warned, "that is our King now. Let them sort this out."

"He won't hurt his own blood," Radditz stepped in front of his little brother, "he can't."

Turles leaned back in his chair, "It is against our Saiyan code to hurt family, especially females, they are special and rare amongst our people." He cracked his right eye open to look at his youngest brother. "Now do you see why we were so concerned."

"It is even more rare for a female to be born to the royal blood line of Vegeta-sai." Nappa urged the youngest son of Bardock into the chair.

Goku stood and walked over to the kitchen window watching as the older brother and sister screamed back and forth at one another while the youngest brother stood back with his eyes closed and arms folded over his chest. Turles crossed over to his brother and thrust a glass of liquor into his hand slapping him across the back.

"You can't be serious! That third-class ass clown is who you seriously chose to mate with!?" Vegeta screamed loudly.

"You should know better than anyone you can't fight the pull once you feel it!" She turned profile to him and folded her arms under her chest and cocked her hip to the side.

"I don't think you tried very hard!" He walked angrily to stand in front of her, forcing her to look at him. "I can't even look at you." He said with disappointment dripping from his voice. "You reek of a third-class warrior."

She turned to glare at him throwing her arms down to her side. "You stink of human! Did you fuck her just before coming over here to pass judgment on me for my choice of a mate?!" She yelled furiously as she poked him in the chest. "I fought harder and longer against the pull than you did so you don't get to judge me!"

"What would Ja'ta say about your choice in your mate?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What about yours?! At least my mate is a Saiyan and when we decide to have br'ats of our own they will have predominantly Saiyan blood coursing through their veins." She looked into his eyes to see the ire and furry. "What's this about Vegeta? Are still that sore that a lowly third class Saiyan managed to unlock and master the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan before you or anyone else could?" She stood silently waiting for his reply, which came in the form of him scoffing. "Heu! Get over it! Get over yourself!" She shoved him roughly with both hands causing him to take a step back.

"Don't push me, Usagi." He growled in low warning tone.

"Or what, little brother? You'll kick my ass? Well bring it!" She dropped into a fighting stance, ready to take on her brother.

"WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!" Tarble roared loudly as he stepped between his siblings. "I can't take this fighting anymore. You two should be happy for one another. You each found your perfect half; something many Saiyans only dream of! Can't you just knock it off and be happy for one another?" He looked between his sister and brother to find them both looking down at the ground in embarrassment. "Ja'ta would be happy for both of you and would be commemorating the splendid occasion, not fighting about it." He looked back and forth between the two siblings. "Now, do the thing Bulma makes the two br'ats do and make up with one another."

Usagi walked down the stairs shaking her head at the memory. Two months ago, she and Kakarott had become mates. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she made her way towards the living room and peaked in to see Minako playing happily with the two small half-Saiyan children. She walked into the kitchen nodding at the two blue women sitting at the table as they smiled hearing the happy sounds filling the house. As she entered the kitchen, she heard the chime signaling that someone was at the door. Bulma stood quickly from the table and clapped her hands together happily.

"That must be them now!" Bulma squealed as she walked to the front door.

"Who are you expecting Bulma?" Usagi asked as she followed the blue-haired genius to the front door.

"Turles and Radditz expressed interest in learning how to drive and in order to do that I had to hire someone that could come here and give them lessons. She can also administer the driving test and if they pass, they can have their license which allows them to operate a vehicle legally." Bulma explained as they made their way passed the living room. "She could probably teach you too if you are interested."

Usagi stopped behind one of the couches watching as Bulma opened the door. Trunks and Goten moved quickly towards the door. Usagi leaned away from the couch and darted forward as Goten rushed for the door. She lunged towards the small dark-haired boy and pulling him into her right arm as Trunks attached himself to her back. Wrapping her left arm around Trunks she flipped small lavender-haired boy around to front to where he hung upside down giggling. Minako came rushing up to them.

"I'm so sorry! They sure are fast little boys." She leaned forward tickling the exposed belly of Trunks. "Aren't you, you two little cuties?"

"It's fine," Bulma smiled at her. "Mom, would you mind showing her to the play room upstairs?"

"Of course." She took Trunks from Usagi. "Follow me, dear."

Minako took Goten from Usagi and followed Mrs. Briefs' out of the living room. Usagi kept her back turned to Bulma as she opened the door to reveal a tall sandy-blonde-haired person wearing a white button up shirt ducked into a pair of khaki pants, a marron colored jacket and a pair of dark brown boots. A stunningly beautiful aqua colored hair woman was standing next to the other person in a light blue dress wearing a simple pair of heels.

"Hello! You must be Tenou, Haruka and Kaiou, Michiru. I am Bulma. Thank you for coming. Come in please." She opened the door and stepped out of the way allowing them to enter the house.

"Thank you." Haruka answered as she placed her hand on Michiru's back suggesting that she go in first.

As they crossed the threshold, the two women bowed to Bulma. Usagi kept looking up to where the two women had ascended the stairs with the two small children. She turned around hearing the voices of the new people. The two new comers gasped as Usagi turned around to face them. The tall short-haired person walked up to Usagi and dropped to her knees before her pulling her right up to her lips. The aqua-haired person knelt before Usagi with tears shinning in her eyes as she bowed her head. Usagi looked down quizzically at the boyish looking woman who was kneeling before her speaking in a language she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Princess Serenity," she whispered in Lunarian, "I never thought we would see you again. Thank the gods you are alive. We are here to serve you loyally just as we served your mother, Queen Selenity."

"R'en?" Usagi asked in disbelief as she wrenched her hand away from the sandy-blonde, she flared her ki rapidly signaling to the other Saiyans. "Au ih r'eh?"

"I am Sailor Uranus," the sandy blonde continued in Lunarian, "and this is Sailor Neptune. Your mother called us to her as witnesses during the days it took when you were created. We swore to protect you always."

Usagi racked her brain trying to remember the correct Lunarian words. She took a deep breath as she closed her eye in thought before opening them. "And where have you been since? Were you at my Mother's palace when it was destroyed? If so, tell me what happened." She stared down at the bowed heads of the two senshi.

"Uuummmm," Bulma looked on in confusion. "What's going on?"

"We were not there, Your Majesty." Michiru answered softly in Lunarian, a sadness lingering in her voice. "We arrived just after. . . . ." Her voice choked on tears she fought to hold back as the scene played through her mind. "We found your Mother in her final moments." She raised her head, locking her sapphire blue eyes with her princess's cerulean blue eyes, allowing her to see the barely restrained tears. "We were so relieved and happy to learn that you were not at the palace during the time of the attack, that you were on Vegeta-sai and safe. Your mother used the Ginzuishou to seal away the evil and to send us and your senshi to be reborn in the future on this planet. She knew you would come here and wanted you to have your court." She bowed her head again. "Forgive us for not being there."

Usagi looked down at the two of them, unsure of what to say or do. She felt Nappa, Radditz, Turles and Goku arrive behind her. Vegeta and Tarble entered from behind Bulma. Nappa chuckled softly from her right and Turles and Radditz growled softly from her left.

"It's you." Nappa said gruffly causing the sandy-haired woman to raise her head and take in the bald general's face.

"You!" She stood quickly shouting at them in the Saiyan language, glaring softly at the tall Saiyan and glanced to the growling. "You three have kept her safe all these years? How many years has it been?"

"It's nice to see you too." Nappa spoke in Lunarian sarcastically as he folded his arms over his chest.

"It has been too many years." Turles growled as he stepped forward pushing Usagi back towards his youngest brother.

"And she has endured a lot more than you could ever comprehend." Radditz stepped up next to his brother.

"We could not help our absence." Michiru stood from her kneeling position as she looked at her princess between the two brothers. She took note at how the carbon copy of Turles was currently holding her, in a loving and protective way.

"It's a good thing Serenity was with you other wise she would have been killed along with the rest of our people." Haruka yelled back in English to the Saiyan guards.

Suddenly, a small boy with dark black hair came running down the stairs and wrapped his arms around Usagi's legs. Usagi bent down pulling the small boy into her arms and turning to where he was trapped between her body and that of his Father. Ami trailed down the stairs after the young boy, her eyes landed on Haruka and Michiru.

"Ruka? Michi?" She rushed over to them bowing low to the older women giving them a proper greeting. "It has been far too long since we were all together. How have both of you been?"

"Ami," Michiru smiled as she embraced the short blue -haired woman, "little Ami, it has been far too long! We have been well and busy out of the country for work. How have you been?"

"The girls and I are all doing well. We all have our graduation ceremonies coming up within the next week."

"Excuse me," Bulma spoke softly from behind the, "what exactly is going on here."

"I would like to know as well." Vegeta answered as he his arms over his chest.


	21. His Turn

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use. ****Enjoy! As always, please leave a review or a PM, those are always much appreciated and welcomed! Also, if you have any questions about the time line please let me know!**

**Chapter 21: His Turn**

Several weeks had passed since the Sailor Senshi had arrived at Capsule Corp and Usagi had begun training with them in order to learn how to better control the silver crystal. She was current sitting in the bay window of the room she shared with Goku, her right side pressed softly against the glass, her arms wrapped around her knees that were drawn up to her chest, and her chin resting on her arms as she looked out into the still dark starry night sky. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her middle and pull her tightly against a well-muscled. Knowing it was her mate, she leaned into comforting hold as she inhaled his scent resting her head against his shoulder. Dressed for bed time, she sat in the window wearing a small form fitting purple and coral colored tank top a pair of coral boy short underwear. Goku's lips ghosted over her mating mark as he trailed his way up to her ear to whisper quietly to her.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" He gave her a gentle squeeze as he kissed her left temple. "You haven't been sleeping well at night. Is there anything I can do?"

She softly shook her head no as she continued staring up at the twinkling stars. "I keep feeling like something is coming." Exhaling she folded her arms over his, holding them even closer together.

"Well the androids are supposed to be make their appearance sometime within the next year or two." He shrugged his shoulders as he closed his eyes sniffing at the junction of her neck and shoulders.

"I thought you said future boy didn't tell you when to expect them." Usagi mumbled as she relaxed into Goku's arms.

"Hmmm. He said it was three years from when Frieza arrived in his time but that could be different since our time line was already altered by your presence." His chest vibrated against hers as he dipped his hand between her legs. "I know something that should help you sleep."

She shook her head no as she placed her hand over his. "I have to go meet Haruka for training in a few minutes. Hold me like this for just a little longer."

"Anything for you." He placed his arms around her middle again and pulling her firmly against him as he kissed her cheek softly. "You think I could watch your girls train?"

"I don't see why not." She spoke softly as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to her mate.

Ten minutes later Usagi stood from his arms and made her way to chest of drawers where she pulled out a set of her spandex training clothes and a sports bra. He stood stretching from the window seat wearing only a pair of boxers and moved to his own drawer and pulled out his training gi. Sitting on the bed beside one another they pulled on the boots. Together they quickly made the bed before heading downstairs and the back yard where Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus stood in their fukus waiting for their princess.

"Your majesty," they bowed to her quickly before she urged them to stand. Haruka looked over her outfit and sighed. "Please, koneko, you have to transform so that we can help you learn to master the powers of the Silver Imperial Crystal."

"Transform?" Goku questioned from her side looking from her to the two sailor guardians. "I didn't think you were allowed to use your Saiyan powers when trying to harness the powers of the crystal."

She turned to him placing her hands on either side of his face and pulling his lips to hers in a soft delicate kiss. "Close your eyes, it is going to be bright when I transform." She placed her hand over her heart and pulled the silver crystal out and into her hand. She whispered a simple phrase in Lunarian causing the crystal to shine brightly.

Goku shielded his eyes as he watched her body engulf in a bright light. He looked up to see her appearance, his shock written all over his face as he saw the light died down. Her hair grew longer and was styled with two buns on either side of the back of her head with a stream of hair flowing behind her and a gold band on her forehead with a red jewel in the center. A tight white bodice covered the top half of her body, a large red bow covered her front attached to a sailor's collar covered her shoulders and upper back, white gloves with red accents stopped just above her elbows, an extremely short blue mini skirt that left very little to the imagination with a large red bow on the back and a pair of knee high red high heel boots. Usagi's cheek stained red out of embarrassment as Goku looked her up and down.

"Please tell me you don't expect her to fight in this outfit?" He glanced up to the two women behind his mate. "Do all of you wear these outfits?"

"We sure do!" Minako answered from behind then in a similar outfit only with orange high heels, orange and navy-blue accents, and a chain made of hearts wrapped around her waist.

"It is a good thing they regenerate because I have a feeling Radditz and Turles have literally shredded them to pieces, haven't they?" Usagi asked as she propped her hands on her hips and stared down at the three senshi before her.

"That's not an appropriate conversation to have before training, Princess." Sailor Mars, aka Rei, walked up to them in a matching outfit with red heels and red and purple accents. Her dark black hair falling to the back of her knees and her violet eyes glaring at the blonde princess before her. A man in a tuxedo and a top hat with a white mask covering his eyes stood on her right with their hands linked together; Chiba, Mamoura the boyfriend of Sailor Mars.

"Oh, get over it Rei." Makoto huffed at the raven-haired temple priestess and turned to lean over to Usagi's ear. "It is actually really hot when Turles shreds it." She winked at the blonde causing her to laugh loudly.

"That's my brother you are talking about," Usagi held her hands up as she tried to control her breathing and keep herself from laughing, "I don't need to hear about what he does with his mate."

"So, you don't want to hear about how Raddy likes to use my ripped fuku to blind fold me and tie me up?" Minako winked evilly at her physical twin. Ami stood behind them, her entire face red at the conversation matter.

"Heu au hi! I already know more about them than I ever wanted to know." Usagi shook her head trying to dispel the mental images that began to run rampant through her mind until her eyes flew open wide and she turned to look at her mate. He was sheepishly standing there looking at the ground trying not to think about the things he wanted to do to his mate. An image of Usagi naked on her hands and knees below him, her hair in its current style wrapped around his wrists and bunched into his hands pulling her head back as he slammed into her. She crossed over to her mate and turned his eyes to look at hers. "Later," she winked at him, "after training before breakfast, I'll stay just like this if you want."

"Just the hair." He purred softly as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers hungrily.

He pulled away from her and sat down on the ground and watched as they began training. Haruka led them through a series of stretches and katas in order to limber them up. A few minutes later Radditz sat on his younger brother's right side wearing only a pair of grey sweat pants eating a banana and Turles on his left wearing a pair of black gym shorts and a yellow t-shit, that had had the collar and sleeves cut out, drinking a protein shake. He looked back and forth between his two brothers as they watched on quietly and he inhaled deeply.

"Why do you two smell like. . .? Did you have sex before training?" Goku looked baffled as he switched his attention back and forth between his two brothers.

"Of course," Radditz answered with a mouthful of banana and swallowed quickly, "it's the only way I can get Mina out of bed in the morning." He shrugged his shoulders as he took another bite of banana.

"Mako says it's the best way for her to warm up before she comes down her for training. I'm not going to complain, ta'fr ho." He took a sip from his drink and paused looking at the red cheeks Goku was sporting. "You mean to tell me you and Usagi don't have your own private wrestling match before training in the mornings." Turles watched as his cheeks turned even more red and he looked down at the grass between his crossed legs. "Are you serious? That's not the first thing you two do in the morning?"

Goku softly shook his head no out of embarrassment at the line of questioning.

"Damn," Radditz slapped him on the back. "That's rough ta'fr atti. You want us to get the girls to talk to her about it? Give her some pointers?" Radditz laughed lightly at his own joke.

"You'll do no such thing." Goku's voice had taken on the dark warning tone they two brothers had learned to recognize as Kakarott. "She is my mate and I am very pleased in that department. She needs no instruction from your mates on how to take care of me."

"Calm down Kakarott," Turles nudged him, "Raddy was just kidding, right?"

"Totally joking around little brother." Radditz held his hands up in surrender.

"Good." Kakarott turned back to watch as the inner senshi moved as a team trying to attack Usagi.

She dodged easily and moved through them quickly. She closed her eyes focusing on the crystal listening to it hum and sing as if trying to talk with her, telling what to do. She concentrated on the energy moving from her chest down her arms as she raised them above her head, she felt the power reach her finger tips. Opening her eyes, she saw a pink wand in her hand that held a soft yellow crescent moon at the top of it. She stood blinking at the wand in her hand in surprise. The black cat they had found one day on the way home from Gohan's school jumped onto her right shoulder.

"You did it Usagi! That is the wand that should have belonged to you as Princess Serenity. Raise it above your head, point it at that wilting tree and say, 'Moon Healing Escalation'."

The blonde female looked at the cat named Luna skeptically and begrudgingly did as instructed. She watched as the tree began to sprout with new life and blossom. Looking from the tree to the wand in disbelief then spared a glance at the Saiyans sitting on the lawn and took note of how Nappa had joined them. He was standing behind them with a hot steaming cup of coffee watching as the females before them continued to train.

"So, I don't have to physically touch things in order to heal them anymore?" Her eyes locked back onto the wand in her hand.

"That is correct Hime and when you don't need it anymore just simply let it go." Luna nodded as Usagi let go of the wand watching as it disappeared in a shimmering light. "If you want to retrieve it from your subspace pocket just think about it; like you did to summon it."

Usagi nodded her head as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Feeling the familiar tingling ran down her arms and spread to her finger tips. Opening her eyes, she saw the wand in her hand again. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at her mate as he sat beaming up at her from his seated position. Haruka called for them to end their training session and go wash up for breakfast. Minako winked at Radditz from where she stood and walked off towards the garden. The long-haired warrior stood from his spot and darted after the blonde chasing after her as she ran off. Makoto sat down in Turles lap straddling him before leaning down and whispering something in his ear. He stood quickly locking her legs around his waist and flew up to the balcony that led to his room. Nappa offered Ami a book and a tumbler full of coffee as she crossed the spacious lawn letting her senshi clothes fall away to reveal she was wearing a sleeves white polo shirt with a pair of blue capri pants and simple white tennis shoes. Rei and Mamoura let their transformations fade as they walked around the enormous house to the driveway where his motorcycle was parked. Haruka and Michiru stood before Usagi bowing in their street clothes before making their way inside for breakfast.

Usagi watched as Luna jumped down from her shoulder and sauntered into the house. Still in her fuku, she crossed over to Goku and sat beside him. Immediately he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his lap facing him as he nuzzled her mating mark. She rested her hands on his shoulders as her hips moved against him. Raising his hand to his forehead, he dropped them into their room only to miss the bed and have them land on floor. Usagi was on her back, her legs on either side of Goku's body that was pressed firmly against hers. Leaning her head back as she covered her eyes with her hand, Usagi let out a laugh at the look on Goku's face.

"I'm sorry," he hung his head in embarrassment, "I meant for us to land on the bed." He wrapped his right arm around her pulling her to him as he lifted them both off the floor and onto bed. "Are you okay?" He gently stroked his thumb over her cheek.

"I'm perfect, Goku." She smiled down at him as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I have you." Leaning down, she gently pressed her lips to his. As she pulled back, she could see the love shinning in his eyes. "So," she sat straddling his waist twirling her hair around her finger, "do you want to turn that little fantasy you had earlier in to reality?" She squealed when she was suddenly flipped onto her back with Goku leaning over her, his eyes edged golden.

"I really do." He purred contentedly to her as he pressed his hard-pulsing member against her covered center. "First," he dipped his mouth to the shell of her ear and spoke softly allowing his hot breath to tickle against her skin heating up her core, "I have to strip you down." He groaned as he pressed against her slipping his hand under her fuku dragging his finger over her swollen clit. "Have you been this aroused since you saw what I wanted to do to you, beloved?" He purred as he slipped his tail inside of her warm core.

"Ye-" She gasped as she felt his tail fill her. "YES!" She grabbed onto his shoulders digging her finger nails into his skin.

He nipped at her mark as he pulled at the fuku with his free hand tugging the left side down away from her shoulder. He moved his tail faster inside of her as he began to stroke her clit more feverishly. Feeling her body tighten around his tail and smelled her arousal increase dramatically. Replacing his hand with his tail her grabbed both sides of her fuku and pulled it down freeing both her breasts and trapping her arms at her side. The image of his mate below him breathing heavily with eyes barely open and her supple breasts bared to him caused him to purr seductively. He bent his head down and took a pert nipple into his mouth lavishing it.

Usagi slipped her arms out of the top half of her uniform and buried her gloved hands into his hair. Slipping her newly regrown tail out of her fuku, she wrapped it softly around his throbbing erection and began stroking and squeezing it. Goku groaned in pleasure as he flexed his hips against her tail. Quickly, he ripped the rest of her uniform from her body leaving her in the boots and gloves as he removed his tail from her and began pressing his entry.

"R'sha," he leaned down pressing their bodies together tightly, "I need you. Let me inside, please."

Usagi felt his hot forehead against her shoulder as his body began to shake, fighting the urge to plunge himself into her mercilessly over and over again. Reaching through the bond, she recognized that he was going through the burning and gasped when Kakarott had confirmed it was the first time he had experienced it. Usagi loosened her hold on his pulsing member and guided him to her entrance as she wrapped her legs around his waist taking all of him into her at once.

"I'm yours, r'sha." She kissed his cheek softly as she felt him take a shuddered breath the moment he was fully encased in her. "You helped me when I was burning, let me help you now." She breathed softly into his ear. "Take all of me, take all you need from me until you are satisfied."

Goku gave a tentative roll of his hips into hers and he purred at her words. "Os'ko ih au, k'sha m'yo." He struggled to be gentle with her. "Want you so bad," he was falling away as his kio began to take over, "have to be gentle, want to be, need to be." His mouth found her mating mark and he felt his canines extending.

"Goku," she whispered softly to him, "Kakarott," she touched the side of his face to see him warring internally trying to keep from slamming into repeatedly. "You aren't going to hurt me. Po'mi is not something one can control, I should know." She closed her eyes resting her forehead against his before pressing a light kiss against his lips. "T'au ih m'eh fee." She opened her eyes to look into his eyes to see the love pouring out of them. "So, take me like the proud warrior you are and tapa'or m'eh!" She nipped at his mating mark sending a shiver down his spine as he growled softly to her.

"Careful what you ask for, Usagi m'yo." He leaned up onto his knees and pulled her hips flush to his.

Dipping his tail between her legs he began to stroke over her swollen bundle of nerves and was pleased to see her immediate reaction. He moved in and out of her quickly without checking the thrust of his hips. Slamming into her repeatedly he watched she gripped the sheets tightly and bit her lower lip to keep from screaming out. He locked her legs around his hips as he leaned down to her kissing, her forcing his tongue into her mouth. His strong rough hands released her hips and slid his larger hands into her interlocking their fingers. Pinning her arms above her head with his hands, he glanced down at her with a seductive smirk.

"You feel so good k'sha. Does it feel good for you?" He watched as she shook her head yes, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she bit down on her lower lip again as a deep throaty moan began to escape her. He bent down licking the outer shell of her ear before nibbling on her ear lobe. His dark seductive voice hot and heavy in her ear, "Then don't hold back on me, Usagi, let me hear how well I please you. I want to hear you screaming my name." Kakarott kissed a trail of fire down one side of her throat and up the other stopping at her ear. "I need to hear you." He moved down her chest as he took one of nipples into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it causing electricity to course through her body.

"Kakarott!" She screamed out loudly as she felt her first orgasm beginning to eclipse her.

"That's it, just like that." He grunted as he struggled to hold back his own release. "V'nui. . . rad'ir v'nui." He moaned as his speed increased to a furiously unchecked pounding. "So close, Usagi, once more for me my beautiful princess." He pulled his tail away from her pulsing mound and began to fill the room with his pheromones as he pulled her left arm down and sunk his teeth into her shoulder.

She cried out loudly clutching his hands and tightening around him as he exploded within her. The blonde went limp in his arms, her legs still locked around his waist as he moved against her feeling her body still reacting to his movement. Before she could even react, he had pulled out of her and flipped her onto her hands and knees. He was pressing his legs between hers and entering her without any notice. His tail wrapped around her hips holding her to him as his legs spread her further apart. He placed his hands on her breast pinching and teasing her nipples as her hands came to rest atop his hands as they messaged and teased her.

"Didn't you. . . . heu. . . want me . . . . yes Kakarott!" She moaned and grunted unable to form a coherent sentence.

"I have you right where I want, Cha ho m'yo." He sucked at the pulse on her neck next to her mating mark causing her to gasp loudly and her hands to fist into his hair. "Just keep making those sounds for me. That's it baby," he ran his tongue across her mark, "get nice and wet for me. Just like that." He sunk his teeth into her mating mark again. "Rad'ir v'nui m'eh." His movement became sporadic as he moaned against her heatedly while sinking his teeth into her again.

As he sunk his teeth in her she felt her orgasm crashing down on her. Suddenly she was on her hands and knees and felt her head being pulled back the pigtails in her hair. Her vision exploded in stars as she climaxed around her lover violently. She felt herself losing consciousness from the powerful orgasm as she slumped forward to be caught by the strong arms of her lover. He rolled them onto their sides still buried deep within her. He pulled the blanket over their bodies after he tugged the gloves and boots from her and began pulling her hair free from the unique hair style. Once her hair was free from its confines, he buried his nose in her hair inhaling her scent and allowed himself to rest against his mate.

Half an hour later Usagi groggily woke up to feel Goku's hot naked body pressed against hers and his right arm draped over her hips while his left arm rested under their heads. She smiled up at him softly before slipping out of his hold and dressing quickly in order to make her way downstairs. The blonde slipped on a pair of training shorts, a sports bra, and one on Goku's overly large t-shirts. Pulling her hair out of the shirt she looked down at the peacefully sleeping form of her mate and began braiding her hair over her right shoulder as she made her way down stairs. Upon entering the kitchen, she saw Minako sitting sideways in Radditz's lap as they took turns feeding one another. Makoto was settled between Turles's legs on the bench with his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. Both women were dressed in robes fresh from the shower meanwhile the Saiyans wore only their spandex training pants and boots. Nappa stood behind Ami who was currently staring at a computer screen with a hot cup of coffee in her left hand while she moved the mouse around with her right hand. Piccolo sat in the corner with his arms folded over his chest with a glass of water in front of him, patiently waiting for Gohan to wake up so they could get a morning spar in before he had to go to school. She and the Namekian shared a nod as she made her way fully into the kitchen.

She shook her head at the couples as the women blushed furiously at their princess and the two men gave her a curt head nod. Making her way over to the buffet of food that Mrs. Briefs had set up for them she grabbed a plate and began to fill it with bacon and sausage. Setting the first plate down, she began to load the second plate with French toast. Looking over her shoulder, she gawked a little to see Tarble, Nappa and Turles sniffing the air around her.

"Tapa!" She jumped nearly dropping the plate of syrup covered French toast. "Yes, I had sex with Kakarott, this is nothing new, so back off you perverts." Usagi took a step away from them setting the plate down as she began to fill a bowl full of fruit.

"That's not it sh'fr." Tarble turned blood red as the scent hit his nose. "Po'sh ih au."

Usagi's eyes grew wide as she almost dropped the bowl. She turned on the three of them, fear evident in her eyes. "What do I do? Kakarott is in the middle of po'mi?" Her heart began to beat rapidly with in her chest.

Nappa laughed loudly. "You are in quite the predicament, aren't you Ve'ho."

The blonde moaned as she reached out and lightly slapped his arm. "This isn't funny Nappa. We agreed that we wouldn't have any br'ats until after this new threat, but you know what it is like during po'mi." She toyed nervously at the end of her braid. "And if I run that is only going increase the chances of him putting a br'at in me."

"Why not ask Bulma for a contraceptive?" Turles turned to look at his brother. "She made one for you guys, didn't she?" He questioned Radditz and Minako as they sat cuddled at the kitchen table together.

"She did." Usagi answered, "but it obviously didn't work, did it?" She groaned as she leaned forward thumping her head against the cabinet. "Don't deny it, I could smell it on you this morning Mina." She turned to look at the blushing blonde who was worrying the tie of her robe. "Why do you think I took it easiest on you and didn't target you at all during training this morning? It isn't just because you are mated to one of my brothers."

"I mean," Mina mumbled, "Radditz told me about it last night." She shrugged her shoulders. "That's why he came out to watch me train this morning, to make sure nothing happened to me," turning to her long-haired warrior she nuzzled her nose against his, "or the baby." Mina softly laid her hand against her still flat stomach as Radditz rested his hand on top of hers.

"That's so sweet and romantic!" Makoto cooed as she clasped her hands together sighing.

Turles returned to his seat beside his brunette-haired warrior woman and softly kissed her neck. "I can always put a br'at in you if you want, r'sha?" He smelled her arousal and purred contentedly.

"I don't want to force it and I don't want to do anything to prevent it so if it happens, I definitely won't complain." She shrugged her shoulders as she looked at him. "Are you ready to be a father?"

"If it happens it happens and heu," he inhaled her scent deeply, "I'm going to keep you in bed the second I smell you go into heat." He growled happily at the thought knocking her up and keeping her away from any potential fights.

"That's great." Usagi groaned as she nibbled nervously on a piece of bacon. "You two and Vegeta can rebuild the entire population of the Saiyan race. Meantime, I'm standing here trying to figure how to prevent having to possibly push a 10-pound br'at out of my snatch or cause my mate to go insane."

"If I may?" Piccolo stood and walked over to her. "There is a place at Kami's look out that we can seal you inside for approximately 30 minutes and that should solve everything."

"How is 30 minutes going to make anything better, green bean?" Nappa growled at the Namekian. "She'll be in heat for more than 30 minutes!"

"It is called hyperbolic time chamber, what is only a short amount of time to us is longer inside. 30 minutes would roughly be a week inside for her. Should you agree to it you can avoid getting knocked up and still return to help Goku through this odd need he has to keep you in bed."

She looked up at him with hope in her eyes. "Alright," she sat down the plates and turned towards him, "let's do it but we need to hurry before he wakes up." She turned to the Saiyans present with a serious look in her eyes. "Someone is going to have to help keep him busy and sparring while he can't get to me."

"He's not going to be able to sense you at all while you are in there." Piccolo snorted.

"Okay," she drawled out as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, "let me restate that. Someone is going to have to keep him preoccupied and from going on a spree of destruction while he can't sense me for the time being. Got it?" She waited for them to respond with curt nods before turning to Piccolo. "Alright, let's go now, before he wakes up."

She and Piccolo walked out of the house and blasted off into the sky. Usagi kept her energy low as she moved as quickly as she could. Piccolo watched her clench and unclench her fists as they flew towards Kami's look out high above the Earth's surface. They touched down on the edge of the lookout, Usagi letting out a shaky breath as she felt Goku still slumbering with Kakarott bubbling just below the surface reaching out for her as he sensed she wasn't near him anymore. Piccolo gently touched her shoulder guiding her towards Kami and Mister Popo who were standing beside a tall building with a clock on the front of it.

"Kami, she needs to use the chamber for 30 minutes." Piccolo grunted as they walked up to the two men.

"You could ask nicely, Piccolo." Kami grumbled as he turned to look at the blonde female Saiyan who was currently bowed at the waist before the guardian of Earth. "Tell me Princess, why do you desire to use the hyperbolic time chamber?"

"Well," her cheeks flared red as she began telling him, "Goku is experiencing the burning and I'm fertile and we agreed not to whelp any br'ats yet at the same time I can't leave him while he is like this or the entire Earth could be destroyed. Tapa!" She turned to Piccolo, her eyes wide with fear. "He's awake and knows I'm not nearby."

"Kami," Piccolo glared at the older Namekian, "set up the time chamber for her and let her in. We don't know when the androids the future boy warned us about are going to attack and we need her to be able to fight."

"Very well," he turned to Mr. Popo and nodded for him to ready the chamber. "You said only 30 minutes? That is roughly a week."

"Yes," Usagi looked down at the ground as her cheeks turned an even brighter red, "we won't run the risk of him knocking me up." She fidgeted with her hands nervously as she felt him fighting with his brother's and Nappa trying to make his way to her. She could sense Tarble and Vegeta approaching her location as she began to pace.

"Hey," Piccolo grabbed her by the shoulders stopping her, "you've got to calm down. What was it you told me about the bond you share? He feels what you feel and vice versa?" He watched as she closed her eyes and shook her head yes beginning to take deep calming breathes. "That's it." He looked up to see Mr. Popo and Kami nodding at him, letting him know that the chamber was ready. "It's time. Go on in there and keep yourself from getting pregnant."

The Saiyan Lunarian princess stopped just before the door and hugged Piccolo tightly. "Thank you. Who would have thought a Namekian would be the one to protect me from Goku?" She laughed nervously as she opened the door and stepped in.

"You're welcome." He said softly as the door shut locking into place.

The two Saiyan Princes' landed on the lookout as the door sealed shut. Usagi's ki completely faded away as soon as the door had shut. Vegeta crossed over to Piccolo looking at the door and the time clock that was counting down. Tarble walked up to the door placing his palm against the smooth white material trying to sense his sister.

"It really does block out any ki from being felt in there." Tarble turned to Piccolo and bowed. "Thank you, Piccolo, for helping our sh'fr with this."

"Tch," Piccolo folded his arms over his chest and turned away from the youngest of the royal Saiyans.

The three of them felt Goku, or rather Kakarott, moving towards them at a high speed. Radditz, Turles, and Nappa trailed behind him. As he landed his hair was golden and eyes the vibrant teal color as he looked around for his blonde-haired mate. He growled angrily when he couldn't sense or smell her, only her lingering scent filled the air. His eyes went wide as he caught the smell attached to her scent and groaned loudly as he instantly felt himself grow painfully hard.

"Where is she?" He looked at the two royal brothers' standing before him. "She's my mate, you can't keep her from me!"

"We aren't keeping her from you." Tarble held up his hands showing his sister's mate that he didn't wish to fight him. "We are brothers Kakarott."

"She is keeping herself from you, idiot!" Vegeta said as he folded his arms as he turned away from the youngest of the three brothers.

"Why? She's my mate!" He growled angrily at the eldest prince.

"She's po'sh and knew you wouldn't be able to control yourself while going through po'mi." Tarble answered softly as he looked up to see the wide eyes of his newest brother absorbing the new information and nodded to the three Saiyans that landed behind him.

"She ordered us to keep you busy so you wouldn't go crazy." Radditz spoke to his younger brother as he slapped him on the shoulder.

"Sparring will help a little ta'fr atti," Turles walked up to him, folding his arms over his chest as he spoke, "it'll help keep you distracted."

"How long?" Kakarott spun around to face his brothers.

"25 minutes, Goku." Piccolo spoke as he leaned against the wall. "25 minutes and then she'll be out of there. Time flows differently in there."

"That's why she agreed to be locked in there," Tarble walked up to Kakarott. "She didn't want to leave you during the burning, but she was terrified of getting pregnant. You understand that, don't you?"

Kakarott growled out in anger and frustration. "She didn't have to be locked away in a room all alone, I could have stayed away from her and given her time and space."

Nappa let out a short bark of a laugh. "It's funny how you say that but the second you would have smelled her being fertile while burning kio would have completely taken over and you would have taken her till she ended up with a br'at in her. No little boy," Nappa held up his hand to silence the younger Saiyan, "I am much older than you and have seen other Saiyans try to avoid their mates when fertile and let me tell you that it doesn't work that well." He crossed over to him spinning Kakarott to look at him. "Her scent will call out to kio deep within and you would lose yourself within her; just from her being fertile. Couple that with you experiencing the burning and you would without a doubt wind up with another br'at. Usagi doesn't want that so you must respect that. Cril?"

"We agreed to not try for a br'at, especially with the androids, but she knows I want a br'at with her someday." Kakarott dropped his head and crossed over to the door. Everyone tensed thinking he was going to try and blast his way into the room. He laid his left hand against the door, closing his eyes he rested his forehead and exhaled deeply. "R'sha, if you can hear me, I didn't mean to scare you if I did. Buh'tir, mah'ni." He breathed deeply as he reached out to her through the bond as he touched his mating mark with his right hand.

_"It wasn't you Kakarott," _her soft voice filled his mind, _"it was me. I got scarred and ran. Mah'ni."_

_"Never apologize, r'sha."_ He sighed heavily. _"Nappa is right, I probably wouldn't have been able to contain myself and you wouldn't be able to fight the androids; which we desperately need."_

_"When the door opens, join me in here r'sha. We will be uninterrupted and get you through the burning faster." _He could feel her joy and see her smile through the bond.

Kakarott and smiled moving away from the door and agreed to spar with the other Saiyans present until time was up. Radditz and Turles joined in sparring with their younger brother as a team. Kakarott was still in control and remained at the level of a Super Saiyan. He tried to keep a tight leash on his beast but was failing miserably. He continually glanced at the time clock, watching as the time passed unbearably slow. He stopped looking at the clock finally letting loose as he continued fighting with his brothers. Finally, he heard the clock begin to chime signaling that time was up. He darted towards the door as it began to open and looked at Piccolo.

"Give us an hour alone." He stood before the door waiting for it to open.

"Only if Usagi says it's okay." He watched as the door began to open and the blonde-haired blue-eyed female stuck her head out.

"Piccolo?" Usagi questioned as she stuck her head out of the door. "Can you give us an hour alone in here?" She opened the door as she stepped out, her head tucked to her chin, and her face bright red with embarrassment.

"Yeah." He nodded his head at them.

Kakarott wasted no time in scooping his mate into his arms and closing the door behind them. He instantly trapped her between the cold wall and his hot ready body. The lingering scent of her heat in the room drove him wild. 45 minutes later the couple lay in the bed together slowly kissing and moving together as one in a slow burning passion. Goku collapsed on top of Usagi breathing heavily while Usagi kept her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You don't feel like you are burning up anymore. Do you feel better Kakarott?" She asked as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

He gently shook his head yes as he pressed a delicate kiss to her shoulder. "Much better, thank you." He leaned up pressing a gentle kiss to her lips as he rolled onto his side pulling her flush to him. "Kakarott is sleeping. I thought you would be able to tell." He chuckled into her hair ready to fall asleep himself.

"Just wanted to make sure." She snuggled into his embrace as they drifted off to sleep.

A couple of days later Usagi was walking to get Gohan from school while Goku and the other Saiyans sparred in the gravity room of capsule corp while the Sailor Senshi trained in a second gravity room, sans the gravity. Still unable to shake the bad feeling Usagi wrapped her jacket around her tightly as she a strong gust of wind whipped around her. She wore dark skinny jeans with a pair of black thigh high wedge heel suede boots that laced up the front, a dark pink suede jacket that was lined with a white fluffy material, a black scarf wrapped around her neck twice, and a black beanie covered the top of her head down to her ears with her long hair falling free behind her. A vehicle pulled up beside her and the window rolled down to reveal a familiar looking man with light lavender hair that was almost gray and amethyst eyes looking at her. She paused her walk, almost as if she was unable to move. He stepped out of the vehicle pulling a white winter jacket over his lilac colored dress shirt that was neatly tucked into his light khaki pants and white shoes.

"Miss Usagi," he crossed over to her keeping his eyes locked on hers, "it is far too cold for someone as delicate as you to be walking in this weather. It is supposed to start snowing any second. Where are you headed?" He placed his hand on her upper arm and began to lead her to his limousine. "Allow me to take you there, the car is nice and warm."

"I'm sorry," she pulled back slightly, her uneasiness building by the second, "Mr. Diamond Kanatsuki, right?" She watched as he nodded his head yes, his eyes never leaving hers. "I'm just going to get Gohan and then we're headed straight home. It really isn't too cold. Thank you for the offer." She tried to pull her arm away from his grasp again when she suddenly felt weak and as if she couldn't move.

"Now, now, Princess Serenity," Diamond raised his gloved hand brushing his knuckles against her cheek as he tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear as he leaned forward, his breath ghosting over her right ear setting off her kio, warning her to run. "Why won't you be a good little Princess and join me in the car without forcing me to use my powers." He leaned back allowing her seeing a third eye open in the middle of his forehead. "I just want you to join me in my palace where you will be worshipped, loved and adored for the queen you are. Tell me you don't want that?"

She sank into his arms unable to fight against the strange hold he had over her. Her body growing heavy the longer he looked down upon her and into her eyes. "No," her voice even sounded weaker than normal, "I just want my mate and family."

"I don't think that is true, Princess." He lifted her limp body into his arms placing her in the back seat of the limo. He shut the door behind him, sitting beside her he lifted her head into his lap forcing her to continue looking in to his eyes as he stroked her hair. "You deserve to be worshipped and treated as a Queen. Let me do that for you."

"No." Usagi began to lose her battle to stay conscious, her last thoughts were of Goku and the boys as the world around her turned black.

Bulma came running out of Capsule Corp with the phone clutched in her hand, panic written all over her face as she looked at the Saiyans that were leaving the gravity room in order to take a break from training. Vegeta rushed up to his mate trying to figure out what was wrong. The sailor girls started filing out of their training pod and rushed over to the frantic looking Bulma.

"What is it, woman?" Vegeta questioned gruffly. "Bulma," he pried softly, "what's wrong what is it?"

"The school called, they said Usagi never made it to pick up Gohan that he's still there." Her heart hammered away in her chest.

"That can't be." Vegeta shook his head no. "They have to be wrong. Usa would never leave the br'at behind, she loves him as her own." He closed his eyes concentrating on her ki but finding it faint and far away he opened his eyes and turned away from his blue-haired mate. "Kakarott," he turned to the Earth reared Saiyan, "where is your mate? Where do you sense her?"

Goku closed his eyes as his fingers ghosted over the mating mark on his shoulder. "It feels like she's sleeping somewhere far away, somewhere not even on the planet and moving farther away from Earth."

"You would be correct," a strange voice answered from the air around them as a dark portal opened and a woman with dark green hair and maroon eyes wearing a sailor fuku holding a staff taller than her stepped onto the lawn. "She is not on this planet. It would seem as though Prince Demande is taking her to his palace; the Negaverse."

"Who the fuck is Demande?" Nappa growled as he pulled Ami close to his side.

"And what is the negaverse?" Radditz's hand fell to cover Mina's still flat stomach.

"How do we get there?" Turles reached down and gave Makoto's hand a reassuring squeeze as she laced her right hand into his left and wrapped her left hand around his bicep.

"Who are you?" Goku growled loudly as began losing control to Kakarott, angry at the thought of his mate being taken by someone else. He began to loosen his energy allowing it to feed off his emotions and crackle around him. "You're one of her guardians, why didn't you stop him? Tell me where she is so I can get her back!"

"Stand down, Saiyan warrior!" She yelled as she waved her garnet toped rod causing everyone to freeze yet keep their consciousness. "First things first, someone must go get young Gohan. He is worried and terrified something has happened to Usagi."

"I'll go." Tarble offered and was released from her hold. He lifted quickly in the air and flew off towards the young boy's school.

"Now, I am Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time and space. Prince Demande was able to slip through my time gates when he caused a diversion by sending several hundreds of his henchmen to storm the gates. By the time I realized he had Usagi-hime it was too late. I got here as quickly as I could. I am able to take you to where she is being held and maintain an open a portal until you are able to free her." She tapped her staff on the ground releasing everyone from their frozen positions.

"Setsuna!" Haruka yelled angrily as she charged up to the time guardian. "Did you know he had found her?" She took the tall woman's silence as a yes. "Why didn't you tell us!? Why didn't you warn us?! I would have never let koneko-hime out of my sight!" Haruka looked down at the ground and balled both of her hands into fists at her side. "Now I have failed her twice!" She looked up feeling the gentle hand of Michiru on her right shoulder and the strong calloused hand of Goku gripping her left.

"We will get her back." Goku nodded to the short sandy haired woman. "How do we get there?" He looked up glaring at the at the time guardian as she opened a portal and stepped through first as a sign of faith and trust.

Everyone, apart from Bulma and Mina, quickly followed behind her. As they exited the other side of the portal, they found themselves in a void filled with mist that obscured their view. Setsuna raised her garnet rod clearing the mist and ushered them to follow her to a door. Touching her rod to the door she gave them careful instructions to not let go of one another's hand.

Future Trunks landed on the ground next to his mother and the blonde as they looked in through the portal where everyone had disappeared. "Where is everyone?" He asked while looking at the portal with distrust and uneasiness.

"OH! Trunks!" Bulma hugged him around the neck tightly. "It's horrible! Usagi was kidnapped and some lady -"

"Sailor Pluto the guardian of time." Mina interjected quickly.

"Sailor Pluto," Bulma rolled her eyes, "is taking them to where she is being held. She was kidnapped by some crazy evil Prince!"

"I'm going to help them Mother!" He rushed through the portal as it began to shrink and close. "Be safe!" Looking around the void he took note of the group in front of him and walked up to Goku, lightly slapping him on the back pulling his attention. He smiled at the lavender haired teen as everyone linked arms and jumped through the swirling vortex towards the Saiyan Lunarian Princess.

Usagi groaned as she woke, her head swimming. Placing her hand to her forehead she tried to sit up as she fought off a wave of nausea that hit her full force. She leaned forward placing her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. After steadying her breathing she stood leaning heavily against the four-poster bed and looked down taking in her appearance. She wore a skin-tight white dress that flared out into a mermaid cut at the bottom with a sweat heart neckline up top and strips of fabric draped around her upper arms that stopped just above her elbows. She wore uncomfortable white high heels which she quickly kicked off and discarded. Reaching up to rub her throat, which felt dry and raw, she noticed a ki dampening collar attached to her. Her eyes grew wide as she began to panic and tug at the collar.

"Princess," a calm voice answered from across the room, "there is no need to panic." Prince Demande stood from his chair swirling a glass of red wine in his hand. "When you calm down and settle into the palace, I can remove that atrocity from around your neck." He crossed over to placing his hand at the back of her neck pulling her flush to him.

"Let go of me." She growled, a fire in her eyes, as she weakly pushed against him.

"So much like Neo Queen Serenity, that fire in your eyes." He sat the wine glass down and took her face between both of his hands. "Don't fight me Usagi," he opened the third eye in the middle of his forehead, "just give yourself to me and I will love and worship you like no other."

"No." She answered weakly as she felt the power of even the silver crystal being pulled out of her. "I have a mate, I belong to him. Not you." She felt herself swimming again towards darkness.

"You belong to me!" Demande yelled loudly. "Not him and I'll prove it to you!" He forcefully pressed his lips to hers as he walked them back to the bed.

Usagi began to panic as she felt her knees hit the bed causing her to fall backwards and Demande land on top of her. She felt as though she was being crushed under his body as well as his dark energy. His hands roaming her body as he forced her to obey his every command. Tears slipped from her eyes as she thought of her kind and gentle, yet fierce, mate as she felt her skirts were being lifted, yet she was powerless to stop it. She called out to Kakarott through the bond, begging and pleading for him to come and save her. Suddenly there was a knock at the door which angered the Prince of the Dark Moon Kingdom. He pulled away from her body allowing breath to fill her lungs easier, she gulped greedily for air as she sat up attempting to stand. She had to fight back somehow and figure out how to get out of here. Her eyes focused on the door to see a dark-haired man she thought she recognized from one of Bulma's parties but was unable to focus her full attention on him as her head continued to swim. She felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and support her weight.

"Come my Queen," the sickening voice of Demande whispered hotly into her ear, "you must be starving, and I have a private banquet prepared in your honor. Only my trusted generals and family shall be joining us to gaze upon you. Well," he paused as he walked them slowly down the stairs to the doorway, "at least until you are behaved enough to have this lovely necklace removed." He wrapped his left arm around her back and held her right hand in his. "You will come to learn to love our home, my beautiful Queen, just as you will come to love me." He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

Using what little strength she had gathered she shoved hard against his chest causing them to separate as she stumbled towards the wall for support, breathing heavily. "I'll never love you!" She spat venomously at him. "Kakarott will find me! He and my brothers will come for me. You have no clue what you are up against." The blue of her eyes flashed teal.

He rushed up to her, grabbing her upper arms and pinning her to the wall. "You know nothing! They won't be able to find you or save you. You are mine now and you will love me!" He pressed her hard against the wall trapping her between his body and the wall as he kissed her possessively while opening his third eye.

Usagi whimpered out in pain as fresh tears spilled from her closed eyes. _"Goku, buh'tir."_ She cried softly as she was forced to continue kissing the crazed prince. He pulled away from her body and led her to the dining hall. She sat at the head of the table on the right side next to Demande as he introduced her to his generals and family. Sapphire bowed low before her bringing her right hand up to his lips mumbling a soft apology before stepping away from them. She refused to eat anything brought to her despite the way her stomach growled loudly. Demande jerked her out of her seat roughly. Escorting her back to her room, he threw her on the ground and slammed the door shut behind him as he left. She stood and walked over to the window and curled into the window seat looking out at the starless black sky praying for her mate to come and rescue her. She closed her eyes letting sleep claim her in her weakened state.

She woke the next morning expecting to see the sun light peeking through the cracked curtain as she rolled onto her left side but there was nothing but darkness outside the thick curtains. She pulled the blankets closer to her chin, hoping to shield herself from the coldness that seeped into her skin. She felt an arm wrap around her stomach pulling her close to a cool body and lips press to her ear in a soft kiss. Forgetting where she was momentarily, she snuggled into the embrace and sighed happily.

"Good morning my queen." The soft whispering voice of Prince Demande filled her ears.

Her eyes flew open as the blonde struggled to pull away from him._ "Damnit, I shouldn't be this weak! What is wrong with me."_ Panic caused her heart to beat rapidly against her chest as she continued to fruitlessly pry his hands from her.

"I do enjoy the way you squirm and wiggle against me." He pressed his hard member against her backside trying to pry her legs apart with his knee.

Usagi drove her elbow into his chest as hard as she could trying to get away from him. She drove her elbow into his ribs again feeling his hold on her loosen. She quickly rolled to the edge of the bed moving as fast as she could towards the door even though her head began to swim from exerting too much energy. Turning the handle and tugging on the door she tried to open the door only to find it stuck. She turned around, desperate to find another way out only to immediately to be trapped between the heavy door and the amethysts eyed man. Pressing her hands against his chest, she attempted to shove him away from her. He wrapped his left arm around her hips pulling her flush against his body and buried his right hand into the back of her hair forcing her to look him in the eye.

"It would be wise not to do that again, Princess Serenity." Demande lowered his lips closer to hers. "Stop fighting me and let me have you. I would make you so happy if you just give in." He pressed his lips to hers in a demanding kiss.

Usagi's eyes grew wide as she tried to fight against the intrusive man. She shoved hard against his chest and tugged at his hair trying to pull him away from her. The prince groaned as he pressed his body between her legs hooking her legs over his hips. He pressed against her allowing her to feel his desire for her straining against his pants.

Demande pulled away from her lips moaning as she tugged on his hair. "Yes, keep doing that," he bit her earlobe as he breathed heavily into her ear. "Fight me, scratch me, hit me; it is such a turn on when you to fight me because I know before too much longer you will be begging for my touch."

Usagi's eyes grew wide with fear and her body limp as she stopped fighting against him. Tears hit the back of her eyes as she thought about Goku, Gohan, and Goten; how much she missed them, and she hadn't been away from them for very long. She looked up to see a ki blast bursting through the wall and suddenly felt Demande being ripped away from her. The strong comforting scent of her mate flooded her nose. She looked up to find his hair golden, his teal eyes rimmed with gold looking down at her as he scanned over body, his tail wrapped around her slender waist fiercely holding her to him as her tail slipped around his waist, and his hands loving cupped her face as his thumbs wiped away her tears.

"R'sha," he spoke gently to her, "are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He leaned down sniffing the top of her head to find the other man's scent clinging to her.

She shook her head no as she swallowed heavily trying to keep anymore tears from spilling. He growled loudly in anger as he looked over his shoulder. Usagi glanced around his shoulder to see Radditz and Turles standing between them and Prince Demande; both growling angrily as their tails thrashed behind them. She gripped the front of his shirt and whispered his name softly. With his full attention on her she spoke softly.

"Kakarott, take me home. Please," she whimpered as she buried her head in his chest, "Goku, get me out of here."

He easily lifted her into his arms holding her tightly against his chest. He walked slowly to the hole he had punched through the wall and waited for his brothers to follow him out. As soon as they stepped through the newly made entry way, using instant transmission, they reappeared at the crystal palace surrounded by their friends and family. Sailor Pluto breathed a sigh of relief seeing her princess held securely in the arms of her mate. Kakarott powered down and let Goku back in control as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. As he made to set her down on her feet, she held on tighter to him. She looked up into his eyes and pointed to the collar. Vegeta crossed over to them inspecting that his sister was in fact safe and took a closer look at collar.

"It is a ki dampening collar," he growled angrily, "like the ones Frieza used on us. We need to find a way to cut it off her."

Sailor Mars stepped forward holding a flame in her hands. "I'll get it off of her." She stepped up to her blonde princess reaching out towards the ring. "Hold very still Usagi-hime, I don't want to burn you." She placed her hand on the lock causing it to melt away.

Goku gently ripped it from her neck and tried to set her down on her feet but she shook her head refusing to be released from his arms. Setsuna ushered all of them through the time gates and into the living room of Capsule Corp where they found Mina with Goten in her lap and Bulma with Trunks on her lap seated on the floor Gohan beside them picking at his hands. Tarble was busy pacing behind the couch, anxiously waiting their return. As they stepped through the portal, Gohan rushed up to Goku and Usagi. She finally allowed him to set her down and she dropped to her knees instantly pulling the small boy into her arms. Goten toddled over to her burying his head in her chest as his hands gripped the front of her shirt tightly.

"I was so worried!" Came the choked sobs of the small boys as he cried into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly into his hair, "I'm so sorry I worried you." She looked up at Bulma with tears in both of their eyes as the blue-haired genius held her young son close to her. "I'm sorry I worried all of you."

Tarble dropped to the ground beside her wrapping her in his arms. "You didn't do it. We're just glad you are back safe and sound with us." He pulled away from her tugging Gohan and Goten with him. "Let your mate take you upstairs to rest." He gingerly touched his sister's cheek. "We'll bring some food up in just a little bit."

She nodded her head numbly and looked down at the ground as she felt Goku place his hand gently on her lower back as he ushered her up the stairs. Entering their room, she walked past the mirror and saw that she was still in the dress. She began struggling to pull the dress from her body only to have Goku softly grab her hands stilling them as he pressed a brief soft kiss to the top of her head. With his hand on her lower back, he pulled her close to him and tugged the laces on the back of the dress free letting it fall to the ground. He then worked her hair free of the pinned-up style it had been in. Laying her head over his heart beat she wrapped her arms around his chest and took a deep calming breath.

"Goku." She whispered his name as she felt his hands run delicately through her hair and up and down her back. "I need to a shower. I reek of him and I can't stand it."

"Okay." He guided her to the bathroom where he sat her on the toilet while he adjusted the water for her. "I'll be right outside." He placed a tender kiss to her forehead and turned to leave the room only to stop as she gripped his wrist tightly.

"Don't leave me, please." She begged with her chin tucked to her chest as tears splashed onto her lap.

"Never." He knelt before her pulling her flush to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He stripped quickly stepping into the shower with her once he removed her underwear from her body. They hurriedly stepped into the shower to stand under the hot spray of the shower head together bathing in a relaxed pace. Usagi's back was held tightly against Goku's front, his right arm fastened tightly around her shoulders while his left rested at her hips, Usagi's arms rested over the arms at her middle, and Goku's cheek pressed against her own.

"Usagi, are you sure he didn't hurt you or do anything to you?" He asked tenderly, not wanting his mate to cry anymore.

She shook her head no. "He tried but you got there just in time." She spun in his arms and pressed her lips to his sweetly. "I couldn't fight back, I was so weak. Mah'ni."

He bent down capturing her lips softly with his and rested his forehead against hers. "There is nothing to forgive, my love. You are not to blame and as long as you are unharmed." He trailed off as Usagi leaned up pressing her body and lips against his.

"Goku," he cheeks tinted red as she looked up to him, "I need you. M'eh tuk'hir, buh'tir." She laced her fingers into his unruly hair.

"Usagi?" He looked down into her eyes.

"Please, Goku," she sighed as she leaned up on her tip toes, "I need you," she sucked in a breath as she tried to cease anymore tears from falling, "I need you to remind me I'm here with you and not stuck with him. Please."

He bent down gently lifting her up into his arms holding her against him. She locked her legs around his back as she kissed him. Shutting off the water he flared his ki drying them instantly as he took her to their bed and laid them under the covers. They laid together on their sides as Goku gently kissed her holding her body to his. Rolling over onto his back he pulled her on top of him rocking her against his hips. She leaned up slipping his large member inside of her slowly as Goku held her hips tenderly between his hands as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he bit at his bottom lip.

"You feel so good." He cupped her left cheek in his right hand as she gave a small thrust of her hips against his. She leaned into his palm and placed her hand against his. "I am yours, Usagi." He whispered softly. "Tell me what you want, what to do, how you want me to make love to you."

Unable to form words Usagi took Goku's left hand in her right hand guiding him to her breast where he gently thumbed over her nipple and squeezed her breasts gently. She softly rolled her hips against his moving at a slow and steady pace that ignited the blood within their veins. He leaned up taking a nipple into his mouth and slid back against the headboard of the bed. Pulling down on her hips as he flexed upwards gently to fill her deeper her felt her tightening around him as she unleashed a deep moan that resonated with a purr. She gripped his shoulders as she began to move her hips more urgently as her climax began to build and flow through her.

"Goku," she gasped as she threw her head back while he continued to lavish her breasts, "I'm so close. . . . Take me. Need you on top, please."

He flipped them easily and rolled his hips upwards into her causing her to scream out to him. She clung tightly to his back as she raised her hips upwards to meet his thrusts. Goku slowly waved his tail behind him spreading his scent around the air hoping to help further comfort his mate. Kissing his way up to the right side of her neck set her body even more on fire. He left a trail of kisses across her throat and over to her left side where he nibbled and sucked at her mating mark driving her wild. As he felt his own orgasm beginning to crash around him, he slowly sunk his teeth into her mark causing her body to lock around his tightly as she tightened around him milking him dry. He collapsed over her and rolled onto his back, still buried deep within her, and pulled her on top of him. Both panting as they laid together in the afterglow. Usagi felt Goku covering them up with the sheet and she looked up into his eyes.

"Tah'kha'or, Goku." She let her eyes close as she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

He closed his eyes and savored the feel of her lips against his. His left hand rested against her cheek and his right hand found her left weaving their fingers together. "I love you too, Usagi."

The couple held one another tightly and drifted off to sleep.


	22. That's not them

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use. ****Enjoy! There is a little bit of fan service in this one with some references to the works from Dragon Ball Z Abridged by Team Four Star, which I don't own either. As always, please leave a review or a PM, those are always much appreciated and welcomed! Also, if you have any questions about the time line please let me know!**

**Chapter 22: That's Not Them!**

A couple of days later the group of warriors gathered outside of Capsule Corp preparing to go train in the desert where they could cut loose and would not harm anyone. They were currently waiting for Krillian, Tien, Chaitzou, and Yamcha to arrive before they could leave. Radditz was currently knelt before Minako talking to their unborn child and gently touching her stomach. The blonde Princess of Venus smiled down at him as she ran her fingers through his hair. Usagi looked down smiling to see Gohan holding her hand beaming up at her and Goten tugging at her pants leg begging to be picked up. She bent down scooping up the small boy in her left arm resting him against her hip as she placed her forehead against his. The young boy wrapped his arms around her neck tightly.

Vegeta and Goku walked out of the house together. The taller Saiyan smiled at the scene that greeted him; his mate dressed in a gi that matched his own holding his nearly one-year old son against her and his eldest son gripped her hand tightly looking up to her. He crossed over to them rapidly wrapping his left arm around her trim waist, his hand lingering on her stomach momentarily, and his right hand dropped to the top of Gohan's head. Trunks crossed over to them nodding at the Saiyan couple that he had grown to respect and admire. The last four of the group finally arrived in the back yard of capsule corp. As the group readied to leave for training, Bulma, clutching Chibi Trunks to her, and Mrs. Briefs came frantically running out of the house.

"It's started! They're already here!" Bulma yelled. "They are attacking on Amembo Island."

The group looked at one another and nodded their heads. Usagi walked over to Mina and handed her Goten, who reached back for the blonde woman. She dropped a lingering kiss on his forehead as she rubbed his back. Goku crossed over to his son and kissed the top of his head as placed his hand on the back of his son's head.

"Be good for your Aunt Mina and Aunt Bulma, okay?" Goku smiled at his youngest son. "We'll be back soon."

Usagi crossed over to Bulma who had stopped Vegeta and gave him a gentle kiss urging him to be safe. Mirai Trunks walked up to his mother and hugged her tightly promising to look after his father. Usagi stepped up to Bulma and Chibi Trunks. She loving touched the side of his face and kissed his forehead before pulling Bulma into a tight embrace.

"If they are headed your way get in the bunker." She whispered into the blue-haired woman's ear. "I mean it. Vegeta can't lose either of you."

Bulma returned the hug quickly. "I promise." They separated and looked at one another. "Sh'fr, ih n'ta."

"I will." She looked over her shoulder to see Gohan, dressed in the same outfit as his mentor, talking excitedly to Piccolo.

"He'll be fine, Usa." Bulma softly smiled at her and gently touched her arm. "Not only does he have you looking after him but also Piccolo and a butt load of other Saiyans."

"I know." Usagi nodded at Bulma and flew up into the air following the Saiyans.

The Sailor Senshi flew behind them in a Capsule Corp vehicle at a slower pace. Usagi flew up to Goku who reached out and held her hand in his. The couple smiled at one another as the raced forward to face the new threat. Trunks flew up to the side of Usagi and looked at her, wanting to question if she was okay but new better than to do so. Vegeta and Nappa were in front of the group leading the way. Turles flew above the group and Radditz flew below the group keeping a look out for any sign of trouble. Tarble kept pace on Goku's side meanwhile Piccolo and Gohan trailed directly behind his parents. Krillian, Yamcha, and Tien brought up the rear of the group that were flying.

"Don't forget," Trunks spoke up as the approached the island, "the androids don't have an energy level that we can't sense, not even a scouter can identify them so be careful."

As they floated above the island, they began to see fresh clouds of smoke that signaled the destruction below them. Nodding at one another the group made their way down to the island agreeing that should anyone encounter a problem they would rapidly flare their ki to signal for help. Everyone split-up to better search for the two androids, a blonde female and a dark-haired young man. Trunks had suggested that they split up into pairs but the Saiyans and Earth's warriors didn't listen and went their own ways; Turles and Usagi being the exceptions. The Sailor Senshi split into groups; Haruka and Michiru as one group, Setsuna, Mamoura, and Rei as another group, and Ami, Makoto, and Turles went their own direction leaving Usagi and Trunks to stand before one another. Shrugging her shoulders, the blue-eyed princess and turned go search her own section.

"Wait!" Trunks called out as he reached out to her. "I don't think you should be out here alone." He looked sheepishly to the ground as she turned her cold eyes on him. "What if that guy shows up again and tries to take you? I won't stop you from fighting," he looked up into her eyes with worry, "I just want to make sure you are safe. I mean, you're my Aunt."

She let out a soft laugh and walked up to him clapping her hand over his shoulder. "I get it," she smiled at him. "We are family and blood looks after blood. Come on br'at." Usagi turned around and began walking through the streets looking around them.

Destroyed building, overturned cars, destruction, and bodies lined the path they took. Usagi kept walking, looking for any sign of movement. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Trunks shaking as he kept his eyes close, his hair flickering between lavender and gold. Grabbing his face between her hands she pulled his face to look at hers.

"Hey, listen to me boy." Usagi spoke harshly trying to force him to open his eyes. "I know you have seen a lot of death and chaos and destruction in your world and you feel like a failure when you see this." She waved her hand to the right of her gesturing towards the chaos surrounding them. "We all knew there would be some loss of life and fatalities but by you coming back and warning us we are able to prevent the multitude that will die." She paused when he opened his eyes full of tears to look at her. "Now suck it up boy," Usagi dropped her hands to his shoulders, "cause Saiyans don't cry, especially a Saiyan Prince." Turning to stand beside him she clasped her left hand around his. "Come on, let's go make those tin cans pay, huh?"

Trunks nodded his head at hers as he swiped at his eyes to dispel any tears. "You're right." Wrapping his arms around her upper arms in a crushing hug he let his forehead fall to her shoulder. "Thank you, Aunt Usa. I'll do everything I can to keep you and everyone alive." He pulled back and nodded at her.

"Together, br'at." She smiled softly at him. "We will keep everyone alive and well together. I swear it to you."

Yamcha walked around a part of the city that seemed to be untouched. As he walked through the city he warned people to evacuate and leave the island. He stumbled across an older gentleman with a white mustached and long white hair wearing a black vest with orange puffy shoulders and yellow sleeves, a red cummerbund, loose baggy brown pants, white dress shoes and a black top hat standing next to a china doll looking man wearing a similar outfit only in different colors. Yamcha approached them as he called out to them.

"Hey! You two had better be careful. There are a couple of androids on the loose." Yamcha's eyes grew wide as he took note of the Red Ribbon army logos on their hats. He quickly jumped backwards from the two androids and yelled loudly as he flared his ki. "I'VE FOUND THEM!" He dropped into a fighting stance preparing to hold them off until the others could arrive.

The older one moved forward and folded his hand over Yamcha's mouth ceasing him from yelling out anymore. The shorter tubbier man slowly made his way towards them and flicked his hand letting a small ki blast towards an 18-wheeler that was barreling down on them. The large vehicle turned and crashed into a gas station sending a huge plume of smoke and fire into the air. The defenders of Earth looked up seeing the explosion and feeling Yamcha's ki rise to a high level before gradually dropping lower. Usagi turned in the direction she felt Yamcha's fading ki and blasted away. Trunks hot on her trail as they rocketed through the sky.

"It's got to be them!" Trunks growled.

"I know." Usagi focused on Yamcha's quickly diminishing ki.

As they arrived, she saw two men near Yamcha, one of them held his hand over Yamcha's mouth and the other one was driven through his chest as the former bandit's body went limp. Using the advantage of her speed Usagi kicked the taller man in the arm that was holding Yamcha and spun around kicking him backwards knocking him into the round man and away from Yamcha. The lavender-haired teen knelt beside Yamcha checking his pulse. Satisfied that he wasn't dead, Trunks stood beside Usagi and dropped into a defensive stance alongside of her.

"I have no data on that one," the shorter android pointed at Trunks, "but this one is Usagi, the Saiyan Princess, class A warrior." He looked up to the older gentleman. "She should have a substantial amount of power for us."

Trunks growled as he shifted to stand slightly in front of Usagi. "You aren't going to hurt anyone ever again!" He spoke quietly to his aunt, "These aren't the androids from my time."

"Must be different because you decided to meddle with the time stream." She replied in a snarky tone. "Which I'm glad you did by the way." She gave the young boy a nod of the head.

"We don't want you," the older man answered, "so why don't you just step out of the way and let us have one of the warriors we are after?"

"YAMCHA!" Krillian cried out as he dropped from the sky next to the prone body. He quickly shoved a senzu bean in his mouth.

"You bastard!" Tien yelled as he watched his shorter bald friend helping the scared bandit.

"Keep calm." Piccolo ordered as he and Usagi nodded at one another as the Saiyans landed behind the Namekian.

Goku took a step forward to stand next to Trunks and slightly before Usagi. "You're going to pay for that."

"Ahhhh," The grey headed man called out sarcastically. "How nice of you to join us Piccolo, Tien, Krillian, and Son, Goku. Just who we were waiting for. Shall we get this started?"

"Sure," Goku replied, his voice deep with the serious underlying tone that belonged to Kakarott, "but not here in the city. Follow us." He turned to look at his mate standing there relieved yet worried at the same time. "Krillian," he called out to his oldest friend, "get Yamcha outta here and join us when the both of you can." He looked at everyone else. "Let's go."

Turning to Krillian, Usagi knelt in front of him. "Use the capsule vehicle the girls were driving and have them go with you." She held up her hand to stop him from speaking. "The element of surprise Krillian, that is what we need with these guys. Got it?"

"Yeah. Oh, and here, take the senzu beans with you and," he lifted Yamcha over his shoulders, "be careful."

"You as well." The two warriors nodded at one another and blasted off in different directions.

Usagi caught up to them quickly and passed the androids settling in beside Goku. She leaned forward sending a wink at Gohan trying to calm and reassure the small boy. Usagi's eyes landed on the softening face of Goku and the couple smiled at one another as they reached an uninhabited island and began to descend. The remainder of the group touched down around them flanking the androids. Goku affectionately ruffled his son's hair before sending him over to stand with the rest of the warriors. Placing his left hand on her hip and his right hand at the back of her head he pulled her body flush to his. Her hands rested on his chest as she leaned up and pressed a brief chaste kiss on his lips, her eyes slipped shut memorizing every little detail of him that she could. Her kio begging her to make him stand down.

Resting his forehead against hers with his eyes closed he whispered softly to her, "I'll take them out quickly so we can all go home together. Okay?"

"Okay." She opened her eyes to look directly into his. "Be careful," she gently touched her right hand to his cheek, "my gentle warrior." He swooped down capturing her lips one last time before she crossed over to stand with the other, glaring at the androids the entire time. Gohan wrapped both of his small hands around her right hand and held on tightly.

"Dad's going to take care of them quick, right Momma?" He looked up at her, hope shinning in his dark black eyes.

"Of course, he is. Your Dad is Goku, kid, the strongest of us all." Tien answered from behind them as he folded his arms over his chest and watched.

Tarble walked over to his sister and smiled softly at her gave her free hand a soft squeeze. "Kakarott will be just fine."

"He was too stubborn to give up and die when he faced Frieza, sh'fr," Radditz dropped his large left hand on shoulder, "I have no doubt ta'fr atti can handle a couple of buckets of bolts."

"Plus," Turles leaned over to her right ear as he dropped his right hand onto her right shoulder, "he's gotta make good on his promise to get us a niece out of you."

Usagi's cheeks flamed red as she turned her head sharply to look at her eldest brother. "Shut up Turles! May you only have girl br'ats!"

The group laughed loudly and turned back to watch as Goku began fighting the short pale white man. They exchanged blows back and forth. The Sailor Senshi, Krillian, and Yamcha returned in the air bus and filed out to watch the fight. Usagi's eyes grew wide as she watched Goku, even in Super Saiyan form, begin to slow down. He was crouched down low to the ground clutching at his chest as his hair flickered from gold to black before finally settling on black. He fell backwards onto the ground struggling to breath. Usagi heart began to beat rapidly as panic took over.

"It's the heart virus!" She tried to pull away only to realize that Radditz and Turles had wrapped their arms around her while standing at her back and Tarble had moved to stand in front of her while holding her still. Gohan had wound himself around her leg. "Let me go! We have to give him the antidote!" Tears began to fill her wide eyes as she watched the short tubby android straddled his chest and suck his energy. "NO!" She didn't want to hurt her family, but she had to get to Goku.

Suddenly a golden flash streaked by them and the android was flung from a top Goku's body and sent rolling into the dirt. Everyone looked to see Vegeta standing surrounded by the golden glow of the legendary Super Saiyan power towering over Goku as he glared at Android 19 that was standing up from the ground snarling. Vegeta folded his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air.

"If anyone is going to kill this ass clown, it is going to be me, not you." Vegeta cocked his head to look at the angry android. "Got it?"

Haruka had rushed forward using the power of the wind to speed her steps and picked up the large Saiyan carrying him over to group. Usagi struggled to break free of the hold the others had on her. After shouting, she had the medicine they released her and watched as she ran to his side. Dropping to her knees she pulled his head into his lap and the vial of medication out of her pocket, popping two of the pills into his mouth she instructed him to chew them quickly. She pulled a bottle of water from her subspace pocket and brought it to his lips helping him to take a small swallow. His face was contorted in pain as he clutched at his chest. The small blonde placed her hands over his chest and began to force her silver light into him. He weakly cracked his eyes and raised his left hand to cup her cheek.

"Don't." He gasped loudly through the pain. "Save," he moaned in pain, "your strength."

Usagi slammed her eyes shut and pushed more of the light from her Silver Crystal into his chest. "You're in pain, doesn't this help a little?

"It does." His hand fell from her cheek as he lost consciousness.

Her eyes flew open as she reached into the bond feeling him still there and speaking comforting words to her letting her know that he just needed to rest. Gohan, Usagi and her senshi lifted Goku into the van and flew towards Master Roshi's island. As soon as they were in the van Ami had insisted that Usagi and Gohan each take a precautionary dose of the medication that she and Bulma had managed to replicate. Once they had landed and had him settled in an upstairs room Usagi curled up beside him continuing to fill him with the healing light. Her head rested on his left shoulder and her left hand rested over his heart. The small boy sat beside his father holding his hand.

"Gohan," Usagi whispered softly to the boy, "why don't you go help Makoto prepare something to eat? And when you are done eating bring a plate for me, huh?" She looked at the young boy she thought of as her son. "I know you are scared to leave him but know that I am here and Ja'ta t'au is just resting right now. I won't let anything happen to him, you have my word. Besides, you know how hungry he is going to be when he wakes up?" She smiled sweetly at the boy trying to dispel any lingering fears.

"Okay Momma." He sat Goku's hand down beside his body and squeezed Usagi's left hand tightly. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time, ho'ta." Usagi whispered softly as she began to drift off to sleep.

Gohan smiled at his parents as he left the room. It was the first time Usagi had called him son and his heart swelled at the notion. He descended the stairs to find the Sailor Senshi sitting around the table in their civilian clothes. Haruka, the short sandy blonde, jumped immediately seeing the young boy.

"How is she? Is Usagi okay? Is she showing symptoms?" Her words ran together as she tried not to panic.

"Momma is fine. She sent me down here to help cook. Dad will probably be starving when he wakes up." A worried smiled touched his face.

"Well, come on then kiddo," Makoto stood from the couch in her green sleeveless turtle neck shirt and high wasted skin tight faded blue jeans, "let's go make a feast for your Mom and Dad to devour when they wake up."

"I've got my special brownie mix we can pop in the oven! Oolong! Come on!" Master Roshi laughed as he rushed down the hallway towards his bedroom.

Vegeta had blasted Android 19 into nothing after toying around with him. Dr. Gero, using a blinding ki blast, made his escape disappearing causing the gathered warriors to fan out and search for him. Trunks warned everyone to be vigilant and their guards up. They decided to stay in groups this time as they moved through the desert area searching for the renegade Dr. Gero turned android 20. After searching for close to an hour they collectively decided to return to Capsule Corporation to keep an eye out for more activity. As they entered the house, they found Bulma and Minako in the kitchen preparing a snack for themselves and the two half Saiyan toddlers that were currently perched on the Ox King's shoulders. The two small boys giggled happily as the Ox King kept them preoccupied. Mrs. Brief's sat on the couch clapping happily as the two boy's laughter had become contagious to her. As the Ox King turned around Trunks saw his father and launched himself into his arms.

"Ja'ta!" The young lavender-haired boy called out as Vegeta passed by him. The Saiyan King paused long enough to hold his arm out to his son and let a small smirk grace his lips as latched onto his arm. He pulled his son to his chest and was quickly greeted by a pair of slender arms wrapping around his middle and a sea of familiar blue haired pressed firmly against his chest. He looked over to see Radditz pressing his blonde mate flush to him as he kissed her passionately.

"Oh, thank Dende, Vegeta! I was so worried!" She lifted her head and took note of how many were missing from their group. "Goku? Usagi? Gohan? All of Lunarian guardians?" Her eyes grew wide. "What happened?"

"Relax, r'sha." He whispered quietly to her as he pulled her head to his chest again. "That virus attacked Kakarott so Usagi, the boy, and those girls took him to Master Roshi's to let him rest."

"What about the medicine? Did she have it with her?" Bulma lifted her head again.

"Yes, Mother," Trunks answered quickly, "she gave it to him."

Bulma relaxed against Vegeta as felt some of the stress dissipate. Vegeta led Bulma upstairs where they laid Trunks down in his crib and retired to their room for a few moments alone. Scooping up his youngest nephew, Radditz and Mina made their way upstairs to let the small sleepy boy rest in his bed. Mrs. Briefs stood and moved to the kitchen to take over prepare food for the rest of the group that stood in the living room. Sometime later, Bulma and Vegeta made their way back downstairs where they found the group sitting around snacking on food. Bulma sat beside her father, Dr. Briefs, who alternated between having a hot cup of coffee in his mouth and a cigarette. She listened as they regaled what had happened and jumped up when Yamcha had explained Dr. Gero from the Red Ribbon had turned himself into an android.

"Dad," the blue haired genius turned to her father, "isn't his lab in the mountains of North City?"

"You know," he took a generous puff from his cigarette as he thought, "I believe you are right Bulma. I think I even have schematics in the lab. I'll be right back."

Dr. Briefs walked off quickly towards the lab and returned momentarily with a topographical map and four hologram scanners. He circled the area the lab was to be located and spread the map flat out on the table. He ran the scanners over the map and passed them out. He explained the route he would suggest taking and all the detailed information he knew about Gero's lab. The group stood and made their way to the door only to be greeted by the Gohan, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Ami, Rei, and Mamoura standing just before the door. After explaining to them the plan, the group quickly made their way towards the mountain terrain.

Meanwhile, at Kame House, Usagi awoke to someone nudging her and gently shaking her arm. She cracked her eyes open to see Goku breathing easily and resting beside her. Looking above her, she saw Makoto standing above her holding a tray of food. She slid up into a seated position with her hand still resting on his chest. The brunette placed the tray that was heavy laden with pizzas, hamburgers, onion rings, and corn dogs before her princess. She hungrily snatched up a double cheese burger taking a huge bite out of it.

"I think you can stop with the light." Makoto suggested as she sat down pouring a glass of coke for both.

Usagi glared at her angrily as she chewed her food.

"Hear me out Hime," she held up her hands in attempts to quiet the Lunarian Saiyan Princess. "His breathing evened out about an hour ago and you haven't been constantly feeding him energy from the crystal so I feel like he will be fine. Just eat and rebuild your strength for now and if he worsens while you are sitting right here right next to him you can start giving him the light again. Does that sound reasonable?"

Usagi nodded her head yes as she swallowed the food in her mouth and took a sip of the icy cold soda. She smiled as she took note that it was vanilla coke.

"So," Makoto leaned forward, "tell me about you and Mr. Hunk over there. Turles said it is your place to tell me how you too meet as well as all the stories from your childhood." Usagi instantly turned red at the innocent question. "Finish eating of course and then I want all the details! I feel like we missed so much, and I want to get to know you better. I mean, we are basically sisters now. Isn't that right? I mean, I think I understood Turles right."

Usagi swallowed her food and looked at the emerald eyes brunette. "Yes, we are sisters. They claimed me as family when we were children and then Kakarott and I mated which made us really a family." She shrugged her shoulders as she stuffed an onion ring into her mouth letting her eyes roll into the back of her head at the taste. "Heu Mako, I'm so glad you are family now. Your food is amazing!"

"I have some cupcakes cooling right now. Master Roshi and Oolong made some brownies, but they were funny if you catch my drift." Makoto winked at her.

"Like, they used spoiled stuff to make them?" Usagi blinked in confusion as she picked up a slice of the pizza with the works on it.

"No! The kind that are funny." Makoto looked on as Usagi stared at her with confusion shinning in her eyes. "You've never had a pot brownie? Well I guess you don't have those in space." Makoto began to launch into explaining pot brownies to Usagi as she ate away until she cleared the tray.

When she was done eating, she realized that Goku's breathing had in fact returned to normal and he did not require her light anymore. Makoto suggested that Usagi lay down and rest to completely replenish her strength and ensured the blond that she would bring a tray of food up for the Saiyan warrior. Usagi laid down resting her head against his chest and took in a deep breath of his calming scent before drifting off to sleep again. She woke sometime later to find herself nestled below a soft blanket and her head resting on a pillow that smelled like her mate. Opening her eyes, she saw the window open and him nowhere to be found. Jumping out of the bed she ran down the stairs hoping to see him there.

"Where is he? Where did Goku go?" Her eyes wide as she rushed to the back of the house, still disoriented from sleeping.

"He's not upstairs?" Oolong looked up from his plate of brownies.

She turned sharply on the pig sitting at the table. "Would I be asking where my mate is if he were just upstairs with me?" Her ki flaring golden around her.

"Whoa, whoa." Master Roshi stepped between her and Oolong. "No need to get feisty, he he. I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

Usagi darted outside as she felt a huge burst of energy disperse from the house towards the ocean causing the ground and house to shake violently beneath their feet.

Looking out into the shallow water of the ocean Usagi saw Goku standing knee deep practicing his Kamehameha. She felt her heart beating more rapidly as she took in his appearance; water spraying around him as he stood healthy and strong.

"Goku." Her voice barely above a whisper as she stepped through the doorway onto the small porch.

He turned towards her and lifted her against him immediately as he buried his neck in her nose. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his muscular neck. He spun them around in a circle as he laughed happily trying to alleviate the worry his mate had felt. Lifting his lips to hers, he kissed her passionately.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." He set her feet on the ground as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Au f'ril," she whispered breathlessly as she closed her eyes, "promise not to do anything like that again to me."

"I promise." He kissed her lips softly.


	23. Do I hear five? SIX!

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use. ****Enjoy! There is a little bit of fan service in this one with some references to the works from Dragon Ball Z Abridged by Team Four Star, which I don't own either. As always, please leave a review or a PM, those are always much appreciated and welcomed! Also, if you have any questions about the time line please let me know! Finally, if anyone is interested in being a beta for my stories and helping me to proof read them before I post them be sure to send me a private message! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 23: Do I hear Five? SIX?!**

The defenders of Earth and the Senshi made their way towards the laboratory of Dr. Gero. Trunks looked between the schematics of the map and the landscape below them trying to pinpoint where the entrance would be. The plans that his father had were at least a decade and a half old, but they were better than nothing and the only thing they had to go off. Vegeta landed beside the future version of his son watching him skeptically.

'_How is he ho'ta m'yo. I mean look at his hair color and the way he dresses.' _He thought to himself.

'_**Look at the br'at you whelped with Bulma, r'sha t'au. He has the same hair and eyes and you can not deny that those energy signatures are exactly the same. He is our br'at, just from the future.' **_He heard his kio respond from his own self-conscious.

'_He can't be!' _Vegeta yelled back at his kio.

'_**But he is! You can't deny blood anymore than I can. You know he is ours. Think, Ve'ta,' **_Vegeta's kio paused giving him a moment to think, _**'wouldn't we have done the same to prevent the destruction of p'ue? To save ch, our p'ue from total devastation, our people?' **_ His beast paused long enough to allow Vegeta a longer moment to think over his words. _** 'You wouldn't at the end of the day knowing that it brought us to Bulma and Usagi and Kakarott together. Can you tell me any different? That you would trade Bulma for the entire Saiyan race?'**_

Vegeta shook his head to himself before responding. _'This world brought Radditz, Turles and Nappa their k'sha as well. I couldn't take that away from them.' _Vegeta growled as he looked at the ground feeling his own anger towards his self.

Vegeta's kio prodded deeper into the Saiyan's sense of duty and honor. _**'If none of you had found a k'sha, the thing all Saiyans long for, would you have been able to attempt to find a way to turn back time?'**_

'_You know better than anyone if I hadn't found Bulma I would have fought tooth and nail to reverse the effects of Frieza!' _Vegeta let loose a loud growl as he punched a nearby rock drawing everyone's attention. "How have we not found the entrance yet, br'at!? You told us there were two androids and yet you told all of us that those were not the two that you faced in your time which means there are at least two more buckets of bolts out here somewhere waiting to attack us! Kakarott and Usagi are still somewhere else on this heus forsaken planet trying to fight this strange disease that could kill him." Vegeta grabbed the lavender-haired teens jacket in both his hands and slammed him against the rock wall. "You told us there were two of these androids and suddenly," Vegeta closed his eyes momentarily as he let out a chuckle, "you tell us these aren't the two you faced in your time!"

"They weren't supposed to arrive for at least another two years Father," Trunks looked up to see the fire flowing from his Father's eyes.

"R'en?!" Vegeta looked at the boy with wide eyes. "Two years?!" His eyes narrowed to slits. "That a huge difference in time, br'at!" Vegeta raised his fist to strike at the teen before him.

Just before his fist contacted the teen his fist was stopped. He looked at to see his punch being blocked by his blonde-haired sister. Breaking the hold he had on Trunks' jacket, she shoved him backwards. The elder siblings glared at one another moment.

"You can't blame him, Vegeta." She raised her hands prepare to fight her middle brother if need be. "I wasn't supposed to be around, according to his time line at least. I died on the White Moon Kingdom; in his time, you kept a journal about how you wished you could have met your older sister and only heard stories of her." She turned her back to Vegeta and locked eyes with Trunks. "Bulma, your mother and I, went through your things and found the diary from Vegeta." She glanced back to see Goku jumping between her and Vegeta as he blocked an incoming attack meant for Trunks. Turles and Radditz on either side of their younger brother ready to defend their sh'fr need be. She turned fully towards her younger brother. "You need to get over this Ve'ta Vegeta. He is your son, he looks exactly like you only with different hair and eyes." Usagi turned to look at the tall teenager. "He must get his height from Ja'ta. So, tell me," She leaned over his arm to look at the holographic map the lavender haired boy held in his hands, "where are we thinking the entrance is?" She zoomed in and spun the map trying to look closely at the land formation.

"Ummm, well," Trunks cleared his throat nervously as his cheeks flared red from the closeness of his aunt and how she had gone through his things, "we haven't figured that out yet. Our best guess is that it is just right around here somewhere, and it is just hidden behind some rocks. I wasn't able read Father's journal, just so you know. I only know a few of the words in the Saiyan language."

"Let's make it through this and I will personally teach you the language. Now, what do you think about this spot?" Usagi asked as she spun the map and pointed to a cluster of rocks.

"Let's just blast it all away till we find the door." Vegeta grumbled as he folded his arms over his chest and turned away from the group.

"F'ri, Geta." Usagi answered as she and Trunks focused on the map.

Tarble walked over to them and suggested a path for them. Usagi handed him the device and allowed him to lead the way. Everyone followed behind him between the serpentine path of the cave floor. A few short minutes later they made their way up to a metal door hidden behind rocks. They tried for several minutes to pry the doors open but were unsuccessful. Finally, they agreed to blast the doors open and they all stood back and charged up their attacks sending a power blast at the door together.

As the smoke cleared, they saw three figures standing in the door way before them. A blonde-haired blue-eyed female wearing a denim jacket and skirt with black leggings, a black shirt with black and white striped sleeves, and a pair of brown boots. Next to her was a blue-eyed man with jet black hair wearing a black t-shirt with a long sleeve white shirt underneath it, an orange ascot wrapped around his neck, tattered blue jeans, neon green leg warms, and blue tennis shoes on his feet. Behind them stood a tall man with orange hair wearing a black body suit with green accents. All the donned the Red Ribbon Army symbol on their attire somewhere.

Trunks stepped back, a look of horror and shock written over his face. "That's them." He spoke in a hushed tone as all of the memories came flooding back to him. "Those are the androids that took everyone away from me!" His hands balled into tight fists as his power level began to rise causing to flicker between purple and gold. He fired off a large powerful ki blast at the three beings standing before them. The smoke cleared to reveal they were all standing there perfectly unharmed and not a scratch on them.

"Look sis," the black-haired man spoke sarcastically, "they came right to us and saved us the trouble of having to hunt them down and murder them."

"Yeah," she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "luck us. Right 16?"

"Yes. Son, Goku is amongst them and I must kill him." The red headed being's voice was monotone as he focused his attention on the wild-haired Earth reared Saiyan.

"What?" Usagi whispered to herself as she looked at her mate whose eyes had hardened as he prepared to defend himself.

"This should be fun 17, destroying all of them and getting to do what we want afterwards." The blonde folded her arms over her chest as she glared at them.

"Definitely 18, but who do we want to take on first?" He looked up and down the row of warriors gathered in front of them. "One of the bald ones or perhaps the blondie?"

"Good eye brother. I say the blonde, I mean there can only be one blonde in a group." She raised her hand and sent an energy blast directly towards Usagi.

Tarble, being the closet, shoved her out of the way causing them to both fall onto the ground. The youngest of the royal Saiyans looked up to see Usagi looking down at him.

"You okay?" He wheezed as he felt the pain radiating through his chest.

"I'm fine, Tarble." Usagi watched as her brother rolled over onto his back beside her. "Tarble!" She yelled as she saw the gaping chest wound in the left side of his body. Immediately she placed her hands over his injury and began flooding him with the healing light. She called the stunned Krillian over to her side ordering him to give Tarble a senzu bean.

"Well, well, well," 17 drawled out as he looked on at the scene before him, "looks like we really do need to take her out first." He raised his hand forming a ki blast.

"That healing ability of hers could prove to be very pesky." 18 raised her hand preparing another attack aiming for the female Saiyan.

Becoming enraged, Vegeta flew at the two of them striking them quickly preventing them from launching their attacks. "You won't touch her! I will be your opponent for this fight!" He flew at the blonde android throwing rapid and connective punches driving her backwards.

16 and 17 flew off following the battle between Vegeta and 18. Trunks, Piccolo, Gohan, and Tien rocketed behind them prepared to assist in any way possible. Goku knelt beside Usagi delicately placing his hand on her back and dropped a kiss to her temple. He took point and instructed the Sailor Senshi to go inside and investigate the lab to see what else they could find in there. When Usagi had stabilized Tarble, Goku pulled her away from him and instructed Krillian and Nappa to get him to Capsule Corp for additional monitoring. Pulling Usagi to stand alongside of him he could hear her kio rattling off questions and feel the anger seeping from her. Radditz and Turles nodded their heads at their brother and made their way into the laboratory to see what they could find. Goku bent down pulling her face to his between his hands and gently ran his thumbs over her cheeks, her eyes were wide and fixed staring off in the distance.

"Hey, Usa, can you hear me?" He breathed a sigh of relief when she shook her head yes. "Good. You know I won't let anything happen to you, right?" He held her head to his chest.

"I know." She closed her eyes for a moment before jerking away from him. "Gohan! He's with them! We have to go. Now!" Turning to take off into the air Goku stopped her by softly holding onto her wrist.

"He's with Piccolo and he won't let anything happen to him. Come on," he wrapped his arm around her waist leading her into the hidden lab.

A few hours later Gohan came flying into the lab out of breath. Usagi knelt beside him and listened as he told them what had happened, how both of Vegeta's arms had been broken, the androids were out destroying the surrounding cities, and that 16 still wanted to kill Goku but no one knew why. Moments later, Trunks landed holding his unconscious father and laid him down in front of Usagi. She nodded at her nephew and began to heal her stubborn brother's arms which had been severely broken in several places. She shook her head as she began to knit his arms back together. Shaking her head no at the offered senzu bean she stepped back once Vegeta's arms were healed. That odd light-headed sensation began to fill her again. As she stumbled back, she felt Goku wrap his arms around her shoulders and waist holding her close to him.

"Usagi?" He asked softly.

Resting her head against his chest she shook her head. "Fine, just got dizzy."

"You are using the crystal too much." Haruka answered as she walked up to her. "Nobody else ask her to heal anything that a senzu bean can't take care of." Sailor Uranus smiled at her Princess.

The group continued to tear through the lab. Piccolo and Tien returned to inform the others that they had lost the androids. Vegeta, who had woken up shortly before they arrived, growled out angrily and blasted out of the cave. Trunks took off after his father hoping to keep him safe and to ensure that he would grow up with a father in this time line.

"Father! Please, stop!" Trunks chased after his father's speeding form. "You're going to get yourself killed and that would defeat the purpose of me coming back to save you all!" Trunks waited for a response but when he received none, he increased his speed to fly ahead of his Father and halted just in front of him. "You have to listen to me! Father please! We must work as a team to defeat the androids! I don't want the me of this time to grow up without you! Without any of you!"

Vegeta locked eyes with his son and spoke softly. "Listen boy, I would die to protect your mother, why do think I am fighting so hard. I don't know how different I was in your time, but I can guarantee you that I would be worse than I am now without sh'fr m'yo. Tell me what happened to me in your time, what happened to all of us." Vegeta lowered down to a large cliff and sat dangling his legs over the edge waiting for Trunks to join him.

"Well," the lavender-haired demi-Saiyan wrung his hands as he sat nervously next to his father, "where do you want me to start?" He glanced at the grumpy prince.

"What happened to Usagi?" Vegeta looked down flicking a small rock over the edge of the cliff.

"Well," he pulled out a device from his pocket and opened the front flap, "I'm not sure what happened. Aunt Usagi said that she died on the moon but," he opened a folder that was in the strange Saiyan language that he couldn't read, "your journal is all in Saiyan. I only know a few of the spoken words but not how to read or write it so I don't know anything about you other than what Mom told me." He held out the device to his father waiting for him to take it.

Vegeta hesitantly took the device and began scrolling through the typed words on the page. Vegeta had grown up as the oldest son of King Vegeta on Vegeta-sai before being given to Frieza as a battering tool. He continued to read that Nappa, Radditz, and he usually travelled through space together destroying planets and civilizations that wouldn't bend the knee to Frieza. Turles went around planting the tree of might on planets with low level opponents and readied them for resale for Frieza. As he read on, he learned that Radditz had been sent alone to Earth to bring Kakarott back with him in order to help them defeat Frieza. Instead, both brothers had been killed by Piccolo after kidnapping Gohan. While travelling to Earth they had been taken prisoner by a race of bug type aliens and ended up destroying that planet.

A year later he and Nappa arrived on Earth and nearly obliterated all the Earth warriors, except for Gohan and Krillian. Nappa had failed to stop Kakarott and Vegeta ended his existence by sending a very large ki blast which incinerated the warrior almost instantly before sending him on his way to the next dimension. It seemed that he had fought with Kakarott and almost beat him by transforming into cha'kio until he was stopped by the short fat one known as Yajirobe. He had lost his tail by the sword of a human. Krillian had tried to kill him until Goku spoke up and told Krillian to let him go. He returned to one of Frieza's planets and climbed into a healing tank.

Once he had healed, he made his way to Namek where at first, he destroyed villages in order to obtain the Namekian Dragon Balls. Then Krillian, Gohan, and he teamed up and gathered the balls in order to keep them away from Frieza and his men. Vegeta had almost died while fighting against the Ginyu Force and had to be healed by Dende. After fighting tooth and nail against Ginyu and Jeice, Kakarott had to go in a healing tank. Two members of team three star, as the bald idiot had called their small group, raced off with the little Namekian named Dende so he could summon Porunga, unbeknownst to the Saiyan Prince. Meanwhile Vegeta stayed back to recover and let Kakarott out of the pod once his time was up.

The two of them were able to fend off Frieza long enough to make their wishes before Guru passed away. Vegeta arrived on the scene and demanded that Dende wish him to be immortal. As the wish was being made the light faded and the balls fell heavily to the ground appearing as normal round stone. Frieza, being angered that he was unable to use the dragon balls, murdered Dende in front of small group and viciously turned his sights on Krillian. Kakarott arrived as Frieza began to make Krillian levitate and then blew him up.

Continuing to read his own journal he found that he had died and been brought back to life by the dragon balls of Earth and wished onto a ship where Bulma was. He had followed Bulma around and tried to ignore her but something about her called out to him. A smirk spread across his lips as he realized that he had felt the pull for her even in another time line. He read on to discover that the two of them fought against the attraction they held for one another. He was living at Capsule Corp and training in the gravity room daily until he blew it up one day and awoke later to find Bulma sleeping at his side nursing his wounds.

When he had healed, he took a ship and flew off into space trying to find Kakarott in order to bring him back to Earth.** 'He may be an idiot third-class Saiyan, but he is the only one left, so I have to find him. Bulma thinks I ran away to train but I have to find Kakarott.'** Unable to find him, he had returned to Earth to find Bulma distraught over a fight with Yamcha. Disregarding the number of people that he had murdered, the blood on his hands, and the planets that he had personally destroyed, Bulma flung herself onto his chest and cried heavily. Unsure of what to do with a crying woman he wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. Over time the two had grown closer together and spent more time in one another's company.

He drabbled on about training and striving to reach the level of the Legendary Super Saiyan. He flipped through the journal reading where Frieza had come back as well as Kakarott, who had defeated him and King Cold again. Then two years later Bulma had come to him apprehensively to inform him that she was pregnant. She had told him that she didn't want anything from him but wanted to let him know since he was the Father. He had been thrilled but didn't want to express it or know how too. Time had progressed and Bulma had given birth to a son with lavender hair and blue eyes. He had attached a picture of Bulma holding the small boy and one of the future version of his son sleeping in his crib. Vegeta read on to find that Kakarott had died from the heart virus four month prior to the birth of his son and then the androids attacked when Trunks was only two months old. They had fought valiantly but started losing ground and people quickly. Vegeta read the last entry which detailed that he wanted his son to know how proud he was of him and for Bulma to know how much he loved her.

Vegeta looked up from the tablet, eyes wide as he looked at the lavender-haired teen sitting next to him. He took in the boy's facial features, gestures, and body language. Vegeta dropped his hand onto the boy's shoulder causing him to look at him. His lips raised in a smirk at the young man as he stood silently.

"Father?" Trunks stood quickly dusting his pants off watching as his father lifted into the air.

"Let's go, br'at, so we can formulate a plot to prevent all of this from happening in your time." He shook the tablet at the boy, and they blasted off into the air returning to the lab.

As soon as they landed back at the hidden lab Usagi rushed out first. She let out a relieved sigh as she took note of how neither of them was injured. Walking calmly up to her brother she smacked him in the back of the head then quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Vegeta slowly encircled her waist with his arms, his eyes wide with shock.

"Please stop barging off all on your own." She sucked in a shuddering breathe. "I can't lose you."

"I'll be more careful." Vegeta tightened his arms around her before letting her go and watched as she marched over to the future version of his son.

Usagi placed her left hand on her hip and glared at him. Reaching up with her right hand she snagged his left ear jerking him down to her face. "You stop rushing off after Ja'ta t'au alone. You have an entire group to help you so stop thinking you have to do it all on your own. Cril br'at?"

Trunks smiled at her softly. "I'm sorry Aunt Usagi." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a bone crushing hug.

Usagi gently folded her arms against his back as he held her tightly. Pulling away from his aunt, the lavender-haired teen swiped at his eyes knocking away the tears that had begun to form. Grabbing his hand, the blonde female tugged him into the lab as they continued to look around. Radditz, tiring from the endless searching, sat down on one of the consoles with a sharp exhale of exasperation. As he leaned his head back, the row of machines to his right began to move exposing a hidden tunnel. Everyone looked on as the lights within the tunnel began to turn on one by one.

"What did you do, Radditz?" Turles asked as he walked over to the entrance.

"I sat down." He peered at the opening with uncertainty.

"Well, good job." Usagi laughed as she made her way towards the opening.

"Wait!" Ami called out, activating her visor. "Let me do a quick scan to make sure there aren't any traps or more surprises." After scanning the area and doing a couple of scans she looked to the group. "Everything appears secure and safe, we can go down. However," she spoke up as Usagi moved towards the opening, "I am getting a reading of something alive down there so be careful."

Goku stepped up to his mate giving her a look that said that he would go first. The couple nodded at one another and made their way down the long winding tunnel. Radditz and Turles stepped between their brother and the blue-eyed female they thought of as their sister. Trunks held out his hand offering for her to go first, nodding her thanks she followed the three sons of Bardock down the steps to the lower level of the lab. An incubation tube stood in the center of the room with a small green floating blob in the tube. Trunks walked over to the computer and began pulling up information about the being in side to learn that it was called Cell. He read out loud explaining to everyone that he had cells from all the Earth warriors that had been present before the journey to Namek.

"It is currently in an imperfect state and must absorbs androids 17 and 18 in order to reach its perfect and final form." Trunks turned to look at the group gathered behind him, shock covering his face. "This one never showed up in my time."

"So, what started out at two androids has now turned into five androids?" Vegeta asked as he folded his arms over his chest with his eyes closed. "No," he opened his eyes pinning his son to the spot he stood, "this one makes six. Stand back!" Vegeta ordered as he raised his hand preparing to blast the thing into nothingness.

"Father, don't!" Trunks rushed to stop him but was quickly whisked away outside of the lab with everyone else by Goku.

Vegeta blasted out of the ground followed by a stream of fire and smoke. "There," Vegeta smirked, "now we are back to dealing with just three androids."

Everyone gathered and made their way to Capsule Corp. On their way there, Bulma had called asking for Gohan and Trunks to meet her in a wooded area. There had been call put in to Capsule Corp letting them know that some of their property had been found in the woods. The two half Saiyans changed their flight path to meet up with Bulma.


	24. Back to six

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use. ****Enjoy! There is a little bit of fan service in this one with some references to the works from Dragon Ball Z Abridged by Team Four Star, which I don't own either. As always, please leave a review or a PM, those are always much appreciated and welcomed! Also, if you have any questions about the time line please let me know! Finally, if anyone is interested in being a beta for my stories and helping me to proof read them before I post them be sure to send me a private message! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 24: Back to six.**

Trunks and Gohan caught up to Bulma mid-flight and followed her to the coordinates the abandoned Capsule Corp technology had been reported to be in. When they landed, they were shocked to see what looked like Trunks time machine. Brushing the moss off the side of it he saw where his Mother from his time line had written Hope 1 on the side. He and Gohan climbed on top dome and noticed the damage.

"It looks like something blasted its way out of here." Gohan said while lifting the lid and noticing there was no glass or debris inside the cockpit. "The way the glass folds out says as much but I wonder why. The lid latches and unlatches just fine."

Trunks placed his hand on the seat to feel a hard-dried substance stuck to the seat and picked up the round purple shell that was on the seat. "I don't know Gohan, but this isn't blood." He followed the trail with his eyes and jumped off the top of the time machine.

Gohan handed the shell to the blue-haired genius and followed Trunks as he walked a few yards behind some rocks. The dried trail continued until they came upon a shell of creature that had molted its outer layer. Trunks gasped loudly as he recognized the features on the being's skin. Bulma walked over to them and let out a loud shriek. Placing his hand inside the skin, Trunks felt the slimy cool wet inside of the molted shell. Gohan followed the trail to a hole in the ground. Scanning the shell, Bulma was unable to pull any information on the shed exoskeleton that explained what it was.

"Trunks," Gohan started hesitantly, "doesn't this look like a bigger one of what we found in the underground lab?"

"That's what I'm afraid of Gohan," he paused for a moment glancing back at the moss-covered time machine, "but how did it get here. I mean," he pulled out the capsule containing his own time ship and opened it, "I have mine right here so this one had to have come from the future."

"And if he is an android as well," Bulma gulped nervously.

"Then that means that we can't sense his energy and he could be anywhere and any size by now." Gohan looked up to see Trunks deep in thought.

The lavender-haired boy from the future crossed over to the moss-covered time machine and climbed inside. He started the machine up and began pressing buttons. He pulled up the data information seeing how long ago it had arrived and was shocked to see that it had arrived one year before his own arrival in this time line. He hopped out of the time machine and closed both pocketing them. The trio flew back at a hurried pace towards Capsule Corp where they filled everyone in on what they had learned. Piccolo had gone up to Kami's lookout in order to convince him to merge with him.

"So, we're back to six now, huh ho'ta?" Vegeta leaned away from the wall and stalked over to the future version of his son.

"Leave him alone Vegeta." Usagi flopped backwards onto the floor folding her arm over her eyes, mentally and physically exhausted. "Time is a fickle mistress, he had no clue how drastically things would be changed by showing up here."

"Thank you Aunt Usa." Trunks sat on the floor next to her, his eyes down cast.

"You aren't getting off that easy, br'at." She moved her arm to look at him. "I should let Sets over there string you up for meddling with the time line and causing damage to the time stream but because you are ch I can't let any harm come to you." She sat up stretching in attempts to loosen the muscles in her back.

"Oh good!" Mrs. Briefs walked into the room clapping her hands. "You're all back now. Does anyone need something to eat or a shower and a fresh change of clothes?"

The Saiyans, except for Usagi, gathered around the table to eat. The sailor senshi gathered in one of the large rooms in their fukus for meditation in order to hone and restore their energies. The blonde Lunarian Saiyan Princess stepped into the steaming shower in hopes to relieve the ache in her neck, shoulders, and back. Feeling the weight of her wet hair she made a decision. Stepping out of the shower she wrapped her hot pink robe Mrs. Briefs had gifted her and flared her ki to quickly dry herself. Exiting the room she shared with Goku, she walked down the stairs into the kitchen. She walked over the cabinets and retrieved a pair of scissors from one of the drawers.

"Are you finally cutting your hair, huh?" Turles chuckled.

"Yes," she sighed, "it's too much to deal with and it weighs a ton."

"I'll take of it for you, Ve'ho." Radditz stood from his seat between Goku and Turles, offering it to her. "Sit here and eat, I've finished for now." He watched as she sat and took the offered plate from her mate and drink from their oldest brother. "How short are you wanting to go, Usa?"

With her mouth full of food, she motioned to just below her shoulders. Goku frowned as he fingered her hair, there was something about the length of her hair that just seemed too perfect on her. She held her hand up signaling for Radditz to wait a moment. Pulling two ponytail holders from her subspace pocket she gathered her hair into a low pony tail and braided the rest of it synching the other end with the other pony tail. She gave him a thumbs up as she popped a piece of fried shrimp sushi into her mouth. Radditz took careful consideration make sure her hair was even, he angled it so that the front was just above her shoulders and tapered to be longer in the back and left her bangs alone.

"What do you want me to do with this rope of hair?" He chuckled.

"Just take it out back and burn it." She waved nonchalantly.

"No!" Kakarott roared as he ripped the hair from his middle brother's hands.

"Kakarott," Usagi blinked up at him in surprise at his outburst.

He stood from the table and stormed upstairs to their room. Shrugging her shoulders, Usagi continued eating. When he had calmed down, and Goku regained control, he returned downstairs to find everyone had moved outside and were sparring. He watched as his mate sparred with his oldest son, a happy smile filling his face. Bulma walked up to her oldest friend nudging him in the arm.

"So Goku," her eyes held a mischievous tint to them, "when are you going to make my sister over there a Mommy?"

He chuckled nervously as he scratched the side of his face. "Well, you see, Usagi doesn't want to have any kids of our own until after the threat of the androids is over with."

"You guys will have them wiped out before too long! I know you can do it." Bulma smiled happily at him, the thought of Usagi and Goku having kids of their own causing her to float on cloud nine.

"Bulma," Usagi crossed over to them wiping the sweat from her face with a white fluffy towel, "please tell me you haven't joined the ranks of Radditz and Turles in plotting a way to get a br'at out of me."

"They want you to have a baby too?" Bulma leaned around to spot the two brothers, a devilish smirk spread across her face. "I'll see you two later."

"Bulma." Usagi groaned in a low warning tone as her brother's mate walked quickly over to the other Saiyans.

Goku ran his fingers through Usagi's hair distracting her enough to turn her attention to him. She looked up into his eyes as he leaned down pressing a soft kiss to her lips. His right hand resting on her neck brushing his thumb against her cheek. "They just want to see you happy." He purred as he looked down at her, passion burning in his eyes.

"I know but Goku," sighing heavily she closed her eyes for a moment before looking down at the ground, "we talked about this."

He silenced her by pulling her body flush to his and burying her face in his chest. "I have no plans to force you into anything." He buried his face in her hair.

She nuzzled her face against his chest. "Thank you."

Everyone present that could sense ki turned sharply at the massive energy level that erupted from high above them. Kami and Piccolo had finally merged into one being and left the look out. He was flying at a high speed away from them towards a city. Krillian and Trunks nodded at one another a decided to follow him.

"Goku," Usagi's muffled voice reached his ears perfectly, "we need to find a way to get stronger. Bulma pulled up the schematics and information on Cell, the thing we found in the lab, and he has all our DNA in him. Apparently, he needs to absorb 17 and 18 to become perfect." She leaned her head up looking into his eyes. "We can't even beat them now and he is stronger than them."

"We'll go use the hyperbolic time chamber at Kami's look out. We can all take turns training and spend at least a year in there. Go in pairs, what do you think?" He smiled down at her with the goofy look in his eye.

"That's the greatest idea you have ever had." She leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Piccolo, Krillian and Trunks had returned telling everyone that Cell had slipped away from them. Usagi filed them in on the plan involving the hyperbolic time chamber and divided everyone up into groups. Goku and Gohan, Vegeta and Mirai Trunks, Radditz and Turles, and then Usagi and Tarble would go last. The Earthlings had declined to go through the rigorous training stating that it wouldn't do them any good in the fight against cell.

"Usagi, Princess," Mina walked up to the other blonde nervously, her hand gripping the hand of her long-haired mate, "do you think it would be possible for Radditz and I to spend at least 18 hours in the chamber?" She bowed quickly. "I would like for him to at least meet our child, especially with the possibility that. . . . . ." Tears filled her eyes as she looked into Radditz's eyes.

"Mina," Usagi placed her fingers below her chin tilting her face up to look at her, "you and Radditz can go in first. A fresh new br'at will give us all a reminder of what we are fighting for." She smiled softly at the pregnant blonde that had tears shinning in her eyes.

"Oh, thank you Usagi!" Minako wrapped her arms around Usagi's neck tightly repeatedly thanking her while tears poured from her eyes. Radditz peeled his mate from Usagi and nodded his thanks to her.

The group gathered outside by one of the large air buses. Bulma carried Trunks in her arms to the front seat where she placed him in a car seat. When everyone was buckled and ready to go, they took off heading for the look out.

Meanwhile, in another part of the universe in a dark corner of the galaxy, the forces of evil had united. Prince Demande, Prince Sapphire, and Wise Man of the negaverse were bowing before a woman dressed in a gold dress, boots, crown and manica on her arms. The woman crossed her right leg over her left and with her elbows resting on the arms of her throne she touched her finger tips together.

"You have failed us Demande." She spoke, her tone harsh and cold. "All you had to do was keep her away from those monkeys until Gero's creations were able to kill them all and now she is back with them! Helping them fight!" She stood from the throne, anger pouring from her aura. "Now all of our plans are ruined!"

"If you allow us to go back while they are fighting the machines, your excellence," Demande tried to smooth out her anger, "I am sure that they will be too distracted to notice when she is missing."

"You fool!" The woman dressed in gold lobbed an energy blast at him. "If that beast Kakarott is around he will know the second she goes missing. You have had many chances and failed opportunities to bring the Moon Princess to me! I told you you could have her once you brought me that silver crystal, yet you can't even manage that! Tell me why I shouldn't kill all of you right now?!"

"Galaxia-sama," Sapphire bowed low before her, "please allow us one more chance to obtain Serenity and the Ginzuishou. We will die trying to obtain it for you if we must this time."

"Very well Sapphire." She diminished the energy and knelt before the dark-haired prince. "You have one more chance, if you fail me again you had better hope that they kill you before I find you." She turned away sharply and strode back up to her throne. "You are dismissed." She watched as they walked away. She began plotting and formulating the next phase of her plan.


	25. Best to be prepared, right?

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use. ****Enjoy! There is a little bit of fan service in this one with some references to the works from Dragon Ball Z Abridged by Team Four Star, which I don't own either. As always, please leave a review or a PM, those are always much appreciated and welcomed! Also, if you have any questions about the time line please let me know! Finally, if anyone is interested in being a beta for my stories and helping me to proof read them before I post them be sure to send me a private message! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 25: Best to Be Prepared, Right?**

Usagi stood next to the door waiting for Radditz and Mina to make their exit. She looked over the group gathered on the lookout, going through katas and sparring. Bulma and the Ox King had to join everyone on the lookout and were currently seated in a play area the heiress of Capsule Corp had brought with them. The two boys were laughing and smiling happily as they played in the confined space. Glancing up at the clock she realized that they should be coming out any minute. Upon hearing the clock chime and the door unlock, everyone gathered around. When the door didn't swing open from the inside slight panic began to set in for the group.

Stepping forward, Usagi pried the door open to peek inside. The sight before her was picture perfect; the blonde Princess of Venus was sleeping nestled securely under the blankets and Radditz was walking around the room holding a small bundle in his arms. Stepping into the room, she crossed over to Radditz and gently touched his arm. He looked down at the small blonde and smiled.

"I would like for you to meet your niece, Isuki." He placed the small girl in Usagi's arms and pulled back the blanket to reveal blonde with dark brown natural highlights and huge black eyes. She smiled down at the small being in her arms.

"Eh, et ho." She spoke softly to the baby in her arms as she touched the tip of the small nose. "How is Mina doing?" Usagi asked Radditz without looking away from Isuki.

"She's fine, tired but fine." He wrapped his arms around her loosely, ensuring that he would not squish his daughter between them. "Thank you Ve'ho Usagi. Thank you for allowing us to go first, for allowing me to meet my daughter." He dropped to his knee, bowing before her. "I swear to fight till my last breath to keep you safe."

"No." She answered quickly, interrupting the long-haired warrior causing him to raise his head and look at her. "You will not fight to your last breath for me." She dropped to her knees before him passing his child back over to him. "You will fight to your last breath for Minako and Isuki, k'sha tau ih ho'sh ho t'au." She stood turning towards the door, pausing long enough to look over her shoulder. "You have your own family now to protect. You can't throw your life away for me."

"Usa, wait." He stood and crossed over to her. "Will you take Isuki out to meet everyone while I wake Minako?"

"Sure." She nodded her head yes as she took the baby back into her arms.

Walking out of the time chamber she was immediately greeted by the Senshi and Bulma surrounding her. They began fawning over the baby and clamoring about how cute she was. After a moment of female craziness, they stepped aside allowing the Saiyans to look at the small child. Goku smiled at the image of his mate holding a newborn in her arms again. He walked to stand behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Wait a minute!" Makoto spoke up from Turles' arms. "Where's Mina? Did something happen to her?"

"No, she was still sleeping and Raddy asked me to bring Isuki out here so he could wake her up." Usagi began to bounce a little as the babe in her arms started to get fussy and rut for food.

"I thought for sure the br'at would come out looking just like Radditz." Vegeta leaned over inspecting the child.

"She sure is a cutie." Goku leaned forward speaking to the small child and he tickled her little belly. "Hi there, I'm your Uncle Goku. I am, yes I am!" The baby cooed and chuckled as Goku continued making silly faces at the small baby.

"Sorry about that." Minako apologized as she and Radditz walked out of the room. "There's my big girl!" Mina lifted her daughter from Usagi's arms. Draping a light weight blanket over her front she began to feed the small half Saiyan child.

"How old is she now?" Rei asked as they moved over to some of the furniture to make it easier for Mina to feed the squirming baby.

Goku held Usagi tighter when she attempted to follow them. He dipped his lips to her mark nibbling at it through her shirt. She could feel his hard member poking her lower back. "The site of you holding a br'at," a shudder breath ghosted over her ear, "well, you can feel what it does to me R'sha." The choked words of Kakarott echoed softly in her ear. He spun her around to face him and moved them behind a pillar where no one could see that he had lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Promise that as soon as this fight is over, you'll give me a br'at." His lips leaving fiery kisses over all her exposed flesh.

"Kakarott," she gasped loudly as he partially sunk his teeth into her mark. "Br'ats take time to grow."

"Let me rephrase," he pulled her hips down hard against his. "Let me put our br'at inside of you and watch it grow," his fingers ghosted over her lower stomach causing a fire to start in her blood. "Heu, Usagi, just the thought of you being pregnant has me so turned on. What do you say, r'sha?" He locked eyes with her. "When we are done with this fight, you'll let me put a br'at in you."

"G'in, Kakarott," placing her hands on either side of his face she pulled their lips together in a soft kiss and whispered softly in their native language, "a baby of our own. I swear it, you just have to come out of this alive."

"Anything for you." He leaned forward kissing her passionately as his hands roamed her body as she buried her fingers in his hair.

"Sorry!" Came the short high-pitched apology from Tarble as his cheeks turned red and froze on the spot.

The couple looked at the youngest Saiyan Prince then down at themselves. Reluctantly, Kakarott set her down on her feet as he gave her one last chaste kiss before separating from her. He walked over to the door of the time chamber and called for Gohan to join him. As the door closed, Usagi thumped her head against the column she had previously been pinned to and slid down to a seated position, her knees drawn to her chest. Tarble walked over his sister's side and sat down.

"You okay?" He nudged her shoulder with his making her look at him.

She sighed as she looked at him. "I just agreed to have a br'at after all this is over."

"That's exciting!" Tarble turned to look at her. "Or not. What's wrong?"

"Just that same feeling, like something is going to go wrong and I can't put my finger on it." She stood from her seated position. "Come on, let's go spar while waiting for our turn in there."

The next day Goku and Gohan both exited the chamber, their Saiyan armor tattered and torn, their power levels drastically increased. As the light died down, everyone gasped to see Gohan's hair golden and spikey. Vegeta nodded at the taller Saiyan and called out to Trunks demanding for him to follow. The next Father Son duo entered the time chamber shutting themselves inside for 24 hours. Gohan had grown taller and was now seven, closer to being eight years old. He spotted Usagi sitting on the ground with Trunks and Goten in her lap. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly. The two younger boys wrapped their arms around Gohan and laughed happily.

"Wow Gohan!" Usagi pulled him back to look at him in his newly transformed state. "You look cute as a blonde." She winked at him making the small boy blush. "Go get a shower and a change of clothes. Did you boys ever shower while you were in there?" She leaned away from the smelly boy.

"Maybe once or twice." He leaned down and sniffed at his shoulder. "Gross! Sorry Momma, I'll go shower now!" He ran off quickly.

Goku tugged Usagi out of the play pen crushing her lithe body to his kissing her passionately. He pulled away leaving her breathless and panting for air. "Did you miss me, r'sha?" Kakarott and Goku both agreeing how pleased they were to see her reaction upon his return.

"I did but," she leaned away from him as the smell hit her full force, "you need to get cleaned up if you want to kiss me again."

"Okay." He threw her over his shoulder. "One of you keep an eye on the kids, we'll be back before it's her turn." He placed his right fingers against his forehead causing them to disappear from the look out and appear near a secluded and wooded area near a waterfall.

"Goku! Put me down!" She smacked him on the back, and he let her slide down his body till her feet hit the ground. "What are we doing all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"You wanted me to get cleaned up and I thought it would be fun to get clean together." He pulled his shirt from his body enjoying the way he could smell her arousal. "Do you still have the shower stuff if your subspace thing?" He toed off his boots.

"I do." She answered as her eyebrows shot up to her hair line as he peeled his pants off leaving him completely nude before her.

She pulled out a bar of soap, two wash cloths, and a bottle of shampoo and set them down on one of the rocks next to the water watching as Goku dove under the water. She pulled her boots off, rolled up her pants legs and sat down on the large rock dipping her feet into the water. Closing her eyes, she leaned back feeling the warm sun shining down on her. Feeling a wet hand on each of her knees she looked down to see Goku smiling up at her.

"Join me. Come on," he held his hand out to her as swam back a little way from her, "it'll be fun, and we could use with a little relaxation."

"Alright." She stood from the rock and stripped down to her birthday suit and expertly dove into the cool water, relishing the way it felt against her skin.

As she breeched the surface of the water, she felt Goku pull her body flush to his and wrap her legs around his waist. His tail found hers, tangling them together. He flexed his hips upwards grinding against her sensitive nub. Tangling his right hand in her hair he crashed his lips against hers as his left hand pressed her body closer to his. He moved his lips down her throat and over her collar bone.

"I know it was only one day for you, but it was an entire year for me." He pressed his entry. "An entire year without seeing your face, hearing your voice, your scent, without being to touch you; it was enough to drive me mad. You'll understand when go in for your time."

She gasped loudly as she felt him slowly entering her. Throwing her head back she moved her hips against his gentle thrusts attempting to have him fully sheathed inside of her. He swam them over to the shallow area behind the waterfall and pinned her back to a rock. There was a small pool behind the waterfall with a dry cave. Usagi gripped his shoulders as he slid all the way inside of her, allowing her fully to feel him inside of her pulsing. Pressing her firmly against the rock with his hands he pulled back and thrust into her quickly. Arching her body into his she gripped his shoulders digging her nails into his flesh. He kissed her deeply as he increased the movement of his hips in and out of her. Pulling away from her lips he dragged his mouth down the left side of her throat and dragged his tongue over her mating mark. A loud purring moan escaped her throat as she tightened around him, feeling her orgasm rapidly approaching. She began to move him as much as she could; literally trapped between a rock and a hard place.

"Kakarott," she whined as she tried to flex her hips again only for him to hold her hips tighter to the rock, "please. More, need more." She dropped her hands to his lower back and dug her nails into him, urging him on.

"I'll give you more, r'sha but first I need you to come again for me." Kakarott slowly pulled out of her filling at a slow pace till he was buried deep within her. "Once more," he pulled back again almost completely leaving her, "just like this," he entered her slowly torturing her, setting her blood on fire, "and I'll take you so hard you'll be begging me to stop."

Usagi opened her eyes as she buried her hands in his hair and pulled his eyes to investigate hers. "Never want you to stop." She crashed her lips against his as she wove her fingers into his hair tugging him tightly to her.

They separated their lips from one another and Kakarott quickly flipped them to where he was sitting with his back against a rock and his mate straddling his lap. Digging her knees into the soft sand and placing her hands on either side of head on the rock she began to move. Rolling her hips, she felt him reaching deeper inside of her. His hands lazily trailed up and down her body stopping on her breast where he pushed them together. His tongue ran circles over her hard-pink buds before sucking both into his warm hot mouth. Looking up he saw the lust filling her eyes as she looked down with slightly red tinted cheeks. He let out a pleased purred as slipped his tail over her highly aroused and sensitive nub. Throwing her head back she dropped her hands to his shoulders and increased the rocking of her hips, bucking them harder and faster. Making his way back up to her mark he nipped at it.

"That's it Usagi," he growled happily. "Don't stop r'sha." He sucked at her mark. "Feels so good," he whispered as he sunk his teeth into her mark feeling her tighten around almost to the point of pain as she screamed loudly in ecstasy. "You're so beautiful but when you are coming, sh, its almost too much for me to continue."

She gripped his hair tilting his head back as her eyes bored down into his. "Then take me and fuck me like the alpha male you are. Don't hold back, don't restrain yourself," she paused as he cheek turned slightly red at the images that ran through her mind, "go Super Saiyan."

He stood from the water, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist, and carried them over to a sandy patch. Laying her down, he pinned her arms above her head with her legs still locked around him tightly. He powered up quickly to Super Saiyan causing her eyes to grow wide as she was now fully able to notice the dramatic increase in his power. He seemed to have electricity crackling all around him and she could feel it reaching to her, wrapping around her, and flowing through her veins. He gave a quick thrust of his hips and looked down at her seeing her eyes growing wider and clouding over with lust.

Bending down to her ear he heatedly whispered into her ear in Saiyan, "Careful what you wish for my little princess." Raising her hips slightly off the ground he thrust against her with his ascended power. Slowing his pace, he nipped at her ear. "Is this what you want, r'sha m'yo?" His only response was Usagi leaning up and sinking her teeth into his mark. Roaring loudly, his speed increasing in a fever pitch causing them to collapse together. Still buried within his mate, and hard, he leaned up to look into her eyes letting her see Goku in control still in his ascended level. "Again?"

Shaking her head yes, Usagi leaned up kissing him slowly. Releasing her hands, he began to slowly drag his hands up and down her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they began to slowly make love to you another, heart, body, and soul.

"I love you, Usagi." Goku pulled away allowing her to see the love and adoration shinning in his eyes.

"I love you too, Goku." She sighed happily as she felt Kakarott speaking to her through the bond, reassuring her that it wasn't just Goku that felt that way to her.

'_**Tah'kha'or Usagi m'yo.' **_ Kakarott purred with happy contentedness through the bond.

'_**Tah'kha'or, Kakarott. So lucky to have you, both of you.' **_She echoed back through the bond pushing her own feelings through the bod to her mate.

Early the next morning Usagi and Goku arrived back at the lookout receiving many knowing stares from the Saiyans. Grabbing her mate's hand, she crossed over to where her senshi were standing with Mina and Radditz still gushing over the baby. Mina squealed and offered the baby to Usagi who held her hands up shaking her head no. The blonde smiled at Goku, holding her small daughter out to him. He smiled happily as he gently and awkwardly held the baby against his chest.

"She's so small." He looked down at her peaceful sleeping face in awe. He shifted her in his arms worried that he would crush the baby. "How old is she?" Goku looked up at his long-haired brother who was thrashing his tail behind him apprehensively.

"Isuki was born about three weeks before our time ran out." Mina answered as she leaned into the arms of her mate.

"Mina handled ji'shu so well." Radditz tightened his left arm around her waist squeezing her body to his.

"Only because you took most of the pain for me." The new mother sighed as she closed her eyes.

Usagi took in the sight of her mate holding their small niece in his arms. Her kio began to rattle purr internally and rattled off how incredible he looked holding a baby in his arms. Usagi realized that she was thoroughly looking forward to this fight being over so they could whole heartedly work on having a br'at of their own. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and turned to walk to Nappa and Tarble.

"Nappa," she spoke in a commanding voice, "I need you to spar with me."

Leaning forward, Nappa took a sniff at the air around her. "Ve'ho, are you sure that is wise?" When she looked at him with the confusion written all over her face. "You smell heavily of your mate, are you sure you don't have a little him inside of you." He laughed loudly letting out a belly laugh as he closed his eyes and clasped his hands over his stomach.

"Actually," she folded her arms under her chest and took few steps having to crane her neck to look into his eyes, "I have a lot of him inside of me, since you really wanted to know, but no br'at growing inside of me." Her words caused him to stop laughing and his cheeks turn red from the unnecessary information. "Now, let's go spar and no holding back. Goku has reached a new level and Gohan is a Super Saiyan as well now. Radditz and Turles are the next to go in, then you and Tarble will take your day and finally Piccolo and I will go." She glanced over her shoulder to look at the small group of Saiyans and Senshi gathered around talking and laughing. "We need to get this fight over with," she turned her face back to look up at Nappa, "for them."

He dropped his hand to the top of her head and smiled down at her. "And we will Ve'ho." He leaned down so their faces were directly in front of one another. "I will make sure you live just so I can see a br'at in your arms, your own br'at in your arms."

"Excuse me, Nappa?" Asked Ami, the blue haired princess of Mercury was standing near them, her eyes down cast and cheeks red. "I don't mean to interrupt, Princess, my apologies," she bowed to Usagi, "but I was wondering if you would allow me to scan your fight and analyze it? I've scanned some of the fights with the androids and compiled it from what we know of Cell and I would like to help if I can. Perhaps this way, we will have the best strategy when we come up against them next."

Nappa's tail loosened from around his waist and began to wave happily behind him. "It would please me greatly to have you watch me spar, zua m'yo." Nappa quickly pulled her right hand into his and dipped down placing his lips gently on the back of her hand.

The simple action caused electricity to shoot through her entire being and when their eyes locked, she felt trapped; as if she were a small animal that had been cornered by its prey. The feeling scarred yet thrilled her at the same time. Jerking her hand out of his she slowly stepped backwards without breaking eye contact. Nappa suddenly jerked forward wrapping his right arm around her waist just as she moved her left foot to the edge of the lookout; stopping her a split second before she would have fallen over the edge. He pressed her body flush to his holding her tightly, her hands resting on his chest trapped between their bodies, her wide blue innocent eyes transfixed on his, and her heart hammered away inside her chest as she breathed rapidly.

"Careful there," he brushed his left hand over the side of her face tucking her hair behind her ear, "zua ho. You would have fallen to your doom had I not caught you." His beast let out a seductive purr at the feel of her soft curves fitted perfectly against his hard-chiseled muscles.

"Oh, thank you General Nappa." Her voice coming out as a whisper.

"I told you already," he chuckled as he buried his nose in the top of her head inhaling her intoxication scent that smelled of old books and fresh water from a spring, "you can just call me Nappa, r'sha m'yo." He lifted her feet from the ground and turned 180 degrees setting her down on her feet again as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I know." She whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear her. "And I know what those words mean to a Saiyan." Ami wanted to turn and run but couldn't bring herself to even want to leave the warm comforting masculine scent of a fresh breeze blowing through field of barley.

"Told you," he half purred half growled smelling her fear, "I won't force you into anything, as badly as I want you, it is not the Saiyan way and one can never hurt their mate." Forcing himself to step away from her. "I can wait till you come to me on your own."

The blue haired princess numbly nodded her head yes and walked away quickly over to the Sailor Senshi. Nappa watched as she walked away, appreciating the view. Ami stopped and turned back to face them, activating her computer in order to scan the spar. Usagi walked over to stand in front of the tall moustache wearing general waving her arms in front of his face. He looked down to see the smirking blonde that stood before him with both of her hands on his hips.

"So, you felt the pull for Ami, huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Has she seen the heat you are packing? Is that why she's scarred to mate with you."

Nappa's cheeks flamed red as he scoffed at her cutting his eyes to the side. "That's got nothing to do with it. She said she wants to wait till all of this is over until she pledges herself to me."

"How sweet," Usagi drawled out sarcastically. "How long have you felt the pull for her big guy?" She teased him, nudging him in the ribs with her elbow as she laughed loudly.

He nudged her back a fraction too hard sending her over the edge. She stopped herself before she fell to far levitating back up eye to eye with her pseudo father. Dropping to stand before Tarble and eldest of the Saiyans, she folded her arms over her chest turning her back to them.

"Let me get Radditz and Turles so we can have a battle royal and allow your future mate to observe a spar between all of us." Usagi crossed over to Radditz and Turles explaining to the two brothers what the plan was.

Turles kissed Makoto softly on the lips and cracked his knuckles as he walked over the edge of the lookout. Radditz kissed Minako softly on the lips dropped a kiss to his daughter's forehead before cracking his neck and walked over with his brother. Walking up to her mate and son she filled them in on what they were going to do. Goku grabbed her right hand smiling at her as they walked over to the other Saiyans. Gohan held onto her left hand practically bouncing. They paused mid stride as Rei spoke up.

"You're seriously going to let that young boy fight with all of you and those monsters down there?! We have more than enough grownups who are capable of fighting. Why would you risk such a young boy? What is wrong with you Saiyans?" The Martian princess shrilled loudly.

Releasing their hands, Usagi moved so quickly her Lunarian guard didn't see her move or how Rei ended up pinned flat on her back. The blonde swiped her legs out from under the fire priestess causing her to start to fall on her back only for Usagi to grab her by the leg and throw her into the air. Once Sailor Mars was air born, the Lunarian Saiyan Princess grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the ground pinning her down. Struggling to regain her breath from forcefully hitting the ground she looked up at the blue-eyed Saiyan female with wide violet eyes full of fear as her arms wrapped around her assailant's right wrist. The snarling blonde's eyes flickered turquoise and hair golden. She was crouched low almost sitting on the dark purple hair woman's chest her face a mere centimeter from her own.

"Saiyans learn how to defend themselves from the day they are deemed old enough which is usually when they can walk. How do you think I have survived this far? This long? Through everything I have endured? Radditz? Turles? You think we just had it easy as children? F'ril!" She yelled loudly her power fully engulfing her. "I don't want Gohan in this fight, but he needs to be prepared! I need to know if I die, if his Ja'ta dies, if his Uncles die, that he will be able to protect himself and ho'ta ho! I don't let him fight those monsters because I want to see him hurt! I let him fight with us because he is stronger than the rest of them." She gestured her left hand towards the gathered group of Saiyans. "Why else would we be willing to put ourselves through an entire year of training in only one day; something none of you are willing to do!" She pushed against the fuku clad female causing the ground to crater around her and the lookout to quake. "He is only a boy and willing to do what he must to protect this world! Not a one of us full blooded Saiyans were born this planet yet we are willing to die for it." Tears hit the back of Usagi's eyes as the images of Gohan having to fight the androids and the death that Mirai had told her that future version of her step-son had endured. "Now tell me what's wrong with us when you aren't even willing to give it your all for your birth planet?!" She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and turned sharply to see Gohan looking at her with a worried expression on her face.

Seeing her own angry reflection in his eyes, she looked down to see how she had the woman pinned beneath her, who was struggling for breath and looked back up at Gohan, only to see Goku rushing to them. She released her hold on the violet eyed female offering up a quick apology as she fell to the ground beside her. Her eyes returned to Gohan's eyes expecting to see rejection from him, instead he launched his body into her arms wrapping his arms around her neck.

His soft whisper filled her ears. "I know you would do anything for me, and I know she doesn't get it." He squeezed her tighter. "Its okay if you are scarred, I am too." His soft confession broke her heart.

She looked into the eyes of her mate as he dropped beside her and placed his hand on the side of her face while she wrapped her arms around the small boy clutching him to her. Once Goku knew his mate was calmed, he offered a senzu bean to Rei who was being helped up into a sitting position by Mamoura. Usagi shook her head and stood holding Gohan in her arms and crossed over to the other Saiyans that stood with approving smirks.

"I can't be around them." She bowed her head. "I'm not the Lunarian Princess they want or deserve."

"Hey," Turles lifted her chin to look him in the eyes, "most of them want someone they have to protect but Mako, she admires your strength more than you'll now." Turles lips upturned in a small smile. "She's glad you don't need her to protect you so that she can focus on getting to know you and be your friend, just don't tell her I told you that." He winked at her.

Radditz chuckled loudly. "Minako feels the same way; while she is ready to do whatever you ask of her, she is glad to know that her princess, our Ve'ho, is not someone who needs people to die protecting her." The long-haired Saiyan nodded at her.

"That's one of reason Ami wants to study us," Nappa pulled her head to his chest with his right hand; trapping Gohan between them, "so they can better aid us in battle and won't get in the way. Well, your way." He let out a small chuckle while rubbing the back of her head.

Usagi looked up at her Saiyan comrades, naked shock and awe written all over her face. She shook her head closing her eyes, a small smile gracing her lips. Setting Gohan down on his feet she knelt before him placing her hands on his shoulders as she nodded at him and stood resting her hand on the top of his head as she stood. Looking over the four Saiyan men standing before her she nodded to them.

"Then let's not disappoint your mates." She spoke softly as she lifted into the air and levitated into the air Goku joining them almost immediately.

Ami had scanned and analyzed their fight, her computer barely keeping up. When Vegeta and Mirai Trunks had finished their time in the chamber Radditz and Turles left the melee to enter the chamber only to be replaced by Vegeta and the teenaged Trunks. Piccolo even decided to join in the sparring exercise. Everyone had powered up as high as they could go. Usagi and Piccolo were currently locked in fierce hand to hand combat and when Goku spotted an opening his mate had left he jumped between his once arch nemesis and the woman he loved in order to defend and protect her. Seeing that the youngest wild-haired Saiyan had jumped in the middle of the on going fight with her opponent she became enraged. Turning her war fueled rage on her mate she pushed him back with several well-placed punches and kicks. Grabbing her right leg as she swung it at his head and both of her hands in his left that were clasped to strike him in the side of the head, Goku pressed a kiss to her lips. Wrapping her left leg around his neck she broke the hold and pushed away from him.

"Why did you interfere, Goku?" She asked as she sucked in air hungrily.

"I was just trying to help. Isn't that the point of this?" He genuinely looked confused in his ascended super Saiyan state.

"It is," she sighed. "That way Ami is able to obtain battle data." A dark glint flickered across her eyes as she looked at her mate. "She wants the best data she can gather so she can formulate a plan. Let's give her that; you and I spar one on one no holding back. What do you say, r'sha?" She dropped into a defensive stance challenging him.

"I'm going to hold back a little," he confessed as he dropped into his own stance, "only so I can make sure not to rough you up or hurt our chances of be getting a baby out of you once we take down the androids and cell." He winked at her causing her cheeks to flare red.

Hours later everyone had stopped to take a break in order to rest and eat. The blue-haired princess of Mercury declared she had enough data especially compiled with all the data that Bulma had form old fights. Too tired to eat or even change clothes Usagi found a spar room flopped down on the bed face first. Beyond exhausted she didn't even notice that Goku had removed her boots and laid her on the bed properly and curled her body next to his.


	26. The End Is Where We Begin

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use. ****Enjoy! There is a little bit of fan service in this one with some references to the works from Dragon Ball Z Abridged by Team Four Star, which I don't own either. As always, please leave a review or a PM, those are always much appreciated and welcomed! Also, if you have any questions about the time line please let me know! Finally, if anyone is interested in being a beta for my stories and helping me to proof read them before I post them be sure to send me a private message! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 26: The End Is Where We Begin.**

The next day everyone was piling food onto their plates as they waited for Radditz and Turles to exit the time chamber so Tarble and Nappa could have their turn. Usagi lay back looking at the sky, arms folded behind her head and her legs bent at the knee dangling over the edge of the lookout. Gohan crossed over to the blonde that was looking up at the sky carrying a large tray loaded down with food. Setting the tray down beside her head he sat down as well offering her a bottle of fruit punch. Closing her eyes, she shook her head no.

"Momma," his soft concerned voice filled her ears, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed as she opened her eyes to look over to him. "Just resting and thinking ho'ta." A shadow cast over her blocking the sun light.

"Don't think too hard or you might hurt yourself." The familiar voice and hair style of Radditz towered above her.

"Oh, hush Raddy." She looked to the right to see Turles carrying a plate loaded down with food. "How was your time inside?"

"Well," he plopped down next to her snagging a bowl of spicy fries off the tray, "neither of us were able to reach legendary status but I feel like we are close, very close."

"Stop taking her food," Turles nudged the long-haired warrior in the back with his foot. "What's going on sh'fr?" He sat above her head; Gohan on her left and Radditz on her right. "They said you aren't eating and barely sleeping. Talk to us." He softly brushed his fingers through her hair as she exhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

"You're stressing about this fight, aren't you?" Radditz looked at her. "Stop it. You can't change anything if you don't keep your strength up. Now sit up and eat before I make Kaka ho'ta atti come over here and force food down your throat."

"Uuuummmm, Uncle Radditz," Gohan spoke up as he looked at his long-haired warrior sheepishly, "Dad already tried that once and Momma gave him a black eye and broke his nose."

"You did what?" Turles looked down at her, a snarl lacing his words.

"So that's why Kakarott seems so down. You realize you rejected him and wounded his pride, right?" Radditz rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't punch him because he was trying to feed me," she drug her body up into a seated position and looked at food available before her. "I punched him cause he started doing that stupid airplane noise and motion at me they do with the br'ats." She selected a bowl of garlic chicken alfredo pasta that had vegetables mixed in with it and chopsticks from the tray. She stuck her tongue out at Radditz as he slid the bottle of juice in front of her.

"Well I can't blame you for that then." Turles chuckled softly. "You apologized for punching him, right?" He looked over to see his brother looking low-spirited and downcast without the blonde at his side.

"I did but I told him I was still upset with him, so he is keeping his distance for now." She put a mouth full of the pasta dish in her mouth and her eyes fluttered closed. "Your mate is a goddess in the kitchen!"

When they were done with their meal they stood and made their way back over to the rest of the group. Usagi walked over to Goku wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her front and side of her face to his back. He folded his arms over hers holding onto her elbows and listened quietly as she spoke to him.

"I'm not mad anymore and I'm sorry, really sorry. I know it doesn't justify me breaking your nose, but I am just," she paused as she felt her throat tighten and her tears pooling in her eyes, "terrified to lose anyone. Especially you or Gohan or Goten." Slamming her eyes shut to hold back the tears she chewed on her bottom lip. "What if we can't stop him?" She felt Goku turn in her arms and lifted her into his arms and dashed off to one of the bedrooms. Before she could react, they were settled on a bed with her being held tightly in his arms.

"You won't lose anyone ever again," Goku tipped her chin up to look in his eyes, "not if I have anything to say about it. Now come on, smile for me? You're so beautiful when you smile, and it makes me feel like I can do anything." He tucked her hair behind ear and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Get some sleep, you need to rest before you go into the hyperbolic time chamber. I'll stay right here beside you."

Usagi awoke several hours later when a sudden drastic decrease in ki on Earth woke her. She shook Goku trying to wake him, but it was effortless. Detangling herself from her lover she dressed quickly in one of the orange training gis that matched her mate's. As she pulled on her boots, she cast one last glance at her mate and walked out. The sky was still dark and starting to slowly wake with the first morning rays of the sun. Walking to the edge of the lookout she closed her eyes concentrating where the massive loss of life had occurred.

"You felt it too?" Piccolo walked up to her, his arms folded over his chest.

"Yeah." She whispered softly as they nodded at one another.

"We're next to go in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." He looked at her with the question in his eyes.

"We don't have time to wait." She powered up and looked back to where the energies had just all disappeared form. "If we don't hurry. . . . "

The pair powered up and took off into the air. They flew quickly towards the city as they felt more and more power levels disappearing. They touched down outside of an amusement park and began searching. Empty clothing and shoes were strewn across the ground and scattered about. Usagi and Piccolo made their way through the park together searching for any sign of life. The sound of a crying baby caught both their ears and they rushed forward following the sound.

As they approached the sound, they found a green reptilian like creature holding a baby upside down by its leg. A woman at the end of his left arm clawing viciously at him, her eyes wide with fear. Usagi and Piccolo ducked behind one of the counters and continued watching the scene before them. Usagi watched as the reptilian creature raised his tail jamming the needle like end in to her neck. She stopped fighting and her arms fell limply at her side as her eyes grew dark and her body wasted away to nothing; her clothing falling crumpled on the ground. Now that the woman was gone, he turned his attention fully to the wailing crying baby, raising his needle tipped tail pointing it at the small squealing child. Fearing the worst, Usagi leapt forward swiping the baby from his arms tucking the child safely against her chest. Piccolo slid between her and the creature, glancing over his shoulder he ordered her to get the child out of there safely.

"No, Piccolo," Usagi said as they jumped backwards simultaneously in order to avoid being struck by Cell. "You take the br'at and then bring everyone back here."

"The Saiyans won't listen to me but they will to you. Now go!" He fired off a blast at the green creature.

"F'ril!" She dodged another strike and fired off her own blast at him. "They'll come faster if they know that I'm here by myself fighting them off."

"And if he sticks you with that needle," Piccolo deflected the needle tipped tail and blasted him backwards, "are you able regenerate a body part? I didn't think so!" He turned to look at Usagi. "Now get going as fast as you can and have Goku use instant transmission to bring all of you back here. Get going!"

Usagi nodded at Piccolo and rocketed off into the sky towards the lookout. She flared her ki signaling to everyone on the lookout to be ready and prepare for a fight. She tucked the small baby closer to her chest as she felt Piccolo significantly raising his power level and held on tightly. As she landed at the lookout, she could feel the Namekian's power level drop slightly and everyone rushed up to her. She crossed over to Bulma and placed the baby in her arms.

"We watched its mother die right in front of us. He, Cell," she paused as she turned to look at everyone, "was about to kill the br'at so I made a snap decision. Piccolo sent me here and told me to come back with everyone." Goku nodded his head and grabbed Usagi's hand smiling down at her.

All the Saiyans and Earth's warriors linked up waiting for Goku to take them quickly to Piccolo's location. The Sailor Senshi agreed to stay back in order to protect everyone gathered at the lookout at Usagi's behest. Raising his fingers to his forehead, Goku teleported them to Piccolo's last felt location. They arrived to see destruction all around, empty clothing littered the ground, and a deafening silence filled the air around them. Wasting no time, Usagi lifted into the air and followed Piccolo's ki. Suddenly, there was an enormous surge in power next to him. The dramatic increase of power caused everyone to rush quickly to where Piccolo was.

As they arrived on site, they saw Piccolo fighting alongside the black-haired android known as 17. Wasting no time, the group moved quickly to stand before androids 18 and 16 as a buffer. Cell blasted Piccolo away from the dark-haired android and back towards the group of warriors. Without missing a beat, the reptilian android quickly expanded his tail and absorbed 17. They all stood watching is shocked horror as Cell's power increased exponentially.

"Krillian! Yamcha! Get them out of here now!" Goku yelled as he, Usagi, Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan ascended to Super Saiyan status. "The rest of you get to Bulma! We've got to find a way to deactivate the androids!"

"You're not hogging all the glory Kakarott!" Vegeta roared as he stepped next to the taller Saiyan.

"Father is right, Goku." Trunks nodded at him. "We need to take him on together if we want to stand a chance of surviving."

Usagi dropped to her knees and turned Gohan to her. "Go with them Gohan," she smiled softly, "I need to know you are safe and I can't fight properly worrying about you."

"But Momma," he looked from her to his Father hoping someone would tell him he could stay.

"She's right son," Goku said without looking away from Cell, "the four of us can take care of him. Go on and look after your brother."

He nodded at his Father and hugged Usagi tightly before dropping back to his base power to fly away with the others. Watching as long as they could, the Saiyans flew off seeing the strongest of their race preparing for an all-out fight. As Cell finished his transformation, he scoffed at the four Super Saiyans before him. Vegeta and Usagi charged forward, moving as one. Cell easily dodged and evaded their attacks. He spun around striking Usagi in the face sending her backwards; she recovered quickly by flipping onto her feet and sliding in a crouched position. Vegeta was thrown violent into a mountain side by the bug looking android that had now grown taller, muscular, and with more humanoid features. Cell chuckled wryly as Usagi and Vegeta charged at him again, avoiding both.

Trunks growled angrily as he watched the fight going on before him. "If we all just attacked together, we could defeat him. Why won't they listen to me?"

Goku smiled at the lavender-haired clasping his hand over his shoulder. "That's not how those two operate. Look at them," he nodded his head in their direction as he turned his eyes back to the ongoing battle, "really look at them. They are proud Saiyan warriors. Royal Saiyan warriors who have done nothing but fight their entire lives for someone else's reasons. And now," Goku smiled as he saw Usagi and Vegeta pin Cell between a powerful kick from both of them, "now they have something of their own to fight for; this planet and their own families. Don't worry," Goku gave his shoulder a quick squeeze before releasing him, "we will jump in if need be, but I don't think we will need to."

Cell had begun to learn their fighting styles. Waiting for Usagi to strike at him again he grabbed her leg and spun her around sending her flying into Vegeta. The siblings crashed into one another and tumbled into a mountain side. Rolling off her brother, Usagi leaned on her hands and knees attempting to catch her breath and stave off the sick feeling in her stomach. Blasting away from the mountain side, Vegeta reappeared before Cell. Standing on shaky legs, the blonde female leaned back against the crater as her vision began to swim. Trunks flew up to assist his father as Goku stood next to his mate inspecting her.

"You okay?" Concern danced in his eyes as he pulled her chin up to look in her eyes.

"Yeah," she answered weakly as she attempted to stand again only for her legs to give out as she leaned heavily on Goku. "Maybe not, must have hit me harder than I thought." Her body going limp in Goku's arms yet remained conscience.

"Father! You can't be serious!" Trunks yelled loudly. "You can't let him become complete! We won't be able to stop him if he does that!"

"What's the matter, boy? Are you scared? Or are you just trying to thwart my plans in order to become the strongest Saiyan alive?" Vegeta smirked as he folded his arms over his chest

"What?" Mirai asked in disbelief at what he was hearing. "You know what, yes! I'm going to thwart your plans because this is why I came back from the future; to ensure none of you would die!" He quickly charged up ki and blasted it towards Cell.

Vegeta quickly moved and knocked the blast away from Cell and into space. "Go on Cell." Vegeta called over his shoulder. "I want to fight you when you are at your perfect form."

"Oh, thank you Vegeta," Cell grinned wickedly. "Thank you so much." He turned to fly away only to be blocked by Trunks.

"I don't think so Cell! I'm not going to let you kill anyone else!" He yelled as he unsheathed his sword.

"But your Father said I could go, Trunks. You're a good boy who wants the love and approval of the Father you never knew, aren't you?" Cell taunted the teenaged boy.

"Not if it means you can go on killing everyone in your path." Trunks clenched his fist around the hilt of his sword as he pulled more of his power to the surface. "I won't let you! Uhh!" He gasped loudly as he doubled over in pain instantly dropping out of Super Saiyan transformation. He fell to the ground crumpled over and struggling to regain his breath.

Cell flew into the air to search for Android 18. Vegeta crossed over to the future version of his son picking him up by his hair dragging him up to look him in the eyes. "You don't need to worry about Cell," Vegeta's lips curled into a smirk, "because I'm going to kill him! So stay out of my way!" Tossing his son roughly onto the ground he walked over to his sister.

"Usa," Vegeta looked over her, "are you okay?"

"Fine," she folded her arms and turned her head away from her brother, a light pink blush of embarrassment covering her cheeks. "Goku just thinks I need to be carried like a weak defenseless br'at."

Goku looked down at her with a worried expression on his face. "You might have a concussion though. You said you were dizzy and sick feeling."

"Tch," Vegeta crossed his arms and turned profile to them. "If you can stand up on your own you can stay here. If not," he cut his eyes to her, "then the oaf and the boy can take you back to the lookout, carrying you like a weak br'at."

"You don't get to tell me what to do Vegeta. Put me down." She glared up at her mate who gently set her down on her feet but kept his hands on her shoulders.

"Let go of her, Kakarott. If she can't stand on her own, she can't stay here." Vegeta said gruffly.

Brushing his hands off her shoulders Usagi stood upright briefly before her vision began to darken and her head swim. Feeling two strong hands on her shoulders she forced her eyes to clear only to see Vegeta looking directly at her. He shoved her back into Goku's arms and nodded at the taller Saiyan who nodded back and scooped her into his arms and teleported them to the lookout. Sitting her down on one of the outdoor couches he pressed a soft kiss to her lips and turned to the Sailor Senshi, instructing them to not let her leave the lookout before teleporting away again.

Ami and Bulma knelt beside her inspecting and looking her over. They agreed it was probably just a mild concussion and that she just needed to relax but not sleep. Gohan walked over to her and Goten crawled in her lap. Gyu-Mao walked over to her offering the blonde female a drink of water. Chibi Trunks wiggled out of his Mother's arms and tottered over to Usagi where he nestled himself in her lap beside Goten.

"So, here's the thing guys," Bulma opened a capsule that contained a small box, "you happened to bring back the schematics for the androids and I was able to figure out a way to deactivate them so they would be of no use to cell. I created this remote, it took me a while but all one of you has to do is push this button no more than 30 feet with in the androids." She picked up a remote showing it to everyone.

"I got it Bulma." Usagi made to stand but was pinned back to her spot on the ground from the glares she received from the adults and the faces of the children currently attached to her.

"No," she sighed. "The androids can sense energy and even when you lower yours it is still too high."

"I'll do it." Krillian stepped forward. "I can keep it low enough to avoid them and, let's face it, there isn't much else I can be useful for in this fight." Krillian shrugged his shoulders as he walked towards Bulma.

Placing the remote in his out stretched hand she smiled at the bald warrior. "This remote is the only one of its kind and will basically cause her to short circuit, rendering her useless to Cell."

"You better hurry Krillian," Usagi sighed as she tickled the two small boys sitting in her lap, "Vegeta told Cell if he could find 18, he wouldn't stop him from letting her be absorbed."

"He did what?! Are you kidding me?! Why would he do something like that?!" Everyone yelled out their own questions.

Holding her hands up Usagi closed her eyes waiting for everyone to quiet down. "He goaded Vegeta on with the one thing he holds above all else."

The Saiyans groaned in understanding as they either shook their heads or rolled their eyes.

"Care to explain what it is your brother holds above all else? Even the world?" Rei asked as she rested her hands on her hips cocking them to one side.

"Strength." Usagi sighed.

"Followed by honor." Nappa crossed over to Usagi and dropped his large hand on top of her head.

"Duty after that." Radditz answered as he stretched.

"Loyalty." Turles shrugged his shoulders as he tugged Makoto into his arms.

"Then family comes last." Turles

"I'm sorry," Bulma stepped forward, "Family is last? How can that be?" Anger flashed in her blue eyes shadowed by unshed tears.

Usagi sighed heavily as she let her head fall backwards to rest on the back of the couch. "It might be different now but when we were younger, after the destruction of Vegeta-sai, he swore to never have a family outside of myself; we didn't know Tarble was still alive. We watched how our Ja'ta was manipulated by our presence and how we were used as bargaining chips, chess pieces moved around on a board to be used to serve someone else's endeavors." Raising her head, she opened her eyes to see Goten and Trunks looking up at her. She pulled them tightly into her arms hugging both small boys close to her chest. "All of us saw having br'ats, a mate, someone we cared for as a weakness because they could be used against us even if we did everything right and abided by the rules, we would still lose it all. That's why we came to Earth, to find Kakarott in hopes of defeating Frieza and eradicating the major threat." Clenching her eyes shut, she rested her head between the two smalls boys' heads. "I would do anything, even die for these two."

"So, what is your order, Usagi?" Bulma asked as she sat down and rubbed the blonde's shoulder.

"Back when I was still under Frieza? Strength, honor, loyalty - to my fellow Saiyans, family, and duty." She sighed heavily as she raised her head to lock eyes with Bulma. "But now? Family, duty, strength, loyalty, and then honor. Heu, if Ja'ta heard me changing my order." She trailed off in a small chuckle.

"Your father might not approve but your Mother," Haruka walked up to her, "Queen Selenity would be very pleased. She wanted nothing but the best for you and would have given up everything for you."

"I didn't understand that notion until now." Looking down at the small boys nestled in her arms she noticed they had started to doze off. "I'm going to get these two to bed."

Standing from her spot on the couch, Usagi made her way inside one of the hallways. Entering one of the empty rooms with a large bed she attempted to separate the small boys from her. Giving in and finding it easier than fighting them, she laid down with them allowing them to cling to her as if their tiny lives depended upon it. Letting the darkness claim her she drifted off to sleep only to awake in the mist filled void. Turning around she saw Queen Selenity materialize before her.

"Mother." Usagi's eyes grew wide as she bowed before the Lunarian Queen.

"Oh, my child," she knelt before her grabbing her upper arms and pulled her to stand, "you do not have to bow to me." The silver-haired queen tucked a strand a hair behind her daughter's ear. "I have been watching over you more closely recently." She stood beside Usagi guiding her over to a small table with two chairs and urged her to sit down. "I see that your senshi have found you and that you and Goku are happy together. This new threat, Cell, is going to be a very hard fight for all of you."

"You've been watching me?" Usagi's eyes grew wide and her cheeks flushed. "Have you seen what Goku and I? Kakarott and I?"

"Good mother of Selene! No, my child! I have unknowingly tried to check in on you only to find you and your soulmate going at it like monkeys," the queen's eyes instantly going wide. "Wrong choice of words, like rabbits. I did happen to see you two by accident in this plane. Gine, Razbetta and I were all coming to check on you, but we decided to wait till Goku was no longer here to come to you."

"Heus," Usagi buried her hands in her face, "that's so embarrassing."

"What is more embarrassing is that your Father was the first to see you two going at it." Selenity chuckled as her daughter dropped her head to the table. "That's why he hadn't come back. Now child," she dropped her hand to back of her head, "you need to hear me carefully. Your senshi will not be able to help in this fight and will only get in the way. You and the other Saiyans are going to have to fight harder than you have ever fought before. I don't know the outcome, I just know that this Cell creature is very strong and if he is allowed to continue living that he will destroy entire galaxies."

"I understand, Mother." She felt herself being pulled from the void as she was being awoken.

"Those boys are just adorable." Selenity smiled softly at her daughter. "I know you would do anything for them, and I do believe they are the ones trying to wake you right now. Stay safe and strong." Selenity pressed a gentle kiss to her daughter's forehead as she disappeared back to the land of the living.

"You didn't tell her." Razbetta sashayed over the moon queen and sat down beside her. "Why?"

Selenity sighed heavily. "It isn't my place." She took a sip of tea from her cup.

"Your place?" The Saiyan queen roared as she slammed her hands down on the table. "You are her Ma!"

"No," the silver-haired queen shook her head gently, "I gave birth to her and I am only her Mother, you, Razbetta, are her Ma; her Saiyan Mother. If it comes down to it, you should be the one to tell her."

Usagi awoke to see a pair of coal black eyes and sky-blue eyes looking down at her. She smiled softly up at them as she ruffled their hair and sat up from the bed. Placing a boy on each hip she walked out to the lookout to see everyone gathered around mumbling. Placing the boys on the ground in the large gated area she crossed over to Piccolo and the warriors of Earth. Dressed in her Saiyan armor she rested her hands on her hips and cocked her hips to the side.

"What is it? What's going on?" She questioned all of them as she looked pointedly at them.

"Krillian destroyed the remote and Cell found 18." Tien growled loudly. "We are so screwed!"

Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta arrived back on the lookout. Everyone stood still, watching as the three Saiyans walked towards the rest of the group. Goku explained that Cell had given them two days to train before he would host a tournament in which they were all invited. After talking and determining who should go into the chamber one more time it was agreed upon that Trunks and Vegeta would train together once more as well as Goku and Gohan.

"I really think you should have a turn. I mean," Goku threw his hand behind his head in thought, "you are already pretty strong, and we could use the extra help."

Usagi closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, you four," she pointed to her brother, future nephew, her son, and mate as she opened her eyes to look at each of them, "are stronger than I am and if we have any chance of defeating him, we need you four at your best fighting condition. Don't go easy on one another while you are in there but give yourselves enough time to rest. The five of us," she turned to her youngest brother, the bald general, and the two eldest boys of the house of Bardock looking at them seriously, "are going to train out here and push ourselves as hard as we can."

"That's a great plan Usagi," Piccolo spoke up from behind her, "but you can only go into Hyperbolic Time Chamber twice in a life time."

"We'll just have to hope that they come out strong enough." She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to Vegeta. "You and Trunks go first. Kakarott," she turned back to her mate, "come help me push our brothers to becoming Super Saiyans."

Tarble walked beside Usagi, "Do you want Nappa and I to help push them?"

"You're getting pushed too ta'fr ho. We only have two days left to become as strong as we can." Leaning closer to her youngest brother she whispered quietly into his ear, "I spoke with my Mother and she told me we have to defeat him no matter what or else the entire cosmos is in trouble."

Clasping his hand onto her shoulder, he stood eye level with her as he smiled at her. "Don't worry, sh'fr, we will do whatever must be done to protect this world, m'yau p'ue."

The siblings nodded at one another, their features a pure contrast to one another yet they stood at the same height; the shortest full grown Saiyans. Usagi and Goku powered up slowly in order to let the four Saiyans before them feel how they channeled and shaped their ki. They powered up as high as they could and began sparring. Usagi and Goku took it easily on them at first letting them flex and increase their power. Pushing her power as high as she could, Usagi showed no mercy as she charged at Tarble and Nappa pushing them as harder than they had ever been pushed before. Goku slowly increased his power and slowly began to increase his attacks against Turles and Radditz. Several hours later Usagi found herself looking up at Nappa and laughing so hard that she fell over backwards gripping her sides.

"Heus! Your mustache!" She let out a loud bolt of laughter. "Nappa!"

Her laughter caused everyone to turn and look at the tall warrior general. His eyes had taken on the teal blue color and his normally dark brown mustache was now gold. Nappa stared down at the small woman who lay on the ground laughing loudly. Radditz and Turles smiled at Nappa nodding their head in approval. Tarble clapped him lightly on the upper arm causing him to look around still confused at what the blonde princess was laughing about. Ami walked over shyly to the tall warrior and held out a small mirror for him to see his own appearance.

"I felt your power rise but didn't realize you had ascended to legendary status. That's so amazing Nappa!" Tarble cheered as he looked him up and down.

"It would have been easier to tell if you had more hair." Turles chuckled as he took a sip of water.

"I wonder if the other parts turn golden. . . ." Radditz raised his eyebrows as he joked.

Usagi, who's laughter had begun to die down, started laughing again so hard that she couldn't catch her breath. Once everything calmed down, they broke for lunch and continued their training. When the first day was up, Vegeta and Trunks exited the chamber switching places with Goku and Gohan. Nappa helped to push the last three Saiyans, trying desperately to get them to reach the legendary status before they had to face Cell the next day. During the two-day reprieve Bulma had managed to repair 16 and return him to a normal functioning android, no long bent on killing Goku. At the end of the second day everyone gathered outside of the door, dressed and ready to face off against Cell. Goku and Gohan emerged in fresh training gear ready to go. Gohan, who had grown taller and a year older while training, ran up to Usagi and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you Momma!" His muffled voice drifted to her ears.

The blonde smiled down at him and ruffled his hair affectionately. "I missed you too." She pulled him away from her slightly and knelt before him hugging him tightly. "Are you ready?"

"Yes ma'am." He squeezed her neck before pulling away from her.

As she stood from her kneeling position Goku pulled her flush to her body; his tail finding hers as he wrapped his left arm around her waist and placed his right hand on her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up eye level to him. Pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss as a purr hitched up in his chest. He pulled away resting his forehead against hers with his eyes closed.

"Missed you so much." Kakarott had slipped through, the purr continuing as he held her impossibly tight to him. "Should have brought you with me in the chamber."

"No," she lightly shook her head no, "we wouldn't have gotten sufficient training in." Dropping her hands to rest against his chest she pushed away slightly.

"Promise me," he nuzzled her nose with his, "promise me again that when this is over, we'll have our own atti; half you and half me."

"I promise to give you a br'at once this is all over." Usagi answered giving him a chaste kiss.

"I want this so bad I could swear you already have m'yo br'at ho'sh growing inside of you." His purr raised into a seductive one as he moved to drag his nose down her neck.

"Kakarott," she called his name in a soft warning tone as she pulled his eyes to hers, "we need to go. The faster we get this fight over with the faster you can put that atti in me you want so badly." She winked at him happily as he slid her body down his till her feet rested on the ground. "Besides, I fully believe our first br'at will be a ho'ta."

She placed her right hand in his left as they smiled at one another. Gohan grabbed onto her left hand as he beamed up at her. Bulma walked over carrying Goten on one hip and Trunks on the other. Gently pulling her hands out of Gohan and Goku's, she pulled the small boy into her arms as he leaned forward out of Bulma's arms towards her. The tiny clone of her mate wrapped his arms around her neck tightly burying his face in her neck.

"Ma!" He squealed happily.

"Goten," she whispered softly as she inhaled his sweet baby scent before placing a kiss to his forehead, "we have to go now. Be safe and we'll see you a little later." She passed the small boy to his father and walked over to the rest of the Saiyans that were gathered waiting for Goku to take all of them to Cell's location.

The Sailor Senshi bid their Princess, 16, Earth's Warriors, and the Saiyans farewell watching at they left the lookout. They reappeared at what looked like a recreation of the world martial arts tournament. Looking around they took note of the camera crew, several news helicopter crews, and three men and one female were standing just outside the ring talking to the news reporter. The group stayed back, not wanting to be in the spot light until they had to be. Gohan suggested they should transform if they didn't want to be recognized. Goku and Gohan instantly ascended to legendary while everyone else stayed at their base power level. They kept behind the rocks watching as Cell easily and effortlessly defeated the four fighter's that challenged him. Goku stepped forward into the ring and challenged Cell. Everyone watched as Cell used Tien's multiform technique splitting apart to form four copies of himself. Standing in each corner of the ring he raised two fingers to his head and fired off four makankosappo directly at Goku. They began an aerial battle in which Goku quickly defeated Cell and stepped out of the ring. He gave up and crossed over to Gohan encouraging him to step into the ring and fight Cell.

"What do you think you are doing, Kakarott?" Usagi stepped between Gohan and his father.

"He's just a child Goku!" Piccolo roared loudly from the ledge above them. "If he fights Cell he will die."

"No, he won't," Goku looked over his mate's shoulder to see his son. "He has a power greater than any of us could imagine hidden deep inside of him. I'm telling you, he's the one who can defeat Cell."

"NO!" Usagi shoved hard against Goku's chest causing him to stumble backwards. Her eyes glared up at him harshly as her ki flickered around her dangerously. "I won't let you send Gohan to fight that monster! He's just a boy!"

"Hey," Goku stepped forward grabbing her hands in his and rested his forehead against hers looking directly in her eyes, "I know you're worried but Gohan is stronger than you or me at this point. If I must step in I will but we have to give him this chance. Okay?"

Usagi growled angrily at him ripping her hands from his. "Fine, but if I think you need to step in, and you don't then I will. Got it?" She waited for him to nod his head yes. Turning towards Gohan she knelt before the small boy dropping her hands on his shoulders as she removed the white cloak from his shoulders leaving him in a purple gi. "Keep your guard up, don't get distracted, and, if your Ja'ta believes in you, I do to." She pressed a kiss to his forehead forcing some of the energy from the Ginzuishou into him.

Everyone watched as the small boy walked towards the ring to challenge the green monster. They were evenly matched, blocking and evading kicks and punches from one another. Gohan shot into the air forcing Cell to chase him. Stopping above the half Saiyan the insect like android stopped above him causing the young boy to stop mid-air. Grabbing the front of his shirt Cell began to repetitively punch him in the face before hitting him so hard he sent him flying into the ground. Usagi dug her nails into her palms as she resisted the urge to rush to the side of the small boy she loved as her own. Standing up, Gohan and Cell continued fighting exchanging equally matched blows with one another. Cell fired off a large blast towards Gohan sending him flying through several rock formations. Usagi felt Goku grab her wrist and shake his head no stopping her from going after him. Gohan emerged from the rubble and walked forward confronting Cell, refusing to back down. Immediately Cell knocked Gohan to the ground landing punch after relentless punch in attempts to force a reaction out of him.

Cell lunged forward wrapping his arms around Gohan's small frame and squeezed tightly causing him to scream out in pain. Growing bored and tired of the Gohan not fighting back he dropped the small boy onto the ground and turned towards the group on the cliff above them. Rocketing away from he flew up to the cliff and snagged the senzu beans from Krillian before destroying them in front of the small boy. 16 lunged forward from the ledge catching cell by surprise and wrapping his arms around him. The now giant gentle android warned everyone to stay back as he was going to self-destruct taking Cell with him.

"NO! 16 you can't!" Krillian yelled from the ledge. "Bulma and her Dad removed your bomb when they were fixing you! You have to find another way to defeat him!"

"Really now?" Cell smirked as he looked over his shoulder. "Well that changes things now, does it not? Farewell 16." He blasted him away destroying the android quickly blasting him into pieces. "Now that that is taken care of," Cell turned his back on Gohan to glance back at those atop the mountain side, "this shouldn't be too hard." Cell began grunting loudly producing small blue clones of himself ordering them to attack the warriors.

Gohan looked on in anger as he watched his friends and family fighting back against the small, yet powerful, blue clones of Cell. Everyone was struggling against their own opponents and losing. Yamcha's arm had been broken, Krillian was unconscious in the side of the mountain, Tien was struggling catch his breath, and Piccolo was being pummeled. Vegeta tried to obliterate his opponent with a final flash only for the blue being to push it away. Radditz and Turles were fighting back to back sharing the burden of their own Cell Jr's. Nappa was trying to fight his way to assist Vegeta. Goku, still weakened and tired from his fight with Cell, was not holding his own very well. Usagi and Tarble were fighting to make their way to Goku in order assist him only to be detained from reaching his side. Sensing that Gohan was close to his breaking point he ordered his 'children' to kill the warriors. Hercule, at the behest of the 16 head threw him to Gohan's side.

"Gohan, please, if you have to the power to fight, I must ask you to do so. Fight for the life that I have come to love and defeat him. There are some people that cannot be reached with words and Cell is one of them. Please, stop him Gohan. Let go and let the power out! You have the power your father talked about, my scanners sensed it."

"This is a well of emotional mess." Cell walked over to the 16's head raising his foot. "Thank you for that riveting speech now good bye!" Slamming his foot down he obliterated the remaining piece of the android.

Gohan began to lose control and his power sky rocketed. His body wrapped in a powerful golden aura and lightning. He darted forward taking the senzu beans back from Cell and saved Krillian from one of the Cell Jr's evil clutches. Cell, fearing his defeat, pulled his clones back and sent them forward to attack Gohan all at once. The small half Saiyan easily eliminated them and turned his attention back to Cell, a cold hard look filled his eyes. He returned the senzu beans to Trunks and told him to pass them around. Everyone looked on shocked as they slowly stood moving to where they could see the final battle. Gohan landed two hard punches to Cell's abdomen causing him to crumple over struggle to breath or barely stand. The oldest son of Goku walked forward standing toe to toe with Cell blocking every kick he threw at him before catching the green android's leg and kicking him away from him. Deflecting the attacks launched at him Gohan continued to stare at his enemy with the angry cold look of a determined Saiyan.

"Are you scared Cell?" Gohan looked up at him. "I warned you that you didn't want this and now you are scared. Are you prepared to die now?"

Cell retreated backwards flying up into the air launching a Kamehameha towards Gohan on the ground. The boy in turn fired back with his own Kamehameha injuring Cell causing him to lose both of his legs and one arm.

"Gohan! You have to defeat him now! Quickly!" Goku yelled down to his son.

"Destroy him?" He glanced over at his father before looking back up to where Cell was struggling to regrow his limbs. "I don't think so. I'm going to make him pay."

"You can't destroy me! You're just a child!" Cell screamed loudly as he charged towards Gohan.

The small boy charged forwards completely putting Cell in his place. He hit him so hard that he caused Cell to drop down to his imperfect state as his body rejected android 18. Krillian flew down and brought her prone body up to the rest of them. Dropping down to her side Usagi inspected the female android nodding that she was harmless for the moment. Cell size increased rapidly inflating as he began to set off his self-destruct sequence. Usagi's eyes grew wide as she looked at Cell's expanding body. Goku turned and smiled at the group.

"There's only one way I know to save the Earth." His eyes landed on his blonde-haired mate as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"No." Came the soft whisper from Usagi's lips as she began to stand on shaky legs as the gravity of the situation hit her.

"Wait! Goku!" Mirai Trunks called out as Goku raised his fingers to his forehead. "I think I know what you mean, and you don't have to do this!"

"Good bye everyone." He disappeared only to reappear between Cell and Gohan. "Hey, you put up a good fight son. I'm proud of you. Take care of Usagi and Goten now, they'll need you now more than ever. I love you," he glanced up to Usagi standing on the ledge, his brothers, her brothers, and Nappa holding her back, "I love all of you too much to let you die. Good bye." Using his instant transmission, he took Cell away to King Kai's planet.

"NO!" Usagi fought against the hold the other Saiyans had on her. "NOO! LET GO OF ME! KAKAROTT!" Her body went limp as she felt the bond they shared being severed by death. "No, he's gone." She crumpled within their arms as she felt her body going numb as well as the other end of the mental bond silenced forever. "He's really gone." She sobbed loudly as the empty feeling somehow managed to grow even more within her.

Nappa and Vegeta let go of the blonde princess and stepped back as they saw Gohan making his way over to them. Tarble stood behind his sister, his right hand resting on her right shoulder. Radditz sat on her left side with his arms wrapped around her chest and Turles on her right with his arms wrapped around her middle. Gohan dropped before her with his head bowed. Suddenly a large gust of wind surrounded them, and an energy beam shot out from the clouds hitting Trunks square in the chest causing him to fall to the ground motionless. Vegeta became enraged, powering up he charged forward maliciously attacking Cell with and unending relentless amount of ki blasts.

"Hey, Trunks just moved." Yamcha yelled out.

Usagi looked over to see the future version of her nephew cough up a huge amount of blood. Pulling herself out of the arms of her brothers she stood quickly and moved towards him on weak legs. As she dropped to her knees next to him, she flooded him with her healing light. Glancing up she saw Vegeta taking a beating from Cell and Gohan jump in front of the blast saving her brother from being destroyed. Slamming her eyes shut as she saw the damage her son had taken, she concentrated on healing Trunks as fast as she could. His left arm was obviously broken and dangling at his side dripping blood.

"I'm sorry, Gohan." Vegeta spoke weakly before he passed out.

Nappa flew forward and picked up Vegeta from the battle field moving his prince to lay beside Trunks so that Usagi could heal both quickly. Placing a hand on each of them she forced her energy into them. She looked up to see Cell teasing Gohan and threatening the entire galaxy. Cell formed a Kamehameha in his hands as Gohan prepared to give up and die.

"You can't give up, Gohan. That's not like you, any of you, at all."

Everyone looked up hearing the voice of Goku from above. Goku gave his son a pep talk pushing him to fight Cell with all he had. Gohan raised his one good hand forming a Kamehameha in his hand. Standing from the sides of her brother and nephew Usagi rushed forward to stand behind Gohan. She began filling him with the light from the Ginzuishou as she placed her hands on his shoulders aiding him with her own strength in order to fill his blast with more energy and assist him to push it closer to Cell. As they struggled to push Cell back, he pushed even harder causing them to struggle. Feeling a hand clasp over her left shoulder, she looked up to see a transparent form of Goku standing behind them. His left hand on her shoulder and his right hand resting on Gohan's head.

"I'm right here with you, both of you," he smiled down at his mate as the tears filled her eyes.

Piccolo blasted forward landing behind Cell and began firing attacks at him. Tien and Yamacha stood on either side of the villainous android and quickly launched their own attacks hitting him from three sides. Cell pushed his energy backwards causing them all to fly away from him. Krillian landed beside Piccolo as they attacked again. Yamcha and Tien stood tiredly yet continued to join the assault. Cell, becoming frustrated at their resilience, powered up again sending them crashing into the ground.

"Why won't you stay down and die already!" Cell yelled loudly as he flared his ki again sending another wave towards the warriors knocking them backwards.

The Saiyans floated in the air above Cell and unleashed hell on him, blasting him with everything they had attempting to aid the youngest warrior amongst them. Taking advantage of Cell's distraction, Gohan pushed everything he had left within him into his Kamehameha. The ground around them crumbled away from the sheer force and magnitude of the gargantuan opposing ki blasts. Keeping her hands on Gohan's back, Usagi closed her eyes as she poured more of her own ki and healing energy from the silver crystal into the young boy.

"Usagi," she heard Goku's quiet voice in her ear, "ease up, you're going to drain yourself. Gohan can handle this." He slipped his left arm around her middle letting his hand rest on her stomach.

She shook her head no. "I won't let him do this alone and if I have to die to make sure he lives then I will. Gohan," she slipped her left hand up to his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "do it, finish him now."

Gohan nodded his head yes and yelled loudly moving forward completely decimating Cell with the over powering strength of two Kamehameha blasts. Every single microscopic bit of Cell was completely eradicated.

"I'm proud of, my son." Goku ruffled his son's hair affectionately as he began to fade away. "Usagi," there were no words between the two of them as their eyes locked, "I love you." Goku leaned forward pressing her lips to hers as he completely vanished.

Feeling the strain and exhaustion from the battle with Cell, Gohan's hair and eyes reverted to their natural jet black and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. His body began to fall heavily to the ground. Flying towards the boy, Usagi wrapped her arms around him, gently landing them on the ground. His eyes opened weakly to see Usagi holding him with tears in her eyes and their friends and family gathered around looking down at him.

"He's really gone?" Gohan asked quietly.

"You did it, br'at," Radditz gave him a thumbs up, "you completely destroyed Cell."

"Every last bit of him wiped out of existence." Turles smiled down at his oldest nephew.

"You weren't asking about him," she closed her eyes forcing a few tears to slip out of her eyes, "were you? You were asking about Ja'ta, Goku. If Goku," she choked on her words as her tears began to flow like a raging river. A broken sob escaped her as she held the small boy tighter. "If Goku is really dead." She felt Gohan shake his head yes. "I'm so sorry Gohan. I'm so sorry! I couldn't save him." Her legs gave out from under her as she crumpled to the ground unconscious clinging to Gohan's battered body.


	27. Ba'cha

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use. ****Enjoy! As always, please leave a review or a PM, those are always much appreciated and welcomed! Also, if you have any questions about the time line please let me know! Finally, if anyone is interested in being a beta for my stories and helping me to proof read them before I post them be sure to send me a private message! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 27: Ba'cha **

Lying in bed the blonde female rubbed her puffy eyes as she rolled over feeling around for her mate. Finding nothing, she opened her eyes seeing the bed empty and the events hit her like a ton of bricks as the emptiness from the now silent bond flooded her. Her heart dropped as she reached for his pillow pulling it to her chest as she buried her nose in it inhaling his scent. Feeling her heart thump painfully in her chest, she grieved the loss of her mate. Curling up onto her side she tried to drift back off to sleep, not wanting to feel anything. She felt the bed dip down under the weight of someone but refused to look up and meet their eyes.

"Usagi," Tarble called out softly as he touched her shoulder willing her to look at him. "Hey, come on, please. You need to eat something." He sat beside her legs as he gently rubbed her upper arm trying to coax a reaction out of her.

She shook her head no as she gripped the pillow tighter and closer to her.

"Don't be this stubborn, ho'sh ho." Nappa called from the doorway he was currently leaning against.

"You don't have to leave the room, but you need to eat something." Turles ran his fingers through her hair in a comforting manner as he sat behind her.

"You're starting to worry Gohan." Radditz voice rattled with a light growl, growing angry from her stubbornness.

"That's it!" Vegeta stormed into the room and ripped the pillow from her arms causing her to look up at him angrily. "You don't get to act like this, you don't get to lay in bed refusing to eat while you mourn your mate." He held up his hand silencing Radditz and Turles. "I know this isn't how we planned it, but she needs to snap out of this. Usagi," Vegeta held out a portable medical scanner and started it up, "this is why."

"Another br'at," he voice was emotionless as her eyes darkened with sadness, "who do I need to congratulate?"

"Look at the details again, sh'fr." He thrust the device into her left hand.

"It's a live scan." Radditz whispered softly into her ear. "You know these devices can't be more than five feet from the person."

Her eyes grew wide as she realized what her brother was saying. "Are you sure?" New tears sprang to her eyes as she looked at everyone present in the room before hysterical laughter flew from her lips.

"Ve'ho, are you okay?" Nappa leaned away from the door frame.

"My mother," she was laughing so hard she fell over onto Radditz's shoulder, "My mother said," she took a deep breath to quiet her laughter as she wiped her eyes, "that I would always a piece of Kakarott with me and I just thought she meant Gohan and Goten, not our own atti." Her right hand resting on her lower stomach as her eyes flew open wide. "Heu, the fight, I didn't know I was pregnant." She looked from the screen to each of the Saiyans. "Is the br'at okay?" She sat up on her knees.

"Calm down," Vegeta spoke softly as he gently grabbed both of her upper arms, "Ami and Bulma did a full work up and they said everything looks perfect. They said you're about a week and a half along; still very early."

"I can't believe this." She glanced back down at the screen seeing the tiny rapid movement of the heartbeat on the screen. Looking at the screen in thought she tried to pinpoint when they had managed to form this tiny little baby now growing inside of her. "How long have I been laying here?"

"Right at a week." Tarble smiled at her softly as she looked at him.

"I need to shower and then I'll come down and eat." She stood from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the hot water she looked down at herself noticing that she was still in her tattered and dirty gi from a week ago. Standing in front of the mirror, the dark crescent bite mark on her left shoulder caught her eye. Gently, she brushed her finger tips over the mark as a sad smile graced her lips and her left hand dropped to her flat stomach. Looking down at her stomach she whispered softly to her unborn child, "I'll tell you all about your Ja'ta. Heus," she smiled softly, "I hope you come out looking just like him."

Once she was done with her shower, she flared her ki to dry herself and pulled on her robe. Walking into the room she saw the five Saiyans still standing around waiting for her. Huffing, she rolled her eyes and walked over to her chest of drawers grabbing undergarments before stalking into her closet to get dressed. She selected a pair of blue jeans and a capsule corp three quarter length sleeve pink baseball t. As she walked out of the closet, her two oldest friends nodded to her. Radditz crossed over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug before dropping to his knees, her holding her right hand in his as he bowed.

"Ve'ho Usagi, I vow to protect you and our next ve atti. Not only are you Ve'ho m'yo but you are also sh'fr m'yo, ch m'yo, and I will do all that I can for you, both of you." He placed a soft kiss to the back of her hand. He stood up and stepped away from her allowing Turles to step forward.

The carbon copy of her mate stepped forward leaning down to press a soft kiss to her forehead then bowing low before her and letting his hand rest on her stomach. "Not only do I promise to protect and look out for you and this ho ve br'at," he looked into her eyes, "but to help train this br'at into a strong proud warrior. A warrior that would make his Ja'ta and Ja'ja'tas and Ma'ma'tas proud. I vow to do everything within my power to help you, sh'fr." He stood hugging her tightly to him again, expressing his feelings unable to say them. He stepped away allowing Nappa to move forward.

"Ok," Usagi held up her hands as Nappa walked up to her. "I've cried enough, more than any Saiyan should, so let's just stop with fealty pledges for now. Besides," her stomach rumbled loudly, "I'm hungry and so is the tiniest Saiyan in the room."

"The tiniest Saiyan for now anyway." Radditz nudged her with his elbow. "The house of Bardock don't breed short people like yourself." He teased her.

"Just cause you are more than an entire foot taller than me doesn't mean anything!" She playfully stuck her tongue out at him and folded her arms under her chest.

"We can conceal and protect the royal family with our sheer size." Nappa laughed loudly as he trailed behind Usagi. "I bet I could hide all three of you by myself!"

The group laughed as they walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. As they walked in Gohan lifted his head from looking at his plate and rushed to Usagi. Jumping up he wrapped his arms around her neck hugging her tightly. She held him tightly to her as she stood in the kitchen door way.

"I'm sorry, Momma." The small boy whispered as he tried to restrain his tears. "I shouldn't have let that happen. I should have taken him out when I could instead of toying with him. If I hadn't done that Daddy would still be here!"

Usagi squatted on the floor and pulled Gohan away from her so she could look at him. "Gohan, it isn't your fault, you can't blame yourself. Your father," she swallowed hard as she fought back against the tears stinging the back of her eyes, "he sacrificed himself for you, Goten, myself, and all our friends and family. Do you know how proud I am that you were able to take out Cell? Your father is so proud of you." She placed a loving kiss on the top of his head and stood, taking his hand in hers, walking back to the kitchen table. They sat down together and began eating.

Bulma stood off to the side of the kitchen sipping on her drink. The Sailor Senshi were moving around the kitchen helping Makoto either cook or clean. Turles walked over to his brunette green-eyed mate wrapping one arm around her hips and slid his right hand down her arm to help her stir the pasta in the pot. Radditz crossed over to Minako gently kissing her he pulled their daughter, Isuki, from the carrier strapped to his mate's chest and into his arms. He tickled her sides causing the baby to laugh loudly and squirm in her father's arms. Ami walked over to the table holding a large glass full of beer for Nappa. As she set it down on the table before Nappa she blushed furiously when she felt his tail wrapping around her upper thigh tugging the dark blue-haired genius into his arms and kissed her delicately on the lips. He thanked her for the drink before releasing her to return to her work.

"When did that happen Nappa?" Usagi asked while pointing her chopsticks and the Mercurian Princess.

"After Cell was defeated. Zua m'yo came to me willing." Nappa shrugged his shoulders as he took a sip of the drink.

"Nappa here is being a perfect gentleman with our little Ami, koneko-hime." Haruka walked up to Usagi's side dropping immediately into a bow. "Please forgive me, you have lost your husband and I was not there to help. Is there anything I can do?"

"Stand up Haruka," Usagi pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache coming on. "You wouldn't have been able to do anything so stop apologizing." She pushed her plate away suddenly no longer hungry.

"Hey Usa," Bulma walked up to the table, "can you help me with something upstairs?"

Nodding her head, she stood from the table and followed Bulma out of the kitchen and upstairs. Bulma opened the door to the room she shared with Vegeta and walked in. She bid Usagi follow her into the closet.

"I have a ton of clothes that you can use once that little bean you have growing in there starts showing. It'll work out perfectly cause I'm about five weeks further along than you." Bulma turned back to the closet looking through to see what she could give her sister that would fit her style. "I'm telling you, I felt huge with Trunks and you all told me he was small even though he weighed right at ten pounds. I can only imagine how big your little one with Goku is going to be."

"Wait, Bulma, you're pregnant? How long have you known?" Usagi looked at Bulma with wide eyes.

"Hmmmm," she paused long enough to shrug her shoulders, "I found out I guess about a week before all that mess with the androids started. I didn't say anything to anyone but I'm pretty sure Vegeta already knew." The blue-haired genius turned to the blonde and grabbed her right hand. "I'm sorry about Goku, he was one of my longest and dearest friends. If you need anything, anything at all, please let me know. You and the boys are welcome to stay here. I mean, you are family after all." Bulma winked at her sister before turning back to pull some clothes from the rack.

Days ticked by turning into weeks and the weeks began to form as months. Bulma was now 7 months along with her second child and was becoming more upset with Usagi by the day. The blonde-haired female princess kept managing to avoid and evade any and all baby showers attempts planned by Bulma. Usagi was currently sitting in the back yard watching Goten, Trunks, and Isuki play with the leaves, that had just begun to turn orange and were falling from the tree. Minako was laying on the ground allowing the half Saiyan children to bury her under the leaves. Once she was fully covered, she would pop up from beneath the leaves sending the small children in to boughs of hearty laughter. Standing from the ground she brushed her pants off resting her hands on her small protruding belly as she felt her child move around in her belly; a small smile graced her lips. Bulma waddled across the yard carrying two cups of warm steaming hot chocolate. She had placed Usagi's in a tumbler allowing her to take it with her on her walk to retrieve Gohan from school.

"I wish you would just take one of the hover cars." Bulma took a sip of her beverage as she watched their small children playing and laughing happily. "I know it would calm all the boys down to know you weren't walking all the way there; especially after last time."

"Excuse me, Bulma dear, where did you want the snack for the kids?" Gyu-Mao held a tray with slightly cooler hot chocolate, a small burner and the necessary ingredients for s'mores.

"You didn't have to carry that out here. I would have gotten it." Bulma looked up at the Ox King.

"I don't mind. Is this table okay?" He asked as he nodded his head to his left.

"Yes, that'll be perfect. Usagi wait!" Bulma called out the blonde who was wearing a pair of flat mid-calf brown boots lined with a cream-colored fur, a pair of thick dark grey leggings, and a long-sleeved maroon tunic that hugged her curves accentuating her slowly growing belly. "Please take one of the cars? If I let you walk to the school by yourself, I won't hear the end of it from the boys. I know you barely look pregnant and you can handle yourself still in a fight, but I can't let you go alone. And you need a jacket."

"I'll go with her Bulma," The Ox King spoke quickly as he helped his youngest grandson into the chair and then moved to help Trunks. "I mean, if you don't mind Usagi."

The blonde smiled up at the Grandfather to the two boys she loved as her own. "I wouldn't mind at all."

"Oh good! Let's go get our coats and head over to his school." Gyu-Mao smiled at the blonde female he had taken to thinking of as his own daughter.

The duo walked into the house and stopped at the front door grabbing their coats. Gyu-Mao wore dark brown pants with matching suspenders, a white undershirt and pulled on a dark blue jacket with slightly lighter blue trim. Usagi grabbed a brown cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. Together the two of them walked out of the house and began walking to Gohan's school.

"So, Usagi, we haven't really had a chance to talk in a while. How are you doing?" The Ox King asked quietly as he looked down at the small blonde.

"I've been fine, just busy growing a tiny Saiyan." She laughed softly as a sad look took over her eyes as she cast them downward to rest on her small bump.

"I meant since losing Goku. I loved him like my own son, and he was good to my Chichi and you've been so good to those grandsons of mine." He smiled down at her.

"Some days it is harder than others." She shrugged her shoulders. "The boys help keep me busy and I see so much of Goku in them, I just hope this little one inherits more of Goku than me. I'm not even sure I should be a mother."

"Hey," he dropped his hand on the top of her head making her look at him, "you're going to be a great mom. I mean look, at your brothers, they are great with the kids, and the boys adore you! Whenever we spend time together, you're all Gohan can talk about. That being said," he paused nervously, "I would like to ask a favor of you."

"What is it?" Usagi swiped at her eyes, almost sure that there were tears in them.

"Would you allow me to fill in as Grandpa for your baby?" Gyu-Mao looked nervous as he asked his question timidly.

"I would be honored." Usagi smiled happily at him. "And I know Goku and Chichi would both approve." The edge of her vision blurred as the tears filled her eyes, she raised the thermos to her lips taking a sip.

"Oh, thank you!" Gyu-Mao wrapped his large arms around her picking her up once she had pulled the cup away from her lips and hugging her tightly.

"Well now," a familiar voice dripping with venom echoed from down the street, "I see they finally let you out of lock down without three of those brutes trailing behind you like lost little monkeys. Do me a favor, my beautiful princess, cooperate with me and don't fight."

Gyu-Mao set Usagi down on the ground and stepped in front of her. "She's not going anywhere with you. I won't let you touch her."

"Gyu-Mao," the blonde gasped, "you aren't going to be able to stop him. Please?" She whispered quietly as she reached up to touch his arm.

"Listen to the beautiful princess." He taunted. "She doesn't want you to be hurt and I don't want to have to hurt you because that would only make her angry with me. I only want to make her happy." He looked around the tall man leering at Usagi.

"You aren't taking her anywhere!" The Ox King stood his ground.

"Fine then. You'll just have to forgive me for killing him, my dearest." Demande hurled a dark energy beam at the large man causing him to crumple to the ground.

Gasping loudly Usagi let her cup fall to the ground and dropped to her knees beside the large man. Focusing on her crystal to form a protective barrier around them both while she poured her healing light into the man lying on the ground beside her. He was grimacing in pain as the dark energy tried to worm its way through his body. She placed her left hand on his shoulder over the wound and held her right above her strengthening the shield as Demande hurled attacks at her barrier trying to break it. The Ox King grabbed her arm and spoke softly from the pain.

"Go, leave me," he grunted as he felt the pain pulsing more frequently. "You need to get away from here."

"I'm not leaving you Gyu-Mao!" Usagi yelled as she struggled to increase the protective wall surrounding them.

"Get away from my Momma and Grandpa!" Gohan flew at the white-haired man fist raised and wrapped in ki ready to strike him down. He was thrown viciously backwards into a wall by Demande's dark energy.

Usagi's eyes grew wide as she watched Gohan fall to ground grimacing in pain. She stood, her hands clinched in fists shaking angrily. She darted forward scooping up the small boy and laying him in the same protective field as his grandfather before turning on Demande. Her hair became silver as she embraced her Lunarian powers and her clothes were quickly replaced with the dress of Princess Serenity of the white moon kingdom and the traditional Lunarian hair style.

"Those eyes, that fierce passion!" The prince of the Negamoon called out as he stepped forward. "I love those eyes. They haunt my dreams."

"Stop right there! I can't allow this to continue any longer! I will never love you Demande. There is nothing you could say or do that would make me willing come with you!" She yelled as she raised pulled the crystal from her chest and into her arms.

"Wait!" He called out as the Crystal began to glow. "I have a gift for you, one I think you'll quite enjoy." He snapped his fingers opening a portal. "You only have to come with me. I know it is something you have desired for a very long time and something I have been able to gift you with. Come with me." He opened his third eye trying to control her as he sent images of her Saiyan family into her mind's eye.

Gasping loudly, she took a step back. "What kind of monster are you?" She closed her eyes as she shook her head. Raising the Crystal again she summoned the healing light and sent it straight for them. "I refuse to let you play with my emotions! They've been gone too long and there is no way you could have brought them all back. Good bye Demande."

He and Sapphire jumped towards the portal trying to escape as the light hit them. As the portal closed, Usagi could hear their screams of pain. Releasing her transformation, she turned and sank to her knees beside Gohan and Gyu-Mao.

"Are okay?" She asked Gohan as she checked over him.

"Princess!" Haruka and Michiru shouted as they leapt down from a building in their senshi uniforms landing beside her.

"Usagi!" Radditz, Turles, and Tarble landed from the sky beside Gyu-Mao.

"Are you injured?" Michiru asked as she knelt beside her and began looking her over. "The baby?"

"No," she shook her head as she laid her hands back over Gyu-Mao, "but Demande attacked him and threw Gohan into a wall. Are you sure you're okay?" Her eyes landing on the small boy.

"I'm fine Momma but what did he show you? You looked so sad." The small boy squeezed her hand tightly.

Usagi looked down at the ground trying to hold in the tears. Sensing that The Ox King was healed she helped him to stand and pulled the small boy to stand next to her as well gripping his hand in hers. The two sailor guardians ducked into an alleyway and returned to the civilian forms before stepping in front of their princess leading the way back to Capsule Corporation. The Ox King walked on Usagi's right and Gohan on her left. Radditz, Turles, and Tarble followed behind Usagi and took note of how tightly she was holding the small boy's hand as her right hand rested under her pregnant belly.

As they entered the house, they removed their coats and were immediately greeted by Goten and Trunks running up to them and attaching themselves to Usagi's legs. Kneeling to the ground the blonde Saiyan Lunarian Princess hugged both boys tightly. Radditz moved quickly to inform Vegeta and Nappa of what had happened. Turles stayed close to Usagi keeping an eye on her while Tarble moved to sit down on one of the couches. Gyu-Mao moved into the kitchen and Michiru walked away to gather the senshi. Gohan sat down at the coffee table and pulled his homework out of his backpack and laid it out on the table before him; he continued to glance up worriedly at his Momma from his work. Usagi set the two small boys down on their feet and stood back up sighing heavily.

"Koneko-hime," Haruka walked up to her with a warm mug of hot chocolate, "you should sit and rest." The sandy-blonde's eyes glanced down at her small belly where she could see her next leader moving around.

"I'm fine Ruka," she took a deep sigh as she nodded her thanks for the hot chocolate.

Crossing over to coffee table she allowed the small boys to tug her with them. She sat across from Gohan and slid the hot chocolate over to him giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. He took a small sip of the warm hot chocolate. The small boys pulled their coloring books and colors off the shelf and situated themselves on either side of her and began to color. Turles sat across at one end of the table next to Goten. Radditz returned to the living room following behind Nappa and Vegeta. The eldest prince rushed into the room inspecting his sister as he knelt behind her. Her spun her around to face him holding her face between his hands; worry and concern danced in the back of his eyes.

"Vegeta," Usagi sighed softly, "I'm fine, you can stop looking at me like that."

"Usagi!" Minako rushed forward holding her daughter close to her chest. As she passed Radditz she placed their daughter in his arms and hugged Usagi from behind. The rest of the senshi rushed down the stairs breathing a sigh of relief at seeing their princess unharmed.

"Usagi you have to be more careful." Makoto placed her hands on her hips cocking them to the side as she looked down at the blonde female.

Turles pulled his mate down into his lap and pressed a kiss to her lips. "It wasn't her fault, r'sha."

"You will have a full detail of protection from now on," Vegeta stared into his sister's eyes as he raised his voice. "From now on you go nowhere alone without at least one of us."

"And no more walking to get Gohan from school." Ami chimed in from behind the couch.

Usagi rolled her eyes letting an exasperated sigh escape her. "I know you are all worried but - "

"No buts!" Rei yelled at her. "You are our princess and our sole purpose is to protect you and keep you safe. Now more so than ever since you are pregnant! You can get frustrated with us all you want but we aren't letting you out of our sight." The dark hair fire priestess turned her eyes to Vegeta. "We will come up with a rotating schedule to ensure someone is with her at all times."

"Between all of us we should be able to come up with a workable schedule." Mamoura nodded his head as he began to devise a plan.

"Enough of this!" Usagi pulled away from her brother and stood from the table. "I'm not some weak defenseless Princess! I can take care of myself and I've done it before."

"But Momma," Gohan looked up to her from his spot on the ground, "that guy keeps trying to take you away from us. You can't leave Goten and I." The sad look poured out of his eyes as he continued to look at her.

Kneeling beside Gohan she wrapped her arms around him pulling him close. "I'll never leave you ho'ta." She whispered softly in his ear as she felt him wrap his arms around her neck. Pulling away from him she sat back down letting Goten crawl into her lap and nuzzle his face against her chest. She wrapped her left arm around his back and leaned backwards on her right arm stretching her back.

Goten pointed his finger at her stomach and whispered, "Au tah'kha, sh'fr atti." He let out a small yawn and snuggled closer to his mother before drifting off to sleep.

"Usagi," the Ox King called softly pulling her eyes from the small boy nestled in her lap, "that man said he had a gift for you. What was it, if you don't mind me asking?"

Letting her eyes slip shut briefly, Usagi looked down at the sleeping Goten while running her fingers through his hair then looked over to Gohan who was diligently doing his homework.

"A gift?" Nappa wrapped his arm around Ami's shoulders pulling her tight to his side.

"Yeah. He showed me a mental image of Ja'ta, Gine, Bardock, all of the other Saiyans we lost because of Frieza and the entire planet." She uncrossed her legs and stretched them out in front of her.

"That's not possible!" Turles growled loudly.

"That bastard!" Vegeta yelled as he clenched his fists. "We are going to kill him next time he shows his face."

Usagi wrapped both of her arms around Goten's slumbering body attempting to stand. Haruka walked over to her and pulled the small boy from her arms long enough for her to stand. Tarble extended his hand to help his sister stand. Goten had started to flail and move trying to get comfortable. The blonde pulled him back into her arms; his legs wrapped around her middle as she positioned him over the swell of her belly and his cheek resting on her shoulder. Making her way up the stairs to his room she was suddenly aware of her own level of exhaustion. Haruka and Tarble followed her up the stairs and watched as she laid down in her bed holding Goten tightly against her with his fists clinging to the front of her shirt.

"You two don't have to watch me sleep." Usagi mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"If it is all the same Koneko-hime, I would rather keep watch." The sandy-blonde female sat down in the chair in the corner of the room and crossed her legs.

Tarble sat in the bay window watching as the clouds lazily floated by threatening to unleash a snow storm at any second. Sparing a glance in the direction of his sister, he found her sleeping peaceful. "She must have been more tired than she realized." Tarble whispered to the sailor soldier of Uranus.

"She had erected a shield around Gohan and Gyu-Mao while trying to heal them and then faced off against that nega trash on her own. The crystal already drains an exorbitant amount of energy and couple that with the fact that she is with child," Haruka's eyes hardened, "it will affect her more easily."

"Then it is settled," Tarble turned to look at the woman, "someone is to be with her at all times regardless of how it will make Usagi feel. We must keep her and that br'at safe."

"I couldn't agree more." Haruka nodded at the youngest Royal Saiyan.

Usagi found herself in the white void of her dream world. Looking around she expected to see her Ma or Mother but saw no one. Curious as to why she was here she began to look around her.

"Hey beautiful." The quiet voice sounded so loud in the quiet space.

Her eyes grew wide as she spun on her heals to see her mate, wearing his typical gi, standing before her with a halo on his head. She wanted to run up to him, throw her arms around him, and kiss him senseless but she couldn't move. Feeling as if she were rooted to the very spot she stood as she continued looking at him with wide eyes. He slowly made his way over to her.

"Usagi?" Goku crushed his fingers over left cheek and down to her shoulder where his fingers brushed over the mating mark that bound them together. "Are you okay?" He bent down to be eye level with her and watched as she numbly shook her head yes. He wiped away the tears that streamed down her face. "What is it?"

Swallowing hard and unable to speak, she took his hand in her and laid it on her swollen belly. She watched as he blinked a few times before looking from her belly to her face several times. When he felt the child move within her he dropped to his knees before her placing both of his hands on the sides of her belly and his ear to the front of her belly. Any small movement the child made caused Goku's face to light up and look up into the eyes of his mate.

"Hey there little one," Goku gently rubbed her belly, "I'm Goku, your Daddy. You sure are a strong little guy already, aren't you?" He paused, a quizzical look on his face. "Or maybe you're a strong little girl." Goku stood up scooping his pregnant mate into his arms carrying her over to the bed that appeared.

He laid them on their sides in the bed pressing his body flush against hers. Slipping his hand under her shirt he drew slow lazy patterns over the tight skin of her belly. His nose buried in the back of her head full of golden hair inhaling her tantalizing scent. His beast immediately began purring happily at being so close to his mate and having her in his arms again. His tail curled around her belly holding her as close to him as possible.

"Usagi?" Goku paused quietly as he waited for her to respond. A quite hum was all the response he got. "How did this happen? I mean, when? How far along are you?" He kissed her ear softly.

"Just before we fought Cell." She snuggled closer to him and slid her right hand into his and wrapped her fingers around his hand. "My best guess is the day you got out of the hyperbolic time chamber; while we were at the lake."

"Tell me everything about the baby and what I have missed out on." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Well, I feel like this is ho'ta t'au growing right here but Goten keeps saying sh'fr. According to the scans atti's growth is right on track and appears healthy. Bulma and Ami keep saying that it looks like I'm not gaining enough weight but the atti is perfect on the scans. Nappa said we shouldn't worry though because the last two months are when Saiyan br'ats have a tremendous growth spurt. I'm roughly 6 months along and Bulma is 7, she found out she and Vegeta are having a ho'sh. Bulma is beside herself and, even though Vegeta won't admit it, I know he is excited. I suspect Makoto will end up pregnant any day now the way her and Turles are going at it. Nappa and Ami are mated now. Gohan is doing amazing in school and loves it. Goten and Trunks are getting so big now you wouldn't even recognize them. Well, except for the fact that Goten looks just like you and Trunks scowls just like Vegeta and looks just like him with purple hair." She paused and let out a little chuckle before a sad expression took over her face. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." A purr began to reverberate through his chest into hers as he leaned over her pinning her between his body and the mattress. "Don't be sad," he whispered hotly in her ear as he began to worship her body, "at least not while you have me right here, r'sha m'yo."

Goku slowly pulled the clothes from her body leaving her bare before his eyes. Hovering over her, he kissed her softly as his tail began to spread his pheromones in the air. He slipped his hand between their bodies to gently stroke over her bundle of overly sensitive nerves. Usagi wove her fingers into his hair as her body arched into his touch with a desperate need she had never felt at this magnitude. She slipped her tail into his waist band and wrapped it around his impressive girth. He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth as she moved her tail up and down his length. She slowly squeezed his tail as she leaned up teasing his tor'sha by running her tongue over the indented area. Goku fought to stay in control as Kakarott broke through the surface taking over. He leaned down nipping at the mark on her left shoulder.

"Usagi," he shuddered against her mark as electricity shot down his spine when she dragged her teeth over his mark, "need you, I need you so bad my love and I know you need me. Wanted to take this nice and slow but I can't wait. Don't want to hurt the atti but I need you, need to be buried inside of you." He sniffed the side of her neck drawing in the addictive scent. "Heus, sh m'yo," he leaned away from her and brought his hand to his mouth, his tongue darted out licking his fingers clean as he tasted her, "you smell amazing, but you taste even better than I remember."

He immediately pulled her body up his, hooking her legs over his shoulders as he kneeled on the bed above her. She let out a startled yelp at the sudden movement which was instantly replaced by a pleased purring moan. Reaching behind her back she tugged at his pants pulling them down allowing his pulsating manhood to spring free smacking her in the back. Worried he would hurt their child growing inside of her, he wrapped his tail around her waist holding her body flush to his. His hands moved of their own according; touching, pinching and teasing every inch of her flesh. Usagi gripped the blanket below her turning her knuckles white as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"Kakarott!" The blonde screamed loudly as her first orgasm crashed around her.

She tried to move her body against him, but he held her steady as he continued to devour her. Looking up their eyes locked and she could see the golden ring around his eyes signaling that Kakarott was indeed in complete control. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt the tugging sensation deep within her chest. His purr shifted into a louder more seductive tone as their eyes remained locked and the scent of her arousal grew stronger.

"Buh'tir," she moaned as she felt another wave building up inside of her, "au t'ui, buh'tir." Tears began to prick at the back of her eyes as she thought about how much she had missed his voice, his touch, his smell, and his smile.

Unhooking her legs from his shoulders, he lowered her hips to his and began pressing his entry. "Anything and everything for you, r'sha." He slowly slid into her causing her to gasp loudly.

Kakarott stayed on his knees as he held onto her hips, angling them off the bed. Usagi arched her back off the bed as the pleasure increased while he slowly filled her. Releasing the sheet, she grabbed onto his legs and began to buck her hips trying increase the friction. The wild haired Saiyan gently stilled her movements. Sliding his hands up her back her pulled her body up and flush against him as much as he could and causing her legs to wrap around his waist. Her eyes fluttered closed as he was finally encased to the hilt. Her hands gripped his shoulder as her head rolled back enjoying the feel of being one with him. Kakarott slowly dragged his hand down the side of her body sending an electrical shock to race down her spine.

"Is this what you want?" He rolled his hips up into hers as he lightly bit into her neck.

She nodded her head yes as she tried to roll her hips against his, her breath coming out in heavy pants.

"Don't want to hurt the baby." He whispered as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed to where he was sitting up right.

"Won't." She gasped as she felt him loosen his hold allowing her to move.

"If I think we're hurting the br'at - " Kakarott was silenced as she crashed her lips against his and unwrapped her legs from his waist in order to straddle him.

She pulled back from his lips as she slowly began to rock against him. "We won't hurt the atti, trust me."

Hours later they were both on the bed on their sides, Kakarott still buried deep within her as they spooned. His left arm propped his head up allowing him to look down at his mate and his right hand ghosted over her belly feeling the small child move and flip around inside of her. She lay with her head on the pillow, her hair sticking to their sweat covered bodies. Moving her right hand to his, she laced their fingers together resting their hands on the side of her gravid belly.

"Mmmmm." She moaned as she snuggled closer to him. "Told you we wouldn't hurt the br'at."

"Does she always move this much?" Goku asked in amazement as he felt their child flip inside his mate's stomach more.

"Only after I eat or go through some training exercises with the boys." She shrugged her shoulders. "You think it's a girl?"

"I can hope, right?" He chuckled as he leaned down kissing the shell of her ear.

"Yes." She squeezed her eyes shut trying to prevent any tears from forming in her eyes.

"Anything else happen since I've been gone?" He smiled brightly as he felt the smile child within his mate's belly pressing hard against his hand.

"Demande came back." She shrugged her shoulders.

"What?!" An agitated growl escaped his throat as he turned her face to his. "When? Where were my brother's? I put you in their care!"

"Ssshhhh r'sha." She pulled her hand from his and stroked his cheek trying to calm him down. "Gyu-Mao was with me and we were going to get Gohan. I didn't let anyone know I was going beside Bulma and Minako."

"Bulma is mated to your brother and Minako to mine!" His hair began to flicker between gold and black as his anger began to boil over. "They should have been with you! Where were your senshi?" He withdrew from her flipping her onto her back. He sat straddling her legs and pinned her arms above her head. Leaning down he looked directly into her eyes. "You stay with at least two people from now on! I can't be there to protect you anymore." He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "I can't intervene with the living world and knowing that are alone while carrying our child," he trailed off taking in a shuddering breath. "I need to know you are safe and protected; all four of you."

Leaning up, she pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. "I promise, I won't fight them on it anymore." She took in his appearance, his hair still golden and his eyes vibrantly teal in color. "Goku, make love to me like this, please."

Rolling over, Usagi turned towards the window to see a dim light shining through the curtains. Sitting up in bed, she swung her legs over the side and stretched her arms above her head as she yawned. Looking behind her on the bed she noticed that Goten was not there and assumed he had gone down stairs to eat supper. She crossed the thick carpeted floor making her way to the bathroom. As she turned on the light, she let out a small yelp of surprise seeing the outline of her middle brother sitting in the chair. Leaning against the doorway she placed her hand over her heart.

"Why are you sitting here in the dark? You scared the tapa out of me, ta'fr." Usagi looked at Vegeta as he sat in the chair with his right leg bent at the knee with his ankle resting on his left knee, his elbows on the arm rests, fingers interlocked and chin resting against his hands.

"We're taking shifts looking after you." He stood towering over her. "I don't want any arguments from you about this!"

"Okay." She shrugged her shoulders as she pressed against the side of her stomach where she felt her child stretching within her.

"And I mean it! You are important to us and with you being pregnant - Wait? What?" Vegeta stopped abruptly in the middle of his rant. "You're not arguing with me about this, why?"

"Kakarott came to me while I was asleep and told me not to fight you guys on this matter. Look," she paused as she let out a groan when her child kicked her in the bladder again, "I'll explain in just a minute, but I really have got to pee first. Your nephew is already nailing kidney shots and he's not even born yet." Rushing into the bathroom she shut the door. Once she was done, she washed her hands and walked out of the bathroom. "He told me not to give you guys a hard time and just let you protect me. He is a little miffed at Turles and Radditz for not looking after me. You and Tarble are on his shit list too." She stepped into her slippers and made to leave her room. "Do you think Bulma and Mrs. Briefs have supper ready yet?"

"I doubt it." Vegeta scoffed as he stood from the chair to follow her out. "They might have breakfast ready though."

"Breakfast? Did I sleep all night?" Usagi held onto the banister as she made her way down the stairs.

"You did, in fact you've slept a day and a half. Zua, Ami, said it was because you used too much of that damn crystal severely draining your energy." He growled as he mentioned the Silver Crystal. "The one I like said you being pregnant only pulls your energy that much faster." Stopping her on the landing by grabbing her elbow he pulled her into a tight hug. "Promise you won't go off anywhere alone again or use that cursed stone. I can't lose you, sh'fr m'yo." He pulled away looking at her shocked expression. "Especially since you have my nephew cooking in there."

She smiled as he nodded down at her distended belly. "You're the only one who thinks it is a ho'ta besides me." She sighed as she rubbed the side of her belly where her young child was stretching out.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe they're right and you have a ho'sh in there." Vegeta gave her his signature smirk. "One that will give you as much hell as you gave Ja'ta. Nappa and Turles already regaled me with all the stories so don't bother denying it." He held up his hand to silence her.

"I could have been much worse." She folded her arms to rest over her stomach as she turned into the kitchen.

Mrs. Briefs rushed up to Usagi ushering her into a seat at the table and began to fill her plate with food and a large glass of orange juice before her. Picking up a piece of bacon Usagi gave her thanks to the woman as she popped the bacon into her mouth. Soon everyone had gathered around the table to eat breakfast. Gohan happily bounded over to the blonde and sat in a chair next to her. Wrapping his arms around her arm he hugged her tightly, relieved that she was up and moving again. Goten and Trunks came toddling into the kitchen and climbed into her lap.

Once everyone was satisfied and had eaten their fill, Usagi corralled the young boys upstairs and into their rooms. After changing clothes, they made their way down stairs and out the back door. Wearing a pair of pink stretchy yoga pants, her white Saiyan boots, and a dark grey shirt that stretched tight across her belly she stepped out onto the dew-covered grass. Standing in the back yard, with her hair in a high pony tail, she led the boys through a series of warm up stretches. As she leaned forward to touch her toes, she lost her balance causing her to fall backwards landing on her rear end. Laying back on the ground she laughed heartily. Concerned for his mother, Gohan helped her to sit as she continued to laugh at herself.

"Momma?" Gohan questioned as he gripped her hand tightly.

"Gohan," her laughter turning into soft occasional giggles, "I'm fine. Come on." She stood up slowly and instructed the boys in how to move through their katas.

When they had finished, she paired up Trunks and Goten allowing the two boys to face off against one another. Turning to face Gohan, she bowed before dropping into a fighting stance. They had agreed that he would only be working on his dodging and evading skills. She moved at a slower pace than normal but still a rather an impressive speed. Breaking away from their spar, Usagi stepped back taking slow deep breaths as she closed her eyes and pressed against her stomach. The child within her had apparently decided it wanted to spar too and had managed to knock the breath from her lungs. Makoto rushed up to the blonde placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Makoto's green eyes gazed into the blue eyes of her princess.

"Fine." She gasped as the child once again kicked Usagi, only this time in the ribs. "Br'at just keeps kicking me." Looking down at her belly she pressed against her side. "Knock it off br'at, you're not supposed to give me this much trouble before you are even born!" She winced again as the small child within her pressed against her ribs.

"You should sit and drink some water." Turles scooped Usagi into his arms leaving no room for protest. "I'll work with Gohan." He gently sat her in a chair and knelt before her gently stocking her belly as he spoke to the child within her. "Listen up little one, your Ma needs rest so calm down. Once you are out of there and able to walk, I will personally train you. Deal?" He felt the child within his sister's belly calm its movements and settle for gentle moving and flipping. Usagi nodded her thanks and relaxed into the chair as she sipped the water Turles had brought her.

Mako, after witnessing the tender moment between her mate and her princess, reached up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his in a sweet loving kiss. She moved to sit beside Usagi in order to keep her company as the Saiyans sparred. Turles worked with Gohan while Vegeta, Radditz, Tarble and Nappa partook in a melee style fight.

Two months later found them welcoming little Bulla Briefs into the world. Bulma had given birth to a blue-haired, blue-eyed baby girl that weighed 8 pounds and 9 ounces. A small yet perfect princess, as Nappa had called her. Now nearing the end of her pregnancy, Usagi had become increasingly uncomfortable. Her stomach had nearly doubled in size as the child she carried grew rapidly. She slowly made her way downstairs holding onto the railing with her right hand and her left pressed to the small of her back. She wore a short sleeve maxi dress with an orange, bright blue, and grey chevron pattern and a pair of grey ballet flats. Looking down at her stomach she smiled.

"Et'cha, et ho, et'cha." The blue-eyed princess rubbed her belly.

"Then you won't sleep for months." Radditz chuckled at her as he descended the last of the stairs to stand beside her. He wore a pair of tight fitting dark blue jeans tucked into a pair of brown boots and brown long sleeve graphic t-shirt.

"It has to be better than being attacked from the inside and not being able to do anything about it. I swear this br'at is trying to break my ribs." She grimaced as she brought her right hand up to her side. "Stop it."

Radditz leaned down pressing his hand against the bulging side of her belly feeling an elbow. "Knock it off ho'sh, you need to cut your mother some slack and give her a break." He whispered to the child in Saiyan as he looked up at Usagi when the child immediately stilled within her.

"Tch," Usagi turned her head to the side, "girl br'ats aren't usually this stubborn. I'm telling you this is a boy." She walked slowly towards the front door with Radditz directly behind her.

"Are you wanting in on our wager, Ve'ho?" Nappa teased as he stood at the front door waiting for them. He was dressed in a pair of black cargo pants, blue tennis shoes, a blue long sleeve button up shirt that was left open with a dark grey graphic t-shirt on underneath.

"Shut up Nappa." She sighed as they exited the house making their way to Gohan's school, stopping only to grab a light weight beige sweater.

"Usagi," Radditz stopped as she passed by the car, "are you sure you want to walk?"

"Yes." She continued down the sidewalk.

"Is there a reason you shouldn't be walking Ve'ho?" Nappa walked up to her side quickly.

"The br'at has been really active and causing her pain." Radditz answered for her, causing him to receive a rather harsh glare from the pregnant female.

"I'm fine to walk Nappa. Being active helps, walking helps, but sitting still or taking nap does not help." Her voice filled with annoyance at how everyone hovered over her as if she would break any second.

"You seem tired all the time, Usagi, so you need to rest." The long-haired warrior reached out to touch her upper arm only for her to step out of his reach and stop abruptly in front of the two tall Saiyans.

"Okay," she looked pointedly up at the man she thought of her brother and poked him in the chest, "next time you are tired I'll be sure to send the three br'ats to come and kick you unrelenting in the ribs and we'll see how often you want to rest." She spun on her heels and continued forward leaving behind a shocked Radditz.

Nappa laughed loudly as he walked alongside Usagi. "Do you want me to kick him for you? I feel like that might get the point across better."

"No," she sighed heavily. "I know he is just worried about me, that all of you are, but I don't need him so far up my butt that I can taste his shampoo." She paused mid stride to see Radditz still standing looking at her shocked. "Raddy," she huffed and rolled her eyes, "are you coming or are you just going to wait here for us to come back?"

Shaking his head, he ran up to her right side. "Usagi," he began hesitantly, "you know I only want what's best for you, right?"

"I know Raddy, I know." She smiled as she saw Gohan walking up to them, a broad smile across his face. She patted the top of his head as he hugged her legs. "How was school?" She took his hand in his as they walked down the sidewalk, Radditz and Nappa following close behind.

"Did you ever picture our lives would look like this?" Nappa slapped the back of the shorter Saiyan.

"Never." Radditz shook his head as his eyes landed on Usagi's back.

"It's hard to believe three of you have br'ats of your own now. I remember when you all came through my squad as br'ats yourself." Nappa paused letting out a small chuckle. "Listen to me sounding like a sentimental old fool."

"Well you are old enough to be our Ja'ja'ta." Radditz ribbed at the tall bald Saiyan.

"Watch it ho'ta," he smirked at the long-haired warrior, "I may be old, but I can still put you in your place."

As soon as they entered the house Usagi was greeted by Haruka, Michiru, Minako who was holding Isuki, Rei, and Ami. Ami's cheeks turned red upon seeing Nappa and the look he was giving her. She quickly ushered Gohan upstairs to his room in order to assist him with his homework. Radditz walked up to his mate kissing her passionately and then proceeded to pick his nine-month-old daughter up above his head. Unable to reach her daughter, Minako settled for making tickling noises as she moved her fingers in the air as if she were tickling Isuki causing the small child to laugh loudly. Usagi smiled at the Kodak moment between her brother, his daughter, and his mate.

"Koneko-hime," Haruka stepped forward drawing the blonde's attention to her, "as your senshi we would like take you shopping in order to buy you something special that you want or need for the upcoming little princess," she paused as Usagi sucked her teeth, "or prince."

"Ruka, I appreciate that, but I don't really know of anything that I need." She shrugged her shoulders as she linked her hands under her stomach.

"Do you have a crib? Bassinet? Sheets?" Michiru asked thinking of the prospect of shopping for all things baby related.

"No." Usagi arched an eyebrow at the green-haired woman.

"What about a nice rocking chair?" Minako questioned her as she continued looking up at her daughter. "A good rocking chair makes all the difference. Isn't that right Isuki?"

"Diapers and wipes are something you'll need a massive amount of, especially since the little Saiyans eat just as much as the big ones." Rei joked as she rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't have any of that. I just figured I could get is as I needed it. What?" She questioned as they shook their heads at her or rolled their eyes at her.

Radditz tucked his daughter against his chest. "Come Ve'ho," he walked over to her and placed his hand on top of her head forcing her to look up at him, "let's run to the baby store and pick out a couple of things that your senshi want to get for you." He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "We might as well go with them, so they don't bring you back some obnoxiously bright pink things that you won't like."

"Fine." She sighed as she turned towards the door and they piled into a capsuled minivan and took off towards the mall. Sitting in the middle row next to Radditz she closed her eyes and gently rested her hands over her pregnant belly as she grimaced when her ribs were assaulted. "How did I let you talk me into this?"

"Cause you know this little one," he leaned over softly shaking her belly and speaking towards her stomach, "is special and deserves everything fit for a princess."

"Or Prince. Tapa!" She sucked in a sharp breath as she felt the small child stretching and moving within her. "Knock it off br'at!"

"Hey et ho," Radditz leaned closer to her stomach letting out a gentle purr as he spoke in Saiyan, "remember what talked about early? You have to be nicer to your Ma. I know you're getting bigger by the second and running out of room in there. You're definitely of the house of Bardock and your Ma is such little thing." He chuckled when Usagi playfully poked him in the ribs. "So, you have got to be nicer to her, take it easier on her, and let her rest and relax so when it is time for you to make your grand debut your Ma won't be so tired. Okay?" He felt the child within her stop acting all violent. "That's it, thank you et ho." He kept his hand on her belly and leaned back into the seat.

"D'in m'yo, Radditz. If the br'at keeps acting this unruly once it is born, I might have to use your baby whispering skills." She leaned back relaxing into the seat as she exhaled.

"Whatever you need sh'fr," he wrapped his arm around her squeezing her shoulders.

Pulling up to the front of the mall, everyone exited the van allowing Haruka to put it back into its capsule before making their way into the building. Minako put her small daughter in a stroller and squealed happily seeing the baby store in front of her. Linking her arm through Usagi's she dragged her off to the entrance while pushing the stroller. They directed the heavily pregnant blonde to the furniture section. Usagi stood looking over the massive selection of rocking chairs as her eyes lingered over a particularly large light blue chair with a foot stool.

"That one. Okay," she turned to look at all of them, "the chair has been selected so what is next."

"Don't you want to try it out Princess? Maybe sit in it for a minute or two?" Michiru asked softly.

"No, I just need one big enough for the boys to sit with me. So, what is next on the list?"

Three hours later they found themselves with buggies full of diapers, bottles, wipes, the chair, crib sheets, and things that Minako and Radditz whole heartedly assured her that she would need for her own personal use once the baby was born; a breast pump for one. After paying for everything the clerk placed everything into capsule and thanked them. The group made their way back to the parking lot and opened the van. Climbing in they made their way back to the Capsule Corp. Usagi fidgeted in her seat the entire way there trying to get comfortable.

Rei and Haruka gathered the capsules and made their way inside. Minako carried the car seat while Michiru held onto brown-haired baby making her laugh as tickled her while making goofy faces. Climbing out of the van, Usagi placed her left hand against the side of the van taking a deep breath as she wrapped her right arm under her belly. She squeezed her eyes shut as a wave a pain ripped through her back. Feeling a hand on her back she cracked open an eye to Radditz looking at her concerned.

"Usa?" He whispered a quiet question.

"I'm fine." She exhaled trying to push the pain away.

"You're not," Radditz shook his hand as he began to knead her lower back with his finger tip as he wrapped them in ki. "It hurts right here, doesn't it?" He pressed harder on either side of her spine and watched as she nodded her head yes sucking in a sharp breath. "Let's get you inside and I'll keep working on this spot, okay?" Radditz placed his left arm around her lower back and held her right hand in his.

Holding her tightly they walked slowly to the front door and into the house. Once they were in the living room, Usagi rested her forehead and arms on the back of the couch and leaned forward. Radditz stood behind her rubbing the small of her back at her hips. Letting out a small moan Usagi felt her back relax and become less tense.

"How did Bulma do this twice?" Usagi groaned as his fingers hit a spot that had been bothering her.

"No clue but she is a strong woman for bearing two Saiyan children. I have a feeling you could pop out three or for more." Radditz immediately regretted his words as he saw her shoulders sink. "Heu, Usagi, mah'ni. I spoke without thinking."

Straightening her back she leaned away from the couch and turned to look at the long-haired warrior. "It's okay Raddy." She gave his left hand a squeeze. "Are you hungry? I'm starving!"

"Oh Usagi!" Mrs. Briefs came walking up to them. "There you are! Come with me dear!" The pale blonde headed woman linked her arm with Usagi's and began walking her to the back yard.

As they stepped onto the back patio Usagi was created with tables of food and a mound of presents next to the chair they had just purchased at the baby store. The forces of Earth were gathered around in the backyard talking excitedly. The blonde-haired blue-eyed Saiyan cut her eyes sharply at Radditz as he walked beside her.

"Now don't get mad dear but," Mrs. Briefs stood in front of her and held both of her hands, "Bulma said you didn't want a party, but I wanted to do this for you. You've been so good to Bulma and my grandbabies and well, dear, I love you just as if you were my own family. I just wanted you to feel special and know how much all of us love you!" Mrs. Briefs wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulder giving her a tight hug. "Let's get you something to eat, huh?"

Shocked by the woman's confession she allowed herself to be pulled over to the rocking chair and sat down. Mrs. Briefs brought several plates of food over to the table and laid them out before her. Vegeta crossed over the patio to stand beside his sister holding a glass of ice water in one hand.

"Seems like you got a party anyway." He chuckled at the look on her face as she stuffed a mini quiche into her mouth.

"Mrs. Briefs said she threw it. Bulma really didn't have anything to do with it?" She glared up at her brother.

"Bulma gave up on the idea of forcing you into a party. Her Ma and your senshi joined forces to plan this party for you." He passed her a glass of water which she sat on the table.

"So that's why they took me to the baby store?" She rolled her eyes as she sat the plate down and pressed against her stomach. "Do you think Mrs. Brief's mind if we go ahead an open the gifts?" She grimaced as another pain ripped through her stomach. "It hurts too much to sit for too long."

"Are you okay Usagi?" Bulma walked up to her passing her two-week-old daughter into Vegeta's arms as she knelt before her sister in law.

"Fine." Her reply came out short and clipped. "Just uncomfortable to sit for a long time."

"Can she open the gifts now?" Vegeta adjusted his sleeping daughter in his arms pulling the blanket tighter around her.

"I don't see why not." Bulma shrugged her shoulders and stood up.

"Actually," Usagi stood from the chair, "I'll be right back and then we can open the presents." She held her hand up when Bulma began to form a protest. "The br'at is bouncing on my bladder."

"Oh! Go on then." Bulma waved her hands at her.

Making her way into the house Usagi paused at the bar top counter gripping it with her right hand as another sharp pain shot through her back and made its way through her stomach. She exhaled loudly bending forward and cradling her protruding stomach with her left arm. As soon as the pain subsided, she tried to stand only to be hit with another painful burst. She focused on breathing through the pain and tried to force it away. Standing up she took three steps before another wave crashed through her causing her to groan and grab the wall and lean against it for support. Once the pain began to ebb away, she put her back flush against the wall and breathed heavily.

"Ok, listen here br'at," she placed a hand on either side of her tight belly, "this is not going to work. Hnnn. You have to stop. Buh'tir." She let her head fall back thumping against the wall.

"Ve'ho?" Nappa questioned as he walked into the house looking at her current position. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good, Nappa." She inhaled and exhaled sharply as another round of pain ripped through her. "Br'at just being active is hurts a little." Trying to lean away from the wall she groaned in pain as she slammed her eyes shut.

"Here." The tall bald general moved to her side wrapping his right arm around her back and grabbed her left hand in his effectively pulling her away from the wall supporting her weight. "Where were you trying to do Ve'ho?"

"Go to the bathroom." She ground out as she almost doubled over in pain.

Radditz walked into the house, pausing momentarily at the look that was etched onto the blonde's face before rushing to her side. He set his drink down on the counter and walked over to her. The long-haired warrior grabbed her right hand in his helping to support her weight. "Usagi?" He questioned softly. "What do you need?"

"Br'at, nnnnnnn, to stop attacking me! Uuuuhhhhhhhhh." She moaned as she gripped both of their hands tightly. "Tapa! I had to pee but the br'at just kicked it out of me." She took a deep breath as the pain faded. "Just help me to my room so I can change." Looking up at Radditz she saw that his eyes were wide. "What? What is it Radditz?" After receiving no answer, she spoke again. "Raddy? Talk to me, buh'tir." She tightened her grip on his hand as she felt another strong pain rush through her.

"You're in labor, ji'shu." He looked over to Nappa. "I'll get Ami while you help her upstairs."

"Oh heu!" Usagi yelled as she squatted and doubled over from the pain. "You can't be serious Raddy! It's too early!" She yelled as the continuous pain grew stronger and more frequent.

"I'm very serious, sh'fr. Minako smelled the same way just before she had Isuki. I'll be right back." He pulled his hand from hers and nodded to Nappa. "Get her upstairs."

"I don't feel like I'm going to make it up there." She moaned as Nappa moved hold both of her hands.

"Ok." Radditz raked his hand through his hair and closed his eyes. "I'm going to lift your skirt and check then we'll make our decision. Okay?" He looked on as his best friend and sister nodded her head yes with closed eyes. Reaching his hands between her legs he looked up at Nappa with wide eyes and stood quickly. "Help her to the ground. Usagi, I need you to look at me." He smiled at her when he saw the pained blue eyes looking back into his own. "That's it, good girl. Listen, you are about to have this atti. Don't push until I get back with Ami, understand?"

"Why? What's wrong? Radditz?" She leaned heavily against Nappa's strong frame letting him hold her up.

"The ho et is what the humans call crowning, very befitting since you are Ve'ho, it means the br'at is all ready to come out and is coming out right now." He smiled at her softly trying to ease her tension. "I'll be right back." He darted off outside.

"Nappa, I'm not ready for this." She felt him lower her to the ground allowing her to rest against his chest.

"You are ready for everything, Ve'ho. You are the strongest woman that I know." He chuckled at her words as he whispered into her ear.

"No! I can't do this alone." She shook her head furiously feeling what she now recognized as contractions and fought against the urge to push.

"Silly little woman," he whispered into her ear in Saiyan, "you are not in this alone at all. Not only do you have me, and your four brothers, but you also have your senshi. You are far from being alone in this." He dropped a soft fatherly kiss to her temple.

"Without Goku!" The Saiyan princess yelled in Saiyan loudly through a contraction. "I can't do this without him! I didn't even want to have kids! I allowed myself to bend and change for him and then he went, and fucking died on me! Aaahhhhhh!" Her body leaned forward out of instinct as she gripped tightly onto the largest Saiyans hands, tears falling from her eyes.

"Princess," Ami gently touched her knee as arrived before her, "let me check and see how things are going? Mamoura is going to help me because he is further along in his medical degree than I am and currently on his obstetrics rotation." The blue-haired senshi pushed Usagi's skirt up to her knees and gasped.

"R'sha? What is it?" Nappa asked concerned at the way his mate took a sharp intake of breath.

"Nothing," Ami shook her head as she instructed Usagi to raise her bottom so she could remove her underwear. "She is really progressing quickly through her labor."

Radditz and Turles dropped down to either side of her rubbing her arms. Minako and Haruka sat beside Nappa at her head with cool wash clothes. Vegeta and Tarble stood behind the two doctors' in training looking down at the sister, taking in the pain that was etched across her face. Rei and Makoto brought fresh clean towels and a large pot full of water that the sailor senshi of mars was keeping warm with her powers. Mamoura instructed Radditz and Turles to pull Usagi's legs back and on the next contraction for the blue-eyed Saiyan to push as hard as she could. She nodded numbly as she focused her breathing. Nappa leaned her up making it easier for her to bear down. She pushed as Ami counted to ten.

"Momma?" Gohan's small voice filled the room at the perfect silent moment. "Are you okay?"

"Fine Gohan." She exhaled as she finished pushing for a moment resting as instructed. "Go back outside."

"You sound like you are in pain. What's wrong?" He tried to see what was going on but Tarble had turned the small boy to where his back was to the excitement currently taking place on the floor of Capsule Corp.

"She's bringing your little brother into the world, br'at. Go back outside and wait." Vegeta spoke to the young hybrid Saiyan. "You don't want to see this, I promise you."

Tarble leaned down to eye level with his oldest nephew. "Let's go back outside with Bulma and help her keep the young ones distracted. What do you say? Can you help me with that?" he smiled at the young boy.

Gohan nodded and followed the youngest full-blooded prince back outside. Usagi bore down again as another contraction tore its way through her body.

"Wait!" The dark-haired prince of Earth roared. "Ami look at this, shoulder dystocia, can you see it? Usagi-hime, don't push even if you feel the need to do so. The baby's shoulder is hung up on your pubic bone, so we are going to have to turn the baby in order to free it." He locked eyes with her as she nodded and tried her best to relax against Nappa and fight the urge to push.

"It is going to be painful." Ami spoke softly as she looked into her mate's eyes. "We are basically having to push the baby back in for a moment and turn it so the baby will come out easier. Radditz, Turles, we need you to pull her legs further apart and towards her shoulders. It is going to hurt Usagi-hime and I am so sorry."

"Its fine. Just do it and quit talking about it." She whispered as she focused.

A few moments later the two doctors were convinced that Usagi could safely continue. They instructed her to push on the next contraction. After pushing for five more minutes Ami instructed, she could rest and asked for towels. Mamoura told the two brothers they could put her legs down as he placed a large bundle wrapped in a towel on her chest. Releasing Nappa's hands she sat up looking at the bundle on top of her as she wrapped her arms around it. She pulled back the towel to reveal a head full of jet-black hair with a solitary streak of blonde that ran through the front and a pair of wide blue eyes that matched Usagi. Vegeta moved to stand behind Nappa in order to get a better look at his sister and her new child.

"Definitely from the house of Bardock with all of that hair." Radditz whispered as he pressed a brotherly kiss to her cheek.

"Those eyes are just like yours Usagi." Turles rested his forehead against the top of the blonde's head.

"And look at that silver tail on the br'at." Radditz chuckled as the aforementioned tail wrapped around its mother's arm.

"Now what to name you, ho et." Usagi asked smiled down at the large child in her arms.

"What is a fitting name for a girl on Vegeta-sai?" Makoto smiled down at the group of Saiyans as they all looked up at her with wide eyes and shock on their face.

"Tell me you're joking." Usagi looked form the brunette to her child resting contentedly in her arms and moved the towel to reveal she had in fact just given birth to a girl. "Fuck me running." She muttered in Saiyan. "So, who, aside from me, loses the bet?" She laughed loudly causing everyone to laugh just as loudly.

"Is it safe to let the boys in now?" Tarble asked from the back door. "Someone is very anxious, and I can only keep him distracted for so long."

Mamoura and Ami nodded at one another offering a pair of scissors to the Saiyans. Nappa took them and cut the umbilical cord after they had clamped it. They quickly covered her with towels and told Tarble they could come in. Everyone stepped back and allowed Gohan and Goten to rush into the room and up to their mother and new sister. Bulma walked up holding a sleeping Bulla against her chest in her left arm and Trunks hand in her right. She released his hand and watched as her son rushed up to his father reaching his arms up to him begging to be picked up. Vegeta agreed and held his son on his hip allowing him to look down.

"Gohan, Goten," Usagi smiled from her daughter to her sons, "I would like for you to meet your sister Gine." She glanced over at Turles and Radditz as they smiled broadly. "Is it okay with the two of you if I name her after your Ma?"

"It is an honor." Turles rubbed the bottom of his nieces' foot.

"A very appropriate name," Radditz smiled at the newest member of their family. "Thank you for honoring Ma m'yau in such a way. We are honored Ve'ho."


	28. F'ri Au Ih

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use. ****Enjoy! As always, please leave a review or a PM, those are always much appreciated and welcomed! Also, if you have any questions about the timeline please let me know! Finally, if anyone is interested in being a beta for my stories and helping me to proofread them before I post them be sure to send me a private message! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 28: F'ri Au Ih**

A blonde-haired, blue-eyed female lay propped up in bed holding her not so small daughter in her arms. She looked down at the small child who was suckling at her breast as she fought against heavy lidded eyes. To her right, Goten curled up against her his head resting in her lap as he snored peacefully with one leg stuck out from under the covers. On her left side Gohan was curled up against holding a book open in his hands as he slept quietly beside her. A gentle smile graced her lips as stole another glance at each of her children and then up to the tv that flickered. Letting out a large sigh she leaned back against the headboard closing her eyes. It was hard for her to grasp that just a little over 24 hours ago she had given birth to her first child. Her eyes began to grow heavy as she felt herself slipping away to unconsciousness. She jerked up right in bed as she felt a soft kiss pressed to her lips and someone trying to lift her daughter from her arms. Her eyes flew open as she tucked the sleeping child closer to her body and looked up to see her mate looking down at her with a broad goofy grin on his face.

"Rest r'sha," Goku pulled his daughter fully into his arms as he watched his mate relax her hold, "I can take care of her for a while."

"Goku." She glanced down at the bed and noticed that somehow Gohan and Goten had been brought with her to the dream world they shared. Slipping out of bed she moved slowly to stand before her mate taking in how natural he looked holding their daughter in his arms.

He positioned his daughter awkwardly in his left arm as he reached out to his little blonde woman with his right arm pulling her close to his body. The tall goofy warrior placed a delicate kiss to his mate's forehead before turning his eyes back to their slumbering daughter. "She's beautiful, Usa m'yo. What did you name her?"

Usagi adjusted and placed their daughter in a more comfortable position for Father and daughter. "Gine, after Ma m'yau. Come lay down with us." She tugged on his hand pulling him with her towards the bed. "She weighed 13 pounds and 10 ounces and was 23- and three-quarter inches long. I wouldn't be surprised if she is taller than me before she turns 4." She scooted Gohan over to the center of the bed pulled Goten into her lap letting his head rest against her chest.

Goku slid into the right side of the bed holding his youngest in his left arm and ran his fingers through his oldest son's hair. As soon as Usagi was settled in the bed holding their middle child he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders pulling her as close to him as possible. He pressed his lips to hers in a desperate attempt to feel her as close to him as possible. When he lips left hers, he took in her appearance; her eyes wide and dilated, her cheeks flushed, and her breathing heavy. He brushed his thumb over her cheek as he saw the tears starting to gather in her eyes.

"I miss you so much." She confessed as a sob broke through her voice.

"I miss you too." Goku pulled her head to rest on his shoulder as she held onto their middle child tightly. "Just rest r'sha m'yo, I know you are tired and that you haven't slept since the morning Gine was born." He raised his daughter up to his lips kissing her forehead and vowing to always look after her.

"I know." She mumbled sleepily against his shoulder. "She has her Ja'ta's appetite." Closing her eyes Usagi was asleep seconds later resting her head against her mate's shoulder.

He smiled contentedly at his small family gathered around him. He leaned back resting his daughter fully on his chest and pulled his oldest son closer to him before he himself closed his eyes resting peacefully.

Four weeks later Usagi woke to find she was alone in bed. Looking over to the rocking chair she saw Nappa holding a fussy baby trying to get her to take a bottle. She would suckle for a minute then start screaming and refuse the bottle. Sighing, Usagi stood from the bed and crossed over to the tall warrior kneeling beside the chair she outstretched her arms silently asking to take her child.

"F'ri Ve'ho." Nappa shook his head. "Ami is seriously entertaining the idea of bearing a son for me so I need to be able to make it through one feeding." His face contorted in concentration as he tried to angle the bottle differently.

"Nappa," she gently pulled her daughter into her arms and turned her back to the tall warrior offering her daughter her swollen milk filled breast on the left side, which she greedily latched onto, "it doesn't matter what type of bottle you use, how you hold it, or even what you put in there she won't take it. Gine ho will only take to the breast." She sat in the rocking chair once Nappa had stood and guided her over to the large plush rocking chair. She spun to face the eldest of the Saiyans as he sat in the window seat. "So tiny Ami is agreeable to having a giant spawn of a br'at with you now, huh? Her seeing how big Gine was at birth didn't scare her off?"

"Surprisingly not." Nappa laughed heartily. "She wants to start actively trying, she even gave me all of her birth control to dispose of."

"No shit? Our Nappa is going to be a Ja'ta in no time." She smiled happily at him. "I never did thank you for all of your help while I was pregnant and especially while ji'shu m'eh. Thank you Nappa, I couldn't have done it without you."

"I would do anything for you Ve'ho," he cupped the side of her face in his large hand dropping a kiss to the top of her head, "and anything for ho'sh m'yau." He laid a soft gentle kiss on the back of her daughter's head and made to exit the room. Turning back to look at her over his shoulder he spoke softly, "Ami will be coming by later to take the atti's measurements for notation purposes."

An hour later Gine was sated and sleeping in the bassinet next to her bed. Usagi quickly stripped and hopped into the shower washing her hair letting the hot scalding water run over her body. Stepping out of the shower she dried her body off, wrapped in a robe and grabbed a hair brush out of the cabinet. Usagi opened the door to the hallway and looked around for someone to help her.

"Hey Bunny!" Minako greeted as she and a pregnant Makoto made their down the hall. "Whatcha doing?"

"I was going to get one of the guys to cut my hair. I didn't realize how long it had gotten since I keep it up so frequently." She turned to look at the other blonde and the brunette. "One of you could help me out, right?"

"Rei is actually the expert, I'll go ask her!" Minako ran off excited about the prospect of female bonding time taking place between them all.

"You may regret this." Makoto rubbed at her slightly extended belly as she looked down with a smile on her lips.

Usagi opened her door wider letting Makoto walk in and take up residency in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Ami stood nervously in the doorway holding a clipboard waiting for permission to come in. Usagi waved her hand at the bassinet where her daughter slept soundly. Minako and Rei walked through the door with a small bag full of scissors and different things that were needed to cut hair. Rei moved the chair away from the wall leaving her room to walk around and look. The raven-haired princess urged the Lunarian Saiyan royal to sit down in the chair. Rei lifted the blonde's hair pinning it up and wrapped her towel around her shoulders. She began segmenting her hair in order to trim it.

"How short are you wanting it, Usagi?" Rei asked as she leaned over her shoulder.

"Shoulder length with layers, if you can. That should buy me some time before I need to cut it again." She shrugged her shoulders as Rei got to work on her hair. She looked over to see Ami jotting down the measurements of her daughter and pulled out her visor turning it into a scale that she placed the large baby girl on. "Mako," she called out the brunette female with green eyes that was currently watching Ami, "are you excited about being Ma? I know Turles is beyond excited."

"Oh! Definitely!" Mako smiled down at her swollen belly at only three months. She looked at the other four women in the room and leaned forward in the chair. "Ami did a scan this morning, I haven't even told Turles yet, and figured out that we are having twins! She can't tell the gender yet because it is still too early but there are for sure two little half Saiyans growing in here." She smiled happily.

"That explains why you are showing so much quicker than Usagi and I did. This is so exciting, two babies!" Minako stood up and hugged Makoto tightly around her shoulders.

"Hopefully they are smaller than Gine." Rei scoffed, immediately regretting her words. "I meant no offense Usagi, your daughter was just so big and you, being half Saiyan, were able to handle that big of a child. I'm worried Mako won't be able to give birth to two children of that size."

"No offense taken." Usagi waved her hand nonchalantly at the comment from the raven-haired senshi. "Gine was a large br'at. I'm sure between Ami and Bulma they'll keep a close eye on Mako and those two attis growing within her." She smiled warmly at the mate of her oldest brother. "Saiyan births and pregnancy aren't easy to begin with and couple that with you growing two of them inside of you," she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't believe Turles is going to let you out of his sight or out of bed until it is time for ji'shu."

"Actually," Ami stood up pulling her glasses off her face and turned to face Usagi, "Makoto and I already discussed that she will more than likely have to undergo a cesarean section due to the fact that she is having twins and they are already quite large."

"Cesarean?" Usagi pondered. "That's the thing where they have to cut the attis out of the mother, isn't?" She looked at the blue-haired genius for confirmation.

"It is." Ami nodded her head yes.

"And it will need to be done in a hospital by a doctor and staff in one of those operating rooms, right?" Ami shook her head yes again. "Makoto," Usagi looked seriously at the pregnant female in the room, "you need to tell Turles about this as soon as possible. He is not going to take to this idea very well."

"Is this some typical Saiyan ego power trip?" Rei sighed as she moved onto the next section of Usagi's hair.

"No, Rei, he is going to be constantly antsy and jumpy over everything and the fact that someone has to cut his mate open , allowing someone to cause harm to his mate, in order to bring their br'ats into the world is what is not going to sit well with him."

"Saiyans are fiercely protective of their mates and their offspring." Minako chuckled. "You should have seen Raddy when I got to the end of my pregnancy with Isu. He tried to carry me everywhere because he didn't want me to overexert myself. No use crying over spilled silk." Minako shrugged her shoulders.

The four women bonded and grew closer together often training and taking days to relax by shopping or taking the children to the park. On this particularly warm summer day, while the weather was nice, they had decided to take the children to the park allowing the men to focus on training and Bulma to complete an experiment she and her father had been working on. Usagi had her hair pulled into a low ponytail wearing a pair of pink shorts, a button up denim sleeveless shirt, and a pair on checkered slip on Vans as she pushed an umbrella stroller with her daughter in it. Trunks and Goten were both walking beside her; Goten wore a pair black gym shorts and a green t-shirt with tennis shoes while Trunks wore a pair of green and blue checkered pants with a white t-shirt and a pair of tennis shoes. Minako wore a simple yellow spaghetti strap sundress with small white flowers as she pushed her daughter is a stroller. The small half Saiyan half Venusian child wore a dress that matched her mother with a pair of white short and white tennis shoes. Makoto wore a green button up dress with butterfly sleeves and medium sized roses spaced out along the dress and a pair of soft pink roman style sandals on her feet. Ami walked along side Gohan wearing a pair of white shorts with a sleeveless dark blue turtleneck shirt and white tennis shoes on her feet. Gohan wore a pair of blue jeans with a grey undershirt and an unbuttoned yellow and blue checkered shirt and a pair of brown tennis shoes. Rei walked on the other side of Gohan sporting a simple red dress that flared out slightly stopping midway down her thigh with three quarters sleeves and a pair of red wedges sandals.

Upon reaching the playground, they let Trunks and Goten run off to play. Minako and Isuki followed them happily. Usagi sat down at one of the picnic tables pulling a muslin blanket out of the diaper and scooped up her four-month old daughter as she began to fuss. Gine instantly ceased her fussing when offered Usagi's breast under the blanket. Gohan sat beside his mother reading a book. Snatching the book away from the young boy she closed it and shoed him off to play with his brother. Ami sat on the right side of Usagi with her medical textbook and notebook spread out in front of her highlighting and taking notes. Rei stood beside them, a small smile gracing her lips as she watched the mass of young children frolicking happily around the playground. Makoto sat on the left side of Usagi exhaling as she was able to get off her feet, being six months pregnant with twins was taking its toll on her.

"I told you, you didn't have to come with us Makoto." Usagi sighed as she felt her daughter clamp down on her nipple followed by a giggle from beneath the blanket.

"I didn't want to be cooped up in the house, not on such a nice day." She smiled happily at the joyous sound that escaped the small children currently playing with Minako. "Besides, seeing the kids so happy makes it all worth it."

The wind suddenly picked up and dark clouds began to circle the playground. The Sailor Senshi looked up sensing the evil approaching. The other parents gathered their children and rushed off to the cars believing it was just another summer storm encroaching on their beautiful day. Usagi pulled her daughter from her and passed her off to Makoto and rapidly righted her shirt while whistling loudly and calling for nimbus; the flying yellow cloud her husband had told her about and gifted to her. Minako hurriedly picked up Isuki and urged the other children to the small group of females gathered around the picnic table.

"Makoto, get on Nimbus and take the br'ats back home right now." She turned to Gohan kneeling eye level with him while shoving Isuki into his arms. "Gohan, take Isuki and lead everyone back home right now. I don't want an argument and I know you want to stay and help us fight but this is how you can help. Get everyone home safely," she cupped the side of his face, "understand."

"G'in Ma!" He wrapped his arms around her neck hugging her tightly. "Be safe Momma and come home soon."

She closed her eyes dropping a kiss to his forehead. "I promise," she whispered in Saiyan, "as soon as we take care of whatever this is. Now, get going." She stood up watching as Rei and Minako helped Makoto onto the cloud with the two younger boys and they blasted away. Turning to the other three Sailor Senshi she nodded her head and they all transformed while she powered up.

"Well, well, well," a sinister female voice rang out from the dark clouds above them, "looks as though Master was right. You four will die soon. You suited sailor soldiers, defenders of the Earth. You are a joke!" She had long straight black hair with alabaster skin, a beautiful angelic like face with a black star in the center of her forehead and dark violet eyes that showed murderous intent. She wore a dark purple sleeveless low-cut V-neck dress that exposed an ample amount of cleavage.

"In the name of Mars, I will burn you alive for destroying the sanctity of this beautiful day!" Rei shouted out striking a pose.

"In the name of Mercury, I shall freeze you shattering such a perfect day outside!" Ami struck a pose of her own.

"By the powers of Venus, you shall pay for your crime of taking away the joy from the children that were playing at this park!" Minako struck her own pose while blowing a kiss at their enemy.

"Heu," Usagi slapped her hand to her face in utter disbelief as she mumbled to herself, "your speeches and poses are even more lame than the Ginyu Force."

"I couldn't agree more. Now die!" She waved her hand opening a large portal allowing a flood of enemies to come straight at them.

"Great," Rei sighed out of frustration as she prepared to attack, "a new enemy attacks us after all this time and they send a swarm at us right off the bat. Burning Mandala!"

"Maybe we can defeat this enemy quickly? Venus Love Me Chain!" Minako spoke quickly as she dodged an attack before sending her own hurdling towards the enemy.

"I highly doubt it. Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! This enemy is very strong, and we need the others." Ami flipped backwards avoiding an oncoming attack.

"We might could defeat them if you would quit talking. Aaahhhhh!" Usagi yelled as one of the monsters lashed out slashing her back injuring her.

"Usagi!" The three of them yelled out simultaneously.

"I'm fine but ki blasts aren't getting me anywhere." She placed her hand over her chest she pulled out the crystal transforming quickly. "I won't stand for evil you have conjured here today and for disrupting all of the families that came to this beautiful part to spend time together! In the name of the Moon, I Sailor Moon the champion of love and justice, will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means and that means you!" Usagi blinked dumbfounded at her own words that left her mouth as she noticed she had also posed. "Tapa, does this transformation make us all give these ridiculously awful speeches?"

"It just kinda happens every time we have to fight someone." Minako shrugged at her.

"Enough idle chit chat from you, now you'll all die as Master Pharaoh 90 ordered!"

The girls jumped back trying to evade the large blast. Minako was caught in the side, Ami was sent flying backwards from the blast, and Rei was thrown into a tree crumpling to the ground unconscious. Usagi spun around, anger flashing in her blue eyes as she turned slowly to look up at the onslaught of enemies hurdling towards them.

"I've had enough of this!" Usagi yelled loudly as she called forth her moon wand and pointed it at the enemies rapidly encroaching her. "Moon Healing Escalation!" She spun around swinging the wand at every being in her path. She saw as the healing light hit them causing them to revert to their human forms. Anger flashed across her eyes as she noticed the creatures she had been fighting were merely tools at the enemies disposal. Once she had healed all the mutated humans, she turned her wand on the evil woman floating in the sky above her. "You will pay for what you did to all these people."

"No! You're the one who is going to pay! My master won't stand for this. I'll be back, mark my words." A portal opened behind the woman.

"No, you don't!" Usagi shouted as she blasted another attack at the woman barely clipping her in the side as she disappeared through the portal.

She growled loudly in frustration and turned around to check on her fallen senshi. Ami was slowly sitting up holding her left shoulder which appeared dislocated. Minako had rolled over onto her back panting as she struggled to push the pain away. Rei still lay unconscious and crumpled next to the tree. Kneeling next to the fire senshi she reached out to touch her softly letting the silver healing light poor over her.

"Ve'ho!?" Nappa called from the sky as he spotted the quartet of women.

"I'm fine Nappa," she replied not bothering to look up as she concentrated on healing Rei. "Check on your mate."

"Sh'fr, how can I help?" Tarble landed beside his sister.

"Is it just you and Nappa?" Her eyes remained closed as she concentrated, unable to focus on anything else.

"Radditz, Turles, and Vegeta are on their way. Nappa and I were closer. Now how can I help?" Tarble becoming concerned at the amount of power he could feel his sister giving off.

"Go check on Minako till Radditz gets here." Her voice strained. "Give them senzu beans if you happen to have any. If not, bring both over here and I'll heal them as soon as I get Rei stable."

Nappa called Tarble over to help him set Ami's shoulder back into place. With help from Nappa Ami walked over to Mina and assessed her. Radditz landed beside his mate pulling her into his arms and inspecting every inch of her. Vegeta and Turles landed beside Usagi, watching as she began to ease up on the healing light when Rei opened her eyes. Sighing, the blonde hybrid princess nodded at Rei before turning to stand on shaky legs as she walked over to Ami and Minako. Both women protested that they didn't need any healing and that they would be just fine. Ignoring them, she bathed them both in the silvery light immediately healing all small wounds on their persons quickly.

"Turles, can you carry Rei? I want to get out of here quickly." She turned walking towards the two strollers that had been turned over in the battle and found herself feeling lightheaded as her legs started to give out on her. Feeling a strong pair of arms wrap around her middle and her head thump against a muscular chest she looked up to see Vegeta smirking down at her softly. He scooped her up into his arms and shook his head silencing any argument she was about to make.

"Tarble," he barked loudly, "get the infant pushers and let's go." He lifted into the air.

"They're called strollers." Usagi chuckled as she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest as the fatigue finally began to win out.

"Shut up and rest, sh." Vegeta gave her a light squeeze. "You always over do it."

"I wouldn't be a Saiyan Princess if I didn't give it my all." She mumbled as she began to drift off to sleep nestled in the safety of her brother's arms.

Nine weeks later the group of family and friends found themselves gathered at the hospital in the waiting room of the labor and delivery floor. Ami, Minako, Rei, and Tarble sat on the floor with the small children trying to keep them calm and entered with colors, books, songs and toys. Vegeta leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and his arms folded against his chest. Bulma worked away furiously on her tablet on some project design. Nappa sat in a chair a soft smile touching his lips as he watched his mate playing with the half Saiyan half human children while holding Usagi's six and a half month old daughter in her lap helping her to play with rings that Ami had told him helped the children with gross motor skills. Radditz sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs flipping through one of the medical journals that was provided for reading.

"Hey guys!" Krillian greeted as he walked into the waiting room holding a small pink bundle in his arms; 18 had given birth to a little girl not even 12 hours ago. "Any word on how Mako is doing?"

"Not yet." Piccolo answered from the back corner of the room where he sat meditating.

"18 is ready for visitors if anyone wants to come see her and this," he turned angling the small pink bundle, "is our daughter Marron."

"Man," Yamcha smiled at the sleeping baby in his friends' arms, "everyone is having babies except for us Tien."

"I'm perfectly fine with that." Tien replied as he turned his back on them.

"Hahaha!" Yamcha laughed as he slapped the bald tri-clops on the back. "Me too man, me too!"

Bulma stood and scooped the baby out of Krillian's arms looking down at the short man. "She is just beautiful! Now, let's go see your Mommy."

Bulma, Tien, Chaitzou, and Yamcha followed Krillian out of the room and down the hallway to see 18. Usagi walked into the room pushing a cart full of food and cleared her throat signaling for everyone to dig in. She sat down sideways in one of the hard-uncomfortable chairs and sipped on her steaming hot coffee. Last night had been a particularly long and harrowing night. Between a few random youma attacks, 18 going into labor, and Gine not sleeping due to teething Usagi was exhausted and ready for a nap. A nurse frantically walked into the waiting room looking around at the large group.

"Excuse me? Is one of you Son, Usagi?" The nurse looked at all the adults in the room.

Usagi raised her hand as she sipped her coffee and spun around in her seat in order to stand. Swallowing her warm coffee, she answered the nurse.

"Could you follow me please?" The nurse turned and started to walk off at a rapid pace.

Seeing the panic in the nurse's eyes Usagi tossed her coffee in the trash and followed the nurse. "What's going on?"

"You are Son, Turles's sister, correct?" The black-haired nurse with green eyes wearing seafoam green scrubs looked over her shoulder at the blonde.

"I am. What's going on?" Usagi insisted again.

"Dr. Chiba asked us me to bring you to the room. He said he would explain when we got there. I can tell you that everyone is a little more than scarred to go in the room with your brother, even security." The nurse pointed to a room that held Makoto's name on it.

As she opened the door, she saw Makoto leaning with her forearms against the bed bent at a 90-degree angle as she moaned in pain as contractions crashed one on top of the other. Turles stood beside his mate rubbing her lower back as he purred comfortingly for her. Mamoura sat on the couch watching the couple and three monitors, one attached to Makoto monitoring her and the other two monitoring each of the children within her. Looking over he saw Usagi walk in the room and rushed up to the blonde princess.

"Thank goodness you're here." He squeezed her shoulders.

"What's going on? Why did you ask for me?" She stared up at the dark-haired prince of Earth.

"Mako decided she wanted to give birth naturally and, while I applaud Turles for standing up for her right to choose," he scooted behind Usagi when the Saiyan man began to growl, "I don't condone it."

Usagi sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Is there any reason she can't have them naturally?"

"Giving birth is already stressful on a mother as is but when giving birth to twins it is even more stressful. Mako will tire out quickly especially consider how big both are. She isn't even at full term and yet both children are estimated to be at least ten pounds. I need your help convincing them it is safer to let us do the C-section. Not to mention," Mamoura reached over and grabbed the two monitors turning them to Usagi and backed them up showing her the patterns on the screen, "baby A is showing signs of tachycardia and baby B's heart rate is dropping dangerously low."

"So, in other words, if this goes on too much longer something bad could happen to Makoto or the br'ats?" She waited for confirmation from Mamoura.

He shook his head yes. "We have an entire emergency team on standby in case she decides to keep being stubborn."

"I got this." She patted Mamoura on the shoulder and walked around the bed to the couple. "Makoto, sit down and rest for now. Turles," she gripped his arm forcing him to look at her as he helped his mate to lay down on the bed, "I know the idea of someone cutting open your mate is terrifying and goes against everything we stand for as far as allowing no harm to come to our mates. You need to hear me out on this, those br'ats, br'ats t'au, are going to be in danger the longer you allow your mate to be stubborn. Having twins is hard enough for a human but Saiyan twins, it is plain dangerous. And I know you won't survive your grief if you lose your mate in ji'shu. Those br'ats are already in distress." She watched as Turles eyes grew wide turning to his mate.

Kneeling before her and taking her face in his hands he forced her to look at him. "R'sha m'yo," he rested his forehead against hers, "I know you want to have the br'ats naturally," he dropped his right hand to her belly and let a small smile grace his lips as he felt one of his children move against his hand, "but it is less dangerous for you and the br'ats to let them operate so please consent. Usagi is right, I can't lose you. Buh'tir?"

Makoto nodded her head yes unable to speak as a strong contraction ripped through her. Once it passed, she looked up to her mate. "Only if Usagi can come with us," Makoto grunted as a contraction ripped through her, "keep Turles from hurting anyone."

The two Saiyans looked at Mamoura for an answer.

"Absolutely! I'm sure the staff will happy to have you in there too." The Earth Prince smiled at Usagi and walked out of the room to inform the staff that they were good to go.

The anesthesiologist came in and administered the epidural numbing her lower half. A nurse handed Usagi and Turles each a fresh change of scrubs and the pair immediately stripped out of the current clothes and into the scrubs in the middle of the room. Once they were done changing Turles stood at the right side of Makoto's bed and Usagi at the left side. Both holding one of her hands as they walked down the hallway to the operating room. The techs set up the sterile field waiting for the doctor and Mamoura to finishing scrubbing so they could gown and glove in order to deliver the twins. The sheets were draped to where Makoto and Usagi couldn't see anything but Turles could. Upon hearing her brother let out a protective growl the blonde grabbed his face in her hand as she reached over Makoto.

"Hey," she spoke in Saiyan, "you don't need to watch this, you can't watch this. They know what they are doing, and you need to trust them. Look at your mate, talk to her." Usagi nodded when Turles hesitantly turned towards Makoto and smiled at her. "Mamoura," she whispered softly to the man next to her watching as he was cutting open her guardian from Jupiter, "everything is going alright, isn't it?"

"Textbook, Usagi. In fact," he bent over slightly and seconds later was picking up a squealing healthy baby with a head full of black hair that matched his father's style and a dark brown tail that thrashed behind him, "your son is perfectly healthy. The nurse is going to take him over to that little bed and clean him up and the next baby will be right over."

"Go Turles," Makoto smiled at him with happy tears in her eyes as she squeezed his hand, "go check on ta'fr m'yau."

"I'll stay with her Turles." Usagi smiled at him and watched as he kissed her forehead before walking over to the cot where his son was squirming and flailing against the nurse trying to clean him.

Turles dropped his hand to the top of his son's head and began to purr soothingly to the small boy. He opened his eyes to see the same vibrant green eyes of his mate staring up at him. He felt a tail wrap around his wrist and a bright smile lit up the tall Saiyan's face. The child stilled allowing the nurse to finish cleaning and dressing him. Turles whispered softly to his son in Saiyan as they kept contact. Once the nurse was done wrapping a blanket around the baby's bottom half and passed the child into his father's waiting arms.

The nurse moved over to the other cot and began cleaning the second child; another boy with his father's hair style only it was brown, and he had traditional black Saiyan eyes and a brown tail that matched his hair. Turles smiled like a fool and crossed over to Usagi placing his first-born son into Usagi's arms and turned back to his newest son and began speaking to him in Saiyan and purring softly. Their dark eyes locked onto one another as the nurse cleaned the small child and dressed him. Turles scooped his son into his arms and crossed over to his mate. He glanced at where the doctors were working and saw that they were cleaning his mate up and bandaging her. He knelt angling their youngest son allowing her to see him clearly.

"My word," Makoto breathed a happy sigh, "they look identical except for their hair and eyes being different."

"The house of Bardock certainly marks their own." Usagi lightly tapped the nose of the dark-haired child in her arms.

The two Saiyans held onto the children and walked beside Makoto's bed through the hospital back to a private room. Once she was settled Usagi handed her the brown-haired son and left the room allowing the small family time to bond and chose names for the newest Saiyan children. Making her way back to the waiting are she found the children passed out as well as some of the adults. Radditz and Tarble walked up to her quickly, her youngest brother passing her a fresh hot cup of coffee.

"How are they?" Radditz asked, a slight nervous edge to his voice.

"They're perfect." She took a sip of her coffee and sighed. "Mako and Turles are now the proud parents of two healthy and very Saiyan little boys. I left before they named them. We'll give them some time to figure that out and wait here till they tell us they are ready for visitors." Usagi stretched on one of the couches as she continued sipping on her coffee.

"When's the last time you ate, sh'fr?" Vegeta crossed over sitting in the chair at the end of the couch next to her head.

"Yesterday? I'm starving now that you mention it." She let out a little chuckle and smiled broadly as she looked at the tray piled high with bacon, eggs over easy, pancakes, grits, French toast, sausage links, syrup, and orange juice. "You really know the way to a Saiyan's heart! D'in Vegeta." She turned sideways setting her coffee on the table beside her. Grabbing the fork, she picked up an entire pancake taking a bite out of it polishing off half the pancake. "So good!" She mumbled with her mouth full of food.

"Tell us about the br'ats." Tarble asked impatient for details.

"Two boys," she finished chewing her food, "one has brown hair and dark eyes and the other has black hair and green eyes like Mako. They were both right at ten pounds and roughly 20 inches long. I'm sure they'll come get us soon to let us see the br'ats, until then let me eat. I'm starving! Your niece," she glared up at the men surrounding her, "eats so much I barely have time to feed myself and she's starting the go for solids."

"Pretty soon she'll only want real food." Vegeta smirked happily.

"Yeah well," Usagi swallowed quickly, "she still likes the boob to sleep and I have copious stash of milk in the freezer that Bulma had to buy a deep freezer for me to use. I wonder if Mako will need any milk."

Everyone that was present let out a laugh as Usagi continued to eat at a ravenous pace.


	29. World Martial Arts, Here We Come!

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use. ****Enjoy! As always, please leave a review or a PM, those are always much appreciated and welcomed! Also, if you have any questions about the timeline please let me know! Finally, if anyone is interested in being a beta for my stories and helping me to proofread them before I post them be sure to send me a private message! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 29: **** WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT, HERE WE COME!**

Five years to the day. Usagi lay in bed on her side staring blankly at the wall in front of her; her mind replaying the events that took place on this day five years ago. She hugged the pillow tight to her chest and reluctantly pulled herself from the bed and dressed to go train in the wee hours of the still dark morning. So much had changed in five years. They had defeated a new enemy, Pharaoh 90, who had taken over and possessed her last missing senshi; Sailor Pluto also known as Tomoe, Hotaru. After Usagi had purified the evil from teenaged girl's body she reverted to the age of a baby. After some time, she grew rapidly and was a teenager again in no time. Young Hotaru had been taken in by Michiru and Haruka; together the trio had decided to purchase a house out in wooded area that sat on a lake so they could have a little more privacy and seclusion due Hotaru's accelerated growth.

Walking out of her room she checked on her three children before she walked outside into the still dark sky. They had all agreed to join the World Martial Arts Tournament that was coming up in less than two months. Goku, via communicating through King Kai, had told everyone that he was being allowed to come to Earth in a physical body for two whole days and would be able to compete in the tournament. While two days didn't seem like a lot to anyone else, she and their children were overjoyed; the fact that she hadn't physically seen her mate in five years and neither had their children played a huge part in that.

Usagi poked her head in Gine's room to find her fast asleep. The five-year-old was laying on top of her blankets curled up on her side holding one of her stuffed animals close to her. Next she looked in Goten's room, who was now 8 years old, to find him and Trunks curled up on the bunk beds sleeping away. Gohan, who would turn 16 the week of the tournament, had fallen asleep at his desk with his books opened before him. She smiled softly at her oldest son and walked over to him shaking him awake just enough to get him into bed. Making her way down the stairs she stopped in the kitchen to start two pots of coffee before walking out the back door. Crossing the lawn, she walked into the gravity room and started up the machine. While the machine was starting up, she began her stretches and warmups. Setting the machine to 125 times Earth Gravity she prepared to press start when the door opened to reveal Vegeta clad in only a pair of gym shoes and work out shorts with a towel draped around his shoulders.

"You weren't planning on starting without me, were you?" Vegeta asked gruffly as he walked over to the center console and put two water bottles in the fridge and hung his towel up on the hook.

"No, I was just stretching. You ready?" She flashed the signature royal smirk at her brother.

"Always." He smirked back at her.

The two of them powered up to their highest level, ascended Super Saiyan level two, and began sparing with one another. They moved slow at first, throwing small simple punches and kicks at one another that they deflected easily. Their attacks began to pick up not only speed but power as well until they were moving around the room so quickly that the untrained eye would be unable to detect them. Vegeta smirked as he was able to catch her off guard by knocking her feet out from under her and pinned her to the ground.

"What has you so distracted?" Vegeta looked down at her waiting for an answer. She looked to the side worrying her bottom lip. "It's Kakarott, coming back, isn't it?"

"Yeah." She sighed as Vegeta moved from atop of her and sat on the floor beside her. Begrudgingly, she pulled herself into a seated position. "Two days, it is only two days and I'm worried about the br'ats. What will it do to them?" She sighed as she flopped back onto the ground behind her with her arms above her head.

"They'll be fine," he reached into the center grabbing each of them a bottle of water. "They're your br'ats and they are made of tougher stuff than you give them credit for."

A knock resounded on the door drawing their attention to the round window. Outside they could see Gohan standing in front of the door, Goten floating over his left shoulder, Trunks over his right shoulder, Gine sat on her eldest brother's shoulders, and Bardock and Kaboka, the five year old twins of Makoto and Turles, were peeking up from the bottom of window.

"What is it boy?" Vegeta asked gruffly as he pressed the speaker.

"Aunt Bulma sent us, well me," he held his hand behind his head a let out a nervous laugh giving a goofy smile that was the mirror image of his father, "to tell you breakfast is waiting. They just decided to follow me."

Usagi and Vegeta stood from the ground and shut off the machine. They grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off their faces and necks before opening the door. The children swamped Usagi hugging her closely and asking if she could train them. She rolled her eyes as she shook her head and looked to her brother for help.

"Now you see why I only agreed to train Trunks." Vegeta let out a barking laugh as he crossed the yard to the back door of the house.

"Okay, hang on," Usagi spoke in Saiyan causing all children to immediately quit talking and step back to be able to look up at her. "Remember we set up a training schedule and regiment. You are all still wanting to compete in the tournament, right?" She smiled when they all enthusiastically responded. "Now remember, when we are sparring against the humans during the tournament what do we have to do?"

"Remain in control!" Bard yelled loudly.

"Don't power up!" Goten yelled loudly.

"Don't make them cry!" Kaboka yelled as he winked at Isuki who was standing beside him.

"Don't fly!" Isuki shouted out as she lifted off the ground.

"No drawing blood or we get disqualified." Trunks grumbled as he folded his arms over his chest.

"And remember to hold back while sparring while we are getting ready for the tournament." Gohan spoke up. "The way we practice is the way we fight."

"Ahh, doling out rules for the tournament? Eh Usagi sensei." Radditz poked fun at her.

"Don't start with me Radditz or breakfast will be postponed till I drag your pretty face through the mud." She stuck her tongue out at him while grabbing a plate.

"You're going to stop training with the br'ats and come duke it out with the real warriors?" Turles passed her a glass of orange juice.

"Au tapa, Hurley Turley!" She snagged a bowl of butter cheese grits from the center of the table.

"Let's not gloss over the fact that she just admitted that my face was pretty." Radditz beamed as he turned his head side to side.

"You are very handsome Radditz, my love." Minako leaned over and kissed his cheek as she held their two-week-old son, Baijun, to her breast nursing him. "Go ahead and eat your breakfast so you boys can go train."

Usagi looked around the table smiling. Their small little band of Saiyan warriors had grown so much in the short amount of time they had been on Earth. Vegeta and Bulma had Trunks, who was now six years old, and Bulla who was four years old. Turles and Makoto had their twin boys that were now 4 years old; Bardock Jr, their son with brown hair and dark eyes, and Kobak, their son with black hair and green eyes. Mamoura and Rei had adopted a son and a daughter, Yama who was three years old and Kuki who was nine months old, that had been orphaned by a tsunami. Usagi smiled at her three children as they ate happily and talked about the excitement of the tournament. Ami walked into the kitchen with her hands pressed to her back as she supported the massive belly out in front. Nappa was directly behind her like a protective guard dog that was scared to let her out of his sight. He pulled out a chair for his mate and sat beside her loading a plate full of food.

"Usagi-hime," Ami sighed as she sat up rubbing her large swollen belly, "Nappa and I have talked, and we would like for you to be m'yau atti ho ma 'heu." Ami paused and continued when the blonde-hair blue-eyed princess looked confused at her words. "Basically, it means the same thing as v'enra but a parent to child relationship."

"So, kind of like how you took them under your wing after the destruction of Vegeta-sai?" Tarble asked from across the table.

"Yes, very much like that Ve'ho Tarble." Ami smiled at the youngest crowned prince of Vegeta-sai.

"I'm honored. Thank you." Nodded her head at the couple.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Nappa smiled at her.

"I can't believe I still have four more months." Ami rubbed her hands over her spherical belly. She already looked as if she was nine months along and ready to give birth at any second instead of being five months along. I'm pretty sure I'll be on bed rest which does not bode well for my job."

"You'll just have to stay in bed," Nappa wrapped his arm around her back tugging her closer to him allowing him to whisper into her ear, "and let me treat you like the princess you are. I'll have you so spoiled by the time br'at m'yau comes out you'll be begging for another one." He watched her cheeks turned blood red and her eyes widened while placing a piece of fruit in her mouth. "You need to eat more meat." He dropped his hand on her belly feeling their child move around. "Saiyan br'ats take a lot of nutrition from their mother's. Here," he picked up a piece of bacon bringing it to her lips, "eat this."

Ami huffed and rolled her eyes before taking the bacon into her own hand. "I know you wanting to feed me all the time is a Saiyan thing and it keeps your beast calm, but I don't really like meat." She paused taking a bite of the bacon, a small moan escaped her lips. "Apparently the baby does though." She smiled up at her large mate sheepishly as she stuffed the remaining piece of bacon into her mouth and allowing him to continue feeding her.

Hotaru stood from her seat at the bar top and walked up stairs. Tarble, still clad in pajama pants and a white t-shirt, stood quickly from the table excusing himself and placed his plate in the sink before darting up the stairs. Everyone slowly finished eating and moved outside. Usagi finished sipping on her coffee while pulling the ponytail holder out of her hair and twisting her hair into a messy bun. As she wrapped the ponytail holder around her hair it snapped. Letting out a frustrated sigh she stood from the table and made her way to her room to retrieve a new ponytail holder. She gathered her hair up quickly throwing it into a messy bun and exited the room. Sensing Tarble was still in his room she knocked on his door sliding it open.

"Oh, dear senzu beans!" Usagi yelled loudly as she threw her eyes over her hands.

There her youngest brother stood completely naked with the dark purple-haired senshi of death's legs wrapped around his waist. Hotaru's head was thrown back in passion as he nails dug into his back. Tarble's hands held onto her thighs pressing her back against the wall thrusting into Hotaru as he dragged his mouth down her throat and collar bone. The couple was so completely and utterly absorbed in one another that they hadn't even noticed Usagi open the door.

Usagi quickly shut the door and locked it from the outside. She walked into the back yard, her cheeks stained red from embarrassment of catching her little brother and youngest senshi in the act. Closing her eyes, she shook her head trying clear the images from her mind.

"What's wrong with you?" Vegeta asked as he looked at his sister's red tinted cheeks.

"Now I know how you guys felt when you walked in on Kakarott and I." She shuddered as she shook her head again.

Vegeta looked around him taking note of who all was present. "Tarble?" He whispered quietly at her. "Who? That little slip of a senshi? Hotaru?" He whispered quietly trying to ensure that Haruka and Michiru didn't hear him.

"Yeah," she nodded her head as she watched her daughter squaring up against Kobak, "and it has to have been going on for a while because she has a tor'sha on her shoulder, but I didn't see one on him."

"Good for him. Stop thinking about them and let's spar." Vegeta nudged her with his shoulder. "You're the only one worthy of sparring with since Kakarott isn't around and I need to be in prime condition to go head to head with him in the tournament."

"I wish we had more than two days with him." Usagi sighed as she stretched her arms above her head.

"We'll find a way." Vegeta nodded at her as he finished stretching as well.

"Stop Vegeta," she sighed heavily as she closed her eyes, "there is no way to bring him back. He's already been brought back once by Shenron and Porunga won't do it because Shenron can't." She opened her eyes to look at her little brother. "Let's just spar, come on."

Two months had passed quickly, and everyone was gathered outside of the entrance to the tournament where Goku said he would meet them. Gine held onto her mother's hand talking to her excitedly about the tournament and how she couldn't wait. Goten started talking about how he was going to win which then started an argument amongst the small children about who was going win the junior division. The adults chuckled as the small children continued to argue and shout with one another.

"Sure, seems like they are excited."

Everyone turned around at the familiar voice to find Goku standing in his usual orange gi and a halo floating over his head. He smiled broadly and threw his hand behind his head letting out his normal laugh.

"Dad!" Gohan rushed up to his father and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy!" Goten flew up wrapping his arms around his father's neck laughing happily.

Usagi, Vegeta, and Gine stood back watching the happy reunion. Gine stood behind her mother and uncle's legs peering out at the tall man clad in orange. Everyone was so happy to see him, and he was happy to see them. Radditz introduced his young son, Baijun, to Goku and reintroduced Isuki to him as well. Turles placed each of his sons on his shoulders and gave their introductions to Goku. Nappa and Ami stepped forward causing Goku to gawk at how large Ami was and congratulated them. He looked over to his mate and the tallest Saiyan Prince standing away from everyone else and a small child ducking behind their legs. He smiled as he crossed over to them.

"Hey Vegeta! Long time no see, huh? You sure do seem a lot stronger." He smiled down at the shorter Saiyan.

"Tch," Vegeta scoffed. "Of course, I have you idiot, I haven't stopped training since you've been dead." He turned slightly away from the orange clad Saiyan.

"Hehe! I'll bet you haven't. Oh?" Goku knelt eye level with the small child that was trying to remain concealed behind her uncle's legs. "Who do we have here? I'm Goku, it's nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand and watched as the small child moved farther behind Vegeta's leg.

"Br'at," Vegeta gave a low warning growl to the child, "that is your Ja'ta now get out from behind me like a scared little human instead of the proud Saiyan ge that you are." Vegeta nudged her forward by placing his hand on the back of her head.

The small black-haired female child with a streak of blonde and brilliant blue eyes stepped forward. She kept a wary eye on the strange man that she had only seen pictures of, the man that looked exactly like her uncle and cousins, and the man that everyone told stories about. Trying to inch closer to her mother's leg she was stopped when the blonde female knelt beside her softly touching her back.

"Gine, this is your Ja'ta, Kakarott. This is our daughter Gine." Usagi smiled at her mate, still not truly believing that he was here in physical form on Earth.

"It's nice to meet you." Gine gave a formal bow and looked up at the man.

"You look just like Usagi, but only if she had black hair." Goku spoke as he took note of how the young girl's hair was pulled into two ponytails and the blonde streak was left swooping in front of her right eye.

Usagi stood placing her hand on her daughter's head and watched as Goku stood smiling down at her. "Eh." Usagi answered breathlessly as their eyes locked.

"Hey." He took two slow steps towards her, never breaking eye contact as the distance between them closed. He placed his right on the side of her face burying his fingers in her hair. He wrapped his left arm around her waist pulling her to him as he ghosted his lips over hers. "I've missed you."

Usagi slid her arms up his chest around his neck. "Missed you too." Just as their lips were about to touch a scratchy voice interrupted them.

"Yes, yes, yes." Everyone turned to see Baba floating on her crystal ball. "Everyone knows you two missed one another and that you love each other. Now, remember Goku, you have exactly 48 hours and after that I will come back to return you to the Supreme Kai's dwelling. Understand?"

"Yes Baba. Thank you." He turned back to his blonde-haired mate and softly pressed her lips to his as his tail wrapped around her waist. He stood upright pulling her with him and hooking her legs over his hips. Their lips parted simultaneously as their tongues slid slowly against one another. A small moan escaped Usagi's throat as she felt Goku harden against her.

"Okay you two!" Bulma called from behind them causing the couple to look to the group around them and blush.

Goku set Usagi down on her feet and pulled her back flush to his front. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and buried his nose in the top of her hair and realized how much better she smelled in person as opposed to their dream world. The group made their way to the table where they signed in before walking to the qualification area. Trunks, Goten, Gine, Bard, and Kaboka all made their way to the waiting area for the Junior division which would take place first. Bulma, Mina, Makoto, 18, Marron, and Ami followed the children to make sure they didn't sneak off.

The adults made their way to the qualification area where the found themselves at the tail end of a long line. Goku had still yet to release Usagi from his arms and was fighting the urge to let Kakarott take over and find somewhere secluded for them. Vegeta turned around starring at the taller Saiyan who was wrapped around his sister. He rolled his eyes as he heard the taller Saiyan's purr begin to hitch and saw his tail sway behind him spreading his pheromones.

"Kakarott, just take your mate somewhere already. We're going to be in this line for quite some time." Vegeta growled as he turned away from the couple and heard the other Saiyans chuckling softly.

Goku wasted no time in scooping Usagi up over his shoulder as he tore through the building looking for an empty room. The blonde's cheeks turned red with embarrassment as she pressed her face against his back. As soon as he found an empty room, he kicked the door closed behind him and pressed his blonde female between him and the door. He pressed his lips to hers in a desperate hungry kiss as she hooked her legs around his back.

"Missed you so much," Usagi whimpered between kisses as she felt her body igniting with fire as he lightly touched her. "I love you so much." She choked on a sob as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Don't cry," Goku pulled away from her lips. Placing his fingers under her chin he lifted her eyes to his allowing her to see the kind caring eyes of her mate staring down into hers. "I don't like seeing you sad." He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "Kakarott wants to take control and make you 'lose the ability to think of anything but how good we feel together' and I can't say that I disagree." A soft blush crept up Goku's cheeks.

Usagi smiled softly at him and took his face between her hands. Her lips found his in a soft kiss and she found them being lowered to the ground as Goku hovered over her body. At a slow torturous he began to strip her gi from her body and allowed his fingers to ghost gently over her pale flesh as their lips continued to tangle with one another. Dragging her hands down his broad shoulders and well-muscled chest she pealed the top half of his gi from his body and tugged on the draw string of his pants. In no time at all the couple lay bare before one another. A growl of approval reverberated through the room as Kakarott took over. He wrapped his tail around her waist while sliding completely into her filling her as his body shook. He dropped to his elbows as his lips teased her healed mating mark.

"Goku? R'sha?" Asked Usagi quietly as the intense feelings rolled through her body of the bond being renewed. She felt his teeth sink into her flesh. "Kakarott!" She cried out in ecstasy pressing her body closer to his while nipping at his own mark. She bit down hard enough to send pleasure coursing through his own body but not enough to break the skin.

"R'sha m'yo," he sucked in a breath, "Ve'ho m'yo," he rocked his hips into hers causing her to gasp and moan, "buh'tir, v'nui tor'sha?" He began to move against with more urgency. "T'ui ih cril au ih go, au pa'ir, au r'or fee."

Usagi choked on a sob at hearing his words and shook her head. "F'ri, mah'ni." She looked up at him as the tears poured out of her eyes. "When you leave again, when I lose you again, I won't be able to bear it." She bit her lower lip as a choked sob escaped her throat. "This was a bad idea." She weakly pushed at his chest only to have him tighten his hold on her.

"R'sha," he whispered softly into her ear as he bent down wrapping his arm around her back pulling her flush against him trapping her arms between their chests, "I don't want to leave you. I want to stay just like this with you for the rest of time," his hips instinctively rolled up into hers of their own accord, "but I can't and that kills me." His beast began to growl angrily at the reminder that he would have to leave his mate behind for a second time. Burying his face in the crook of her neck her inhaled her scent immediately relaxing all the tension he felt. "Goku, the idiot, was beyond excited to see you again, like he forgot the hurt of not having you with us would be erased after only two days back in your arms."

"His hopefulness," Usagi leaned back looking into the golden lined eyes of her mate, "is contagious." She smiled up at him. "Maybe we should just enjoy our time while we have it?"

"G'in," he rolled his hips into her again as his tail dipped between her legs pressing against the sensitive mound, "I'm going to make you lose all ability to think of anything but how good I make you feel." His grin widened as he felt her trying to move against him as he held on tighter to her.

"Kakarott!" She gasped and threw her head back as he slid both of his arms up her back wrapping his hands over her shoulders.

He gripped her shoulders tightly holding her down as his tail tightened around her waist pulling her closer to him. His thrust became unchecked as he moved faster and rougher against his tiny mate. Her hands gripped at the back of his arms as her body submitted to him. Her body sang to him begging to be as close to him as possible. Kakarott ran his lips up and down her throat before dipping low enough to take a perky pink bud into his lips causing Usagi to let out a pleased purr.

No words were needed as he looked up seeing the rapture that had taken over his tiny little mate's face. Her eyes were closed, lips parted as soft mewls continued to slip through her plump lips. He could feel her nails digging into the backs of his arms and but couldn't care less. Seeing his mate below him, passion and pleasure written all over her face, he couldn't stop the swell of pride and love he felt in his chest. He knew the emotions were coming from Goku, but he cared not because he felt the same way about his mate. Usagi bent her knees attempting to move in time with the rhythm and pace that her mate had set as she felt her own orgasm building rapidly.

"Buh'tir," she whined, "rad'ir ih go." She moaned breathily.

"Don't worry," he purred in her ear in Saiyan, "I'll pound you so hard that you won't be able to compete in the tournament."

"Best reason ever." She pressed her lips to his hungrily as he flipped them over keeping their bodies connected as he made her to bounce up and down on him.

"G'in!" He roared as he dropped his hands to her hips helping her move harder against him. "O'sko ih na'ge m'yo. Tah'kha'or!" He bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as he struggled to hold back from sinking his teeth into her supple flesh. "R'sha, rad'ir ih m'eh." He leaned up running his tongue along her freshly renewed mating bond.

Gripping his upper arms, she leaned down, unable to stop herself, and sank her teeth into his shoulder reopening not only his flesh but also the bond. Usagi gasped loudly as she felt the flood of his emotions, almost overpowering her as she tightened around him before exploding over him.

"Usa," he whispered softly as he felt another fever pitch of an orgasm begin to eclipse her as soon as the first one had ended.

"Don't stop." She begged as she continued to move a top him. "Please don't stop."

Kakarott stood carrying them to the shower in the adjoining bathroom. He pressed her to the cold tile of the shower wall causing her to hiss as he fumbled for the knobs to turn on the water. He continued peppering her body with kisses as her hands roamed his body. Their ki began to rise the longer they continued. He slid in and out of her flexing his hips upwards hitting a sweet spot deep inside of her that caused her to grow wet as she squeezed his length.

"So good," he breathed against her neck as his paced reached a fever pitch. "So tight, wet, hot, and perfect around me.

"Kakarott!" Usagi yelled loudly as she wove her fingers into his hair and threw her head back. "M'eh ih rad'ir." She moaned loudly letting a purr escape her chest. "So close, so good. M'eh ih rad'ir, buh'tir!" Leaning forward she nipped at his renewed mating mark causing him to hiss loudly.

"Anything for you Usa. Heu, go ih rad'ir. Bite me hard, love, and I'll come with you." He whispered hotly into her ear.

She gasped need heavily into his ear and leaned down digging her teeth into the mark. Together they moaned loudly as they towards an impending climax. Unable to check his thrust through the haze of lust and passion he was experiencing, Kakarott pounded into Usagi fiercely. Each upward thrust slammed her into the wall pulling a louder moan of praise from her lips. Her grip tightened on his hair and she bit her bottom lip. The tall dark-haired warrior let out one final loud roar as he emptied his seed into his small woman that was wrapped around his waist. Resting his left forearm against the wall for support, he dipped his lips to the left crook of her neck and rained kisses upon her renewed tor'sha. Both were breathing heavily. He unnecessarily worried that he was bearing too much weight on her. As he pulled her away from the wall he heard and saw tiles from the shower wall fall to floor. Kakarott ran his hand over her back making sure he hadn't caused her any injury.

"I'm fine." She gasped as she felt her mate stirring to life again as he was still buried within her. She cupped his face in her hands and pulled his lips to hers in a chaste soul searing kiss.

His right arm curled under her plump rear end and his left arm fastened around her upper back. He stumbled out of the shower and found a bench. He sat down keeping her tightly locked against him. His lips trailed down the right side of her neck and to her ample breasts. A rumbling feral growl escaped his chest as he took a nipple gently between his teeth and teasing it causing Usagi's head to roll back. Her hands fell to his broad shoulders as her inner kio took over. Rocking her hips, she created the friction she not only needed but desired.

"Kakarott," she purred loudly as his hands dropped to her hips, "m'eh tapa'or ih au t'ui." Gasping loudly as she felt his power rapidly ascending to that of Super Saiyan two. "Buh'tir!" A surprised yelp left her lips as Kakarott quickly tipped her onto her back and hovered over.

He stood straddling the bench and pulled her hips up to his. His tail waved excited in the air behind him. "F'ril." He whispered seductively to her as he slowly pulled out of her. "Tuk'hir au." He slid back into her enjoying watching her as she arched into his touch and her arousal perfumed the air around them. "I'm going to make you cum nice and slow." He growled as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her own tail slinked its way up to his tail wrapping around it, moving up and down. She grabbed onto the bench below her and used it for leverage as she tried to urge her mate to take her faster and harder. Gripping her hips in his hands he pulled her from him and flipped her onto the ground on her hands and knees. Pressing his entry from behind, he wrapped his tail around her waist and slipped the tip between her folds where he softly touched her sensitive and swollen mound. Sliding his hands down her arms he took her hands in his effectively holding her to him. Her back pressed firmly to his front as he placed delicate fiery kisses down her neck and over her shoulders. "Now, now Ve'ho," he chuckled as she felt her shiver against his touch, "I want to make love to you," his hot breath brushing over her ear as he spoke to her in Saiyan, "and if you are an obedient little mate I will give you whatever you want from me. Understand?" He tentatively flexed his hips up into hers causing her to moan and arch into him. "Well?" He wrapped his lips around her mark sucking hungrily at it and his tongue ran over the teeth indentations causing her to moan again.

"G'in! Yes!" She bucked backwards against him as she felt her body tighten around him and the tell-tale signs of an orgasm filled her veins.

"Good," a pleased purr reverberated in the room, "now drop you ki so I can fill you in every sense of the word." His words came out in a seductive purr as he unwrapped his tail from her waist and quickly spread his tail roofies in the room. The smell immediately filled her nostrils and increased her arousal. Kakarott released her right hand from his and trailed his right hand down her body to stop between her legs. Reaching up with her right hand, she brushed her fingers against his cheek as she softly wove her fingers into his hair.

"As much as I wish it," he groaned in her ear as he moved within her, "I'm so glad that you aren't po'sh." His thumb brushed against her lower belly. "I would love to put another br'at in you, but I won't do that to you again." He growled angrily as his pace began to increase. "R'sha, mah'ni," he struggled to hold back and move at a slower pace. "I said I would make love to you but being with you and seeing you pregnant again. HEUS!" He yelled loudly as he slammed into her.

"Kakarott," she growled at his confession, his words affecting her more than she wanted to admit. "I'm yours, do what you need to and," her words stopped by a groan as he hit a certain spot in her, "I swear to Cha and Dra when we find a way to bring you back the first thing I'll do is beg for you to put a br'at in me." She closed her eyes seeing the images she knew came from her gentle warrior and felt herself growing immensely wet.

"Promise?" His deep raspy voice filled her ears.

"Nava m'eh ih! G'in, Kakarott! Right there!" She yelled loudly as she felt him increase his speed; their breathing and the meeting of flesh on flesh the only sounds in the room.

Roaring loudly, he climaxed, and fell to the ground on his back pulling Usagi next to him. He pulled out of her and tucked her front against his side. He closed his eyes thinking about his little mate growing another child inside of. How he would tend to her as her belly swelled with life. His mind supplied images of him kneeling before her lovingly stroking her rounded middle as he talked to the child within her while she ran her fingers through his hair. He thought of how tender and swollen her nether regions would be once she would start to show. He imagined her propped up against their headboard with his face buried between her legs, her hands woven through his hair, her legs over his shoulders, her back arched, and her face contorted in pleasure as he ravished her with his mouth. His eyes flew open as he scented her freshly renewed arousal and looked down to find her sheepishly tucking her head under his chin. Even as she tried to hide her face from him, he could see the red tint covering her cheeks.

Hooking his fingers under her chin Goku forced her to look up at him. "What is it Usa?"

"Your thoughts," her cheeks turned a darker shade as their eyes stayed locked with one another, "are very vivid."

"And they seem to affect you greatly." He kissed the top of her head as his tail slipped between her legs in a teasing manor. "Do you want me to give you a sample of how attentive I will be once I am back with you permanently?" He pulled her legs over his shoulders in an instant ready to devour her.

A knock at the door set him to growling and her to let out a moan of displeasure at being interrupted.

"What?!" They growled out together.

"Lose the attitude little brother! I know you want to stay buried in your mate, but we are nearing the front of the line and Prince Vegeta sent me." Radditz yelled from the other side of the door.

"Who says we even want to compete in the tournament anymore?" She locked eyes with her mate and ran her fingertips along his jaw line.

"Vegeta thought as much which is why he sent me with Radditz to tell you both to get dressed and get out here. We are at the front of the line and we all want a chance to fight at least one of you during the tournament." Tarble's strong voice came echoing through the door. "You have two minutes to be dressed and on this side of the door before Radditz comes in there to get you!"

"Me?!" Came the hushed whisper of Radditz as he looked at the youngest Saiyan Prince. "I thought we were going in there together!" Usagi chuckled as she and Goku reluctantly pulled away from one another and began to dress.

"Do you feel your brother's ki? I'm not going in there and I definitely don't want to see my sister naked again." Tarble sounded sick at the idea of seeing his sister and her mate in that state again; once had been enough.

"R'sha," Goku crossed over to her wearing only his pants and boots with his top hanging open and pulled her flush to him. She had dressed quickly and only had to tie the sash around her waist. He placed his hands over hers stopping her from tying her top closed and slipped open her top. Placing his hands on her lower abs just below her belly button he dropped his lips to her ear and kissed the shell of her ear softly. "I will find a way back to you and I will never leave you again. Even if we never whelp another br'at I will stay with you forever."

"Goku," she sighed as she heard the gentle comforting purr kick up in his chest, "Kakarott. Tah'kha fee."

"And I you, sh. Now," he tied her gi tightly around her middle and released her in order to tie his own sash, "let's get out there and have fun!" Goku shined through brightly giving her the biggest smile he could.

"And quickly so we can at least see the end of the br'ats tournament." They walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Like I want to see my sister and brother in that position either! Best two out of three and loser has to go in there to pull them apart. Ready? 1, 2, 3, shoot!" Radditz cheered loudly as he throughout paper which covered Tarble's rock.

"I'm not sure what you two are trying to decide on but we should go, right?" Usagi folded her arms over her chest and cocked her hip to the side.

"Yeah!" Radditz and Tarble sprung apart as their cheeks turned red from the heavy smell of sex that poured from the room.

The quartet rushed quickly back to the line and filed in behind Gohan but in front of Vegeta, Turles and Nappa. Vegeta visibly shuddered and turned away from them. Meanwhile Nappa and Turles busted out laughing and leaned against one another for support. Usagi's cheeks flushed as she turned her back on the group of Saiyan men. Goku looked between all of them with genuine confusion written on his face.

"Hey guys," he blinked at them with questioning eyes, "what's so funny?"

This only served to cause Turles and Nappa to laugh harder and Vegeta to growl in frustration before spinning on his heal towards the taller Saiyan.

"How did I ever allow someone as idiotic as you mate with my sister?!" He lowered his voice as he grabbed the front of Goku's gi. "We can all smell you two!"

"Chill out Vegeta!" Usagi slid between her brother and her mate breaking them apart.

"Could you two have not showered beforehand?" Vegeta growled at his sister causing Goku to glare at him as he wrapped his arm around his mate.

"We were told by two certain Saiyans that you sent to get us that we didn't have any time, so we got dressed and rushed down here." She glared at her brother.

"Tch!" Vegeta folded his arms over his chest and turned away from her.

"Hey Mom, Dad," Gohan spoke up sheepishly, "do you guys want to go first so you can watch the kid's tournament?"

"Really Gohan?" Goku's face lit up as he looked at his son. "That would be great! Don't you want to see them fight too?"

"I mean I do," he threw his hand behind his head nervously looking exactly like his father, "but I promised someone I would wait for them."

"This someone wouldn't happen to be Videl, now would it?" Usagi wagged her eyebrows at the tall Saiyan boy she loved as her own son.

"Mom!" Gohan groaned out, embarrassment seeping through his voice.

"What's this now?" Radditz leaned over looking at Gohan. "My eldest nephew has a girlfriend and didn't tell me? I'm hurt!"

"Don't hold out on us, ho'ta, give your favorite Uncles all the sorted details." Turles slung his arm around the young man's shoulders tugging him against his chest.

"It's not like that Uncle Turles!" Gohan's red cheeks deepened.

"Sure, it isn't, boy." Radditz wiggled his eyebrows at him. "Are you scared she'll see your family and turn tail running?"

"No! Uncle Radditz, it isn't like that either! I just well - " Gohan stumbled and stuttered to find the right words.

"Wow Gohan, you weren't kidding when you said your family was big." A woman with short black hair and sky blue eyes stood off to the side of the group with her arms folded under her chest wearing black fingerless gloves, a large white tank top over a purple short sleeve shirt, a pair of black bike shorts, and yellow boots with purple socks. All the Saiyans eyes fell to her and looked her up and down.

"Tapa, ho'ta," Turles whispered into Gohan's ear, "she's strong for a female human and looks more like a Saiyan than your Ma over there. Nice job."

"Be sure to come for us if you need pointers and advice on how to get her to submit to you." Radditz lightly punched his nephew in the arm.

"Leave him alone you two!" Usagi pulled out of Goku's arms. She crossed over to the short dark-haired woman. "Nice to see you again, Videl. How are you?"

"I'm well. Its nice to see you Mrs. Son." She leaned around peeking at all Saiyan men standing behind her. "Nice to meet all of you. My name is Videl."


	30. Time to Save the World, Again!

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use. ****Enjoy! As always, please leave a review or a PM, those are always much appreciated and welcomed! Also, if you have any questions about the timeline please let me know!**

**CHAPTER 30: Time to Save The World, Again.**

The Group of Earth's defenders made their way to the ring to watch the junior division of the fight. They made it just in time to see the tail end of the fight. Trunks and Goten were facing off in the final match. Goku wrapped his right arm around Usagi's middle and pulled her left hand into his as they watched the two half Saiyans battle it out. When Trunks had knocked Goten out of the ring into the stadium the announcer called it over.

"In just a moment we will begin the adult division but for now, join me in welcoming the Great Mr. Hercule to the ring!"

Hercule came running out from behind the screen and leapt onto the stage over the blonde announcer. Everyone watched in slow motion as he slipped and fell onto his back hitting his head.

"Are you okay Mr. Hercule?" The announcer bent down to check on Hercule.

"Of course!" He jumped up quickly and let out a fake obnoxious laugh. "It was a joke, only a joke!"

"In that case, let the cameras roll!" He pointed up to a blimp that held movie screens on four sides.

Everyone looked up as they watched the interpretation of how the Cell fight had gone down. It left the defenders of Earth appearing as weak and easily defeated by Cell. Hercule had shown up and 'saved the day' leaving Cell terribly afraid of the afro headed warrior and the Saiyans and Earthlings.

"I can't believe that pompous wind bag made it look like he saved Earth!" Vegeta growled angrily as he tightened his fists.

"Like he did anything helpful!" Nappa punched his right hand into his left palm.

"Well guys, he did throw 16 over to Gohan?" Krillian said dumbfounded as he stared blankly at the blimp as it flew away.

"At least he acknowledged we were there?" Goku blinked several times.

"Whatever." Usagi shrugged her shoulders and stepped out of Goku's arms stretching her hands over her head.

"Yeah," Radditz shrugged his shoulders as he stepped forward and to stand beside Usagi. "We all know the truth and if the world is ever threatened again, we will take care of it, right sh'fr?"

"G'in ta'fr." She gave him a thumbs up.

"How much longer to we have to wait for this tournament to start?" Turles huffed as he folded his arms over his chest while kicking an imaginary rock out of his way.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The blonde-haired glasses wearing announcer spun looking at all members of the crowd. "Welcome to the World Martial Art Tournament! Before we begin, we would ask all competitors to step into the waiting area behind the screen."

As their group walked behind the screen, they passed the short purple skinned being and the tall orange hued man. Usagi locked eyes with the short purple being as she and Goku walked into the waiting area. As the Saiyans and Earthlings that made up their group gathered together they set up together in one corner. They began pairing off to stretch or light sparing with one another until it was their turn. Usagi opted to lay on the ground looking up at sky with her arms folded behind her head. She turned her head to the side and watched as her mate and Turles were engaged in a warmup type spar. Vegeta and Tarble were not too far away fighting with one another. Radditz and Nappa stood back watching and waiting for their turn to spar with the loser. Krillian and 18 were stretching. Piccolo crossed over and sat near Usagi's head.

"You alright there, Princess?" He smirked as he looked down at her.

"Shut up Namek." The blonde closed her eyes as she let a smirk cross her lips.

"How are you handling Goku being back?" He asked genuinely trying to get a read on her feelings.

"I'm glad he's back but," she sighed heavily as she forced herself into a seated position, "its only two days and such a tease. It isn't fair." She hung her head and held her eyes closed tightly refusing to shed any tears while her mate was here in the physical world with them.

"You're worried about those kids of yours, right?" He glanced at her sideways watching as she shook her head yes.

"Gohan is a tough kid, he survived training with me. Goten is too much like Goku not to be okay. Gine will be fine, I would swear that kid was raised on Vegeta-sai." He chuckled as he looked over the group before them.

"You're right." She opened her eyes and smiled at him, "thanks Piccolo. Wanna spar?"

"As long as you don't get emotional on me again." He cut her a sideways glance as she let out a gentle punch to his shoulder.

The matches began and the group made their way to watch the fight between Videl, Gohan's girlfriend, and some muscle head named Spopovich. They watched as he wasn't phased in the least by the fierce punches from the daughter of Satan Hercule. He quickly grew tired of her miniscule attacks and slammed her into the ground repeatedly before crushing her and throwing her broken and crumpled body in the ring. Gohan gripped his hands tightly and looked on helplessly as she was carried towards one of the medical rooms. Usagi rested her hand on his shoulder before placing a senzu bean in his hand. He smiled at the small blonde woman he loved like his own mother and rushed down the hall to where Videl laid. He rushed back making it just in time for his match against Kibito.

Kibito teased and told the eldest half Saiyan that he knew who the boy was and all about the power he was hiding. Gohan let loose ascending to Super Saiyan causing his disguise and cover to be blown. Usagi rubbed the bridge of her nose while shaking her head.

"You Saiyan men are all the same," she sighed heavily. "Might as well just walk around with your dicks in your hands."

"How would we fight like that little sister?" Turles poked fun at her while laughing.

"It's an expression." Usagi's eyes landed back on the ring to see Kibito forfeiting and leaving the ring.

From the other side of the ring the brothers, Spopovich and Yamu, leapt towards Gohan as he stood in the ring as if he were frozen. The purple skinned being held out his hands send a blast of energy which seemed to have frozen Gohan. Usagi turned sharply on the short man ready to strike him.

"I would advise against doing what you are thinking of Princess Serenity Usagi of the Lunarian and Saiyan races. Yes," he answered without looking away from Gohan, "I know who you are, who all of you are. I cannot allow you to interfere with what is about to happen, any of you." He cut his eyes to take in the furious blonde at his side.

Radditz and Turles slid closer to Usagi in a protective manner. Gohan's scream rang out in the air as Spopovich restrained him while Yamu stabbed him in the side with a weird looking watering can with a giant M on it. Their eyes landed on the young man as he screamed out in pain. Usagi turned to go aide him but what held back by Radditz and Turles. Krillian made to move after seeing his best friends' wife being restrained only for Piccolo to grab the back of his shirt keeping him at bay. Videl had left the room she was resting in dressed in fresh clothes and screamed out for Gohan.

"He needs help. Gohan!" As she tried to run past Goku he grabbed her wrists stopping her from running to his eldest son. "Goku please!" She pleaded with him.

"If you two idiots don't let go of me right now." Usagi trailed off in warning as a growl rumbled in her chest.

"Gohan will be just fine. I trust him." Goku kept his eyes on Gohan watching as his power began to diminish and he lost his super Saiyan transformation. After he released her hands, Videl nodded and turned to watch. Goku dropped his hand to rest on her shoulder.

"How can you say that? Did dying damage your brain?! That's our son!" Usagi powered up trying to throw her mate's brothers from her.

"I don't sense anything evil from him, r'sha." He kept his voice calm even though inside his beast was clawing at his cage trying to break free.

"Au tapa, Kakarott!" The blonde hybrid princess yelled as she ascended to the second level pushing Turles and Radditz from her just as Gohan's body fell lifeless on the ground when Spopovich and Yamu flew off. "Gohan? Talk to me." She knelt beside him turning him over cradling him in her arms. "Hey," tears blurred her vision, "you're gonna be okay. We're going to take care of you." She placed her hand over his heart and began filling him with her healing light.

"Is he okay?" Videl knelt beside him taking his free hand in hers.

"I don't know." She shook her head side to side. "He lost so much energy."

"Princess," Shin knelt beside her at Gohan's head and smirked as he watched her pull Gohan closer to her in a protective manner, "if you will allow, Kibito can heal him. You, the other Saiyans, and I are needed to help stop the threat that is surely coming for Earth. They will join you once he is healed."

"As far as I see you two are the only threat currently present. You allowed those two to attack Gohan! I should kill you for that!" Usagi pulsed her energy level higher in a threatening tone as she forced more of her energy into her son.

"Hey," Goku squatted beside her and gently touched her shoulder, "let them help so that we can stop whoever that was that hurt Gohan."

"Don't touch me Kakarott!" She glanced at him over her shoulder with a look of murder on her face that showed her Saiyan side was in full control. "We wouldn't have to avenge Gohan had you done something to stop them. And the two of you," she whipped her head in the direction of her mate's older brothers.

"That's enough!" Vegeta yelled using an authoritative tone. He stepped forward causing his sister to glare up at him. "I know you love his as your own," Vegeta spoke softly in Saiyan to her, "you are protective of him like any good Saiyan mother, but he is no longer a child in need of coddling. You have two younger br'ats that need you to get it together. If they could do this to Gohan what will happen to them. Let's get going and stop whatever this threat is the purple freak thinks is coming. It is okay for you to be angry with us. Just channel that energy and use it at the enemy we are about to face. Cril?"

Nodding her head yes, Usagi powered down and placed a motherly kiss on Gohan's forehead before laying him down on the ground. Standing up she turned to glared at the large orange hued man. "If he dies because you couldn't save him like that one says," she pointed to Shin without breaking eye contact, "I promise you I will come for you and you'll wish you had never been born."

"He will be fully restored, and we will be behind you shortly. I promise Princess Serenity." Kibito bowed respectfully to her.

Everyone lifted into the air following Shin. Usagi cast a longing glance to Gohan's prone body with Videl at his side. The group flew along listening to Shin as he explained the threat that loomed before them; Babidi and Majin Buu. He explained that Babidi wanted to use his father's creation to destroy the entire universe one planet at a time. Landing on a ridge of a rock formation they looked on and watched as Yamu and Spopovich gave a short green alien the bottle containing the essence of Gohan's energy. They were joined moments later by Kibito and Gohan. Usagi let out a relieved breath as she smiled at the young man that landed beside her and a nod of thanks to Kibito who landed on her other side. She reached out giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. A pink devil like man, Dabura as Shin explained to them, stood next to the evil master mind. Seconds later the large one exploded and the smaller of the two brothers blasted away in a vain attempt to escape only to be killed shot out of the sky and killed by an alien that resembled the creature from the Alien series.

The group looked on in shock as Babidi and his henchmen, Pui Pui, followed him inside to help with the preparations for his creature leaving Dabura outside. He glanced over his shoulder smirking as he looked at the group gathered on the rocks. He turned sharply and flew towards the group at breakneck speed. Stopping just before the group he held out his hands with power blasts aiming them at Usagi and Kibito. Everything moved in slow motion as Nappa dove in front of his princess shoving her into Gohan's arms as he took the blast head on.

"Nappa!" Usagi yelled and watched in horrifying shock as he and Kibito were blasted away into nothing.

Dabura flew back laughing evilly as everyone looked on in shock. He scanned the crowd and eyed Krillian, Piccolo, and Tarble. Smirking he spit on them and watched as they turned to stone; again, causing his maniacal laughter to pick up. Standing up, Usagi saw only red as her anger took over, her only focus on Dabura who quickly retreated towards the structure that Babidi and Pui Pui had gone into. She powered up and flew straight towards the building. Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan blasted off behind Usagi keeping pace with her. Radditz, Turles, and Shin launched into the air behind them.

They cautiously entered the building following the energy signatures. The interior was dark with a dark tunnel with lights illuminating the pathway down. They landed in a plain white circular room. An evil laughter came from a door as it slid open revealing PuiPui standing there.

"Master Babidi is down on the lower level working. If you even think you have a chance of making it down there you have to make it through me first." He cut his eyes at them. "Who wants to take the first crack at it?"

The Saiyans looked at one another and stood in circle and proceeded to challenge one another in a battle of rock paper scissors in order to determine who would go first. Vegeta won and charged forward towards the alien. Vegeta stood idly by blocking every punch and kick the alien launched at him.

Kai Shin stood back in shock, disbelieving in what he was seeing. "He's good."

"He's really good!" Gohan smiled with pride. "Vegeta's gotten a lot stronger!"

"Well that's what happen when you spend all your time training, ho'ta." Radditz folded his arms over chest as a smirk covered his face.

The wind suddenly whipped around the room and lights dimmed. They appeared in a different plane almost as if they were suddenly on another planet.

"Where are we?" Gohan looked around him in amazement.

"Oh no," Shin whispered looking at the landscape, "Babidi has sent somewhere else and if it is where I think." He trailed off Usagi interrupted his train of thought.

"Vegeta's strong," Usagi shrugged her shoulders, "he'll be fine."

"Babidi wouldn't send us somewhere to give your brother the advantage." Shin stared up at Usagi.

"Oh, we know," Goku smiled, "and that's what should make this interesting."

"You'll see we are no longer on your planet. I have one many great battles on this planet and as you'll see my planet is much different than your planet. It's the gravity, ten times stronger than that of Earth. Your hopes of leaving here alive will fall faster than this stone." PuiPui chuckled with an overconfident smile spread across his face.

Vegeta laughed at the evil henchman. "Maybe if it was 500 times Earth's gravity you might have an advantage but only ten times." He paused with laughter. "I don't even feel it."

"You're bluffing!" The alien yelled out in anger as he charged towards Vegeta.

"Maybe I am." Vegeta teased as he blasted him backwards into a rock. "Do you still think I am bluffing?"

The being once again raced towards Vegeta. Reaching up the Saiyan Prince placed his hands on the alien's chest and wasted no time in taking him out.

"Way to go Ve'ho!" Turles exclaimed as they were transported back to the ship.

"That was amazing Vegeta!" Goku smiled at his friend.

"I can't believe Babidi would employ such a weakling." He turned back to the group. "So, who's next?" His eyes landed on Goku before glancing at Gohan then his sister.

"Rock, paper, scissors again guys?" Goku held his hands posed.

Everyone nodded and gathered in a circle. Vegeta deemed Goku the winner. The tall orange gi wearing Saiyan bounced up and down a couple of times waiting for the next opponent. He walked over to the door and adjusted his wrist bands.

"I wonder who the next person to come through the door will be. I sure hope he's stronger than the last guy." He paused for a moment. "Hey, I'm ready!"

Everyone took a step back as a large green alien with bumpy skin, claws and a tail stepped through the door. "I am Yakon, which one of you is ready to fight me?"

Goku stepped forward with a serious smirk on his face ready to fight him. "I'm Goku and I'll be you opponent for this fight."

The duo began to spar. Yakon swiped his claws at Goku barely missing him causing a rip in his top.

"Whoa! I wasn't expecting those claws." He let out a slight chuckle. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

"I warned you about this!" Shin yelled at the Saiyans gathered around him. "Goku is far out matched."

"No," Gohan said nonchalantly, "Dad's totally got this thing under control.

"Kakarott may seem like a clown but he is a very skilled fighter." Vegeta snorted.

"And he knows what is at stake." Usagi stretched her arms above her head. "Let's just hope he doesn't pull what he did against Cell."

"No kidding." Turles and Radditz said at the same time causing the brothers to chuckle.

Babidi sent them to Yakon's home world in attempts to help Yakon win and to prevent Buu from being waken prematurely. The world left them in complete darkness. Yakon was cocky, assuming he had the upper hand. Goku charged forward knocking the alien into a rock formation and transformed into a super Saiyan filling the dark void with light.

"How can you see in the dark?" Yakon questioned loudly.

"I can't, but if I really need to, I can just go super Saiyan. Sorry, but I'm not really scared of the dark." Goku smiled.

Yakon took a deep breath sucking in the energy surrounding the super Saiyan effectively knocking down to his base form.

"Dad changed back from a Super Saiyan, but why?" Gohan looked on in concern.

"It would appear so, but it seems the choice wasn't entirely his." Vegeta frowned.

"If Yakon is a light feeding beast then it seems that Goku might be in trouble. We have to put a stop to this at once!" Shin yelled out.

"I would like to see you try." Vegeta smirked.

"Kakarott is a tough Saiyan." Usagi smiled with pride as she watched her mate over fill the reptilian alien causing him to explode.

"Whew!" Goku landed on the ground by an opening and looked over his shoulder at the group behind him. "Hey, look guys, the floor opened up. Come on." He levitated into the air and dropped down into the opening.

Usagi jumped down after him followed by Vegeta, then Gohan, Radditz, and Turles with Kai Shin bringing up the rear. They landed on another level that was a mirror image of the previous room. Another match of rock, paper, scissors had them deciding that Turles would face the next enemy. Gohan after Turles, Radditz after Turles, and Usagi last. They stood watching and waiting for the door to open.

"Congratulations, you have earned a warriors respect. With that said, I am afraid I have come here to halt your progress." Dabura, the demon king, stepped through the door.

"What?" Usagi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did we make the little guy that nervous? Pathetic." Vegeta gave his signature smirk.

"Come at me!" Dabura toyed with them.

"I don't think so pinky." Turles cracked his neck. "I'm taking you on by myself. It's only fair we each get our own turn."

"You dare mock me! I'll take you out now!" Dabura charged forward striking Turles in the chest nicking one of his lungs.

Turles yelled out in pain. Usagi tensed ready to step forward to aide her brother. Radditz wrapped his hand around her wrist pulling her back to his side. They looked one another in the eyes.

"Turles can handle himself. Let him have this fight. It would dishonorable for any of us to interrupt his fight." He gave her wrist a gentle squeeze before releasing it.

"You're right." She relaxed her body as she saw Turles blast Dabura away from him.

Turles was struggling to hold his own as Dabura continued to pound away at him leaving his body broken and weakened. He was struggling to regain his breath and footing. Usagi stood clenching her fists tightly as she watched her brother failing. Dabura held his hands out, smirking, as he prepared to annihilate the crumpled Saiyan on the ground before him. Turles turned to Usagi locking eyes with her a smile on his lips.

"Ve'ho, sh'fr," he smiled at her, "tell Mako and the boys I love them. At least I'm going out like a true Saiyan in battle." He was instantly gone, a chard mark on the ground where he had been seconds before.

Time slowed down for Usagi as she watched another one of family members fall. She looked up to see Dabura laughing maniacally even though she could hear nothing. Her anger and rage flooded her veins as she screamed out in heartbreak instantly jumping to level two. Goku and Radditz powered up attempting to hold her at bay.

"Let go of me! Both of you now!" She yelled at them her eyes never leaving the laughing form of Dabura.

"No, it is Gohan's turn." Goku spoke softly to her.

"I don't give a damn, Kakarott! Someone has to avenge Turles!" She yelled again as she continued to struggle against their hold.

"Mom," Gohan stepped in front of her, "I'll handle it. I'll take care of it for you." He smiled at her.

"NO!" Her eyes snapped from looking through her oldest son to looking directly into his eyes. "Turles has been training every day for the past five years and that monster just took him out like he was nothing. I can't lose you too! Uh." Her transformation faded instantly, and her eyes rolled into the back of her eyes.

She slumped into the hold of Goku and Radditz. Vegeta stood behind her with her tail in a tight grip.

"Gohan, avenge your Uncle." He nodded to the young man before turning to his sister's mate. "Kakarott you had better hold onto your mate tightly because she is going to be pissed when she wakes up. If anything happens to your ho'ta she is going to lose herself and you'll have to be the one to calm her down."

"Will do. Thank you Vegeta." He gathered Usagi into his arms and nodded his head at Gohan watching as his son walked over to Dabura respectfully asking they be sent elsewhere to continue their battle.

"You might want to keep a hand on her tail for when she wakes up, ho'ta ho. Vegeta isn't kidding about her being pissed off." Radditz let his eyes drop to Usagi as laid nestled in his brother's arms.

They watched on as Gohan fought with Dabura and was able to hold his own. Usagi stirred in Goku's arms. He wrapped his tail around Usagi's as he sat them on the ground leaning her back against his chest with his around her waist. Pulling the left side of her down to expose her tor'sha he let his lips dance over the sensitive piece of flesh as he whispered in her ear.

"R'sha, stay calm. Gohan is doing well in the battle against Dabura." His chest rumbled in a calming tone as he spoke to her.

"Kakarott." She said quietly.

"You know I won't let any harm come to our son. Let him finish his fight, okay?" He moved his lips up her neck.

"Fine." She folded her arms over his allowing him to continue holding her and filling the bond with his calming reassurance.

They watched on as Gohan broke Dabura's sword. They were whisked away separate from Dabura. Goku and Usagi stood from the ground looking around waiting for the next opponent when suddenly Vegeta and Radditz started screaming and clutching their heads. Shin spoke to them trying to help them stop from being controlled by Babidi.

Usagi stood shell shocked as she watched a large black M appear on her brothers' foreheads. "This can't be happening."

Goku stepped in front of the trembling blonde ready to defend her. Radditz moved quickly around to Usagi's back and grabbed her tail in his right hand and his left arm folded across her chest with his hand on her right shoulder.

"You know Ve'ho," he paused taking a deep breath of her fear laced scent, "you and I should have chosen different mates. I've thought this for so long but my loyalty to my brother and mate kept me at bay. Even though he's been dead for years that thought still lingered."

"What about Minako? T'au br'ats?" Her voice was shaky as she felt the evil radiating from him. "You felt the hi'sha for her. You can't deny that."

"I did but you are a far superior mate." He stopped just shy of pressing his lips against her mating mark, almost as if he were at war with himself. A warning growl erupted from his chest as Goku and Gohan made to move towards the pair. "I wouldn't try anything if I were either of you."

Vegeta moved in front of Goku. "Your fight is with me, Kakarott. Do it Babidi."

Goku and Vegeta faded from their sight while Shin and Gohan were sent outside the ship leaving the blonde princess alone with her possessed brother. A pleased purr reverberated in his chest as he spun her to face him. Usagi gasped loudly at seeing the evil look that spread across his face and a dark look in his eyes.

"Give yourself to me and it will be easier on you." He ran his hand down her cheek. "I would hate to be the cause of even the slightest blemish on your beautiful skin."

"Raddy," tears filled her eyes as she sucked in a deep breath trying to calm herself and draw on her Lunarian abilities, "I can't betray Kakarott even though he is dead, and I won't betray Mina." She brought her hands to rest on either side of his face. "I'm sorry." She forced the healing light into her hands forcing it into him.

She was immediately accosted with the overbearing evil that belonged to Babidi. She saw that his feelings being manipulated and twisted. His love for her was only that of a brother and that he would never betray his mate. Kio deep within Radditz's mind was pleading and begging her to free them from the evil Babidi. She slammed her eyes shut focusing on purging all the darkness from him and blocking out the sounds of his painful and tortured screams that filled the small room. Raising her power level, she forced more of the light into him beginning to win the battle against the darkness that ran rampant through his being. Radditz's ki began to drop as they sank to their knees, his large frame leaning against her for support as he continued screaming in pain, and his inner Saiyan begged her to continue and not let up. Her eyes flew open as he slumped against her heavily. The more she scrubbed the darkness from him the weaker he grew.

'_Fri hi'nah, Ve'ho."_ Radditz's kio spoke softly into her mind. _'I would rather die at your hands than being a puppet to some evil bastard that would threaten my family's safety. Look after Minako and the boys for me. M'eh j'ha.'_

"F'ri tapa jik'arot, Raddy." The tears streamed down her face as her heart broke knowing the truth that she didn't want to face. "You're not dying, not here, not like this. I'm going to save you!"

He cupped the side of face brushing away her tears with his thumb. "Ve'ho, shi f'ri. Ta'i au, m'eh ni'or buh'tir." His eyes closed as his ki plummeted next to nothing.

"NO! Radditz! Buh'tir! Minako still needs you, those br'ats of you need you," she dropped head to his chest sobbing heavily, "I still need you."

Gohan came flying down through the ship and stumbled upon the scene of his mother trying to revive his uncle as broken sobs wracked her body. Kneeling beside her, he pulled her from him allowing her to cry into his chest. Shin looked away saddened by the heartbreaking tears the blonde princess shed. Using his powers, Shin lifted Radditz's body and moved him outside as Gohan carried Usagi out of the ship. Shin buried the long-haired Saiyan and paid his respects. Crumpling at his graveside, Usagi gave a farewell in Saiyan. Standing, she dried her tears and looked at the pair behind her.

"I'm going to stop my brother no matter what." With her words spoken she flew off to where she felt Goku and Vegeta. Her brain rambled as she tried to think of how she could stop Vegeta and save him. She flew quickly towards the martial arts tournament, her eyes growing wide as she felt three large ki blast fired at the tournament. Seconds later she felt Vegeta and Goku being moved elsewhere to a dessert area. She halted her movement and immediately changed directions. She charged forward moving to their new location at a rapid speed.

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta were locked in a standoff daring the other to be the first to move.

Vegeta smirked looking at the taller Saiyan before him. "You know Kakarott," their eyes locked, "I've pushed myself to the edge of my talents and far beyond, but you were born with a natural talent. No amount of training could ever close that gap. I realized that today. It was made painfully obvious as I watched your fight with Babidi's green monster. Imagine my shock to see the undeniable proof that no matter how hard I try I will never be able to catch you; none of us are able to catch you. Especially me! A warrior prince, forever living in the shadow of a warrior clown." He smirked at the younger Saiyan as he folded his arms over his chest. "That is when I secretly made up my mind."

"You fool!" Goku growled out.

"After seeing those warriors at the tournament, I had decided. Even if this increase in power does come at a price." He closed his eyes in thought as he flexed his newly increased power.

"I don't understand Vegeta." Goku's eye grew wide as he felt Usagi quickly approaching them and land beside him. "Why now? Why let Babidi have control over you?"

"Tch," he folded his arms over his chest and looked away with his eyes closed, not able to look at his sister. "You wouldn't understand Kakarott."

"Then tell me ta'fr." She stepped forward holding her hand up as Goku reached out to pull her back to his side. "Explain it to me. Why you would allow Babidi to have control over you when you have never let anyone have control over you before? Tell me!" Her eyes burned and her heart ached at hearing the ugly truth she knew was coming.

"I wanted him to reawaken the evil in me, return me to the way I was before, the way we all were before we came to this mud ball of a planet! I was the perfect warrior, the perfect prince; we were perfect. I was cold and ruthless, and you were just the same. I lived by my strength and was uninhibited by these foolish emotions!" He growled as he opened his eyes and looked up fiercely into his sister's eyes. "Then slowly, over the years, I became one of them just the same as you! We all became like Kakarott and his idiotic friends! My quest for greatness gradually gave way to this level of mediocrity. I awoke to find I had formed a family; that we had all formed families of our own." A soft sad gleam touched his eyes as he dropped his gave to the ground below him. "I had gown quite fond of them. Would you believe I started to think that Earth was a nice place to live? Do you understand now?" He looked at his sister, who's eyes were wide, and her hands clenched at her side. He then looked to the tall Saiyan behind her who was bristling at the closeness of the siblings. "Do you Kakarott? M'yo sh'fr, t'au ta'fr ih m'eh, we were all trained since birth to be brutal, blood thirsty killers and now we have all become weakling pacifists who have settled down and created families. That's why I need Babidi to set me free by releasing the evil that had become dormant in my heart. He freed of these petty attachments and I have to say it feels pretty good."

"No," Usagi stepped back hesitantly as her eyes widened at his admission.

Goku stepped took a step forward trying to slowly make his way to his mate. "Do you really believe what you are saying?"

Vegeta smirked at the goofy warrior and phased quickly pulling Usagi against his chest wrapping his arm around her throat. "You have no idea what I'm capable of Kakarott. Now," he leaned down to Usagi's ear and whispered softly, "be a good big sister and stay out of the way. I don't want to hurt the one person left alive that truly understands me." He swiftly rendered her unconscious and laid her body on the ground. He looked up to see the angry golden lined eyes of Kakarott staring down at him. "She'll be fine Kakarott, you should know by now I can't harm my own blood." Vegeta trailed off as he charged forward viciously attacking the taller warrior.

Goku leaned down brushing Usagi's hair out of her face and laid her flat on her back. He placed a gentle kiss to her lips before turning to face Vegeta once more. "I'm ready now." His face and tone serious as he starred down at the shorter Saiyan.

"That's good to hear, Kakarott! Let us begin!" Vegeta yelled as he powered up.

"If it's all the same to you, I would rather just skip the warmup. The longer we spend fighting the more time Majin Buu has to awaken and I won't let him destroy our home." Kakarott glared at Vegeta as he remembered his words.

Vegeta smirked at him. "By all means. I just hope that being dead this long hasn't made your body fragile."

Goku yelled as he powered up to level two.

"Well good for you," Vegeta laughed. "At least you are stronger than your ho'ta was when he fought cell." Vegeta unleashed his power rocketing to level two as well.

"This might take longer than I thought Vegeta." Goku let his eyes hover over his sleeping mate momentarily.

Vegeta let out a wicked laugh. "You see, this battle, it is our fate Kakarott!"

The two Saiyans clashed with one another throwing punches and kicks at one another. Their power left unchecked as they battled it out. Vegeta pushing harder and harder as he felt Kakarott growing weaker with each attack. Goku, sensing that he was losing the fight, powered up to Super Saiyan three in attempt to regain the upper hand only to realize how far below Vegeta he really was. Vegeta slammed the younger Saiyan into the ground.

"What's this Kakarott? I thought we were skipping the warmup?" He glared at the tall warrior.

"Guess I was wrong." Goku flew out of the crater waiting for Vegeta to make the next move as he struggled to regain his breath.

The duo continued to fiercely attack one another battling one another to the point of death. Their Saiyan pride and will blocking out all logic. Vegeta once again blasted Goku into a mountain side and stood back waiting for the orange gi wearing warrior to come out of hiding. He gasped as Goku charged a ki blast aiming it directly at him. Vegeta and Goku squared off against one another moving closer together causing their ki blasts to send them both flying in opposite directions. They froze as they felt a large wave of evil energy whip past them.

"You had to have felt that one, Vegeta." Goku spoke as they stood apart bloodied and beaten. "We don't have time for this! We're the ones who let Buu out of his shell. It's because of us!"

"Buu is just a side show. You are my only concern Kakarott!" He pushed back against the taller.

"Everyone on Earth will be killed. Bulma, Trunks, everyone!" Goku took a step back being forced by Vegeta's strength.

"Shut up!" Vegeta punched him in the ribs. "Shut up! Remember I sold my soul to Babidi. I can keep no loyalties. I am a Saiyan that depends on strength alone. They are nothing to me!"

Goku caught his fist in one hand. "Liar! Even Usagi? I don't buy it!" He struck Vegeta into the cheek causing him to hit the ground. "You can tell me that all you want but I won't believe you until you convince yourself first."

"Fine," Vegeta swiped the blood from his mouth. "You win. We can postpone this fight until after you defeat that hideous pink blob. I want you at full power to finish this fight." Vegeta crossed over to him with his hand outstretched. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get out your senzu beans."

"Oh yeah!" Goku dug his hand into his waist band pulling the bag free.

Vegeta snuck a low driving blow into Goku's back rendering him unconscious. "So Kakarott, even you can prove helpless when you drop your guard." He leaned down and snagged the lone senzu bean from the ground healing and replenishing his strength. He looked over to where Usagi slowly began to stir. He lifted into the air and touched down beside her looking into her half-opened eyes. "I'm going to finish off Buu myself. Stay back and make sure Kakarott doesn't come and try to play hero again." He sucked his teeth. "Last thing I need is for your idiot mate to be able to hold that over my head. I'll finish the fight with him after I destroy them both."

"Vegeta, what?" Usagi was groggy and disoriented as she looked up at the shadowed face of her brother.

"If his time runs out before I make it back, tell him we'll finish this fight another day." He smiled as he looked over the prone form of the Earth reared Saiyan. "Perhaps when I see him in hell." He blasted away from her.

"No," she sat up weakly, "Vegeta, come back."

She stood on shaky legs and began her way down the mountain side when she noticed Goten and Trunks were making their way towards them. Not trusting herself to fly she climbed up the side of the mountain. As she crested over the edge of the rock formation, she saw the boys touch down after spotting the statues of Krillian, Piccolo and Tarble. Her eyes grew wide as Trunks poked Piccolo's statue with his finger causing it to wobble and fall over.

"Heu! Trunks!" She slid down the side of the mountain and began trying to piece the Namekian back together.

"Aunt Usa?" Trunks took in her dirty and tattered clothes. "I didn't mean to break the statue."

"I know you didn't, but this wasn't just a statue. It was Piccolo." She looked up. "Where's Goten?" She dropped the pieces in her hands and stood too quickly causing her vision to swim. Looking over the edge of the ledge she saw Goten walking looking at the stone figure of Tarble. "Goten, stop!" Usagi dropped beside him and pulled him away from the stone figures. "That's really Tarble and Krillian, they were turned to stone by Dabura. I have to find a way to turn them back."

"Ma, what happened?" Goten stood next to her taking in her appearance.

"Everyone is dead." She dropped her head as she crumpled to the ground. "Vegeta is going to fight going to fight Buu alone and everyone is dead." She felt both boys wrap their arms around her holding her tightly. She wrapped her arms around their backs pulling them closer to her swearing to protect them no matter what.

"Sh'fr? What's wrong?"

Usagi's head popped up looking her youngest brother in the eyes as she heard his voice. "Tarble? You're alive?"

"Seems like we all are again." Krillian gave her a thumbs up. "Whew! That was not my idea of fun."

"Aunt Usagi?" Trunks whispered fearfully. "What about Piccolo?"

"Are you worried about me Trunks?" Piccolo's voice echoed from above them.

"See Ma," Goten smiled up at the blonde woman, "not everyone is dead."

"What do you mean Goten?" Krillian looked at the small version of his best friend.

"Yeah," Piccolo floated down to land in front of them, "what does he mean Usagi?"

Usagi took a deep breath and explained everything that had happened to everyone since the three of them had been turned to stone. Krillian had agreed that he was no match and decided to go help Bulma and the others gather the Dragon Balls. Before leaving he handed Usagi a lone senzu bean he had in his pocket. The group of five checked on Goku before taking off in the direction they felt Vegeta's energy coming from.


End file.
